Natsume the Jerk
by sakura-himeno
Summary: Natsume Hyuuga is a jerk and Alice Academy’s most delinquent student, with a terrible past. He’s cold-hearted to everyone. One day, he meets a cheerful and popular idol who will change his life for the better. NatsumexMikanxRuka, SumirexKoko
1. The Jerk meets the Angel

Hey there! Watashi wa Himeno! Sakura Himeno! This is my first time writing a Gakuen Alice fic. I got so addicted to this series so much. I'm a big fan of Mikan Sakura. Plus, I'm a friend of JcZala. She's the one who introduced me to the series. I admire JcZala's fanfics, wallpapers, vector works, and everything about her. She's really good and I'm happy to see that she's such a popular writer here.

Summary: Natsume Hyuuga is Alice Academy's most delinquent student, with a terrible past. He's cold-hearted to everyone. One day, he meets a cheerful and popular idol who will change his life for the better.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gakuen Alice. I would love to own it, if it was possible.

Himeno: Okay, let's get this story started!

Anna: Himeno-chan, what is this story all about?

Sumire: And why is entitled, Natsume the Jerk! For your information, Natsume-kun is not a jerk!

Nonoko: Umm… He may act like it sometimes…

Anna: Yeah, I agree…

Mikan: Natsume's the biggest jerk I've ever met!

Sumire: He's not a jerk! As president of the Natsume-Ruka fan club, I won't accept such an insult to Natsume-kun. Ruka-kun, Natsume's not a jerk, right?

Ruka: (Silence)

Tsubasa: Oh, even Ruka-pyon agrees that his arrogant best friend is a jerk.

Ruka: I didn't say anything!

Himeno: Silence means yes, Nogi-kun. Hehe… Enough said, let's get this story started. Oh yeah, this is AU! The students here have no Alice! And they're all in Middle School!

* * *

**Natsume the Jerk**

Episode 1: The Jerk meets the Angel

"Idiot, what do you think you're doing?" Natsume Hyuuga snapped, dragging his sister away from his laptop computer. "Messing with my files?"

The young Aoi Hyuuga was about to open the folder containing Hentai Manga scans. Natsume may not look like it, but he was fond of reading manga. Aoi, being the nosy and dense little sister, wanted to know what her big brother loved reading.

"You obviously don't know the first thing about privacy," Natsume continued. It was like him to be cold and rational. If there was one thing he couldn't stand, it was an annoying girl. "Don't you dare touch my laptop again, stupid." He shot Aoi one of his deadliest glares.

The little girl let out a nervous chuckle. "Umm…" She swallowed hard before she spoke. "All right… Sorry…" she said softly, as Natsume grunted. She knew her brother was pissed off, because of what she did. Her brother's attitude was still as rotten as ever. It was hard to believe that she was actually related to him.

Aoi and Natsume were siblings. Both of them had the same raven-colored hair and the same crimson eyes. But Aoi's hair was straight and neat, and it reached just a bit above her shoulders, while Natsume had unruly, spiky, short hair. Although they looked so much alike, they were different.

Natsume Hyuuga was the more serious and responsible one. He loved reading his favorite shounen mangas, ditching classes, and spending time alone. Natsume was a genius, despite his looks. He was handsome and popular with the female population. But he was generally moody, quiet, and cold-hearted.

On the other hand, Aoi preferred to spend as much time having fun. She loved excitement—things like schoolwork and chores were much too dull for her. She can be stupid and clumsy sometimes. She was the complete opposite of Natsume, but she loved her brother very much.

"I got scolded by Onii-chan again…" Aoi whispered into the dark night as she walked toward the garden. "Okaa-san, Otou-san, I wish you were still here." A drop of tear fell from her eye. She had been murmuring the same thing over and over again for the past years.

Their parents died about five years ago. Ever since their parents died, Natsume had no longer smiled. He had been nothing but a delinquent, always getting into fights and causing trouble for the teachers. If it weren't for his high grades, he would've been kicked out of Alice Academy for a long time now. Aoi had tried her best to cheer her brother up. But Natsume didn't give a damn care about her. He would always insult her and humiliate her in front of people. He even went overboard and called her a pest. Aoi understood why Natsume was acting like a jerk all the time. She had been pretending to be happy all time just to show her brother that everything was fine. But she didn't know if she could still keep up her act. She was growing tired of being there for her brother.

She thought about the hours she had spent in the garden with her parents. The image of her father's face, grinning up at her as he planted a flower, brought a smile to her face. Her father was a talented painter. He was so happy-go-lucky and free. Aoi inherited her cheerful personality from her loving father. Natsume was a lot like their mother. Aoi pictured her mother's beautiful face in her mind and smiled wider.

Aoi had lost her parents and probably lost her brother as well. She kept thinking how isolated Natsume was. She and Natsume' best friend tried to keep him from withdrawing and building a protective shell around himself. But in spite of their efforts, Natsume was still emotionless as ever.

Her daydreaming was interrupted by a book thrown at her face. The book was actually a thick dictionary. As the book slid down her face, it landed right on her foot. Aoi hopped a lot, soothing her sore foot and her face. That was really painful.

After composing herself, she turned to the direction where the book came from. "Onii-chan!" she uttered as she saw her arrogant brother leaning by the doorway. "What's the big idea?!"

"You were standing there like a moron, stupid," Natsume said coolly. He never failed to show his stoic face to his sister.

Aoi cried waterfall tears. "Wah! Onii-chan, you're so mean!" she said.

Natsume rolled his eyes. "Tch… Whatever…" He spun on his heels and walked back inside the house.

"Onii-chan, you're hopeless…" Aoi sighed in frustration as she sat down on the patch of grass. She gazed up at the starry sky and saw a shooting star. "Ah! I better make a wish!" She quickly closed her eyes, clasped her hands, and made a wish. It was a sincere wish from the depths of her heart.

* * *

Natsume had just settled into his seat in homeroom on Monday morning when his teacher waltzed right in. His teacher's name was Narumi. He was quite odd and unique in a way. Sure, he was handsome. A lot of girls in school loved him. Narumi was one those friendly and bubbly teachers who get along with their students well. He had soft, blonde hair, and his eyes were as alluring as amethyst gems.

"Good morning, class!" Narumi greeted, feeling a lot more excited than he usually does. He held up his record book and tapped it on his shoulder. "We're going to have a new student tomorrow. Make sure you'll welcome her properly."

The whole class seemed to wonder at once. Since their teacher mentioned 'her', it only meant that the new student was a girl. Several boys were awfully curious about her.

"Don't get too excited, okay?" Narumi winked. "This girl is very cute!"

And the boys' whispers became louder and louder.

Natsume shrugged. He didn't care if the class was getting a new student or not. Besides, the girl would probably be as irritating as the girls of his fan club, he thought. Great! Just great! He certainly didn't need another admirer to chase after him.

"What's the matter, Natsume?" a blonde 14-year old asked. He was sitting right next to Natsume in class.

"They're pathetic," Natsume grumbled, placing his manga over his face. "They're getting excited over a girl they haven't even seen. Just because Naru says she's cute, doesn't mean she really is cute. She's probably an ugly hag."

Ruka chuckled to himself. The comment was typical of his best friend. He and Natsume were best friends with completely different personalities. Ruka was much kinder and gentler. His neat blonde hair and stunning sapphire eyes made him so attractive to the girls. Though he always made time for sports and school, he loved nothing better than taking care of his animals at home. He was from a rich family of well-known veterinarians. His mother was an exception, for she was a famous fashion designer in Paris. He was half-French and half-Japanese. His favorite pet at home was a little white rabbit, which he affectionately calls 'Bunny'.

Aside from Aoi, Ruka also knew about the Hyuuga Family's painful past. He understood why Natsume was being such a rebel. He tried changing Natsume's rough and arrogant ways, but all his efforts were in vain. Natsume was just too darn stubborn to listen to him and to his sister.

* * *

On Tuesday morning, Natsume was walking to school when a girl in in-line skates passed by him. He gazed upon the girl who had long auburn hair with curly tips. She was wearing pink-white in-line skates, knee pads, elbow pads, and gloves for protection, and the girl's uniform of Alice Academy Middle School. Strange, he thought. Any girl from his school who sees him walking to school will instantly join him. But the girl didn't seem to mind him.

Just then, the girl jumped over some pile of wood and landed gracefully on the concrete cement. When she landed, something fell from her pocket. She quickly stopped and twirled around, giving Natsume a full view of her face.

Natsume was stunned, but this face still remained stoic. The girl was absolutely beautiful, with hazel eyes so dazzling and innocent, and her auburn hair, flowing elegantly with the wind, was so tempting to touch. Natsume, though he never met the girl before, felt like he had seen her somewhere before.

She picked out the object that fell and held in tight in her hand. It was a gold heart-shaped locket with elegant carvings and a ruby in the middle. It seemed that the locket was very precious to her. Looking up, she saw Natsume standing a few distances away from her. She smiled. "Good Morning!" Her radiant smile brought out her beauty even more.

He had to admit that he was attracted to the girl. However, he had no intention of being friendly or even greeting her back. He merely shrugged and walked off.

"Huh?" The girl thought that Natsume was just being shy with her, so she motioned over to his side. "Hey… That uniform… You're going to Alice Academy, right?" she asked.

Natsume ignored her and quickened his pace.

It was a good thing she was in roller skates. She could just catch up to him with ease. "You're so rude. I was just asking. It wouldn't hurt to respond, you know." She pouted cutely.

"Shut up and leave me alone," Natsume retorted, throwing a death glare at her. "You're annoying."

"Fine then!" the girl said, clenching her fists. "Here I am, being nice and polite… But you… Hmph!" Sticking out her tongue, she dashed off in great speed and left Natsume biting the dust.

Natsume raised his brow. She was not like any other girl, he was sure of it. First of all, the girl wasn't even gawking at him, blushing, or even cooing like any nut job. The girl didn't treat him like a prince, unlike his and Ruka's deranged fan girls in school. She was very interesting, he thought.

In homeroom that morning, Narumi walked into the classroom, wearing a blue prince outfit with a white cape. His weird outfit wasn't surprising to the students anymore. There were used to their eccentric teacher and his eccentric ways. "Good Morning, my dear students," he said. "It's another glorious day. Before we start, I would like to introduce the new student!"

Some boys were excited. They wanted to see how cute the new girl was. They hoped she won't be a disappointment.

The door slid open, revealing a girl with a slim and slender figure. She walked to the teacher's table and faced the class with a smile. Her smile and her angelic features amazed the whole class. But what thrilled them the most was the fact that girl was none other than the Teen Pop Sensation, Mikan Sakura.

"Oh, gosh!" A girl bounced up in excitement. "That's Mikan Sakura!!!" She pointed out.

The boys were howling and yelling out Mikan's name. All their eyes have turned into cute pink hearts. "Mikan-hime!!!" they shouted.

"I can't believe this!" another boy said.

"It's really her!" a girl added.

A lot of students have dished out their cellular phones with cameras and started taking pictures of the idol. Some have pulled out their notebooks and asked Mikan to sign them. Honestly, it was getting bizarre inside the classroom.

Narumi-sensei held up a warning finger, and the class immediately quieted down. "As I'm sure you all know Mikan Sakura-chan is one of the most popular idols in Japan. After years of being home-studied, her manager finally decided to enroll Mikan-chan to a real school, so she'll experience a regular school girl life like the others." He placed a shoulder on the brunette. "Isn't that right?"

Mikan nodded. "That's right! This is my first time to be in school and I'm pretty excited. I hope we'll all get along." She flashed the class a wonderful smile, making the boys swoon and whistle. Mikan wasn't bothered by them, since she was pretty used to having wild fans.

"Now for your seat," Narumi said, glancing around the room.

As Narumi was about to pick, the door slammed open and in went Natsume. All eyes turned to him right away, especially the eyes of his fan girls. "Natsume-kun, you're late again," Narumi said, folding his arms.

"So?" Natsume grunted. He was about to shot the teacher one of his famous glares, but he stopped when he saw Mikan. "You?!"

"Oh!" Mikan gasped. "Hi there! Remember me?" She waved her hand.

"You're that annoying girl from this morning," he answered in a bored tone.

A vein popped out of Mikan's head. "What did you say?!" she exclaimed. "You're still so rude!"

"Like I care." Natsume made his way to his seat, sat down, and placed his feet on top of his desk. "I didn't expect you to be the new student."

"Natsume, don't you know who that is?" Ruka whispered.

Natsume had seen the girl from somewhere before, but he can't quite remember. "No… And I don't care," he blurted out.

"That's Mikan Sakura… Mikan—the famous teen pop idol."

And that struck Natsume. No wonder the girl was familiar. She was the teen idol that his sister and practically the whole Japan adored. To be frank, he does listen to her music sometimes whenever his sister wasn't around the house. But he can't let anyone know that he liked her music or he was attracted to her this morning. "So what?" he said.

Narumi didn't know what was going on between Mikan and Natsume, but he guessed that the two had met somewhere before. Since he thought of it that way, he decided to let Mikan sit right next Natsume. "Mikan-chan, your seatmate and partner will be Natsume-kun," he told the brunette before he looked at Natsume. "And Natsume-kun, as her partner, I want you to tour her around school later."

The boys sighed and groaned in disappointment. "Sensei, why Hyuuga?!" They can't really trust the delinquent, Natsume, to handle their idol. It would be too risky.

"That's his punishment for being late all the time," Narumi answered. "Besides, they seem to know each other already."

"NO!" Mikan said. "I just met him this morning on my way to school."

"Naru, you better reconsider," Natsume threatened as he opened his manga. "I don't want to be paired up with a polka-dotted panties girl."

The class was suddenly silent. Did they just hear that right? Polka-dotted panties girl? What the hell was Natsume talking about?

Mikan was horrified. Polka-dotted panties was her underwear for the day! But how did Natsume find out about it? "Y-you…You!" she shouted, earning a gasp from each and everyone from the room. "You saw them?! I can't believe you! When and how?!"

Natsume shrugged. "You're the one who showed it to me, polka-dots," he said as he flipped a page. "Roller skates and a mini-skirt don't match, if you know what I mean."

Some of the boys got furious. How dare that Natsume peeked at Mikan's panties?! As much as they wanted to burn Natsume, they just couldn't. They were all afraid of Natsume brutality and cold-heartedness.

Mikan wasn't going to let Natsume get away with that. She marched over to him and pulled his manga away. "You perverted moron!" she shouted at his ear, almost rendering him deaf. She then opened the window and threw the manga outside. Turning, she stuck out her tongue. "That'll teach you not to mess with me!"

Once again the whole class gasped. No one had ever stood up to Natsume before. What Mikan Sakura did was admirable and dangerous at the same time. The others were thinking that she might have a death wish already. Reading manga was Natsume's favorite past time, and she'd just disturbed him and threw away the manga.

Natsume's face darkened, emitting a fiery aura. "You're going to regret that," he said, showing his cold crimson eyes.

"What are you going to do?" Mikan said with a smug.

The fan girls were appalled at her actions. They were strict when it came to Natsume and Ruka. No girl has any right to even wave or interact with either Natsume or Ruka, unless if the girl was a part of the fan club. The president, a girl with short sea-green hair and dark-green eyes, stood up and placed her hands on her hips. She stared hard at Mikan, not caring about her status.

"What?" Mikan asked innocently.

_Shouda-san… Not again… _Narumi sighed.

"I, Sumire Shouda, am the president of the Natsume-Ruka fan club," Sumire introduced herself proudly. "Obviously you don't know your place here, Sakura-san!"

Mikan raised one brow and tilted her head to the side. Just what was she talking about? Mikan was just new, so it was only right that she doesn't know her place in the class.

"Such rudeness towards Natsume-kun should not be tolerated!"

"Yeah!" the other fan girls agreed.

"We'll make sure you'll pay for what you did to our Natsume-kun!"

Natsume had enough of his fan girls. He abruptly stood up, grabbed Mikan's arm, and pulled her to her seat. He then sat down and glared at Sumire. "I can take care of her myself. I don't need you hags to mess with her."

"And what do you mean by that?!" Mikan said, flustered on the way he dragged her. It was her first time to meet a guy who was so rude and un-gentleman-like.

"Shut up, polka-dots."

"BAKA HENTAI!"

"Natsume-kun is not HENTAI!" Sumire snapped, raising her fists high. Strange, though, she didn't seem to disagree to the fact that Natsume was a 'Baka'. The 'Hentai' part was the only thing she blurted out. "Learn to respect him, why don't you?!"

Mikan was about to respond, but Natsume cut her off. "Didn't you hear me, hag?" Natsume was referring to Sumire. "I'll make her pay myself."

Sumire didn't feel threaten by his words. Instead, she felt dazzled by him. "Of course, Natsume-kun!" she exclaimed. "Whatever you say…" She sat down again, thinking how lucky she was that Natsume actually talked to her. He would usually give her the cold shoulders whenever she tries to talk to him.

Narumi finally sighed in relief. And he thought Sumire would cause more fuss like before. Oh well, what you can do if she was totally heads over heels with Natsume and Ruka. But he found Natsume awfully strange today. After knowing Natsume for almost five years now, it was his first time to see Natsume acknowledging a girl, even though he was rude.

End of Episode 1

* * *

Nonoko: Chapter 1 was very nice, Himeno-chan!

Anna: You've really outdone yourself.

Himeno: Blushes Really? Thanks!

Natsume: I think it's horrible.

Himeno: Nobody asked for your opinion, pervert.

Sumire: You've given me a good introduction. Not bad for an amateur.

Himeno: And I didn't ask for your opinion either.

Mikan: Himeno-chan, when is the next update?

Himeno: Soon!

Mikan: Okay! So Um… Reviewers out there, please tell Himeno-chan what you think? She doesn't want flames.

Himeno: Ja ne!


	2. A Sad Boy in the Dark

Oha! Lucky! I've received some good reviews from the previous chapter. I'm sorry if this chapter took a while. I managed to finish this in 6 hours since I was trying to get ideas out of my head. Himeno-chan is now ready. This is my second chapter. Enjoy! Oh, two characters here don't belong to me.

Mikan: You've updated! Hooray!

Himeno: That's right. In this chapter, you'll find out more about Natsume.

Mikan: That jerk? I already know that he's a pervert and a moron.

Natsume: Watch your mouth, polka-dots!

Mikan: BAKA HENTAI!

Anna: Himeno-chan, am I gonna be here?

Himeno: Of course, Anna-chan, and Nonoko-chan too!

Nonoko: Really? I'm so glad!

Sumire: I can't believe that Sakura-san gets to be paired up with my Natsume-kun.

Natsume: Since when did I become yours, ugly?

Mikan: Natsume, those fan girls of yours have no taste in guys.

Himeno: Okay, stop right there. We have to go on with the story.

Kokoroyomi: Himeno-san doesn't own Gakuen Alice.

* * *

**Natsume the Jerk **

Episode 2: A Sad Boy in the Dark

That afternoon after school, several classmates went to Mikan and surrounded her like a pack of hungry wolves. These classmates were actually big fans of hers and they wanted her autograph. Mikan, being the popular celebrity that she was, gladly signed every autograph book presented to her. She didn't want to disappoint the fans. Besides, her classmates seemed pretty nice, except for the Natsume-Ruka fan club girls and the jerk, Natsume.

For the rest of the day, Natsume kept glaring at her. She couldn't concentrate well in class because of him. She would love to shout at him during classes, but she didn't want to embarrass herself in front of the teachers.

"Thanks Mikan-san!" the last boy said after she signed his book after classes. "You're really pretty!" He was blushing madly while smiling goofily at the brunette.

Mikan giggled. "Thank you…" she replied.

When the boy went prancing off in glee, two girls approached Mikan. One girl had long, wavy, pink hair and charming baby blue eyes, while the other one had long, straight, dark-blue hair and Prussian-blue eyes. Both of them were fairly cute and they seemed friendly and shy.

The pink-haired girl presented her autograph book and took a quick step forward. She shoved the book closer to Mikan and bowed her head. "May I have your autograph, Mikan-san?" she asked nervously.

"All right," Mikan answered, taking the autograph book from the girl. She placed the book on her desk, got out her pen, and started signing her signature on it. "By the way, what's your name?"

"I'm Anna… Anna Umenomiya," she replied in a soft tone.

"Nice to meet you, Anna-chan!" Mikan said cheerfully. She grabbed Anna's hand, and placed the book on her palm. "Here you go!"

"Umm… Thank you, Mikan-san!" Anna exclaimed.

"Mikan-san, can you sign mine as well?" The other girl—the one with the darker hair—approached Mikan and handed her the autograph book.

Mikan nodded and signed the book. She then gave it back to the girl. "What's your name?"

"Oh, my name's Nonoko Ogasawara!" she replied hastily, her cheeks reddening. She and her best friend, Anna, were big fans of Mikan Sakura. They have practically bought all her albums, watched every movie she starred in, and went to her every concert. That was how dedicated they were to their idol. And since Mikan was officially their classmate, the two of them felt so honored to have the lovely brunette as their classmate.

"Umm… If it's not too much to ask," Mikan asked, fiddling with her petite fingers, as she threw a shy look at the two girls. "Can I be your friend? Since I'm new here and I practically don't know anyone yet, it would be really nice—"

"OF COURSE!" Anna and Nonoko exclaimed in unison. Their eyes were sparkling with enthusiasm. They would be delighted to be friends with their idol.

Mikan giggled cutely and held out her hand to shake. "Thanks so much. I hope we'll be great friends."

Anna shook hands with Mikan first. "You can bet on it, Mikan-san."

"You don't have to be formal with me, Anna-chan, Nonoko-chan," Mikan said, as Ann released her hand. "Call me Mikan-chan, please…" She winked a playful eye at them.

Nonoko nodded as she took Mikan's hand to shake. "If you say so, Mikan-chan!"

It was Mikan's first time to have normal friends than celebrity friends. Don't get her wrong, she actually loved her celebrity friends, but she doesn't get to spend time with them all the time because of their busy schedule.

As Mikan was packing her things, Natsume marched up to her and pulled her hair. "Ouch!" She quickly stood up and faced the raven-haired jerk. "What's your problem?! Don't you have any manners?!"

Natsume rolled his eyes away. "You still have to pay me for the manga you threw away, polka-dots," he said nonchalantly.

Mikan snorted. "And why should I, pervert?" She spun around and went back to her things. "You can still get your manga back."

"You think you're all that just because you're a celebrity," Natsume said, pulling her hair again.

"Can you quit it?!" she uttered, slapping his hand away.

"You shouldn't really mess around with me, polka-dots," Natsume said in a deadly tone as he stared at her with vicious crimson eyes. "You'll regret it."

"Then why don't you leave me alone, jerk!"

Natsume shrugged. "Unfortunately, I can't," he answered. "Remember, I'm your partner. I still have to show you around." From the way he sounded, it seemed like he was scheming something.

"No thanks!" She grabbed her bag and swung it over her shoulders. "I'm leaving. I still have a taping to do at the studio." It was true. She was the star of Japan's new romantic drama series, known as Sakura Kiss. She walked pass him, but Natsume grabbed her wrist and pulled her back.

"You're not walking away from me that easily," Natsume grumbled, tightening his grip.

"Hey… That hurts!" Mikan wailed, trying to shake her hand away. "Let go of me!"

The other students in the classrooms were starting to get worried for Mikan. They've always feared Natsume's attitude and bitterness. He'll not tolerate anyone, even if that person was a sweet girl. They didn't know why he was acting like a jerk all the time.

"LET GO OF ME, IDIOT!" Mikan wailed and slapped Natsume on the face. Oh, she slapped him hard and good.

Natsume was quite surprised. It was the first time he had been slapped by a girl. He retained his stoic look and glared at the brunette.

"That's what you get for being a stubborn jerk!" Mikan quickly turned around and faced her classmates. "I'm sorry for the commotion, everyone." She bowed her head politely. After that, she ran out of the classroom.

The Natsume-Ruka fan club girls rushed to Natsume's side to see if he was all right. They acted sweet and tenderly just to please Natsume.

"Oh, Natsume-kun, are you hurt?"

"Who does that Sakura think she is?"

"That Sakura must pay for what she did to Natsume-kun!"

"Natsume-kun must be treated with respect, right girls?" Sumire spoke with enthusiasm as she placed her fists on her hips. "Don't worry, Natsume-kun, we'll make sure to humiliate Sakura-san tomorrow!"

The others in class didn't agree with Sumire's ways. They didn't want their beloved idol to be humiliated. Besides, Mikan had the right to slap Natsume. Natsume really deserved it. Some feared for Mikan's safety and some were impressed, because she stood up against Natsume.

"Get away from my sight, hags," Natsume blurted out in rage. Everyone could see how angry he was through his blood-shot eyes. Man, he was being scarier than a monster. Natsume was scheming of ways to get back at Mikan. It was his first time to get slapped by a girl. He grabbed his back and left the classroom in a hurry.

"Ah! Natsume-kun!" the fan girls shouted.

"Natsume…" Ruka immediately ran after his best friend, completely ignoring his fan girls around him. He managed to catch up with Natsume in the hallways and called his attention. Ruka stopped when Natsume turned around to look at him. "Hey, Natsume, are you okay?" he asked in concern.

"No, I'm not," Natsume plainly said.

"Natsume, please leave Sakura alone," Ruka said, pleading in a way, as he lowered his head to avoid the piercing stare of his best friend.

"And why should I?"

Ruka didn't know why he felt like defending the brunette. Maybe it was because he was a fan of hers or was it something else? Still, he knew Natsume was going to take his revenge on her, and as his best friend, he can't support that. He had been quiet about Natsume's ill-mannered action for long enough. "Stop it, Natsume. Don't waste your time."

"I'm just going to teach that girl a lesson," Natsume replied, uncaring as usual. He spun around and took a step forward. "If you're going to help that girl, then don't ever show your face to me again." He started walking away, leaving Ruka dumbfounded.

_That Natsume… I wish there was some way to change him. _Ruka sighed at the thought. He and Aoi had been trying hard to bring a smile on Natsume's face again. But all their efforts ended in vain. Natsume won't just change for the better. He preferred to stick to his rotten self.

* * *

"Onii-chan, is it true that Mikan Sakura-san is in your class?" Aoi asked that night, smiling sweetly at her brother. "I heard it from my classmates."

The raven-haired boy raised his brow at his sister's enthusiasm and then frowned at her. "Yeah, so what?" he responded. He seriously didn't want to be reminded of the brunette.

Aoi jumped up and down for joy. "You're so lucky, Onii-chan! I wish Mikan-san is my classmate instead!" She pictured the cheery brunette in her head and sighed dreamily. Aoi was a certified fan of Mikan Sakura, much to Natsume's annoyance.

"Will you pipe down, idiot?" Natsume grumbled as he picked up his manga from the coffee table. "You're making my ears bleed." He plopped down the couch and started reading his manga.

"Onii-chan, can you ask her to sign my autograph book?" Aoi asked, showing him her book. "Please! Please! Please!"

Natsume's eyebrows twitched. Without a care, he threw his manga at Aoi's face and stood up. "Go ask her yourself, stupid!" he exclaimed, slipping his hands into his pockets. "Besides, I hate that girl."

Aoi's smile faded, as the manga slid down her face, and she looked distinctly sulky.

"What?" Natsume glared at her. "You're gonna cry? Then cry! See if I care." He walked toward the front door, opened it, and stepped out of the house. It was already dark outside. It was the perfect time to hang out at his usual place. He left the premises of his so-called home and walked into the streets.

Aoi crumbled to the floor when Natsume left. She began crying silently._Onii-chan, you're really hopeless. You're such an idiot! _She hugged herself tightly as she allowed her tears to fall down to the floor.

Natsume sat down on a bench at Central Park after he bought a burger and soda from McDonalds. It was his nightly routine to buy food from his favorite fast food restaurant and eat at the park. He always had fast food for dinner after his parent's death.

He took out the burger and took a bite out of it. He concentrated his mind on the brunette. He didn't want to admit it, but he can't stop thinking about her. He can't blame himself for that, though, since Mikan was the first person to stand up to him and the first girl to hit him. After years of being feared and admired in school, finally there was someone who treated him differently. However, he hated her so much. He hated her smile, her good nature, and her friendliness. She just seemed too good for her own good. He sipped his soda and stared at the night sky.

_No stars today… _He said to himself.

While he stuffed himself up with the burger, someone was hiding in the bushes, spying on Natsume. It was Ruka, along with his pet rabbit in his hands. Every night he would sneak out of his mansion just to see how's Natsume's doing. He knew that Natsume would always eat dinner at the park. He tried telling Natsume that eating fast food for dinner wasn't healthy, but the jerk just shooed him away. His disappointment simmered inside like a bubbling pot of soup. Was he a total failure as Natsume's best friend? More or less, he thought.

Then Natsume, being sharp all the time, but still cold, began to walk over to Ruka's hiding spot.

"I know you're there, Ruka," Natsume said.

Ruka could feel his heart jumping out of its place.

"Come out, idiot."

Ruka shrugged and came out of his hiding place. He revealed a concerned face to Natsume. "Why don't you stop this ridiculous habit of yours?" he said. "This isn't good for you." He patted his little rabbit friend who just wrinkled its cute little pink nose.

"I don't care."

"Natsume…" Ruka said quietly, flashing his best friendly a meaningful look. "Please…"

Natsume shook his head. "Just leave me alone," he grunted, turning around. "Every single day is always the same. You and that idiot sister of mine—can't you guys just quit messing with me?!" He was enraged, furious, and upset.

"But we're trying to help you, Natsume," Ruka told him.

"I didn't ask for any help in the first place," Natsume argued.

"Quit being stubborn, will ya?" Ruka grasped Natsume's shoulder and forced him to turn around. He looked straight at Natsume crimson eyes. "You're becoming worse each day. Aoi and I can't stand seeing you like this. I know you're upset of what happened to your parents, but can't you just forget it and move on?" Ruka didn't mean to bring up Natsume's parents, but he wanted to knock some sense into his best friend.

And Ruka was right about the stubborn part. Natsume didn't seem to feel anything with what Ruka said. He gave the blonde a good shove and walked off in a hurry. "If you'll follow me, I'll definitely hit you," he threatened. Natsume was always serious when it comes to his threats.

Ruka knew when to pursue and when to give up. He sighed in frustration. "It's been five years…" he muttered, fighting the desire to hit anything. "I still can't change him. What should I do?"

"Ruka Nogi-kun?"

That voice. Ruka recognized that voice. He turned around and saw Mikan standing a few inches away from him. She was wearing her roller skates and protective gear.

"Nogi-kun, right?" Mikan beamed a smile at him.

Ruka's heart fluttered, and his face turned red. He examined the young brunette for a minute. She was wearing a pink off-shouldered blouse with ¾ sleeves and a white micro mini-skirt with small slits on the side. There was only one thing Ruka could think of her in that outfit. _So cute…_he said in his mind. "Yes, that's me, Sakura."

"What are you doing here at a time like this?" she asked.

"J-just t-ta..taking a walk…" He could not believe that he was stuttering. "H-how about you, Sakura?"

"The same reason." Mikan then saw the rabbit in his hands. "Kyah! It's adorable!" she pointed out.

Ruka eased up a bit and smiled. "Oh, his name is Bunny," he told her as he patted the rabbit's head. "Want to hold him?"

"Really?" Mikan's eyes sparkled with excitement. She absolutely adored cute and fluffy animals.

"Sure." Ruka gave her the rabbit. "Be careful with him."

Mikan hardly heard him. She was blinded by the cuteness of the furry critter. She took the rabbit and hugged it tight against her chest. "Kyahhh! Bunny-chan, you're so cute!!!"

Ruka sweat dropped. "Umm…Sakura…Sakura…" He kept calling her, but the brunette won't listen.

She twirled around, still strangling the poor creature in her arms. "Yay!"

_At this rate, Bunny is going to die… _Ruka laughed nervously at the dreadful thought. "Sakura, my rabbit needs air."

"Eh?" Mikan stopped twirling and looked down at the rabbit. She gasped as she saw that it was about to faint due to lack of air and dizziness. "AHHH!!! Sorry! Sorry!" She quickly handed the rabbit back to Ruka and bowed her head.

Ruka chuckled. "It's all right. My rabbit is still alive."

"I got carried away there." Mikan felt really awkward. "So, do you always come here at night?"

"Yeah…" And it was because of Natsume, Ruka thought.

"I see… Then I should come here often."

"What?"

"I recently moved near here." Mikan spun around and skated towards the bench. She sat down and patted the space beside her. "Come and sit with me, Nogi-kun!"

Ruka sat down beside her. "So, your house is somewhere near here?"

Mikan nodded. "How about yours?"

"Pretty near."

The two of them talked for a while and got to know each other better. Ruka admitted to Mikan that he was an animal-lover and an only child, while Mikan told him about her celebrity life and the friends she made at the studios. Then, all of the sudden, Mikan thought about Natsume, and she got pissed.

"That Natsume," she exclaimed. "He's the worst guy I've ever met. What's his problem? I know it was wrong of me to throw his manga away, but he was being rude to me!"

"Natsume is not that bad once you get to know the real him," Ruka explained.

"The others seemed to be afraid of him," Mikan said, remembering the event in the classroom. "Nogi-kun, you and Natsume have your own fan club. You two are really popular. I can understand why you're popular, but Natsume? Get real…"

Ruka pursed his lips. "You don't know him that well. Don't judge him so easily."

Mikan neared her face near his. "You seem to know him much," she said.

"That's because I'm his best friend."

"EEHHHHH!!!!" Mikan screamed so loud. "That Natsume actually has a best friend! Tell me, did he threaten you to be his best friend?"

Ruka shook his head vigorously. "No…Natsume would never do that to me."

Mikan took his hand. "I'm sorry for saying such things about your best friend…" She looked sympathetically at him.

"Ermm…" He was blushing again. "T-That's okay."

"Tell me something…" Mikan looked up at the starless sky. "I heard that Natsume is a trouble-maker, despite being a genius and a good athlete. Why does he act so mean all the time? He doesn't seem to have friends in school either, except you."

Ruka hesitated to answer. Revealing the Hyuuga family's past to anyone would only anger Natsume more. "Let's just say that he has his reasons. He just can't let go of his past."

Mikan's hatred for Natsume decreased because of what Ruka said.

* * *

Natsume Hyuuga sat slumped on the edge of the bleachers, as far removed from the rest of the group as he could get without attracting attention. He glanced across the gym to where his new enemy stood surrounded by fans. The mere sight of Mikan Sakura irritated him. He tried to find the right time to take revenge on her. He was going to do it before classes, but it seemed that luck was on the brunette's side. She came in late for class on her second day.

Mikan saw Natsume glanced at her as her fans continued to discuss about Mikan's songs and commercials. She looked away so she wouldn't have to meet his piercing gaze. No one would want to stare at those vicious crimson eyes. Mikan wished Natsume would stop being a jerk around her all the time.

Ruka, who was sitting on the bench below Natsume looked up and said, "Natsume, we're doing…" But at the sight of Natsume's scowl, Ruka hesitated to continue.

"What?" Natsume grunted.

"We're doing rope climbing today. You ready for it?"

Natsume shrugged and rolled his eyes.

Sighing, Ruka looked across the gymnasium and watched Mikan in the center of a group of excited fans, all trying to talk at once as they complimented Mikan. Ruka surely wanted to join them and get to know Mikan a lot better, but he doesn't want to leave Natsume alone.

Later, after several students had tried the rope climbing, the PE teacher called on Mikan Sakura.

Mikan took her time stretching and examining the rope she'll be climbing. Not one trace of fear was seen in her face.

"You ready, Sakura-san?" the teacher asked, resetting his timer.

"Yup!"

"Okay begin!" the teacher said as she pressed the timer.

In an instant, Mikan climbed up the rope in record breaking speed. It was like she was made for climbing. Considering her figure, she seemed to only weigh less than an average middle school girl. Mikan was sure fast. And when she reached the top, she rang the bell, and slid back down. "How I'd do?" she asked innocently.

The whole class, except for Natsume and the fan girls, cheered for the cute brunette. They were impressed on Mikan's performance. Even Natsume had to admit that she was good for a girl, but he didn't dare to say it.

Mikan giggled. "Thanks…" She fiddled with her fingers and blushed lightly.

"You're so good, Mikan-chan!" Anna said. "I wish I could climb as fast as you."

"Your rope climbing reminded me of your movie," Nonoko said. She stopped to think first as she tilted her head. "Umm… Child's Play! You also did some rope climbing there, because a guy actually dared you to!"

Mikan nodded. "That's right. I actually did some training before doing the real thing."

After the teacher had dismissed the students, Mikan went outside to drink water from the fountain. Natsume happened to see her and followed her outside. He took his time watching the brunette drank water. When Mikan was done, he revealed himself to her and pulled her hair.

"OUCH!" Mikan exclaimed. "What do you think you're doing?!" She glared at Natsume, waiting for a response.

"Pay up or else," Natsume said, his voice hard.

Mikan blinked twice. "What?! No way!"

"Pay up, little girl," he demanded. He stepped forward and grasped Mikan's shoulders. "That manga cost me a buck."

"You think you can get me to pay by using force?" Mikan mocked him. She will never give in to the jerk no matter what. She can't just let him do as he pleased.

Natsume's face darkened. The girl was really testing his patience. "You better learn your place here, polka-dots. You don't know who you're messing with."

Mikan smirked. "You're Natsume Hyuuga, right?" She challenged him with her words. "You're a student here and you're a complete jerk. See, I know who I'm messing with."

"Tch." Natsume's anger flared up. "Don't screw with me!" He pushed Mikan to the ground and leaned on top of her. He raised his fist, attempting to punch her pretty face.

"Go ahead," Mikan said as her innocent hazel eyes turned serious. "If it'll make you feel better, then go ahead and hit me as much as you want."

Natsume was shocked. Did he just here her right? The girl was okay with it? Was she crazy? Natsume had never met anyone brave enough to say that to his face. He could see the seriousness in her hazel eyes. Somehow, because of that, his fist trembled. He was hesitating to hit her now.

"I may not know you much, Natsume," Mikan spoke softly, "but I heard that you have quite the bad reputation here. I don't know your reason for being a jerk and I know it's none of my business."

"Shut the hell up!" Natsume demanded.

"Everyone has their reasons for doing things," Mikan continued, still speaking in a calm manner. She held up a smile, which surprised Natsume a lot. "Even you, right? You don't like me for a reason, right? Then fine… Just go and punch me already."

With those words, with that smile, and her angelic look, how could he punch her? Natsume gritted his teeth in frustration. He got off of Mikan. He didn't have the courage to hit her anymore.

"What's the matter?" Mikan patted her shorts as she stood up. "I thought you were going to punch me."

He looked at her again, with crimson eyes full of rage and meaning, and saw her brave face. What is up with this girl? She wasn't like any girl he had ever met. First of all, the girl wasn't like his fan girls. Secondly, the girl was always cheerful and nice. And third, the girl wasn't afraid of him.

"You scared of hitting a girl?" Mikan said, taking a step forward. "Can't do it, huh?"

"Shut up!" Natsume spun around. "I figured that you're just a waste of my time." After saying that, he quickly ran off.

"Natsume…" Mikan could feel the sadness in him, even though his eyes were scary. "That guy… He needs help…" Now she was more curious about Natsume's past. But she can't go on and asked him about it. She could try asking Ruka later. She just hoped that Ruka would open up to her about Natsume.

* * *

Natsume took his time exchanging mangas at his locker, hoping to get to the lunchroom late so he could avoid most of his fan girls. Instead, when he walked into the big, sunny room, Natsume saw three guys waiting a few feet from the doorway.

"Well now…" One of the guys said. He had unruly spiky hair and slit sharp eyes. He was wearing the Alice Academy High School uniform. His name was Hayate Matsudaichi. "Who do we have here?"

Raito Tsurugi stepped forward with a smug on his handsome face. "It's Natsume Hyuuga, the Black Cat," he said, his voice sly. This guy had short, emerald-green hair and aggressive topaz eyes, and he was a middle school student.

The last guy, who was also a high school student, crossed his arms. He had orange hair and cherry-colored eyes, and his name was Kyo Souma. "Hey, Hyuuga, you still owe us big time!" he exclaimed.

These three guys were famous for being notorious in school. They blackmail teachers, cause ruckus around the campus, and they hate rules. They don't even wear their uniforms right just like Natsume.

Natsume rolled his eyes. "You guys are just mad, because I beat the crap out of you last time." He slipped his hand into his pocket. "Sore losers…"

"I dare you to say that again," Kyo said.

"Are you deaf or something, idiot?" Natsume scowled. "You guys are nothing but a bunch of sore losers."

"You just think you're so good, don't you?" Hayate sneered.

"Do I have to answer that?" Natsume was awfully hungry, and his hunger was adding up his crankiness. "Why don't you guys get out of my sight before things get any worse?"

The carrot-head, Kyo, grabbed Natsume by the collar and threw him to the lunchroom. "You're gonna get it this time, Hyuuga!" He lunged forward to punch Natsume.

Natsume swiftly evaded Kyo's punch and moved to the left.

"Take this!" Hayate suddenly appeared behind and punched Natsume on the face.

Natsume, caught by surprise, lost his balance and fell backward into the middle of a group of students seated at a long table. Unable to catch himself, he jostled on a girl, then hit the table. Several of the girls shrieked in alarm as their food spilled and slid across the table. The fan girls of the Natsume-Ruka fan club cried out Natsume's name in concern.

Natsume, regaining his footing, turned to look at Mikan Sakura. She had been about to take a sip of orange juice and now stared in surprise. The carton in her hand had been jolted; orange juice spotted her uniform.

"Watch out!" Mikan cried.

Mikan had hardly uttered her warning when Hayate lunged forward again.

Natsume swung around, but not soon enough. Hayate's punch hit him in the stomach and he doubled over.

"No fair!" Sumire yelled. She was extremely enraged by the rude actions of Hayate and his boys.

Mikan, who had been talking to Anna and Nonoko about her new drama series, sat wide-eyed, still in shock from Natsume's body catapulting into their midst. Anna had dropped the apple she was eating, and then watched in dismay as it rolled under the next lunch table. Nonoko had dropped her sandwich.

Now Natsume, trying to stand upright, brought up his arms in an attempt to protect himself.

Hayate kicked the raven-haired boy and pushed him aside. "Get him, Raito!" he told his fellow comrade.

The topaz-eyed boy gladly hit Natsume's back and pushed him towards Kyo. "Your turn, Kyo!"

Kyo pulled Natsume's hand and twisted it back, locking him in his spot. "How does it feel to be beaten up, Hyuuga?" he asked.

Natsume's eyes were glimmering in anger, his mouth drawn into a grim line. He didn't answer him.

"Natsume-kun!" Sumire and the other fan girls cried.

Several boys edged forward to stop the brawling, and then hesitated.

Hayate, Raito, and Kyo were black belts in martial arts, but they used their skills for bullying and nonsense. Nobody had the guts to face them, except for Natsume. Natsume, also being an expert in Karate, had single-handedly beaten them a couple of times already. Not being able to accept the straight loses, Hayate, Raito, and Kyo have constantly challenged Natsume to fights.

"Leave Natsume-kun alone," Sumire called out. She wanted to give those three a piece of her mind, but knowing them, they will show no mercy—even though she was a girl.

But Kyo glared at her, while the other two ignored her.

"Come on," Hayate urged Natsume. "Try and hit us!"

Natsume's expression hardened. "You guys are so dumb," he said. At that moment, Natsume stepped on Kyo's foot and pulled away. He regained his composure and faced the three confidently.

"Hyuuga, you bastard!" Kyo spatted out the words. "Screw you!"

Natsume lunged forward, and his fist connected with Kyo's face with a force that surprised Kyo.

"Oh, no," Anna shrieked.

Mikan caught her breath, watching the red drops being to appear at the end of Kyo's nose.

Nonoko covered her eyes with her hands. "This is horrible," she said.

"You're going to pay for that, jerk!" Hayate exclaimed, raising his fist. He threw punches at Natsume, but none of his punches ever hit him. "Darn it!"

Natsume evaded Hayate's punches with ease. His expression remained calm and cool. When he spotted an opening, he took the chance to kicked Hayate in the stomach.

"Ack!" Hayate fell down to his knees and shut his eyes closed in pain. "Damn…" He held his stomach and coughed several times.

Raito would love to continue fighting Natsume. However, his friends needed medical attention, and it would only be right if he attended to them first. He helped Kyo and Hayate back to their feet.

"What's the matter?" Natsume said emotionlessly. "Chickening out?"

"Shut the crap, Hyuuga!" Raito retorted, throwing one cold glare at Natsume. "This isn't over. We'll get you next time." He slowly headed for the door, with his two companions leaning against him for support.

Sumire rushed to Natsume's side, with a clean paper napkin, and then watched the three boys disappear through the doorway. They got away just in time, too, she thought. A very strict teacher was quickly making his way across the lunchroom.

"What's going on here?" the teacher demanded.

Natsume ignored the napkin Sumire offered and walked off.

The teacher's brows lifted. "Natsume Hyuuga, I assume you're the cause of this mess," he said, flashing Natsume a stern look. He was the teacher in charge of discipline, and his name was Jinno.

"No, sir," Sumire defended. "It's not Natsume-kun's fault."

"Don't try to defend him, Shouda," Jinno said, without taking his eyes off of Natsume. "I know a trouble-maker when I see one."

Ruka walked into the lunchroom just it time to hear Jinno's words. "Natsume? What did he do this time?" He glanced around the lunchroom and noticed the big mess. _He got into a fight again? Oh, no… _

"Hyuuga, you get the best grades in class, but your behavior is ghastly." Jinno tapped his stick in his hand. "If you're so smart, why do keep doing stupid things?"

Natsume clenched his fists. The teacher would always get on his nerves. For the past five years, he had been nothing but thrash to Jinno's eyes. "Maybe I'm just stupid," he blurted out.

"Oh, so you admit it," Jinno said as he turned around. "Detention after class, Hyuuga."

Ruka waited until the teacher walked away before he approached his best friend. "Natsume, are you all right?"

Natsume had his eyes hidden under his raven locks. "Just fine," he grumbled. He shrugged and walked toward the door. The other students watched him go, then turned back to their lunch.

The Natsume-Ruka fan club girls surrounded Ruka in an instant and told him what happened to Natsume.

"He was attacked by Matsudaichi-kun and his two companions," Sumire said loudly. Her eyes were close to tears.

"Those guys are such jerks," one of the girls added.

"I see…" Ruka sighed. Natsume got into trouble again, and he wasn't there to stop him. He moved away from the crowd of girls, and the moment he stepped out of the crowd, he saw Mikan sitting together with Anna and Nonoko. Ruka approached the brunette and said, "Can I sit here?"

Mikan nodded and moved to give space for Ruka. "That teacher a while ago…" she started speaking in a low voice. "He didn't even give Natsume a chance to talk."

"That's Jinno-sensei," Nonoko told her. "He's very strict and he hates trouble-makers. He specifically hates Natsume-kun."

"Jinno-sensei has been like that to Natsume since grade school," Ruka added, letting out a deep sigh. "And Natsume doesn't care."

Mikan looked down at her uniform. It was a good thing her uniform was black, because the orange juice didn't stain it. She shook her head and said thoughtfully, "I think Natsume does care. He just doesn't show it."

* * *

End of Episode 2

Himeno: Phew, that was pretty long. This chapter wasn't meant to be long, but JC-Zala forced me, wah!

JC: I forced you? No way… You're the one who's been bugging me to edit your work.

Himeno: Bugging you?

JC: You're annoying, stupid. You even stole my character, Raito Tsuguri!

Himeno: Wah! JC, you're mean. Your character is just so cool and I figured it would be only fitting for him to be Hyuuga-kun's enemy.

JC: Then learn to do proper crediting. Wait, why don't you create your own character?

Himeno: I'm not confident enough.

JC: That's because you're an idiot.

Himeno: Yeah, I am. But I'm still your friend, right?

JC: Excuse me?

Himeno: JC, you act mean and cold, but sometimes you're nice.

JC: That's how I am. Now, please stop disturbing me. I still have my own fanfics to write.

Himeno: Oh, yes, ma'am!

Mikan: This chapter was pretty brutal. Is Natsume going to be all right?

Himeno: Why? Don't tell me you're worried for that jerk?

Mikan: Well, I am… Kinda…

Himeno: No! Mikan-chan, you're falling for him!

Mikan: It's not like that!

Himeno: Yeah, right… Ahem… Please review and no flaming. I'll update soon.


	3. My New Model

Himeno: This chapter will be shorter than the last one.

Aoi: Himeno-chan, we can I get to meet Mikan-chan?

Himeno: Oh, you're gonna meet her in this chapter.

Aoi: Really?

Himeno: Yup!

Aoi: Hooray!

Mikan: Yay!

Natsume: Shut up, you two!

Mikan: And why should we listen to you, jerk?

Aoi: Onii-chan, don't be rude!

Himeno: Let's get started.

Kokoroyomi: (I wonder when I will appear…) this author doesn't own this series.

Raito: And I belong to JC-Zala!

* * *

**Natsume the Jerk **

Episode 3: My New Model

When class was over, the students started talking about the fight between Natsume and three notorious boys.

"Can you imagine," Sumire Shouda exclaimed to the small group of fan girls clustered around her. "Those awful boys practically murdered our Natsume-kun!"

Wakako Usumu, the vice-president of the Natsume-Ruka fan club, nodded vigorously. She had short dark-blue hair with a small pigtail. "They have no right to hit Natsume-kun!"

"I wish those boys will get expelled," Sumire said, folding her arms.

"Yeah!" Usumu agreed.

The class representative, a cute blonde boy with glasses, interrupted the girls' unpleasant thoughts with a cough. "Please excuse me, but the cleaning crew for today needs to do their job now."

The fan girls glanced at him. No one had reasons to stay in the room any longer, so they couldn't bicker at the class representative. They usually don't respect boys, except for Natsume and Ruka. The girls took their bags and hurried off to the door.

Meanwhile, Anna and Nonoko were thinking not of the incident in the lunchroom, but about not being able to show Mikan around. They wanted to be really close with the brunette, not because of her popularity, but because of friendship.

So when Mikan approached them, Anna and Nonoko quickly bowed their heads.

"No need to apologize," Mikan said.

"But you haven't seen the whole school yet," Ann said, twisting the dirty rag in her hand.

"And you don't have a taping today," Nonoko added.

"It's all right!" Mikan assured them. "There are still other days! Come on, girls, cheer up!"

Anna and Nonoko put on a smile.

"You three are getting along fine," the class representative said as he walked over to the girls. He glanced at Mikan and showed her a perfect set of teeth. "I haven't introduced myself to you yet."

"You're the class rep of this class, right?" Mikan asked, placing a finger at the tip of her chin.

The blonde boy nodded. "My name is Yuu Tobita," he introduced properly and politely. "Feel free to call me Iinchou like the rest."

"Iinchou," Mikan said, "let's be friends, okay?" She beamed him a high-class smile.

"Sure… I would be delighted to."

"Thank you, Iinchou."

* * *

Mikan walked outside and spotted Natsume and Ruka loitering on the school lawn. Ruka's blue-eyes saddened as he talked to Natsume.

As Mikan passed by, Natsume suddenly looked at her.

"Hey, polka-dots," he called Mikan by that ridiculous nickname again.

"That's not my name, Natsume," Mikan told the jerk. "Plus, I'm not even wearing polka-dots today!"

Natsume nodded. "You're right…" he muttered as he stood up. "You're wearing a pink-laced panty, correct?" His face looked stoic.

"WHAT?!!" Mikan's face turned red with anger. "You saw? When?"

"I have my ways," he simply said, looking bored.

"BAKA HENTAI!!!" she screamed.

Natsume, annoyed with her loud voice, pulled her closer to him by tugging her silky hair. "Shut up, polka-dots."

"Stop it," Ruka said. He wished his best friend would stop picking on Mikan. Was it really a big crime for Mikan to throw away Natsume's manga? Ruka already saw Natsume retrieving his manga again after Mikan threw it out the window. He didn't understand why Natsume continued teasing Mikan as if he was interested in her. _Wait, hold that thought… Natsume, interested? No, that can't be… _

"You're really annoying, little girl," Natsume said as he released her hair.

"You're the one to talk, jerk!" Mikan retorted, stomping on her foot. "If you want me to pay for that stupid manga of yours, then you can forget it. I don't owe you a single cent!"

Natsume shrugged. "I don't care about the manga anymore."

"Then why do you keep picking on me?" Mikan said, all flustered.

"It's more fun to pick on you than anyone else," he replied flatly, rolling his eyes.

"You're such an idiot!" Mikan yelled out.

Ruka gasped silently at Natsume's words. His best friend actually enjoys teasing Mikan? For five long years, Natsume continuously ignored other people. But ever since Mikan came, Natsume had changed a bit, and Ruka could see that very well. It was Ruka's first time to see Natsume giving attention to a girl, other than Aoi. Weird, yes! Maybe, Ruka thought, maybe Mikan was the key to change Natsume for the better.

Ruka smiled secretly, as the two continue to argue.

"I've had enough of you, Natsume!" Mikan drawled, spinning around. "I don't want to waste anymore time with you."

"Then go home, already," Natsume concluded.

Mikan restrained herself from responding to Natsume. Instead, she turned to Ruka and smiled. "Ruka-pyon, see you later!" she chirped. She ran off, whipping her long auburn hair back, and left the two boys in shock.

"Ruka-pyon?" the two popular boys muttered in unison. Both of them knew what 'pyon' means, but Natsume wondered why the hell Mikan called his best friend that. On the other hand, Ruka realized that Mikan called him 'pyon' because of the rabbit she saw with him last night.

Ruka blushed in embarrassment and hoped that Natsume will not ask him any questions regarding the new nickname.

Natsume didn't' seem to care and started walking away.

"Ah! Natsume, wait up!" Ruka uttered, and then he went after his friend.

* * *

When Ruka arrived home, Mrs. Nogi called out, "About time, Ruka! Hurry and get to the table—dinner's almost ready."

"Okay, mom," Ruka said, hurrying upstairs to put his bag in his room. He came back downstairs and, much to his surprise, he saw Mikan Sakura talking to his mother.

"You're the perfect model for my new trends of fashion, dear," Mrs. Nogi assured Mikan, pausing to give her a quick hug. "I'm glad you took my offer."

Ruka, observing Mikan's radiant smile, couldn't help blushing ten shades of red.

"There you are, Ruka," Mrs. Nogi called, snapping Ruka back to reality.

"Konbawa, Ruka-pyon!" Mikan greeted happily.

"Sakura, what are you doing here?" Ruka asked.

Mrs. Nogi took the liberty of answering for the sweet brunette. "Didn't I tell you? Mikan-chan is my new model for my new clothes. Isn't that great?" Ruka's mom was a famous fashion designer—a skilled one to boot.

"And I'll be glad to showcase your mom's clothes," Mikan said.

"Some of my new clothes are already set," Mrs. Nogi said, looking excited. "And I wanted Mikan-chan to try them on later, which is why I invited her for dinner."

"Okay, I understand," Ruka answered.

Mrs. Nogi chattered her fashion shows all the way through dinner.

"By the way, you and Mikan-chan are classmates, am I right?" Mrs. Nogi asked, tactfully changing the subject.

"Yes, mom," Ruka told her.

Mikan sipped her cup of orange juice. "Ruka-pyon is really a nice guy, Mrs. Nogi." She put down the cup and took a bite of her steak.

"Of course!" Mrs. Nogi's eyes sparkled like stars. "My Ru-chan is the best." Spoken like a true mother who cared for her son very much, Mrs. Nogi liked to baby Ruka as much as possible, much to Ruka's dismay.

Ruka groaned. "Mom, I told you to stop calling me that." He didn't like the nickname, Ru-chan, one bit.

"Ru-chan is a cute name," Mrs. Nogi replied. "And I like the name, Ruka-pyon, too!"

Ruka's face flushed red in embarrassment.

"I agree with your mom, Ruka-pyon!" Mikan added, wiping her mouth with a clean table napkin.

And Ruka just sank in his chair, trying to hide his very red face.

After dinner, Ruka went up to his room. Fortunately, he didn't have a lot of homework. He wanted to visit the park again to spy on Natsume, but knew it would be a waste of time. His best friend, being the stupidly cold-hearted being, wouldn't want his presence there anyway.

He sat in silence for several minutes, worrying over Natsume, when Mikan came into his mind.

Then Ruka bit his lip. Would that be right? He jumped off the bed and began to pace up and down. Would Sakura help him with deal with Natsume?

He shook his head and hurried to the dressing room at the east wing of the mansion. Walking through the hallway, he soon arrived at the said place and opened the door.

To his utter amazement, he saw a striking beauty before him. "S-Sakura?" He was speechless.

Mikan looked exactly like a princess in the creamy-white ball gown—carnation pink tube, a white bolero with puffed long sleeves and pink frills in the end, for the top part, and a long balloon white skirt, enveloped with three layers of pink and white sashes, for the bottom part. She wore a pair of white closed-shoes, and her long auburn hair was tied in a half-ponytail style with a milky-white ribbon. The gown really complimented her porcelain skin, her perfect curves, and her innocent hazel orbs.

Ruka was so stunned at her beauty that for a moment he couldn't react.

"So, Ruka-pyon," Mikan said, breaking the brief silence between them, "what do you think?" She twirled around before facing the blonde boy again.

Nerves struck him. "Cu…Cut….Cue..." Ruka was awfully stuttering.

"Ru-chan, I made the right choice choosing Mikan-chan to be my model for the year!" Mrs. Nogi said excitedly. "Doesn't she look stunning in my beautiful designed gown?"

_Stunning…? She's the definition of beauty… _Ruka thought, but he simply nodded. Why can't he say 'cute' or 'pretty' to her when he could say it casually to the previous models of his mother? He didn't understand his feelings.

* * *

"Good morning, Ruka-pyon." Mikan smiled sweetly at the blonde boy the next morning. "Thanks for dinner last night. It was great."

A little flushed, Ruka smiled back at her. "You're welcome. I'm sorry if my mom turned you into a human doll last night. She practically forced you to wear so many costumes."

Mikan shook her head. "Nah, it's okay. Besides, I like your mom!" She walked toward her seat and sat down. She noticed that the seat beside her was still empty. "Ruka-pyon, where's Natsume?"

Ruka hesitated before answering. "Aoi, Natsume's younger sister, called me and informed me that Natsume didn't come home last night after dinner," he said at last.

"That guy actually has a younger sister?" Mikan sounded surprised.

"Yeah, he does," Ruka replied. "But Aoi is a lot different from Natsume. You could say that she acts a lot like you."

"How's she's doing?" Mikan asked, concerned written on her face. "Natsume didn't come home last night. I bet Aoi-chan was worried sick."

"I saw her this morning and I can't really say that she's fine. I guess she didn't get much sleep last night, judging from the way her eyes looked."

"Poor Aoi-chan…" Mikan lowered her head and stared at her desk. "Does Natsume even care about Aoi-chan?"

Ruka stayed silent, unsure of what to answer. Natsume had stopped caring for anyone after his parents died. Aoi tried to warm up to him, but he always shooed her away. Every time Natsume makes Aoi cries, Ruka will try his best to cheer up the girl.

At the end of day, Natsume didn't show up for class.

Ruka knew that Natsume was ditching classes again, but the fact that he didn't come home last night made him more worried. What the heck was he doing?

The Natsume-Ruka fan club girls approached Ruka, as he was packing his stuff into his schoolbag.

"Ruka-kun, where's Natsume-kun?" Usumu asked.

"I don't know," Ruka answered plainly. He wasn't even looking at them.

"We're all worried about him, Ruka-kun," Sumire said, putting a pitiful look. "It's all because of those guys. Natsume-kun couldn't come to school today, because he's probably tired."

Natsume ditches school whenever he wants, and not because of a stupid fight.

Sumire's lips curved into a smile. "Ruka-kun, are you free today?"

"And why?" Ruka inserted the last notebook into his bag.

"Please go out with me!" Sumire said excitedly.

The other girls groaned.

"President, we wanna spend time with Ruka-kun too!"

"Don't be selfish, president!" Usumu added.

"I'm the president of the Natsume-Ruka fan club. I have every right to have a date with either Natsume-kun or Ruka-kun first!" She faced them with a wide smug, treating herself so highly above the rest.

"I'm busy today." Ruka sighed. Him going out with one of the fan club girls will be the day he dies, he thought bitterly. He brightened as he caught sight of Mikan standing by the door way talking to Anna and Nonoko.

"Please excuse me." Ruka hurried towards Mikan, anxious to get way from the girls.

"That Sakura!" Usumu clenched her fists. "She's stealing Ruka-kun away from us."

Sumire glared at the brunette. "She's the reason why Ruka-kun won't go out with us," she grumbled.

How dumb can they get? Ruka will never go out with them—even if Mikan wasn't around. Ruka doesn't like girls who were overly obsessed.

"President, we have to do something about that Sakura," Usumu said, folding her arms.

Sumire nodded her head in agreement. "I have an idea," she said, smiling slyly.

* * *

"We're here," Ruka said as soon as he and Mikan had arrived at a particular classroom of a freshman class, Class 1-C. "Aoi's probably here, since it's her cleaning duty today."

Ruka slid the door open and saw four students inside busy cleaning the room. He called the attention of one guy who was arranging the chairs near the door. "Excuse me…"

The guy turned around, but the first thing he saw was not Ruka, but Mikan. "Am I dreaming?!" The guy rubbed his eyes and opened them wide. "It's really her! Mikan Sakura!"

With the guy's outburst, the rest of the cleaning crew turned to the doorway.

"Ruka-senpai is here with Mikan Sakura!" Two girls shouted in unison.

"Mikan Sakura…?" a girl with raven-hair muttered, looking surprised.

The two girls and the guy approached Mikan and Ruka, with hearts in their eyes. "Sakura-san, please sign our autograph book!" the three said at the same time.

Mikan giggled. "Okay," she said. She took out a pen and swiftly signed their books. "There you go!"

"Thank you, Sakura-san! We're really big fan of yours!" again they spoke like triplets.

"You're welcome," Mikan replied, flashing them a well-toothed smile.

"Ruka-senpai, it's so good of you to bring Sakura-san here!" The two girls happened to be Ruka's admirers, but they weren't part of the fan club.

"No problem…" Ruka shrugged, glancing across the room to see if Aoi was around. He spotted Aoi by the window staring dreamingly at Mikan._Oh yeah… Aoi admires Sakura… _

Ruka, Mikan, and Aoi walked home slowly. Ruka did suggest taking his limo, but Aoi and Mikan preferred walking, and skating for Mikan's case.

"It's such an honor to meet you, Sakura-san!" Aoi said cheerfully, her face red with excitement. "I was right all along. You're way cuter in person!

Mikan observed that Aoi had the same hair and eye color as her brother, Natsume. "Thank you, Aoi-chan," she replied.

Aoi gasped. "You know my name?"

"Ruka-pyon told me about you."

"Ru-chan did?" Aoi turned to Ruka who was walking beside Mikan. "Thanks so much!"

Ruka flushed. _That nickname again, _he thought indignantly.

"You're a lot different from your brother," Mikan admitted. "You're nicer than him."

"It's hard to believe that we're actually related, huh?" Aoi giggled like the sweet girl she was.

Mikan nodded. "Unfortunately for me, Natsume is my assigned partner and seatmate." Mikan twirled around and started skating backwards. "Sorry for saying this, but you're brother is really mean. He likes picking on me."

"Ru-chan told me that you threw his manga on your first day of class," Aoi said in amazement. "You have a lot of guts! I like that!"

Mikan stared at the sky, which was getting dark. "But because of that, he keeps messing with me. If he hates me, then why can't he leave me alone?"

Ruka and Aoi exchanged glances. Last night, when Aoi called Ruka, Ruka told her about Natsume's interaction with Mikan.

"Mikan-san—"

"Call me Mikan-chan, Aoi-chan!" Mikan told her as she spun around.

Aoi smiled widely. "Mikan-chan!" She held Mikan's hand and gazed at her hazel orbs. "Let's be friends!"

Mikan nodded her head. "Sure!"

Upon arriving at the park, Mikan told her friends that she needed to meet up with her manager at her mansion right away. She bid them good-bye and dashed off down the street.

"Ru-chan, Mikan-chan is really nice," Aoi muttered, clasping her hands. "Now I admire her even more!"

"She might be the person who can help us get through to Natsume," Ruka said.

"I agree…" Aoi placed a hand on her cheek and sighed. "But I wonder where Onii-chan is right now. I hope he's okay."

Ruka, knowing how strong Natsume was, assured Aoi that he was fine. Plus, it wasn't Natsume's first time for not going home. In the past, Natsume had done it a lot of times, the longest being 4 days.

* * *

End of Episode 3

Himeno: Time to rest…

Natsume: Lazy author, get up and get to work.

Himeno: Jerk, let me rest for a bit. I'm tired!

Natsume: Idiot.

Mikan: Oh, be quiet!

Natsume: Tell that to yourself.

Mikan: Hmph… Arrogant guy.

Himeno: You two, please don't fight. Anyway, I'll update as soon as possible. I'm getting less sleep these days and school is killing me.

Anna: Maybe I should bake you some cookies, Himeno-chan!

Himeno: Arigato, Anna-chan! You're cookies will surely replenish my strength. Reviewers, please tell me what you think. Sorry for not writing about Natsume here. He'll be in the next chapter. I have more surprises in store for Natsume. Watch out for it. No flaming please.


	4. The Bully and the Bullied

Himeno: I was watching Yakitate! Japan and I couldn't stop laughing and getting hungry at the same time. That Anime gave me some ideas.

Natsume: You better not force us to bake bread.

Himeno: No, I will not!

Mikan: Baking? I love to bake!

Anna: Me too!

Nonoko: Himeno-chan, what's this chapter all about?

Himeno: I'm not telling.

Mikan: Don't be so stingy, Himeno-chan.

Himeno: Sorry, I don't want to be a spoiler.

Kokoroyomi: Seriously, when will I come out?

Himeno: Just be patient, Kokoroyomi-kun.

Yuu: Himeno-san doesn't own Gakuen Alice. She doesn't have any rights to this series. The only thing she owns is the plot of this story.

Himeno: Thank you, Yuu-kun! Please read on, minna-san!

* * *

**Natsume the Jerk **

Episode 4: The Bully and the Bullied

Natsume Hyuuga walked home alone, shuffling his feet along the dusty sidewalk as he reviewed his disastrous day. It had started yesterday night. When Natsume walked into McDonalds, Hayate, Raito, and Kyo standing in the line had spotted him and challenged him to a fight outside.

Natsume hardly broke a sweat in dealing with them. He beat the crap out of them. But when he turned his back at them and walked away, the weakened Kyo managed to throw a steel pipe at him. The pipe hit Natsume's back pretty hard, but it wasn't enough to break any bones in his body. He picked up the pipe and threw it back at Kyo, hitting him square on the head. Kyo's head was starting to bleed, but Natsume didn't care.

He lost his appetite to eat, so he went to the park and sat down on the bench. He was exhausted. Even though Hayate, Raito, and Kyo lost, they still managed to do some serious damage on Natsume. He didn't want his sister to see his wounds, since he knew Aoi would only pester him to death. He slept on the bench that night.

And then, when morning came, he went to get breakfast at McDonalds. While he was eating his breakfast meal he saw Aoi walking down the street like a zombie.

_That stupid girl, _he thought angrily. _She didn't get much sleep last night. _

He rolled his eyes away from his sister and focused on his food.

Later that afternoon, at the park, Natsume saw his sister again, but this time she was walking home with Ruka and Mikan. Seeing the brunette smiling happily at Ruka and Aoi made his blood boil, and because of that, Natsume refused to show himself to them.

When he finally walked up the driveway of the Hyuuga home, he saw his sister, Aoi, earphones on her head, an IPOD in hand, dancing to the beat to whatever she was listening.

"Onii-chan," the younger Hyuuga called. "Where have you been?"

Natsume shrugged. "Out there."

"Can you please answer my questions properly for once?"

"No, idiot," Natsume said, annoyed.

"Onii-chan, you're a complete mess," Aoi pointed out, taking a careful look at her brother. His uniform was more ruffled, there were some cuts and loose threads, and his pants were a bit dirty.

"Whatever…"

Aoi switched off her IPOD and approached her brother. She noticed the bruise, the cuts, and the wounds all over his face, neck, and hands. She quickly grabbed his arm and pulled up his sleeve, revealing more bruises. "Onii-chan, you're hurt!"

Natsume mumbled something, refusing to look at Aoi. Won't his sister ever stop bugging him?

"Come on," Aoi said, pulling his arm. "Let's get those wounds treated."

"Leave me alone!" Natsume grasped Aoi's arm, making her wince in pain.

"Onii-chan, that hurts!"

Natsume pushed her aside and forced himself to move toward the house. He couldn't bring himself to look at his little sister anymore. He didn't want to care. He didn't want anyone to help him.

When Natsume entered the house, Aoi held her arm—where Natsume grasped—and pulled up the sleeve. Her arm was wrapped in a bandage. Red stains started to appear on the bandage. It seemed that Aoi has a cut there and thanks to Natsume's brutality, the wound reopened.

Aoi hurried to her room and shut the door behind her. She took out her first-aid kit and started treating her wound.

_Onii-chan doesn't really care about me, _Aoi thought. _But I won't give up loving him. He's still my Onii-chan. _

She shivered the sight of blood after she took off the bandage. She closed her crimson eyes as a drop of tear trailed down her smooth cheek.

* * *

Friday arrived, and Mikan spent her morning posing for the camera in the studio. She was having a pictorial for the teen magazine, _Hanayume,_and she was going to be the cover girl. At exactly 11 AM, Mikan was dismissed from the pictorial. She didn't want to miss the afternoon classes, so she told her driver to bring her to Alice Academy.

When it was time for lunch, Mikan walked merrily down the hall, humming a sweet tune of her song. As she walked up to the wide doors, she heard a group of 1st year middle school students talking among themselves.

"That Aoi Hyuuga is so annoying," one girl said. "She's such a klutz!"

"She sure is," a boy agreed. "That girl is nothing but a nuisance."

"We threw her into the janitor's closet yesterday," another boy said, snickering. "Man, you should've heard her cry."

"Bullying her is a lot of fun," the previous boy added. "I don't get tired of pushing her around everyday. A stupid girl like her doesn't deserve to be in this school—she and her arrogant brother, Nat—"

Mikan turned away sharply, not wanting t hear the rest. She decided to skip lunch. She headed toward the classroom, intending to talk to Natsume about his sister.

When she got to her classroom, her fan boys greeted her cheerfully, and Mikan greeted them back with her oh-so-alluring smile. She found Natsume in his seat, his feet on the desk and a manga in his hands.

"Natsume," she called.

Natsume ignored her and continued reading his manga.

_Jerk,_Mikan thought. She had a feeling he didn't like being bothered at this time. In that case, Mikan swiped his manga away and hid it behind her back.

Natsume cocked his head and narrowed his deadly crimson eyes at the brunette. "Give that back."

Mikan stuck out her tongue. "Make me, jerk!"

Just as he was about to insult her, Mikan rushed out of the room. Natsume had no choice but to run after her, since his manga was on the line again. He caught a glimpse of Mikan entering the music room and quickened his pace. He went into the room and saw Mikan standing beside the piano.

"Do you have a death wish?" Natsume said, his voice hard.

"No…" Mikan answered.

"Stop fooling around with me!" He pinned Mikan against the wall and stared intensely into her hazel orbs.

Mikan's smile faded. "Natsume…" She lowered her head and sighed. "I heard some students talking about your sister."

Natsume raised a brow. "So?"

"They seem to hate Aoi, and the boy even said that he liked bullying her a lot."

Natsume already knew that his sister was practically being bullied everyday by her classmates. He can beat the crap out of those bullies, but Aoi refused to resort to violence. He cursed his sister for being so naïve and dumb.

"I guess this is what you call _Karma,_Natsume." Mikan looked up at him, her expression serious. "You bully other people. In return, your sister gets bullied."

"That's her problem—not mine," Natsume replied coldly.

Mikan got agitated. For crying out loud! Natsume was an irresponsible brother, she screamed in her head. She'd like to knock his head off!

"You're impossible!" Mikan uttered, pushing him away. She lobbed the manga back at him and ran off.

Natsume stared hard at the floor. Yes, he was an impossible case. Why would he even bother to care for anyone? He had been hurt and shunned in the past, and he didn't want it to happen again. To love and care were just rubbish to him.

* * *

Mikan could hardly concentrate on the book she was reading, because she kept thinking about Aoi. She was in the library, together with Ruka, Anna, Nonoko, because they have a research work to do.

"Ruka-pyon, can I talk to you for a minute?" Mikan asked.

From the look on her gentle face, Ruka sensed that something was wrong. "All right…"

The two of them went behind the shelves to get some privacy.

"I'm worried about Aoi-chan," Mikan began anxiously. "She's being bullied."

"I know," Ruka replied with a sigh. "It happens everyday. It's either she gets framed or hurt."

"That's terrible."

"I tried my best to protect her, but I'm not always there for her," Ruka said sadly. "Aoi is not that good in academics or in sports. She doesn't have friends and she's always alone in class. The teachers don't even mind her."

Mikan felt like crying. The Aoi Hyuuga she met yesterday was so cheerful and bright. She didn't expect a sweet girl like Aoi to live a life of misery.

"Another reason why people hate her is because of Natsume," Ruka concluded.

"Aoi-chan…" Mikan muttered, thinking of Aoi's smile and the gentleness in her crimson eyes.

"But you know what, Sakura," Ruka said, "Aoi is a lot like you."

"What do you mean?"

"Aoi smiles a lot and she's very optimistic like you," Ruka said, a smile plastered on his handsome face. "Even though Natsume probably doesn't care about her anymore, Aoi still loves Natsume. And you—even though Natsume picks on you, you're not afraid to stand up to him."

Mikan's face brightened up with a smile. "You're right!" she said. "But we still have to do something about Aoi-chan's predicament."

"Aoi tries to stand up to them," Ruka said, exasperated, "but those bullies overpower her so easily."

Mikan giggled at the disgust in Ruka's tone. "Don't worry… I'm sure we'll be able to think of something."

* * *

After the research work was done, Mikan hurried to Class 1-C to catch up with Aoi. Halfway down the hall, she saw Aoi being bullied by her classmates. She could see two girls mocking her and three boys throwing thrash at her.

"Stop it!" Aoi said.

"You're such an eyesore," one of the girls said. "Why don't you and your pathetic brother leave this school?"

"You guys don't belong here," the other girl urged.

One of the boys pushed Aoi to the floor and gripped her neck. "What an ugly bitch!" he uttered, laughing. "It's no wonder guys don't like you."

"Yeah…" another boy agreed. "Nobody will ever fall for an idiot like you."

Mikan recognized one of the boys. That boy had asked for her autograph one when she first came by Aoi's classroom.

Aoi was crying miserably. "Please stop it…" she pleaded.

"Don't tell me what to do!" the boy said as he slapped her face.

Mikan couldn't take it anymore. She marched up to them and pushed the guy away from Aoi. "Would you quit bullying her!" she exclaimed.

Normally, the guy would get mad at the interruption, but since he saw that it was Mikan Sakura, he immediately smiled nervously. "Oh, Sakura-san, it's nice to see you again."

The other two girls and guys flashed the brunette a smile. All of them, undeniably, were fans of Mikan.

"Don't act nice with me," Mikan said as she helped Aoi up. "Don't you have any shame? Bullying such a defenseless girl is awful!" She let Aoi cry on her chest as she rubbed her back for comfort.

The bullies were speechless. How could they be so careless enough not to realize that Mikan had been watching them doing their bullying on Aoi? Next time, they thought, they would be more careful. They don't want to look bad for their idol. But they couldn't care less about picking on a defenseless girl. They hated Aoi Hyuuga as much as they hated Natsume Hyuuga.

"We're very sorry, Sakura-san," one of the girls said. "It won't happen again." She was lying, but it wasn't that obvious.

"Don't apologize to me," Mikan said, her tone gruff. "Say sorry to Aoi-chan!"

The bullies hesitated. To say sorry to such an insignificant girl wasn't worth it, they wailed silently. But they must do it in front of Mikan. They didn't want to disappoint their idol.

"Hyuuga-san…" the girl started. Oh how she wanted to barf when she mentioned Aoi's name with respect. "We're really sorry."

Aoi didn't bother to reply. She was slow, but not that slow to realize that the girl was lying.

"Come on, Aoi-chan," Mikan said, helping Aoi back on her feet. "Let's go." She held onto Aoi's hand and dragged her off.

As soon as Mikan and Aoi were out of sight, the bullies groaned in disgust.

"I can't believe I said sorry to that bitch!" the girl said, clamping her mouth.

"Since when did that Hyuuga girl get so close to Sakura-san?" one of the boys said, feeling very jealous.

"That girl should learn her place!

"That's right. Sakura-san is too good for a scrawny and ugly girl like Hyuuga!"

This particular group of students was just some of the bullies who like picking on Aoi Hyuuga. There were many more, but they seem to toy with her almost everyday. One of the reasons here is because they've been classmates with Aoi since elementary days.

End of Episode 4

* * *

Mikan: I feel sorry for Aoi-chan!

Himeno: Me too. I feel bad writing about the bullying part.

Aoi: You just did that to make it deeper and darker, right?

Himeno: That's right.

Mikan: Oh, please review for this chapter! Himeno-chan doesn't want any flames.


	5. Strawberry Flavored First Kiss

Himeno: Yay! The reviews were awesome. Thanks so much my reviewers!

Mikan: Himeno-chan, what's this chapter all about?

Himeno: Oh, well, Mikan-chan, you're gonna cheer Aoi-chan up!

Aoi: Mikan-chan is going to cheer me up? How nice!

Himeno: That's right.

Sumire: How about Natsume-kun?

Himeno: Don't worry… That jerk will be here causing trouble again as usual. That's all he's ever good at.

Natsume: I'll burn you.

Himeno: Sorry, Hyuuga-kun, you don't have an Alice here.

Natsume: Tch.

Ruka: Natsume, just leave her alone.

Himeno: Hehe! I don't own Gakuen Alice. Please read and enjoy the story.

* * *

**Natsume the Jerk **

Episode 5: Strawberry Flavored First Kiss

On Saturday morning Mikan sat at the breakfast table enjoying the last mouthful of her pancake. Her hair was tied in a ponytail, with strands of hair framing her face.

"You're up early today," a blonde woman with enticing rose-pink eyes said. She was Mikan's music teacher and manager, Serina Yamada. "How unusual…" She knew that Mikan was known to be a late riser in the morning.

Mikan shrugged. "I'm going to go meet a friend today," she told her manager.

Serina looked at the wall clock. "I'm going to the studio for an appointment with the director. I think I'd better drop you off at the place where you're going to meet your friend."

Mikan shook her head, licking a drop of maple syrup off her fork. "Her house is not far from here. I'll just use my skates to get there."

"If you say so, Mikan," Serina said. "Just be careful and don't attract too much attention."

"Okay!" Mikan replied cheerfully.

Mikan emerged a moment later from her mansion, wearing a pink tank-top, a white jacket with ¾ length sleeves and white mini-skirt, and skated to the street. Sunglasses covered her alluring hazel orbs. Of course, she had her protective gear on. She twirled around a couple of times and skated backwards. As she approached the corner, she faced front again and turned with ease. She was an expert skater. But due to her clumsiness she sometimes—

"ITAI!!!" she screamed. Mikan, who was spacing out while skating, bumped into a guy and fell butt first on the ground.

"Watch where you're going ichigo-kara," the guy coldly said.

Mikan's eyes widened. That rude and cold voice, the mere mention of her underwear pattern—she was sure of it that it was none other than Natsume. She looked up and stuck her tongue out. "HENTAI!" She quickly stood and dusted off her skirt.

He observed her attire, which was kinda sexy, but he wouldn't bother complimenting her. "And where are you going so early in the morning?" he asked.

"None of your business, jerk," she retorted. She wasn't in the mood to talk to Natsume. She knew that she would just get insulted or harassed if she stays any longer with him.

"I asked you a question," Natsume said. "Answer me properly."

Mikan frowned and put her hands on her hips. "I won't bother to answer you properly, because you're just too rude," she said. Then without giving Natsume a chance to answer, she skated pass him.

She arrived at her destination, the Hyuuga house. The friend she was meeting was Aoi Hyuuga.

"Mikan-chan!" Aoi called out as soon as she stepped out the house. The raven-haired girl was wearing a white tee, over coated by a navy-blue, long-sleeved jacket, a denim mini-skirt, and white sneakers.

"Aoi-chan, good morning!" Mikan greeted. "Wow! You look great in that outfit."

Aoi lightly blushed at the compliment and giggled. "You're looking good as usual, Mikan-chan," she said.

"Thanks," Mikan replied. "So shall we go now?"

Aoi nodded keenly. A day with your favorite idol will surely be a fun one. She felt so lucky to be friends with Mikan Sakura.

* * *

Natsume had not been able to find a new manga to read. He was already dead bored with the mangas at home. Plus, the new issues of the ongoing mangas he's reading won't be out till next month.

He walked out of the manga store and decided to hang around the city for a while. He spent the next hours dropping in on anime shops, arcades, and computer shops.

As Natsume was turning the corner after leaving another anime shop, he found Mikan and Aoi sitting at a café, eating delicious strawberry cakes. Feeling hungry himself, he walked into the café and approached the table where the girls were.

"Onii-chan!" Aoi exclaimed, dropping her fork. "W-what are you doing here?"

"I'm here to have dessert," Natsume replied, looking bored as usual. He shot a glare at Mikan, who returned a glare back. Then, without a care, he took a seat right beside Mikan.

"What gave you the right to sit next to me, Natsume?" Mikan demanded.

"Whatever… Ichigo-kara," he said.

Mikan flushed red as her temper flared up. "NA-TSU-ME!" She picked up her fork and pointed it at him. "You perverted moron! Stop calling me names!"

"Hmph… Why should I listen to a loud-mouthed girl like you?"

"JERK!!!" Mikan grumbled.

"Mikan-chan, calm down…" Aoi said, sweat dropping. "And Onii-chan, please stop teasing her." Mikan did tell her that she and Natsume were not in good terms. But she had no idea that Mikan and Natsume treated each other this way.

Cursing, Mikan went back to eating her strawberry cake. She tried to ignore Natsume as much as possible. She couldn't possibly let the jerk ruined her day with Aoi.

Natsume ordered one strawberry cake as well, which caught Mikan's attention. "I didn't know that you like strawberries, Natsume," she said before she picked up a piece with her fork. "I thought you would prefer chocolate." She stuffed the piece into her mouth and chewed it with delight.

Natsume rolled his eyes away and focused on eating his cake.

"Onii-chan likes strawberries very much," Aoi decided to answer for her rude brother. "He used to eat a jar full of strawberries when we were little."

Mikan giggled as she imagined a young Natsume stuffing himself with delicious strawberries. "I would have never guessed," she said.

At that instant, Natsume shot one mean glare at Aoi.

Aoi gulped and chuckled nervously. "Onii-chan, you're scary."

Mikan fastened stern eyes on Natsume. "Hey, jerk, you should learn to treat your sister nicer."

"I don't want to waste my time being nice to an idiotic sister like her," Natsume said dispassionately.

Irritated, Mikan scooped up some icing with her fork and flung the icing over to Natsume's lips. "Aoi-chan is not an idiot, you moron!" Mikan uttered.

Aoi drew in a deep breath. She knew that her brother would surely get mad at what Mikan did. She just hoped it wouldn't turn ugly.

Natsume turned to look at the brunette, with furious crimson eyes. He stood up from his seat and clenched his fists.

"What?" Mikan challenged him. "Got something to say? Then say it right now!"

The raven-haired boy was about to say something when a clumsy waitress suddenly lost her balance and managed to push him towards Mikan. Natsume, who was taken by surprised, lunged forward and crushed landed on the brunette, sending them both to the floor.

"Onii-chan, Mikan-chan!" Aoi yelled.

The waitress felt so humiliated at what she did. She quickly bowed her head to say sorry, though she should've helped Natsume and Mikan first. But the waitress was obviously a nervous wreck, not to mention clumsy.

Aoi's mouth fell wide open as she saw a very surprising scene. "O-onii-chan… Mikan-chan…" She blushed lightly.

On the floor, lay the two sworn enemies, with the raven-haired boy on top of the beautiful brunette. In addition to that, the boy's lips were against the girl's lips! And Natsume still had the strawberry icing on his lips.

Natsume and Mikan stared at each other's eyes. They were so shocked that they couldn't even move. It was only after the manager came and scolded the waitress that Natsume removed himself on top of Mikan.

"You insolent fool!" the manager shouted at the waitress. "Apologize to the customers right now!"

"Yes, sir!" the waitress said. She turned to Natsume and Mikan. "I'm sorry."

"I'm deeply sorry for this," the manager added. "To make it up to you, I won't charge you for the cakes anymore."

Mikan stifled in silence as she licked the icing from her lips, while Natsume stared at blankly at another direction.

"Thank you, sir," Aoi told the manager as she bowed her head.

The manager and waitress bowed again before they went back to the counter.

Aoi's eyes grew concerned. "Mikan-chan, are you all right?" she asked.

Mikan had her eyes under her bangs. "Yeah… I'm just fine," she answered awkwardly.

"I'm leaving," Natsume grumbled after his wiped his lips with a napkin. He didn't bother to make eye contact with Mikan or Aoi. He staggered towards the door and left the café without any fuss.

Both Natsume and Mikan couldn't believe that they just shared their first kiss—a rather sweet kiss too.

* * *

Mikan woke up early the next day. She hardly got any sleep last night, because she kept thinking about the kiss with Natsume. She groaned in frustration and hit her pillow hard. "MY FIRST KISS GOT STOLEN BY THAT PERVERTED JERK!!!" she shouted so loud for all the maids to hear.

Just then, a guy came rushing into her room. He had unruly midnight-blue hair and Prussian-blue eyes. He had a black star tattoo on his left cheek, and was definitely handsome to boot. Judging from the way he was dressed, which was pajamas by the way, Mikan could tell that he had just woken up.

"What's the commotion, Mikan?" he asked, breathless.

"It's nothing, Tsubasa-senpai," Mikan answered automatically. "I'm sorry if I waked you up."

"It's all right," he replied, chuckling. "I was supposed to wake up at this time. But your loud scream beat my alarm clock."

Mikan snorted. "Tsubasa-senpai, I can't get married now." She was getting all teary-eyed.

Tsubasa cocked up a brow. "And why is that?" He sat down at the edge of Mikan's bed and faced her.

"My first kiss got stolen!" Mikan hugged her senior and sobbed on his chest.

Tsubasa Andou, a famous and talented model and actor, was Mikan's senior and brother figure. He was always there to cheer-up Mikan whenever he can. He loved Mikan dearly and treated her like his very own sister. "Who stole your kiss?" he asked sympathetically.

"It's the jerk I've been telling you about!" Mikan sniffed. "You know the one from my class."

"You mean erm… What was his name again?" Tsubasa paused for a while. "Natsume Hyuuga was it?"

Mikan looked up at him, with tears in her eyes. "That's right! Of all the boys, why did it have to be him?!"

Tsubasa felt himself getting angry, but he controlled himself. "How did he do it?"

"Well, it was an accident," Mikan started, fiddling with her thumbs. Taking a deep breath, she explained to Tsubasa the whole incident at the café yesterday. Hints of anger and embarrassment could be seen on Mikan's face. She couldn't accept the fact that Natsume was her first kiss.

End of Episode 5

* * *

Himeno: Now you know why it's strawberry flavored first kiss.

Mikan: (Pouting)

Himeno: Mikan-chan, I'm sorry for letting you kiss that pervert. I couldn't help it.

Aoi: That was so sweet. I bet Onii-chan liked the kiss!

Natsume: No… I feel like puking because I kissed polka-dots.

Mikan: I feel the same way!

Kokoroyomi: You two are bad liars. I can see that you two liked the kiss.

Natsume&Mikan: Shut up!

Kokoroyomi: I'm going to make my appearance in the next chapter, right?

Himeno: Yeah!

Kokoroyomi: Good!

Tsubasa: Ah, so chapter 5 was my debut. Nice.

Aoi: Okay, please leave your reviews. No flaming, okay? That's my brother's job.


	6. A New Brother

Himeno: Damn, I'm so addicted to Jc-Zala's new fic. Obsession is really great!

Mikan: Himeno-chan, your older sister will be posting a story soon right. Ermm… She's called akatsuki-hime here, right?

Himeno: Yah! She's a better writer than me. Her story will be good, I assure you.

Mikan: I can't wait for that.

Himeno: Oh, this is another chapter I've uploaded. Minna-san, I thank you for the reviews in the last chapter. That got me going so much.

Kokoroyomi: I'll definitely appear here, right?

Himeno: Yes!

Kokoroyomi: In that case, minna-san, I hope you enjoy the story.

Himeno: Hehe! I don't own Gakuen Alice. Please read and enjoy the story.

* * *

**Natsume the Jerk **

Episode 6: A New Brother

Mikan had just settled into her seat on Monday morning when Sumire and the fan girls of the Natsume-Ruka fan club surrounded her. "Oh, Permy… What do you want now?"

Sumire chuckled like a witch before she slammed a red paper on Mikan's desk. The word "Death" was written on it in black and bold letters. "I, Sumire Shouda, the president of the Natsume-Ruka fan club, am challenging you, Mikan Sakura-san to a battle."

When Sumire said that, Mikan couldn't help but laugh. Sumire was crazier than she thought. "And why? What's the reason?" she asked.

Sumire and the other girls looked sternly at Mikan. "You have no respect to our Natsume-kun and you seem to be getting so close to our Ruka-kun. We can't tolerate you any further. That is why I'm challenging you." She pointed her finger at Mikan's face. "If I'll win, which I'm so sure of, you are not allowed to set foot near Natsume-kun or Ruka-kun ever again!"

"Huh?" Mikan raised a brow, looking at Sumire as if she was a nut case. "I don't mind Natsume, but Ruka-pyon?! Ruka-pyon's my friend!"

"Pyon?! Hey, you, have some respect!" Usumu said with a shrug. "Don't give Ruka-kun such a ridiculous nickname!"

"You're not good enough to be friends with him," Sumire said, folding her arms. "And you keep snatching Natsume's attention all the time. How selfish can you get, Sakura-san!"

"Ruka-pyon is fine with me," Ruka said as he came in and heard his fan girls. "And Sakura has every right to be my friend." He looked at the girls sternly.

"Oh my! Ruka-kun!" Sumire's eyes twinkled in delight, and the fan girls swooned dreamily. "We didn't know you were there. Good morning, by the way!"

Usumu clasped her hands together as she motioned over to Ruka's side. "Ruka-kun, we were just teaching Sakura some respect. She doesn't seem to know her place here."

"Please stop bothering, Sakura," Ruka said as he took his seat. He turned to Mikan and smiled.

Mikan smiled back. "Good Morning, Ruka-pyon!" she greeted cheerfully.

"Good morning, Sakura," Ruka greeted back, totally ignoring the presence of his fan girls there.

All the fan girls frowned and looked miserably at the two friends. They got more jealous when Ruka beamed a smile at the brunette. They will surely make Mikan pay.

"Hey, Sakura-san, don't forget about my challenge!" Sumire pointed out. "If you're a no-show, it only means you're a coward!" With that, she stomped back to her seat, along with the fan girls.

"What challenge is she talking about?" Ruka asked.

Mikan sighed loudly. "I'm not sure, but I'm kinda interested. I'll try this challenge of hers." She was thrilled, excited. Plus, she wanted to prove to Sumire that she's not someone that they can literally push around.

* * *

Aoi was getting some books out of her locker after school when Raito Tsurugi came up to her. She knew the fact that Raito was one of her brother's worst enemies in school. And from the look on his face, he wasn't in a good mood. Aoi swallowed hard and pretended not to notice. But Raito glared at her intensely. Aoi felt as if she was going to be eaten any second now.

"Your good-for-nothing brother didn't show up for school again. Where is he?" Raito asked seriously. "Honestly, your brother is downright pathetic."

"I don't know where he is. He usually doesn't tell me anything," Aoi explained, kneeling down to put her books into her backpack.

Raito stared at Aoi, with a malicious grin on his handsome face. "Hey, why don't you play with me for a while?"

Aoi stood up. "Play with you?" she asked innocently. She didn't know what he was talking about. "I'm sorry, but I have no time. I've got to get home."

Raito slammed her locker shut all of the sudden. "You're rejecting me? What a stupid girl," he said firmly. He pushed Aoi against the locker and cupped her chin tightly. "You're ugly too… Ugly like your brother…" He released her chin and slapped her face hard.

She let out a small shriek as she felt the impact of the slap. Truly she didn't expect such an action and she was too surprised to move or even react. She just stared at Raito blankly, with her mouth open.

"Why don't you say something, ugly?" Raito slapped her again, and Aoi didn't scream or cry. Raito was getting pissed with her. "What an annoying bitch!" She grabbed Aoi by the collar and lifted her up like she was nothing.

At that moment, Aoi snapped back to her senses and started struggling. "Let me go! Please stop!" she begged and started crying.

"Woah… Your crying makes you uglier… Yuck… Such a horrible sight." With no shame, Raito threw Aoi to the floor and stepped on her head.

"Please stop…" Aoi kept saying as more tears flowed out of her eyes. She was in a miserable state. She wished somebody would help her. Other students passing by paid no heed to her. They simply didn't care for a pitiful girl like her.

Raito kicked her stomach and laughed out loud. "Man, I wish your brother was here. Your pathetic face is priceless." He pulled her up by her hair and dropped her again to the floor.

"Yo Raito!" Hayate and Kyo called out as they approached Raito.

Raito glanced at his two companions. "Care to join me?" he asked as he kicked Aoi again. "Bullying her is a lot of fun."

Hayate momentarily looked at Aoi, thinking how disgusting she was, before he shook his head. "Nah, I'll pass. Besides, I wanna get back at her brother and not her."

Raito snickered. "Yeah… Too bad Hyuuga's not here." He removed his foot from Aoi and slipped his hands into his pockets. "Hey, how about hitting the arcade before heading home?"

"That's a good idea," Kyo replied with a bored look on his face.

"Great…" Raito turned back at Aoi and kicked her stomach one more time, making her cough out blood. "What an idiot…" With that, he and his two friends walked off, leaving poor Aoi curling like a ball on the floor.

The rest of the students who were witnessing the scene didn't bother to help Aoi at all. Some of them were even mocking and laughing at her. Aoi heard them and couldn't help crying more.

"Everyone hates me…" she mumbled to herself.

Just then, a boy with a cheerful expression on his face walked up to her and extended his hand to help her. Aoi looked at the person who had dirty-blonde hair and a cute face. "Crying and lying there won't help you, you know," he said.

Aoi took his hand and gently he pulled her up. "Thank you…" she shyly said, glancing at the boy.

He took out a handkerchief from his pocket and handed it to Aoi. "Wipe those tears and smile. No offenses but you look really ugly when you cry. I'm sure you look a lot better with a smile." He chuckled.

This was the first time a guy had ever said that to her. She couldn't help blushing. She quickly took the handkerchief and covered her face with it. Her heart was thumping hard, by the way. She looked at him again, saw his wonderful smile, and blushed hard. _What is this feeling?_

* * *

"Come on, president, you gotta help me out here!" Usumu whined as she stood on top of a balance beam. She was up against the Mikan Sakura on a challenge that was issued by the fan club. Usumu was pretty average when it comes to gymnastics and she hasn't fully mastered the performing on the balance beam. Usumu and Mikan were wearing their PE uniform while performing some stunts.

"Nope. Can't do it. You're the gymnast! Beat Sakura-san!" Sumire demanded with a fist up high.

The challenge was to perform the 10 specified gymnastic stunts on the white board. Each stunt done right will be awarded one point. So far, Usumu only managed to do five stunts right. Mikan, being the talented young star, was a skilled gymnast to boot and she managed to do all 10 stunts with ease.

"My personal trainer taught me gymnastics," Mikan said, smiling cheerfully at the fan girls. "That was fun. Are there any more stunts? How about a Moon Sault?"

Sumire looked over at her vice-president in disappointment. "I can't believe you lost!"

"I'm sorry president… I tried my best," Usumu said sympathetically.

"Darn it…" Sumire gritted her teeth, as the other fan girls sighed disappointedly. She turned to the brunette with a furious face. "We're not through with you yet, Sakura-san! You have yet to face the real power of our fan club!" She pointed a finger at her, feeling very confident.

Mikan only smiled at her. "I'll take on any challenge as much as you look, permy."

At the mere mentioned of her ridiculous nickname, Sumire popped a vein and narrowed her eyes. "My name's not PERMY!!!" she shouted at the top of her lungs. She balled her hands into a fist and rolled her eyes away. "Let's move forward to our next challenge!" She then commanded her fan club members to get ready, except for Usumu.

Another fan club member was up next and challenged Mikan to a 100-meter dash race. At the sound of the gun, the two racers dashed forward. But within seconds, Mikan picked up speed and left the fan club girl biting the dust. Mikan crossed the finish line first and won the challenge again. The next one challenged Mikan to a tennis match, wherein Mikan won yet again. A series of challenges were made— from sports to everyday things, from chores to cooking—and Mikan won them all. She was absolute athletic and good with household chores. Some girls even liked the muffins she baked, much to Sumire's chagrin. When the fan club girls grew tired of Mikan's continuous victory, they decided to call it quits.

"We can't give up until we beat, Sakura-san!" Sumire said, stomping her foot on the ground. "We can't have Ruka-kun and Natsume-kun to ourselves with her around." She was trying to motivate her members' spirits again, but whatever she said was useless. The girls were too pooped to move.

"President, let's challenge her tomorrow. We're in no condition to challenge her any further," Usumu explained.

Sumire shrugged. "Oh, all right!" She folded her arms and groaned. "Sakura-san, prepare yourself for tomorrow. We won't go easy on you!"

Mikan tapped her cheek and giggled so sweetly. She was ever so adorable looking very friendly at the fan girls. Even though she knew that the girls despised her, she was still nice to them. "All right… but I think I have work tomorrow," she honestly said.

"Hmph…" With that, Sumire and her fan club members left Mikan.

Mikan let out a light laugh. "They're so determined. I like that." But she would like it better if those girls were her friends instead of enemies.

* * *

For the whole day, Natsume had locked himself in his own house doing nothing but watching TV, reading manga, and eating some junk food. When he was done munching on some chips from the kitchen, he went up to his room. He wanted to do more reading on the manga he ordered online, but he had to finish the manga he was currently reading first.

After 30 minutes, he turned on his laptop computer to check his email. As usual, he kept getting fan mail from his stupid fan girls at school. He selected delete all, but he unchecked one email that seemed different from the rest, and clicked the delete button. He then clicked on the remaining email and found out that it was from Mikan.

"How the hell did she get my e-mail?" he mumbled under his breath. Then he suddenly thought of Aoi. "That idiot. She gave her my e-mail address…" Well, he can't do anything about it, so he decided to read the e-mail from Mikan.

"_Tell me… Was I your first kiss? To me, it was my first, but I don't want to accept it. If only I could turn back time… I wanted to kiss the one I love and not someone like you. I know it isn't your fault and it was all an accident. Still, I can't help feeling irritated just by thinking about it. Sigh… You must think I'm pretty absurd. Well, you're absurd too. I'll just have you know that our kiss had no special meaning. You can delete this email if you want."_

_First kiss, huh? _Natsume unconsciously touched his lips and proceeded to massage his temples. "She's actually my first…Just my luck…" he grumbled under his breath.

He checked the e-mail to delete it, but he decided not to all of the sudden. "Polka-dots... She's my first kiss…" He then lay down on the bed and placed his hands behind his head. "Damn it…" His mind was like a broken recorder. It kept playing back the kissing scene.

* * *

"It's just terrible," the young lad, who had helped Aoi, said sympathetically, rubbing Aoi's back to comfort her. They were at the school yard seated on one of the benches. "How can you put up with them everyday? Why don't you quit this school?"

Aoi was clenching the hem of her skirt tightly. She turned, her shoulders slumping. "This is the school where my parents attended. I promised them that I'll finish schooling here. Besides, my brother is also here."

"Natsume Hyuuga, right?" The boy sighed and placed a hand on his temple. His cheerful expression was still retained on his face as he looked up at the sky. "Forgive me for saying this but your brother is a real jerk…" There was no hatred in his voice, but he sounded so sure of it.

Aoi, though she felt offended, didn't argue with him. She agreed with him on the fact that her brother was a jerk. "Onii-chan…doesn't care…about m-me…" She was stuttering and she began crying again.

"Didn't I tell you that you look uglier when you cry?" he stated, giving her one goofy smile, as he scratched the back of his head. "Come on now, smile for me, will ya?" He lightly laughed, and Aoi just sank her head lower.

"Some brother he turned out to be…" he said, patting the crimson-girl. "Tell you what… Since you're cute, I'll be your onii-chan from now on."

Aoi blinked twice before she looked up at him, clearly shocked. "W-What did you say?"

"Are you deaf as well?" The boy giggled and placed both hands on her shoulders. "I'll be your brother. I'll protect you from those bullies. You can count on it, Hyuuga-san."

"Really?" Aoi's tears were streaming down her cheeks. "You would do that?"

"Of course, silly…"

Aoi felt so happy that she lunged herself at the guy. She hugged him so tightly and cried on his chest. "Thank you… Thank you… Onii-chan…"

The lad hugged her back and brushed his hand through her hair. "You're welcome…" he said. "And if you must know, my name's Kokoroyomi."

End of Episode 6

* * *

Himeno: Wah… I feel sorry for Aoi-chan…

Mikan: Me too… She doesn't deserve to be bullied.

Himeno: Some brother Hyuuga is… He's such a jerk.

Natsume: Tch…Whatever. You're the one who's writing the bullying parts, you idiotic author.

Himeno: It's doesn't change the fact that you're a jerk. Bleh!

Natsume: I'll seriously kill you.

Himeno: Oh, really? Well, I'll just have to pair Mikan up with either Tsubasa-senpai or Nogi.

Natsume: Go to hell…

Himeno: HAHA!!!

Kokoroyomi: Finally, I made my appearance. Nice one.

Himeno: You'll be Aoi-chan's onii-chan now. Be good to her.

Kokoroyomi: Don't worry… I will…

Himeno: Readers please leave your reviews. No flaming please.


	7. It Started with a Kiss

Himeno: Kokoroyomi-kun made his appearance in the last chapter!

Kokoroyomi: And I'm glad. Too bad, I can't read people's mind here.

Himeno: Sorry for not putting an Alices here.

Aoi: That's okay Himeno-chan. The story is good anyway.

Mikan: Himeno-chan, it's nice that Aoi-chan gets a new brother.

Himeno: Yeah… Kokoroyomi will play an important role in the story.

Kokoroyomi: I will? I hope it's not too much work. Hehe…

Himeno: Don't worry… You'll like it.

Mikan: Okay, let's start reading, minna-san.

Aoi: Himeno-chan doesn't own Gakuen Alice, okay?

* * *

**Natsume the Jerk **

Episode 7: It Started with a Kiss

"I'll race to the corner, Aoi-chan!" Kokoroyomi adjusted his bag pack. "Ready?" He looked at his raven-haired friend.

Aoi made a face. "No," she said, laughing. "I'm not good in running. I'll just lose." She never joined any sports club in school, since nobody wanted her around. She was the typical outcast—a nobody.

"You won't know unless you try. Come on, Aoi-chan," Kokoroyomi pleaded, eyeing the distance to the next corner of the street. "Please?"

Aoi hesitated, then nodded and shifted her own bag against her shoulders. "Oh, okay! Ready," she said.

"Go!" shouted Kokoroyomi, and the two of them were off, racing along the sidewalk. Kokoroyomi's usual smile was present in his face.

"Wait for me, onii-chan!" wailed little Aoi, getting left behind, but Kokoroyomi still ran.

Kokoroyomi outdistanced his so-called little sister quickly, even though he almost dropped his bag, past the small shops and cafes of the neighborhood. Laughing, he stopped as he reached the corner and turned around. His heart seemed to skip a beat, but he didn't look tired at all. He saw Aoi coming to a stop. She was panting hard. "That was fun!" he stated.

Aoi looked up at him and giggled. "Yeah… I have to agree." She had never raced with anyone before. She had never joined any track and field competition nor has she ever placed race with a playmate before. Racing with her new brother was something new for her.

"Aoi-chan!" a female voice called the young girl in a cheerful voice.

That voice was as familiar as the neighborhood around her. It was the voice of her idol. She spun around and saw her idol, Mikan Sakura, approaching her in her in-line skates. Walking right beside the brunette was Ruka.

"Hello, you two!" Aoi greeted them with a fruitful smile.

Mikan and Ruka stared at Aoi's face, surprised at what they saw. There were some bruises on Aoi's face. "What happened to you?" Mikan asked anxiously. Her voice was frail.

"What?"

"Don't act dumb, Aoi," Ruka said, getting a little serious. "Someone bullied you again, huh?"

Mikan quickly hugged Aoi and nestled her chin on her shoulder. "Aoi-chan… This bullying has to stop. You don't deserve to be treated like…like…"

"Dirt?" Kokoroyomi continued for her.

Mikan and Ruka glanced up at the guy. Kokoroyomi was wearing his usual goofy grin on his face. Mikan released the young Hyuuga and faced the guy. "And who are you?"

Kokoroyomi slightly raised his hand and said, "The name's Kokoroyomi." He then bowed his head to show respect. "And it's an honor to meet you, Mikan Sakura-san." Of course, he knew who Mikan was, since she was so popular. He listened to her music as well, but he's not actually an addict fan. However, he adored Mikan's voice greatly.

"Mikan-chan, Ru-chan, he's my new friend…" Aoi answered truthfully.

"A friend?" Ruka found it hard to believe that Aoi has a new friend, and judging from Kokoroyomi's uniform, he could clearly see that he was from Alice Academy as well.

"He saved me from a bully and made me feel better," Aoi said, looking kindly at Kokoroyomi. "He's not like the others." She glanced back at Mikan and then at Ruka.

"Is that so?" Mikan immediately grabbed Kokoroyomi's hand and shook it. "Thanks so much for helping Aoi-chan!"

Kokoroyomi chuckled. "Hehe… It was nothing really…"

"Any friend of Aoi-chan is a friend of mine!" Mikan said cheerfully. "This is great. How about let's go get ice cream? I'll treat you guys."

"Are you sure, Sakura?" Ruka said, bothered at the fact that a girl will treat him—and not just any girl too.

Mikan nodded her head vigorously. Then without further ado, she grabbed everyone's hands and dragged them towards the ice cream parlor. They lingered there for about an hour and a half, talking about the usual and funny stuff and eating ice cream while they were at it. Ruka, Mikan, and Aoi found Kokoroyomi to be such an amusing character. He possessed a great sense of humor and he can always crack up a joke. Everyone was having fun with Kokoroyomi.

* * *

After dinner, Mikan decided to take a walk along the park wearing a pink sweater, yellow lose mini-skirt and laced white boots. It was a beautiful night and the stars were dazzling up in the sky. The park was awfully quiet and she had expected some couples to be dating there. For some reason, it was empty. Well, maybe because there was school tomorrow and most couples are still students. She need not have to disguise herself since it was night time, and she was sure that there were no fans in the park.

"Damn you!"

"Take this!"

"AHHH!!!"

Mikan suddenly heard voices of boys and it seemed like they were fighting. She went into the bushes and followed the sound. She walked towards the center of the park and saw a group of boys fighting one guy. Much to her surprise, the boys were fighting Natsume. _He's outmatched. Will he be all right? _She could see Natsume evading the attacks well, and he managed to land some kicks and punches on some boys. For a jerk, he was a pretty good fighter, Mikan mused as she stayed still behind the bushes.

One guy took out his knife and tried to stab Natsume, but Natsume was quick and he simply grabbed the guy's hand. "You're too slow, stupid." Natsume twisted the guy's arm and knee-kicked him on the stomach. As two other guys tried charged at him, he threw the guy he was still holding towards them.

"He's really good," Mikan said, clapping her hands silently.

Five of the boys were knocked out and only one remained. Natsume was on his guard as usual, and the guy was holding a steel pipe in his hand. As the guy raised the pipe, preparing to attack Natsume, he was suddenly knocked out and fell to the ground.

Natsume's eyes grew wide in surprise at the sight of Mikan Sakura. She was holding a wooden club in her hand, probably a weapon she took from one of the unconscious guys. She used the said weapon to hit the guy. "You skipped school for the whole day and here I find you fighting with these stupid guys. Honestly, you're a real trouble-maker, Natsume. What did you do them? Did you provoke them?"

"They were the ones who invited me to a fight," Natsume grumbled, stuffing one hand inside his pocket. "And it's none of your business if I skip school."

"You get good grades, but you're still stupid!" Mikan uttered, planting her fists on her waist. "You're nothing but a bully who likes picking fights with anybody. And, oh, did you know? Aoi-chan was bullied again. She has bruises all over her body."

"So?" Natsume shrugged and turned around. "Whatever happens to her is none of my concern. She's just an idiot anyway."

Mikan popped a vein and smacked his head with her fist. "You're such a jerk, Natsume!"

Surprised at her sudden action, he narrowed his gaze at her and grabbed her wrist. "You're really testing my patience, polka-dots. Do you want to experience hell?"

"Hmph… You're the devil himself," Mikan exclaimed as she threw the club away. She suddenly remembered the kiss they shared and shivered."Arg! I'm still sore about my first kiss…"

"What's the big deal? It was just a kiss."

Mikan raised an elegant brow at him. "Just a kiss?" She puffed her cheeks and showed him a fist. "It was my first kiss, idiot. First kisses are important to girls!"

"Well, I'm not a girl, so there…" Natsume said in a bored tone.

She stomped her foot on the ground and grabbed Natsume's shirt. "You're so insensitive!"

"And you're so lousy." He tried shoving her away, but her grip was too tight and she wouldn't budge. He demanded her to let go of him, and Mikan just shook her head. She won't let go until he apologizes to her. However, Natsume had high pride in his system and saying sorry to a girl would forever scar him. So, he did what he could think of at the moment and that was to kiss her.

Mikan's eyes were as wide as saucers, as she was appalled by his sudden action. She couldn't believe that Natsume would do such an insensitive thing to her. Not only did he take her first kiss, he also took the second one. She strongly pushed him away and panted.

As he saw her trembling, he only smirked at her. "What's the matter? You're shaking…" he said in an icy voice.

"I'm angry, Natsume," Mikan said firmly, clenching her fists. "You made me so mad that I'm shaking."

"So, you're really mad now?" Natsume shrugged. "Well, who cares?"

With that, Mikan finally snapped and slapped Natsume strongly. "You're the first guy to ever treat me this way. Do you even care?" She caressed her own hand and stared down at her own feet.

"No, I don't…" Natsume replied. He would normally put up a fight after getting hit, but for some reason he didn't feel like fighting with the brunette. Her slap somehow made him realize something—something about how stupid he has been acting all this time. He acted like he didn't care, but he was starting to feel different seeing Mikan so shocked and aggrieved.

"Natsume, you're really an idiot!" Mikan shouted, tears coming out of her eyes. "But even so… I don't know why but… I hate seeing you acting like this. I know you have issues and I wanna help you, not only for Aoi-chan's sake but also for yours."

"Don't go picking your nose into my business if you know what's good for you."

"I know what's good for me!" Mikan raised her voice this time. "And I want you to become a better person—someone that Aoi-chan will be proud of."

"Why do you care so much for that idiot anyway?"

"She's my friend! Aoi-chan is always getting picked on in school, yet you're doing nothing. As her friend, I will try to do everything I can to help her."

"You're wasting your time."

"It's useless to talk to you, Natsume," Mikan said and spun around her heels, "so, good night." After that, she walked off in a hurry and left Natsume behind.

Though he may not look like he cared, Natsume was actually affected by what Mikan said and it had him thinking of a lot of things. When he got home, he immediately went to bed, trying to sleep.

In spite of his efforts to go to sleep, Mikan was continually on Natsume's mind. The one thing that didn't seem absurd to him was kissing her. He wasn't really thinking straight when he decided to kiss her the second time. The kiss, for him, was rather satisfying and her taste was fairly sweet. He touched his lips and stared blankly at the ceiling, daydreaming about her, recalling the time he first met her and the times they argued with one another.

His mind was interrupted by the sudden beeping sound of the clock, telling him that it was midnight already. At first he tried to sleep. Maybe he needed to fix himself a glass of warm milk to help him get sleepy.

He walked out of his room and passed through the hallways quietly. He stopped when he saw Aoi's bedroom door slightly opened. He peeked in only to see his younger sister sleeping soundly in bed. Despite the lack of light, Natsume could clearly see the band-aids on her face and neck. He sneaked inside and went nearer to the bed.

"Onii-chan…" Aoi mumbled in her sleep as she giggled.

Natsume's eyes widened. _Is she dreaming about me? _

"Onii-chan, you're the best…"

He couldn't help feeling more down. No matter how mean Natsume treated her, Aoi still loved him with her whole heart. On the other hand, Natsume was as cold-hearted as the Ice Queen herself. What he felt for Aoi was undeniably daunting. Sighing, he left the room and slowly closed the door.

Unknown to Natsume, Aoi was actually dreaming of her new brother, Kokoroyomi, and she seemed to be having a good time with him in her dreams.

* * *

"Statistics is the science of conducting studies to collect, organizes, summarize, analyze, and draw conclusions from data. Descriptive Statistics consist of the collection, organization, summarization, and presentation of date. Data are values that the variables can assume." Jinno-sensei was explaining the basic definitions of Statistical Math as he was pacing back and forth in front of class, carrying a statistic book with him.

It was a fine sunny morning. The students were quietly listening to the teacher. Natsume wasn't even reading his manga or taking a nap. He was actually being attentive for once, though he wasn't taking any notes unlike the others.

He glanced at the empty seat beside him and leaned his cheek on his hand. Mikan was excused from class because she had work, and it somehow bothered Natsume.

"Do you miss her, Natsume?" Ruka asked, looking at him.

"No, I don't," Natsume said defensively. "I don't care about that girl anyway."

Ruka sensed something different in Natsume's tone and his eyes don't seem to possess the usual coldness. "How do you know for sure?" he asked, keeping his voice low so Jinno wouldn't hear.

"Just shut up, dummy," Natsume said, folding his arms over his chest. "She's just a lousy girl."

"She's not lousy," Ruka disagreed. "Please, Natsume, don't insult her." And the way he said it was with full of care. He then went back to taking down notes.

Natsume shrugged. "I'll insult her if I want too…" As soon as he muttered those words, a blackboard eraser hit his head. The chalk dust spread out and his hair got covered in white.

Jinno-sensei stood in front, anger written all over his face. "No talking in my class, Hyuuga," he strictly said. "Detention for you after school."

"But—" Ruka began, attempting to rise from his seat. He was to blame for getting Natsume to talk in class, so he should be the one given the detention.

"Detention…Great…Now I'll get to see more of your ugliness later," Natsume said before Ruka could speak up to defend him.

Dreadfully insulted, Jinno swore to surely torment Natsume for the rest of his school year. He believed that a delinquent like Natsume shouldn't be in Alice Academy in the first place. "I guess being in detention isn't enough for you, Hyuuga," Jinno said, his face darkening. "As punishment for your behavior, you'll have to clean the girls comfort room after school."

Sumire gasped out loud and abruptly stood up. "No, sensei!" she said. "You can't let Natsume-kun do that. That's disgusting. It's the janitor's work to clean." She had to defend him. It was part of her job as Fan Club president.

"Sensei, that punishment is too much," Ruka added.

Jinno folded his arms. "It's not too much for Hyuuga," he said, shooting glares at Natsume.

Natsume still had some patience left in him. He had to stay calm to show the teacher that he wasn't affected. "Tch…All right…Whatever…" Making a mental note, he was going to murder Jinno-sensei someday. If he wasn't the teacher, he would've punched him by now.

* * *

"Natsume-kun, please don't do this anymore," Sumire said, standing behind Natsume, as he was scrubbing the floors of the girl's comfort room. She and the fan girls wanted to help Natsume with the cleaning, but some of them were too disgusted to do it. "Don't listen to Jinno-sensei. Come on, Natsume, let's go home together."

"Yeah, let's go home," Usumu said.

Natsume stopped scrubbing and stood up to face them. "Leave me alone, hags," he coldly said. "You're delaying my work here."

Sumire took a step forward and clasped her hands together. She was trying to look all sweet and kind to him. "Natsume-kun, we'll get some other guy to do this job," she said in a flirty voice. "So please stop…"

He had just about enough of them. He kicked the bucket, spilling all its contents, and threw the rag towards the floor. "I said leave me alone, hags. What part of it don't you understand?" He shot them one mean death glare, sending chills down to their spines.

"Wha…Whatever you say, Natsume-kun," Sumire said, swallowing hard. "L-Let's go, girls…"

"Take care, Natsume-kun," one fan girl said, waving goodbye at him. Another girl looked pitiful and bowed her head at Natsume before walking off.

"We'll see you tomorrow, Natsume-kun," Usumu said in a low tone.

After all the girls left, Natsume went back to work. Thanks to his dim-witted attitude a while ago, he made his job a lot harder. He had to scrub the floors again. He groaned in frustration as he started. The job was seriously giving him back pains. He wasn't used to doing chores. Heck, he doesn't even do anything at home but to sleep, eat and read mangas. His younger sister does all the house chores.

Jinno-sensei paid him a visit five minutes later. He was irritated to see Natsume doing a good job in cleaning. He was still sore about Natsume's insults, so he decided to give him more hard work. Once Natsume was done with the bathroom, Jinno told him to mop the hallways of the middle school building. He was expecting some retaliation, but Natsume didn't utter a word and just went on to mopping. Smirking sinisterly, he said, "You know, Hyuuga, you're fit to be a measly janitor." Then he walked away.

"Tch…Stupid teacher…" he grumbled. He took a break after cleaning for 3 minutes and leaned against the wall. As he looked outside, he could see that it was getting dark. How long was the teacher planning on punishing him? It really sucked to clean.

Suddenly, he heard footsteps heading towards his direction. He swiftly turned his head at the sound and saw a brunette girl holding a mop and a bucket of water with her.

"What are you doing here, polka-dots?" he questioned the popular idol, raising one brow, taking notice that she was wearing pink blouse, white blazer, and blue pleated mini-skirt.

"When I called Aoi-chan a while ago, she told me that you were still in school and that she was worried. You're still here because of Jinno-sensei, right?" She beamed Natsume a first-class smile. "Let me help you get things done, Natsume."

He wasn't really expecting any help. His persistent fan girls only kept insisting him to go home and they didn't want to offer their help. But Mikan actually went all the way to school to check up on him and help him. He felt a little happy about this, but he didn't show any emotions as he stared at her.

"I'll go ahead and do this side, okay?" she said, placing the bucket down. She dipped the mop into the water and squeezed the water out. After that, she started mopping the hallways.

She doesn't seem to be mad at him anymore, he thought silently as he observed her. Her slap and her words of concern still lingered in his head. He then realized that Mikan wasn't the type to hold grudges or to stay mad at anybody for a long time.

With Mikan's help, he managed to finish mopping the hallways on all floors of the middle school building fast. He was grateful for Mikan's help, though he wasn't about to say thank to her. "I never expected an idol to be able to do this kind of work. I thought you were a spoiled brat living a charmed life."

Mikan puffed up her cheeks. "Spoiled brat, huh?" She then heaved a sigh and turned to him. "But it's true that I live a charmed life. Even so, I love doing chores."

"You're weird. Don't you have maids to do that for you?"

"Yeah, I do. But I also help out sometimes."

"You're really weird."

"What's so weird about an idol doing chores?!" Mikan raised her voice as she said that.

Natsume looked at her with a bored expression. "I just like calling you weird, white cotton panties girl." He arrogantly smirked at her.

Mikan felt like she was hit by a truck. She stood there, frozen for a while, as Natsume's words came at her again. _White cotton panties girl… _A volcano erupted on her head, as she glared at Natsume. "You're such a big stupid pervert!!!" She began hitting Natsume, but her punches weren't enough to hurt him. "HENTAI! HENTAI! BAKA HENTAI! HOW DID YOU KNOW?! DID YOU SEE IT?!"

Natsume evaded the last punch she gave and tilted her chin up. He locked his gaze on her hazel eyes and said, "You're really a careless, girl. You were running around while mopping and you're skirt happened to flip up." As soon as he saw Mikan's face paled, he backed away from her.

"I'm going to get you for this, HENTAI!" She grabbed the mop and charged towards Natsume.

He started running away, still retaining his calm and stoic face. But on the inside, he was actually enjoying his time with her.

"Come back here!" she uttered out loud, picking up more speed. Mikan was an excellent runner and she could easily outrun anybody. She happened to catch up to Natsume and tried hitting him, but the raven-haired boy simply dodged the attacks. Natsume was good, but she wasn't planning on giving up. Without thinking, she jumped forward and tackled him to the floor.

"Hey, get off of me, polka-dots," Natsume said, struggling to stand up. "You're pretty heavy."

"I won't get off and my name's not polka-dots, pervert!" Mikan uttered, drawing her face near his ear. "And never call a girl heavy!!!"

Natsume felt like his brain was rocking because her shout. She really has a high-pitch voice. Well, no surprises there because Mikan was a talented singer. "Get off of me," he muttered one more time before he rolled her over. Now he was on top of her.

"What are you planning to do?" Mikan asked, biting her lips.

"You're really annoying, you know that."

"And you're ten times more annoying!"

As they continue to bicker like children, they failed to realize their awkward position. It was not until the arrival of a certain teacher that made them stop. "What do you think you're doing to her, Hyuuga?" The teacher's voice was deep and stern. Jinno-sensei tapped his stick on his hand as he glared at the raven-haired boy.

Without getting off of Mikan, Natsume looked up at the teacher.

"Umm…" Mikan was fidgeting with her finger. "Sensei, it's not what you think."

"Oh, really? Then why were you screaming 'pervert' a while ago?" Jinno-sensei said. "Hyuuga, get off of Sakura this instant."

Natsume was really getting impatient with the teacher. But he was still in perfect control of himself. He pulled himself away from Mikan, stood up, and regained his usual composure. He didn't even bother helping Mikan up.

Of course, Mikan pouted yet she didn't say anything. She quietly got back to her feet and faced the teacher.

"Hyuuga, you're an utter disgrace to this school," Jinno-sensei started. "I know you're a delinquent, but I never thought you were a molester too. And of all girls to molest, it had to be Mikan Sakura."

Well, Mikan did consider Natsume as the number 1 pervert in her life, but he wasn't a molester. "Sensei, Natsume and I were just playing. I just happened to trip, due to my clumsiness, and pulled him down as well."

"Don't try to defend him, Sakura," Jinno-sensei retorted. "I know him better than you do. He's nothing but a stinking piece of trash to this Academy."

Natsume didn't flinch nor defend himself from the teacher. He just stayed emotionless as if he didn't care. But the words of the teacher kind of stung his heart a bit.

"SENSEI!" Mikan boomed, clenching her hands. "I can't believe you would say such things to a student. Natsume may act badly, but he's not trash! He doesn't deserve to be insulted!"

"Don't use that tone of voice with me, young lady."

"You know nothing about Natsume. You don't understand him."

Natsume looked at her and saw a painful expression on her face. The girl was really defending him like a true friend.

"Sakura!"

"I'm not going to listen to you, sensei. What you said about him really made me angry!" Mikan grabbed Natsume's wrist. "Sensei, teachers are supposed to understand their students and not to treat them like dirt. Let's go, Natsume." She quickly ran off, pulling Natsume along with her.

They stopped once they've reached the entrance. Mikan, without letting go of Natsume's hand, stood beside the lockers trembling. Natsume silently observed her, waiting for her to speak up. He won't admit it but he was really happy for what she did for him.

"Natsume…" She slowly looked up at him, her eyes so solemn yet attractive, as she entwined her hands with his. "I understand why a lot of people hate you… Those guys back in the cafeteria, Jinno-sensei, those people who bully Aoi-chan… Still, they've no right to… What I mean is…" She was having a hard time trying to find the right words to say to him.

"It's my fault why I'm hated," he answered dispassionately, "and I'm used to it."

"You're not a robot, Natsume," Mikan said, her voice stuttering. "You have feelings like me. I know you're always getting hurt. How could you put up with—?"

"I told you I don't care."

"Natsume!"

"Just leave me alone."

"NO!" Mikan suddenly hugged him and buried her face in his chest. Natsume was really surprised at this that he couldn't react for five seconds. "Natsume, I don't want to leave you alone. I know we've started on the wrong foot, but we can still get along. I want to be your friend, Natsume. I want to help you if you'll just let me."

Natsume stayed silent and thought about what she said. After all he had done to her; Mikan was still kind to him. He returned her hug and after a while, he gently pushed her away to face her. "You'll regret being friends with me…You'll only get in trouble." His face was stoic as ever, but there was a hint of concern in his voice.

"I…I…" She shook her head. "I won't regret it. I want to be friends with you, Natsume. I'm serious."

He heaved a sigh. Mikan was a stubborn girl. She was too tough for him to handle, he admitted in his mind. "Fine then…Do what you want."

Mikan's lips curved into a bright smile. "Thanks, Natsume!" She hugged him again.

And this time, Natsume smiled a little bit. He never met a girl like her before with such a stubborn yet friendly nature. She said she wanted to help him be a better person. Natsume thought it was time for him to change, but he wasn't sure how. But he was assured that Mikan may help him.

* * *

Mikan: Uwaahhh… Natsume and I are getting along…

Natsume: I can't believe it. Hey, stupid author, what's the big idea?

Himeno: Oh, come on, Natsume… I know you really like hugging her there.

Natsume: And what makes you say that, idiot?"

Himeno: Hehe… Knowing you, I'm sure.

Mikan: So, what's going to happen in the next chapter?

Aoi: Am I going to have more moments with my new brother?

Himeno: Yeah… And love will start blooming between the two…

Aoi: Really? I'm so excited for Mikan-chan and Onii-chan!

Mikan: Love?

Natsume: Tch…

Himeno: And oh, there will be more fan girl trouble in the next chapter.

Mikan: Please review and no flaming. Himeno-chan doesn't want flames.


	8. Trouble Again

Himeno: Things are looking better for Mikan-chan and Hyuuga.

Mikan: Himeno-chan, I got kissed by that jerk a lot of times. There's a limit to kisses, you know.

Himeno: But it was so sweet, Mikan-chan! I'm such a fan of yours, and though I don't like Hyuuga that much, I still love pairing you with him.

Natsume: Do you have a female complex, idiotic author?

Himeno: I'm straight for your information. And if you insult me one more time, you big stupid jerk, I'm really going to torture you in this chapter.

Natsume: I dare you, moron.

Himeno: You asked for it.

Mikan: This is bad…Hehe… Um… Himeno-chan doesn't own Gakuen Alice.

* * *

**Natsume the Jerk **

Episode 8: Trouble Again

"Here's another detention slip to add to your collection, Hyuuga. Congratulations."

Natsume Hyuuga reached for the familiar yellow piece of paper and sighed. He was only a few seconds late for Math Class, but Jinno-sensei was being unfair to him again. The teacher really hated Natsume and he always liked torturing him. "Tch…Stupid teacher…" Natsume muttered as he took his seat next to Mikan.

"Jinno-sensei is so mean," Mikan whispered sympathetically. "We have to do something about him, Natsume."

Natsume gave her a cold look and just shrugged. "I don't want to waste my time with that teacher," he grumbled. "And stop talking to me. You might get in trouble, polka-dots."

"Stop calling me that, stupid," Mikan muttered softly so Jinno won't hear her.

"Now, as I was saying before we were so rudely interrupted," Jinno-sensei said, casting an annoyed look at Natsume, "we won't be having our regular math lesson today."

A few students applauded, but they stopped quickly at the sight of Jinno's frown. "Instead," the teacher continued, "you'll be talking a Math Aptitude Test. The 5 people who will score the highest in this test will represent the whole school in the Math Olympics next month."

The whole class seemed to groan at once. "That's worse than Jinno's math lesson," Usumu whispered to Sumire.

Jinno tapped his stick on the desk and shot the students a death glare. All of them immediately shut up.

"Math Aptitude Test, huh?" Mikan sighed deeply. "I'm not that good in Math. I'll choose PE and Home Economics any day."

"Natsume, didn't you ace this test last year?" Ruka asked his best friend, catching the attention of Mikan as well. "You were even in the top 5."

"Yeah…But I didn't participate in the Olympics…" Natsume answered Ruka in a very bored tone. He wished that he could skipped Jinno's class, but that would only lead him to more trouble.

"Hmm…" Mikan folded her arms as she looked at Natsume. "You are smart, Natsume, but your attitude is kinda um…"

Ruka let out a long sigh. "That's right…Natsume is kinda…"

The blonde and the brunette immediately shut up when they saw the fierce gaze of Natsume. He really didn't want to hear any comments about his attitude. He knew perfectly well that he had issues and problems with himself, and he didn't need others to tell him that.

"So, why didn't you participate?" Mikan asked.

Natsume didn't seem to be in the mood to answer her, so Ruka talked in his place. "It's because of Jinno-sensei," he whispered. "He was the one who removed Natsume from the competition just because he hates him."

"That's so cruel," Mikan said, clamping her mouth with one hand. She turned to look at the teacher in front and puffed her cheeks. "He doesn't deserve to be a teacher."

Ruka only nodded his head in agreement as Natsume shrugged in his seat.

* * *

"I don't see why we need to take a test to find out who the math geeks are," Sumire Shouda complained as she sat down at her usual place in the cafeteria, the table where all the Natsume-Ruka Fan Club members gathered for lunch.

"Me neither," said Usumu Wakako, flipping her dark hair. "Of course, Natsume-kun is different. Even though he's super smart, he's no nerd." She started cooing and daydreaming about her beloved Natsume.

"Natsume-kun is just the coolest guy ever," Sumire added as she opened a bag of potato chips.

"Don't forget Ruka-kun," Usumu said, her eyes sparkling. She was truly in fan girl mode.

"Ruka-kun's a real-life prince," Sumire said, clasping her hands together. "He's a dreamboat."

The other fan girls nodded their heads and some said, "Yeah…"

Usumu grinned. "But I'll take a test you don't have to study any day." She glanced back at Sumire. "What'd you think of it, president?"

"Awesome," Sumire said, staring off into space.

A fan girl dropped her mouth open. "Awesome, huh?" Then she nudged Sumire in the ribs. Sumire seemed to be in another dimension at the moment. "Earth to president…" But Sumire still didn't budge as she kept staring at a certain direction.

"What's she staring at, anyway?" Usumu asked, craning her neck."

"Not what," another fan girl corrected. "She's looking at a who."

"Which who?" Usumu demanded.

"Ruka-kun!"

At the mention of Ruka's name, Sumire came to life. "Ruka-kun," she cooed. "Isn't that the most perfect name you ever heard?"

"I have to agree with you," Usumu said. "But president you were spacing out a while ago."

Sumire smiled. "Oh, I don't care." She shrugged. "I just want to admire my Ruka-kun."

Usumu glanced over at the table where Ruka was sitting with a bunch of his classmates. He was smiling broadly as she kept her eyes glued to Ruka's dazzling blue orbs and shiny blonde hair. He was handsome and gorgeous. But she knitted a frown on her face when she saw Mikan taking a seat beside him. "It's that Sakura again!"

Sumire scowled and clenched her hands. "That Sakura-san is stealing Ruka-kun! I won't forgive her." She banged her fists on the table.

"President, are we going to challenge her again today?" Usumu asked.

"But I heard she has work later. You do know that she's going to star in Sakura Kiss." One of the fan girls seemed excited when she said that. It was apparent that she liked dramas, but she wasn't particularly fan of Mikan.

Sumire folded her hands over her chest and crossed her legs. She started thinking of a plan and she had to make it good. Mikan wasn't easy to beat, she admitted, but she was sure that she has a weakness. She needed to do an investigation on her. "No challenges will be issued today," Sumire declared in a strict tone. "But we'll get her someday."

* * *

Natsume was leaving the classroom that morning when Mikan and Ruka joined him. "How was the test for you, Natsume?" Mikan asked.

"Boring…" he answered plainly.

"I do think so, too," Mikan said, holding her head with one hand. "I got confused with the variables during the test. I think I have a headache."

Ruka grinned. "The test was pretty confusing, but I'm sure Natsume did a good job."

Mikan giggled. "I bet you'll get one of the top spots this year too," she said.

"Whatever…" Natsume sighed deeply and walked ahead of them. "Even if I get a top spot, I still can't join the competition." And then he left Ruka and Mikan in the hallways as he went into the boy's bathroom.

Mikan and Ruka glanced at each other and sighed. "We have to do something about Jinno-sensei," Mikan said, cupping her chin with her hand. "Natsume has every right to join."

"You're right," Ruka replied, leaning against the wall. "What do you have in mind, Sakura?"

Mikan paced left and right for a while, rubbing her head in the process, trying to come up with an idea to help Natsume. Then an idea struck her like lightning. "I GOT IT, Ruka-pyon!" she shouted, which surprised Ruka so much. "I got it. I got it! I better make a phone call right away. See you later, Ruka-pyon." As she spun around, she dashed through the hallways like a road runner, leaving a dumbfounded Ruka.

"I wonder what her plan is…" Ruka muttered.

"Hey, where's polka-dots?" Natsume said, appearing right beside Ruka. Ruka was surprised that Natsume came out of the bathroom unnoticed. Ruka didn't even hear the door creaked.

"She just ran off to who knows where," Ruka replied.

"Hmph…" Natsume stuffed his hands into his pockets and turned around. "Let's go, Ruka."

As soon as the two best friends reached the classroom, Raito, Kyo, and Hayate confronted them and challenged Natsume to a fight. Ruka frowned at the sight of them, and Natsume shot them dagger glares. Hayate smirked sinisterly and grabbed Natsume's collar. "Later…After class…at the park…" he said smugly. "Be there or else…"

Natsume neither showed fear or anxiety. He kept his calm and stoic face. "Let go of me, bastard," he said in an icy voice. He slapped Hayate's hand away and backed one step. "You creeps have a lot of nerve."

Kyo gritted his teeth. "Who are you calling creeps, you jerk?!" He was tempted to attack Natsume, but Raito held him back.

Hayate shrugged and turned his back at Natsume. "We'll get you later, Hyuuga," he threatened. "C'mon… Let's get back to class." After that, Hayate and his group left.

Ruka looked slightly nervous. "Natsume, you shouldn't fight them," he said. "It's just a waste of time." He had kept telling that to Natsume several times already, but his best friend was too stubborn to listen to him. Natsume never backs down a challenge and he has his pride on the line.

"I can beat them, like always," Natsume said as he opened the classroom door. "So don't try to get in my way, Ruka."

Ruka didn't say anything about that, knowing how serious his best friend gets whenever it involves fights. However, he knew that he had to tell Mikan about this. He had a bad feeling that Hayate and his gang were up to no good. Normally, they would just fight Natsume with brawn, but they looked awfully confident a while ago. It was like they were up to something. Even though Natsume told him not to get in his way, Ruka would still help him.

That afternoon after school, Ruka and Mikan followed Natsume to the park. They hid behind some bushes, keeping their eyes glued to the raven-haired boy. Mikan's hazel's eyes were full of anticipation. When Ruka told her about the challenge, she immediately became worried for Natsume. She couldn't even concentrate during class time. She was supposed to be at the studio, preparing for her taping, but she had called her manager and told her that she was coming in late. She only had a minor role for that day, so she was sure the staff won't mind if she's late.

Ruka smiled nervously at her. "Sakura, Natsume told me not to interfere…" He plucked the leaves of the bushes and sighed. "And I don't know if spying on him is such a good idea."

"But he didn't tell me not to interfere, right?" Mikan showed him an assured smile, making him blush. "I'll help Natsume when he's in a real pinch."

At that moment, Ruka and Mikan heard voices and footsteps coming from a certain direction. To their dismay, they saw Raito, Hayate, and Kyo approaching with wooden kendo swords in their hands.

"Glad you came, Hyuuga," Hayate said, tapping the sword on his shoulder. "Ready to be beaten?" He smirked confidently.

"I've beaten you guys before and I could do it again," Natsume said in monotone. He dropped his school bag and took a quick step forward. He narrowed his crimson eyes at them and fisted both of his hands. He was well-prepared for any attack they would do.

"You're such a cocky bastard, Hyuuga," Raito told him as he pointed his kendo sword at Natsume.

"Enough talk!" Kyo shouted irritably. "I want to beat this guy now!" Impatient as usual, Kyo dashed forward, raising his sword, and tried to hit Natsume. Too bad the stoic lad was agile. Natsume easily dodged the attack and jumped sideward. Kyo bit his lip in anger and attacked again.

"Kyo, that idiot…" Raito said. "He's such a hothead."

"Come on, let's go help him before he gets hurt," Hayate said with a bored and plain voice. He ran towards Natsume first and swiftly grabbed his arm. He pulled Natsume towards him and raised the sword into the air. "Take this, jerk!"

Natsume immediately kicked him on the shin and shoved him away. "Bastard…" he muttered and backed away from Hayate and Kyo. When he saw Raito coming, Natsume stood firmly and focused his sights on the sword. Once Raito tried to strike his head, Natsume blocked the sword with his two hands. "Hmph… Pathetic…" He pushed the sword away and punched Raito on the stomach.

Mikan and Ruka gasped silently. "Natsume's so strong… I don't think we're needed here, Ruka-pyon," she said, and Ruka nodded his head.

Natsume managed to defeat Hayate and Kyo, but Raito had recovered from his damage and stood up again. Natsume wasn't even breaking a sweat fighting them, while the three were getting exhausted. "You guys better give up," Natsume said. "At this rate, you won't be able to go to school tomorrow."

Raito wasn't going to give in. "And who would listen to you, jerk?!" He threw the sword away and pulled out a handgun from his uniform. He pointed the gun at Natsume and smirked evilly. "This belongs to my dad who's a policeman by the way and you can bet that it's real."

"What the hell is that guy thinking?" Ruka said anxiously. "A gun? How unfair…"

"Oh no… Ruka-pyon, he might shoot Natsume," Mikan said, trying to keep her voice low and steady. But it was obvious that she was getting more worried.

"Coward," Natsume scowled, glaring intensely at Raito.

"I'll do anything to get back at you, Hyuuga," Raito muttered, his voice filled with poison. He placed pressure on the trigger. "Don't worry, I won't kill you. I'll just torture you, that's all."

Running away wouldn't solve his predicament. A gun can shoot you even at a distance. Natsume started thinking of ways to outsmart Raito. But when Raito pushed the trigger, Natsume was suddenly tackled by Mikan who came out of the bushes to save him. The two of them pummeled to the ground, with the brunette hugging the raven-haired boy tightly. Natsume sat up and saw a scrape on her arm, which was probably caused by the bullet. It was a good thing that it was only a scrape. However, Natsume can't forgive Raito for shooting the gun.

On the other hand, Raito was dumbfounded. "Mikan Sakura…?" Raito muttered, dropping his hand to his side. "I almost shot her…" He was actually a fan of Mikan, so it was a great shock to him to see her there.

Kyo and Hayate were slowly getting back to their feet as they saw Raito starting to tremble.

Ruka came out of hiding and ran towards his friends. He knelt down to Natsume's level and took Mikan in his arms. "Sakura, are you all right?" he asked.

Mikan let out a small giggle. "Yeah, I'm fine." She then turned her head at Natsume. "How about you, Natsume?"

Natsume can't believe that Mikan could still smile after what just happened. "What were you thinking doing a reckless thing like that? You could've been shot." Anger and anxiety were visible in his eyes.

"I guess I wasn't thinking," Mikan said. "But I'm still alive…"

"Tch…" Natsume stood up and faced the delinquent boys, now with eyes more furious than ever. "You're going to pay…" he said in a deadly voice.

Raito felt ashamed for what he did to Mikan, but he felt his anger rose up when he heard Natsume. "We'll back off for now, Hyuuga," he said. "We'll get you next time." He then spun around and ran off.

Kyo and Hayate threw Natsume one serious glare before they followed Raito.

Ruka took out his handkerchief and tied it around Mikan's arm. "I was really surprised when you suddenly barged into the scene like that," he muttered as he gazed upon the brunette's eyes.

Mikan chuckled nervously. "When I saw Natsume in danger, my body sort of acted on its own." She looked up at Natsume and gave him a warm smile. "I'm glad that you're not hurt, Natsume."

However, instead of smiling back like a normal guy would to a beautiful girl like Mikan, Natsume narrowed his crimson eyes and clenched his fists. "Ruka, didn't I tell you not to interfere?" His voice was crisp. "And you even told this girl…" He hid his eyes under his bangs and turned his back at them.

"Natsume…" Ruka stood up and helped Mikan get back to her feet. "I was just worried about you…" he said sincerely, taking a step closer to Natsume. He placed a hand on Natsume's shoulder, but the raven-haired boy brushed it away.

Mikan raised her elegant brow and went in front of Natsume. "What the hell is wrong with you?!" She planted her hands on her waist. "Is it a crime for your best friend to be worried about you? You should be grateful that Ruka-pyon cares for you."

"I didn't ask him to care for me," Natsume retorted, his fist trembling. "Worrying over a guy like me would only lead you guys to trouble…" He sounded almost sincere when he said that, but his face expressed otherwise.

Ruka lowered his head and stared at the ground. "Natsume, if this is about the incident with your parents—"

"Shut the hell up!" Natsume growled, giving Ruka one serious death glare.

"Stop blaming yourself, Natsume!" Ruka bravely said, looking straight at Natsume. His alluring blue eyes were in contrast with Natsume's red ones. "It wasn't your fault. Why can't you get it into that thick head of yours?!"

Mikan clamped her hand in reaction to Ruka's statement. Just what did Ruka-pyon mean by it wasn't Natsume's fault? Why was Natsume blaming himself? Such questions lingered on Mikan's mind and she was itching for an answer. But she wouldn't dare to ask seeing the current situation between the boys. She could sense the concern and sincerity within Ruka. On the other hand, she felt nothing but darkness within Natsume.

"No, it was my fault," Natsume said, turning away from Ruka. "So stop trying to console me, you stupid idiot." At that, Natsume ran off in a flash.

"Hey, come back here!" Mikan shouted at Natsume. But Natsume didn't stop and continued running until he was out of their sight. Mikan sighed in frustration as she turned to Ruka. "That jerk was so mean. I can't believe he would disregard you like that, Ruka-pyon."

Ruka placed a hand against his temple. "He still doesn't let go of the past until now…" He brushed his fingers through his blonde locks and turned his head at Mikan. "He's still blaming himself, Sakura… I-I don't know what to do with him anymore. I don't want to give up on him, but I—"

"No, don't give up on him, Ruka-pyon!" Mikan grabbed his shoulders and brought him closer to her. Ruka couldn't help blushing when he found his face so close to hers. "You mustn't give up on him, because he's your best friend. We can't change the fact that Natsume's a total jerk right now and his complicated personality is still confusing. I may not understand what's really going on in that thick head of his, but I know that he's shouldering his problems all by himself. That guy seriously needs help, and even though he might act like he doesn't need you, he still does. I'm sure of it."

"But, Sakura, I've tried to change him during these past 5 years and still I—"

Mikan immediately shook him and inched a bit closer to his face. He could feel her hot breath against his skin, as his face turned redder. "Ruka-pyon, no matter how long it takes, you should never lose. Continue to support Natsume as your dear friend. Never give up on him." Giving up wasn't in Mikan's vocabulary. She was always a strong-willed girl.

Yet again Ruka was amazed by Mikan's determination and spunk. She was right. He shouldn't give up on his best friend no matter what. Giving off a handsome smile, Ruka said, "Sakura, let's work together to help change Natsume."

Mikan smiled cutely and held both of his hands. "Let's do our best, Ruka-pyon!" And then she hugged him so tightly, sending the boy's soul to heaven. Kidding. Ruka's whole body just turned bloody red that he was already letting out steam. Though it was like a dream come true to be hugged by the pretty brunette, he felt like his heart was going to explode. In order to get away, Ruka simply reminded her of her taping, which got Mikan into panic mode. "OH NO! I'm SUPER LATE!" she yelled out loud that Ruka had to cover his poor ears.

"Take care, Sakura, and good luck with your taping," Ruka said.

"Yeah! Thanks!" Mikan started dashing towards the exit of the park. As she reached the exit, she stopped and turned around to Ruka. "Hey, I'll see you tomorrow at school, okay?! Take care, Ruka-pyon!" After that, she made a run for it again.

Ruka cracked an even wider smile. Truly the brunette was a charming and entertaining friend to have. Not only that, Mikan proved to be a kind-hearted person who was ready to help others in need.

End of Episode 08

* * *

Himeno: I have to stop there.

Mikan: Wow! That was good.

Anna: Mikan-chan, you really did a good job saving Natsume-kun.

Nonoko: Mikan-chan, you're so brave.

Mikan: Blushes Um…Thanks…

Himeno: Oh, Mikan-chan, you're so cute when you blush! Kyahhh!!!

Natsume: The stupid author is going fangirl mode again. Such an idiot.

Himeno: Hyuuga, as usual, you're mouth is as rotten as your attitude. Well, I'll be revealing some of your past in the next chapter.

Natsume: Hmph… My past is nothing important.

Himeno: But it's crucial to this story, idiot.

Mikan: I also want to know more about Natsume, so I can't wait for the next chapter.

Anna&Nonoko: Me too!!!

Himeno: Readers, don't forget to review my story.

Mikan: Please don't flame. Constructive criticisms are welcome.


	9. Past Intercession

Himeno: Kyahhh! Tsubasa-senpai will be in this chapter.

Tsubasa: It's about time. I've been itching to make an appearance again.

Himeno: Hehe… Sorry if it took so long.

Natsume: So the shadow freak is here?

Tsubasa: I see you're still a brat, Natsume. By the way, I won't be easy on you since you kissed my precious junior without her permission.

Natsume: Whatever.

Himeno: All right… Bits of that jerk's past will be revealed here.

Natsume: Don't bother with it.

Himeno: Oh shut up and let me do my thing here.

Mikan: Himeno-chan doesn't own Gakuen Alice.

* * *

**Natsume the Jerk **

Episode 9: Past Intercession

"Why were you late for your taping?" Serina Yamada, Mikan's beautiful blonde manager, asked that night at the start of dinner. "I don't recall you having after school activities."

Mikan was sitting right across her manager, her head low. She let out a sigh. "I was helping out a friend and I found out something disturbing about him."

"And who is this friend of yours, Mikan?" Tsubasa asked her. He was sitting right next to her, busy slicing his steak.

"It's Natsume…" Mikan murmured.

Tsubasa almost choked on his food. "What? Isn't that the guy who kissed you?"

Serina raised an eyebrow. "Kissed? What is this all about?" She narrowed her eyes at Mikan and demanded for an explanation.

"Serina-san, it's not what you think. Natsume and I accidentally kissed and that's all. I don't have an affair with him or whatsoever. I don't even like the guy and I don't really get along with him." Mikan explained everything so fast. Her mouth worked like an engine. "But it's too bad that my first kiss have been taken away just like that." She heaved a deep sigh and hunched her shoulders down.

"So, what did you find out about him?" Serina inquired.

"Well, Natsume doesn't have parents anymore, and I've recently found out that Natsume is blaming himself for his parents' death. But his best friend, Ruka-pyon, tells him that it wasn't his fault. I'm confused, Serina-san. I don't really understand what's going on with that guy. I really want to help him, though he's constantly mean to me."

Tsubasa patted her head and smiled at her. "You're really a good girl, Mikan…" he muttered. "It's good that you want to help him, but you have to find out what's causing him to be such a jerk all the time. And as you said, that Natsume fellow is blaming himself for his parents' death. You have to find out why."

Mikan sighed. "But it's useless to ask Natsume about it."

"Then why not ask Ruka Nogi-kun about it?" Serina told her as she sipped her drink. "You told us that he too wants to help his best friend."

Mikan smiled and stood up. "You're right! I can ask Ruka-pyon!" She gulped her drink down to the last drop and ran up the stairs to her room. She needed call Ruka right away.

"Mikan is so energetic," Tsubasa said, chuckling. He was always amused with his little kouhai. "Hey, Mikan phoned earlier and asked for my help. She wanted me to take care of a stubborn old fart in school. Should I help her out?" He scratched the back of his head.

"Stubborn old fart, huh?" Serina leaned back on her chair. "Do as you please… I'm sure Mikan is helping someone out again."

"Okay…" Tsubasa had already finished his dinner and stood up. "I'll better prepare for school tomorrow. Should I wear a disguise?"

"No, let that school know that it's you. I'm sure the girls would be delighted to see you tomorrow."

Tsubasa chuckled to himself. "And that's what I'm afraid of." And then he went upstairs and retired to his room.

* * *

"Oh no! I'm going to be late!" Mikan Sakura cried the next day. "Look what time it is!"

"Its 8:00," said Serina in a calm manner and sipped her tea quietly in the living room. Her adorable singer was running back and forth everywhere trying to get herself ready. "Slow down, Mikan… No one's going to eat you."

Tsubasa marched into the living room and greeted the two ladies. He was wearing a grey long-sleeved shirt overlapped with a black t-shirt with red linings. His pants were black and hip hop and his black-red Nike shoes were clearly expensive. Since Tsubasa liked wearing hats, he wore his grey hat on his head. "Morning," he said. "Mikan, you're not ready yet? You're going to be late." He stated the obvious, which made Mikan more anxious.

"And I'm supposed to take you to school today," Mikan moaned. She ran her hands through her long brown hair. "Why didn't my stupid alarm clock ring? Why didn't you even bother to wake me up, Serina-san?"

Serina rolled her eyes dramatically and sipped her tea again. "It's your responsibility as a student to be early. You also must not rely on technology or others just to wake you up," she explained to her. She raised her head to look at Mikan, but she found no girl. "And I'm practically talking to no one."

Tsubasa tried to hold back a smile. "She disappeared while you were still talking, Serina-san," he said and sank down into a chair with a sigh. "I'm pretty excited to visit Mikan's school. I'm sure she has tons of fans there. She told me that a lot of boys always take her pictures everyday. Mikan is really popular."

"Of course… She's a talented singer," Serina said proudly. She placed her teacup on the coffee table and settled her hands on her lap. "Will you two be taking the limo, Tsubasa?"

"Nah…" He shifted in his seat and leaned his cheek on his fisted hand. "We'll walk, or should I say skate to school…"

"Tsubasa-senpai, I'm ready!!!" Mikan yelled out, holding toasted bread in her hand, as she came out of the kitchen. "Let's go! Let's go!" She pulled Tsubasa's hand, but her strength wasn't enough to move the handsome actor.

"All right…" Tsubasa stood up and let his little darling kouhai dragged him all the way to the door. Tsubasa grabbed his navy-blue skateboard with white skulls designs on it as Mikan put on her in-line skates. "Ready to hit the road, Mikan?"

Mikan gulped down her bread and looked up at her favorite senpai and nodded. "Yup!"

There was still five minutes before the time when Mikan and Tsubasa arrived in school, and the moment they stepped into the school grounds, they were immediately stormed by tons of fan girls and fan boys, raging from middle school to high school. It was their usual routine to greet Mikan every morning, but they didn't expect the hot and sexy actor, Tsubasa Andou to be with her. It was like a dream come true for the girls. Most of the girls screamed Tsubasa's name and asked him for his autograph. On the other hand, Mikan was entertaining her fan boys who kept asking her if Tsubasa was her boyfriend. Of course, Mikan told them that he was her favorite senpai and a good friend. Some fans doubted her and some believed in her.

"Tsubasa-sama, marry me!" one of the fan girls said.

"You're not Mikan-sama's boyfriend, are you?" one boy questioned him with a raised brow.

Tsubasa and Mikan chuckled to themselves.

"Is it always like this here, Mikan?" Tsubasa whispered in her ear.

Mikan giggled sweetly. "Yah…sometimes…"

Just before the fans were about to gobble to two young stars, the bell rang and Jinno-sensei darted out of the school building. He was in his usual grumpy self as he ordered the students to go to their respective classrooms immediately or else he'll give them detention. The fans didn't really want to leave their idols, but they were afraid of the rotten teacher. The girls winked their eyes and kissed Tsubasa goodbye, as the boys waved their hands at Mikan, and it didn't take them long to get to the school building.

"Tsubasa-senpai, that's the teacher I've been telling you…" Mikan said in a low voice.

"Hmm… I see…"

Jinno approached them and glared dangerously at Mikan. "Sakura, what are you still doing here? Hurry up and get to class. First period is about to start."

Tsubasa didn't like the look in Jinno's eyes and quickly went in front of Mikan. "Are you trying to scare my kouhai here?" he said in a calm tone.

"You…I know you…" Jinno tapped his stick on his hand. "You're Tsubasa Andou, the famous model and actor. What business do you have here?"

"I have to talk to you about something, sensei," Tsubasa told him. His handsome smile gave Jinno a strange feeling and the teacher didn't like it one bit.

"Tsubasa-senpai, Jinno-sensei, please excuse me…" Mikan bowed her head politely. "But I have to get to class now." She quickly turned and sped off like lightning. When she reached the classroom, she was relieved to find out that her first period teacher wasn't there yet. She went inside and greeted her classmates with her chirpy voice and bright smile.

Everyone, except for the fan girls of the Natsume-Ruka fan club and Natsume himself, greeted her back. She moseyed over to her seat and looked at her seatmate who had a manga over his face. "This guy's habit doesn't change," she said. She then glanced at Ruka and noticed the sad look in his blue eyes. "Ruka-pyon, what's the matter?"

Ruka quickly snapped back to his senses and threw Mikan a smile. "Um…Nothing… Sakura, I heard you went with that Andou guy today to school… Is it true that he's your boyfriend?" Rumors about idols and celebrities usually spread out right away. Ruka happened to hear some girls talking about the lovable Mikan having the hot Tsubasa for her boyfriend. Somehow, hearing that strained him.

"No!" she answered, shaking her head. "Tsubasa-senpai is not my boyfriend. We're just really close. He's my senpai after all."

Relieved to hear that, Ruka smiled at her and said, "That's good to know…"

Unknown to the two of them, Natsume silently sighed in relief, though his face was covered with the manga. He was pretending to sleep when the brunette idol came into the room and sat down. He didn't know why, but he grew a bit furious when he heard the fake rumors buzzing around. Was he jealous? He wasn't sure himself. But he was glad to know that Tsubasa wasn't Mikan's boyfriend.

* * *

At lunch, Mikan and Ruka went into the cafeteria and saw a long line of girls. They were giggling with excitement as they kept muttering Tsubasa's name. The two sweat-dropped at this and Ruka's face fell when he saw Tsubasa signing autographs for the ladies in a spot in the cafeteria. The autograph signing was something normal for Mikan, since she does that a lot as well. She grabbed Ruka's hand, making him blush, and dragged him towards Tsubasa.

"Tsubasa-senpai!" Mikan called out.

Tsubasa flashed a handsome smile at her, which made the girls' eyes turn into pink hearts. "Yo, kouhai!" he said. "Your school is packed with cute girls." He winked an eye at the girls and all of them seemed to sigh dreamily. They were extremely awed by Tsubasa's good looks.

"You seem to be enjoying your time," she muttered. "Anyway, about the talk with sensei…"

Ruka raised an eyebrow. "Sensei? Which sensei are you talking about?" he asked her, still feeling a bit awkward. Mikan was still holding his hand, and Ruka hoped his thumping heart wouldn't jump out of place.

"I'll explain it to you later, Ruka-pyon," Mikan told him.

Tsubasa signed another autograph for a girl before he talked back to Mikan. "Yeah, and it wasn't that hard to convince him." He then noticed Mikan's hand intertwined with Ruka's. He looked up at Ruka with a mischievous glint in his dark-blue eyes. "You seem to be very comfortable holding onto her hand like that, shounen."

Ruka blushed ten shades of red and pulled his hand away from Mikan. "It's not like I wanted to." But the truth was he felt wonderful holding Mikan's hand like that.

"I see…" Tsubasa stood from his seat and waved a hand at the girls. "I'm really sorry, girls, but it's time for me to go." He heard a lot of groans, sighs, and moans, and he couldn't help feeling bad about not giving the other girls a chance to get his autograph. But he still had a photo shoot back at the studio and he can't afford to miss that.

"Please don't go, Tsubasa-sama," one girl said.

"We love you! Please stay for a little while longer," another girl boldly told him.

"I'm sorry, girls." Tsubasa took off his hat and brushed his fingers through his unruly dark hair. The girls stared at him with adoration. Tsubasa was really the handsomest and hottest guy that ever walked Japan. "I still have work. It's not easy being an idol."

Mikan nodded in agreement.

Tsubasa grabbed his skateboard and waved the girls goodbye. "Catch you later," he said, winking an eye, and the girls just screamed out his name. He knew that they would charge at him any second, and when they did Tsubasa used his skateboard and skated out of the cafeteria in a flash. Loosing the girls was big relief to him. Fans are fun when they're only in control, he thought. Just before he reached the corner, a girl appeared in front of him. Tsubasa made a hard turn to avoid hitting the girl, and he crashed against the wall.

The girl approached him and folded her arms over her chest. "That's what you get for skating indoors." Her voice was husky and stern.

Tsubasa rubbed his poor head. "You're the one who appeared out of nowhere," he retorted. And then he realized something. "Wait, that voice…" He looked up at the girl and his eyes quickly grew wide at the sight of the girl's face.

"You're still the same guy—always reckless…" she said, narrowing her magenta-dyed eyes. She was a pretty girl, with shoulder-length pink hair, and a very slender body. From the way she spoke to him, she seemed to be very familiar with Tsubasa.

"You…" Tsubasa slowly stood up without taking his Prussian-blue eyes off of her. "I never thought that I would see you again. It's been a long time. How are you?" His voice softened up.

The girl shrugged. "Life's been fine for me," she said, turning her head away. "Very fine without you…"

Tsubasa looked hurt when she said that. He reached out for her, but the girl simply backed away from him. "Look, if you're still mad at me for—"

"I've already forgotten all about it," she cut him off. She spun on her heels and started walking away.

"Don't go!" Tsubasa lunged forward and wrapped his arms around her. "Let's start things over again…" He was whispering this softly into her ear.

The girl winced. "And what makes you think I would want to do that?!" she cried. She closed her eyes and clenched her fists. "It's over for us. Now let me go!" She shoved him away and smacked him on the head.

Tsubasa held the sore part of his head as he glanced at the girl. "C'mon… Give me a chance…"

She stayed silent for a moment, recalling her past with Tsubasa. Her memories of him only made her feel bitter. Without a warning, she shouted, "IDIOT!" and ran away from him.

Tsubasa didn't bother going after her. What was the point? She didn't want him anyway. But, in his heart, he wanted her, and he wished to correct the mistakes he has done to her. He had regretted the day he left her. He wanted to make it up to her. However, it was clear that she hated him. What was he going to do?

* * *

"So, the reason why you brought Andou to school today was to have a talk with Jinno-sensei," Ruka said before taking a bite out of his tuna sandwich. "And he managed to convince Jinno-sensei? That's pretty hard to believe."

Mikan sipped her drink and nodded her head. "Trust Tsubasa-senpai to get the job again. He's really cool!" She grabbed her ham and cheese sandwich and took a bite. "Now Natsume will be able to participate in the competition."

Ruka was very relieved. He didn't think it would be possible to convince Jinno, but Tsubasa did it. Although Ruka was grateful to Tsubasa, he had Mikan to thank for asking her senior to talk to the teacher. She was the one who thought of the idea and calling Tsubasa in the first place. "Thanks a lot, Sakura. You've been a great help to Natsume."

"You're welcome," Mikan replied after sipping her drink. "I'll do anything to make that pervert better."

"You're still calling him that?" Ruka said, raising a brow.

Mikan shrugged. "Well, he is a big pervert. It's already a fact." She munched on her sandwich fast as she recalled the mop incident the other night. Her face turned slightly red.

For some reason, Ruka wanted to agree and disagree with her.

"Now then, when are you going to tell me about Natsume and his family?" Mikan asked. "I know it's not my place to ask, but I really want to help Natsume and fix his stupid attitude problem. It would be good for Aoi-chan too."

Ruka heaved a sigh. "I know..." He looked around the cafeteria and saw so many people around, not to mention that there were fan boys who were secretly taking pictures of Mikan. He grew annoyed by this. "Let's not talk about it here. Maybe after school perhaps at my place."

"My taping will be at six, so I'll still have time," she said, tapping her chin. "Okay, after school would be nice."

And so, after school, Ruka took Mikan to his extravagant mansion and led her upstairs in his big room. Mikan was telling him about the show she was starring in, and Ruka showed so much interest. He would watch it when it would be televised. And a minute later, the maid came in bringing in a tray of tea and two slices of chocolate cakes and settled it on the table in the terrace.

"Cake! Looks delicious!" Mikan squealed. She skipped towards the table and almost drooled at the sight of the cake.

The maid excused herself with a bow and left the room.

"Let's eat, Sakura…" Ruka said as he took a seat on one of the white furnished dinner chairs. "I assure you that this cake is one of the best."

Mikan grabbed the dessert fork and started eating the cake. "It's so yummy!" she uttered. "Ne, Ruka-pyon, who baked this cake?"

"My mom bought it from the Angel Cake Bakery Shop," Ruka replied as he sipped his tea. "And you know what, Anna-chan is the one who baked this."

"EH???!" Mikan was surprised. She didn't know that one of her classmates was a talented baker. That was a news flash for her. "Anna-chan's good. This cake is like the best I've ever tasted."

"Anna-chan's mom owns the cake shop, and she and my mom are good friends." And when Ruka looked at Mikan, he gasped as he noticed that Mikan had already finished the cake. How fast! He really did sweat-drop.

"Now then…" Mikan placed the saucer and fork down on the table and settled her hands on her lap. "About Natsume…" she said as she looked at Ruka.

Ruka sighed and placed the teacup down. "I swore to never tell this to anyone, but I figured that you might be the only one who can change him." There was nothing but seriousness in his beautiful sapphire orbs and his voice was very serene when he started speaking. "Natsume had always been a bitter guy—even when his parents were still alive. But he was a way better person before than he is right now."

* * *

-----"The Day I met Him"-----

"Class, we're going to have a new student today," the teacher announced at a bright Monday morning in spring. "Please give a warm welcome to your new classmate, Ruka Nogi-kun."

An 8-year old boy with blonde hair and sapphire orbs walked into the classroom, wearing the Alice Academy elementary uniform. The girls in class started whispering about him, saying that he was cute and adorable, while some boys thought that he looked like a girl.

"I'm Ruka Nogi…I've transferred here from France because of my mom's work," Ruka explained in a mild-mannered tone.

And then one of the girls stood up. She had short sea-green hair and dark-green eyes. "Nogi? I know that name! Don't tell me that you're the son of Etoile Nogi, the famous fashion designer from France?" Her eyes were sparkling like the stars.

Ruka sweat dropped, thinking absurdly of the girl. "Yes… Etoile Nogi is my mom…" And with that, most of the girls started cheering. They were well aware of the fact that Etoile Nogi is one of the best there is when it comes to fashion and it was such a great honor to have her good-looking son who looks like a prince as their classmate.

"I've decided!" She pointed a finger at him, with a wide smirk plastered on her face. "I'm going to establish a fan club for you!"

"Huh?" Ruka gasped silently, as the boys stared at the girl as if she was a psychopath.

Another girl stood up. She had dark short hair with a small pigtail. "President Sumire, that's a great idea…" she said. "But we already establish a fan-club for Natsume-kun…"

Sumire shook her head. "It's not a problem, Usumu!" She clenched her fist and raised it high. "Our fan club will be called the Natsume-Ruka Fan Club! We can admire both of them!" She laughed out loud like a witch.

Usumu and the other fan club girls agreed with Sumire totally, and some of the girls and the boys let out a frustrating groan.

"Shouda-san, Wakako-san, please take you seats…" the teacher muttered, referring to Sumire and Usumu. "You can discuss about your little fan club later."

When Sumire and Usumu sat down, the teacher told Ruka to take the seat beside a sleeping boy with a manga on his face. Ruka nodded and went to his seat. He glanced at his new seatmate, wondering why he was sleeping in class. _Isn't he scared of getting scolded by the teacher? Well, it's none of my concern. _

Ruka had skipped lunch that day because his fan girls wouldn't stop pestering him on his way to the cafeteria. The girls back in France were more sophisticated, but he can't expect all girls to be the same. He managed to ditch them when he told them that he was going to the bathroom. And now he was out walking in the school garden. He found it to be a very beautiful place and it reminded him of the flower garden back at his mansion. The flowers were extremely beautiful and he especially loved the Sakura Trees.

Trouble came when he encountered two middle school students and one elementary student. These guys were the notorious three of the academy, and they like running things in their own way. Their favorite hobby was bullying other kids.

"What do we have here?" the green-haired elementary student spoke up. "A blonde dude who looks like a sissy girl." He snickered.

The orange-haired middle school guy cracked his knuckles. "I think he's the new kid. I heard some girls talking about him. He's the son of a fashion designer."

"Hmph… So he's a rich kid, huh?" The other middle school student, who had sharp slit eyes and spiky hair, shot him a malicious grin. "Fork over your cash, kid…" He extended his hand towards Ruka.

Ruka backed away a few steps and put on a brave face. "I'm not giving you guys any money…" he managed to say.

"I don't think you know who we are," the green-haired student said. "If you don't want to get hurt, then do what we say. Hand over your money…"

Of course, Ruka didn't want to get hurt, but he can't let those guys order him around.

"Didn't anyone tell you? We're pretty infamous around here. I'm Hayate Matsudaichi…" the spiky-haired guy said. He pointed at the orange-haired guy with his thumb and introduced him as 'Kyo Souma', while the other one was 'Raito Tsurugi'. "You better remember that kid, since you're a student here now."

Ruka neither flinched nor move from his spot. He thought of running away from them, but the chances of him escaping were slim. But if he won't do anything, those guys were going to cream him.

"Hey, quit being stubborn, kid," Kyo said, showing him a fist. "Give us your money."

"No, I won't," Ruka retorted.

Kyo got pissed with him. "Being tough, huh? I'll show you!" He was going to punch the blonde boy, but someone appeared out of the blue and kicked Kyo away.

"What the hell?!" Raito uttered. "You?!" He glared at the interrupter.

Ruka stared at one who saved him in surprise. He had messy raven locks and crimson-red eyes. And Ruka noticed that he was holding a very familiar manga in his hand. Then Ruka realized that he was the one sleeping in class. _My seatmate? Why is he here? _

"Well, if it isn't the little bastard, Natsume Hyuuga," Hayate said, his voice grim and dangerous. He clenched his fist hard and smirked at Natsume.

Kyo recovered from the hit and motioned over to his friends. "Hyuuga, you moron… I'll make you pay for that."

"Hmph…" Natsume shrugged and turned his back at them. "You guys are pathetic. Why don't you guys do something useful for once? But I guess you guys are just too dumb." He peered over his shoulder and glared at them with his cold crimson eyes.

At that moment, Ruka kept staring at Natsume, and he was beginning to think that his sleeping seatmate was a trouble-maker like the infamous three. However, he guessed that Natsume was different from them at the same time, since he did save him from Kyo.

Kyo, Hayate, and Raito were about to fight him, but a teacher came and scolded them. The three of them quickly made a run for it, because the teacher happened to be the strict Jinno-sensei, but Natsume and Ruka stayed put.

* * *

Himeno: Okay, STOP!

Mikan: Himeno-chan, why did you stop there? I wanted to know more of Natsume's past.

Himeno: I know… But I have to keep up the suspense.

Ruka: I don't think my mom's name is Etoile…

Himeno: Sorry… It's just that it was never stated in the manga! Sorry, Ruka-pyon.

Ruka: Well, at least you gave her a good name.

Himeno: I have to apologize again, Ruka-pyon.

Ruka: Why?

Himeno: There's going to be a NatsumexMikan moment in the next chapter.

Mikan: Eh? Me and that pervert?!

Himeno: Yeah!

Ruka: Erm… (Looks sad)

Himeno: But your time will come too, Ruka-pyon. Just be patient with me.

Ruka: It's not as if… Well, I do… (Blushes when he looks at Mikan)… Nevermind…

Himeno: Hehe… Well, readers tell me what you think, okay? Give me reviews.

Mikan: No flaming please…


	10. Sleeping with a Pervert!

Himeno: I have a surprise for Hyuuga here… Hihihi….

Natsume: And what is that, idiot?

Himeno: (Gets annoyed) You're such a foul-mouthed brat. If you keep insulting me, I'll have your precious Mikan-chan kiss another guy.

Natsume: You wouldn't dare… (Glares)

Himeno: Then you better shut that bad mouth of yours, jerk.

Natsume: Tch…

Anna: Himeno-chan, why is this chapter entitled 'Sleeping with a Pervert'?

Himeno: I won't tell… You have to read it for yourself.

Nonoko: I'm curious too.

Himeno: Hehe… Like I said, this is a surprise for Hyuuga.

Aoi: I have a good feeling about this. I'm excited, Onii-chan.

Natsume: Whatever, idiot…

Aoi: Hehe… Um… Himeno-chan doesn't own Gakuen Alice, so don't sue her.

Himeno: All rights belong to Higuchi-sensei.

* * *

**Natsume the Jerk**

Episode 10: Sleeping with a Pervert!

Mikan was supposed to go home right away after her taping, but there were a couple of things she had been thinking, which involved a certain raven-haired jerk/pervert. She asked her manager, Serina Yamada, to drop her off at the Hyuuga residence. Serina told her not to stay late and sped away with the car. She walked up to the doorstep and stood stiffly looking at it. She was about to knock when—

"I won't eat your disgusting food, baka!" Mikan heard Natsume say to his sister. "Stop forcing me."

Mikan dropped her hand and took a quick step backward. She looked around hurriedly as she heard footsteps nearing the door. Then she hid in the bushes and waited for someone to come out. The door flew open and out came an irritated-looking Natsume. He walked away from his house as fast as he could.

"Onii-chan, come back!" Aoi stepped out of the house and ran after her brother, but she tripped and fell down. Natsume didn't bother to help her and continued walking until he was out of sight. Aoi started crying on the ground.

"Aoi-chan!" Mikan came out of the bushes and knelt down to help Aoi. "Are you all right?" she asked sympathetically.

"Mikan-chan…since when did you…"

"That's not important right now," Mikan cut her off. "Let's get you inside." She helped Aoi back on her feet and brought her inside the house. She handed the poor girl her handkerchief to wipe away the tears from her crimson eyes.

Aoi pulled her knees under her chin and wrapped her arms around them. "Mikan-chan, I've done something to upset Onii-chan again…" she said, closing her eyes. "But I didn't expect him to get mad at me for cooking dinner. I didn't want him to eat anymore junk food for dinner, so I prepared a meal for him."

Mikan understood what Aoi was telling her and pulled her to a hug. "It's not your fault, Aoi-chan. You were just trying to please your brother, but that jerk doesn't realize your efforts." And she wanted to kill Natsume for treating Aoi that way. "Stop crying…" She rubbed Aoi's back for comfort.

Aoi was glad that her one and only idol was comforting her at the moment, but she couldn't stop crying. She was hurt after what Natsume did. She had prepared a curry dinner for Natsume and gave him the plate, but Natsume merely threw it aside. The plate broke and the food got scattered all over the floor. She told Mikan all about it and hugged her tightly.

The brunette couldn't find the right words to say to her. So, she let the young girl cry as much as she wanted until she fell asleep against her chest. She wiped the tears from Aoi's face before she laid her on the couch. "Natsume has been cold to you for five years now…" She stroked Aoi's hair and sighed. "It's because of what happened to you parents, right?" She still hadn't heard the whole story from Ruka yet, and she was planning to ask him more about it tomorrow.

She went into the kitchen and saw the broken plate and food on the floor. It was just like Aoi had described to her. "Jeez…That jerk… He should've eaten his sister's meal. Curry is delicious…" She cleaned up the whole mess and threw away the broken plate into the trashcan.

"What are you doing here?" a familiar cold and emotionless voice asked.

Mikan spun on her heels and narrowed her eyes at the sight of Natsume Hyuuga. "Cleaning the mess you made!" she said as she pointed a finger at him. "Honestly, why can't you be nice to your sister!"

"Get out of my house now," he demanded, glaring dangerously at her.

"No way!" Mikan stomped her foot and marched towards him. "You can't tell me what to do."

"Do you want me to use force on you, little girl?"

"And I thought you're becoming nicer. I was wrong. You're still a moron." Mikan grabbed Natsume's shirt and gritted her teeth. "Aoi-chan has been nothing but nice to you. She keeps telling me that even though you're like this, she still loves you with her whole heart." She lowered her head, her bangs covering her eyes, as she trembled a bit.

Natsume brushed his hand through his hair, pretending not to care. "Just get out… I don't want you here."

Mikan wanted to slap him hard, but she restrained herself from doing so. "Don't you think that you're going overboard, Natsume? And why the hell are you blaming yourself for your parents' death? Ruka-pyon said that it wasn't your fault, so why keep dwelling in the past?" Her eyes were serious.

"That's because it's really my fault…" he said, turning his back at her. "I killed them…"

"Huh?" Mikan's hazel eyes widened. "You k-killed them? That can't be true…"

"I'm nothing but a jynx. That's why I stop caring about others."

"What? I don't understand you." Things were getting more complicated for her. Why did Natsume say that he killed his parents? It couldn't be true. Ruka didn't say anything about that. "A jynx?"

"I only bring misfortune to others," Natsume said, clenching his fists. "That's why you'll regret being friends with me."

"I told you before…I'm not going to regret it, Natsume…"

Natsume paused in silence. Once again the brunette amazed him with her optimistic nature. He wanted to change. He wanted to become a better person. He made up his mind about it before, but he couldn't help being cold to others. He was used to it. And he also thought about his past with his parents and the way they died because of him. He didn't want his sister or his best friend, Ruka, to suffer like his parents. He had treated himself like a black cat—a bringer of misfortune—over the years.

"Don't you get lonely being isolated from the others?" Mikan said, going in front of him. She looked up at him and touched his cheek. "Natsume, quit doing this to yourself. Please…"

He gazed upon her hazel eyes. He could see how worried she was for him and he felt miserable about it. He held her hand that was on his cheek and squeezed it gently. Her hands were so soft and smooth, and he didn't want to let go of it for some reason. "I know I've been an idiot all this time," he murmured as his expression remained unfazed. But deep down in his heart, he wanted to cry and let out all the pain. "But I can't revert back to my old self just like that. It's too late for me."

Mikan shook her head slowly. "It's never too late to change, Natsume." The sound of her voice was so gentle and sincere. "You still have a chance."

And then there was a moment of silence between the two as they kept gazing at each other's eyes. Mikan could see the sadness present in Natsume's crimson eyes, though his kept his poker-face. She knew that he was tearing up inside and she wanted to hug him for that reason.

Their silence was broken by the sound of Mikan's cellphone. Mikan quickly turned away, pulling her hand away from Natsume and answered the phone. Natsume looked disappointed when she did that.

"Hello?" Mikan answered.

"Mikan, it's getting late. Should I send a limo to pick you up?" Serina asked.

"Oh… I see… O—" Natsume suddenly swiped her cellphone away from her and placed it against his ear. "She's staying here for the night."

Mikan's jaw dropped. "WHAT!" she screamed. "NO!" What the hell was he thinking? She can't stay over at a guy's house. The pervert must be up to something, she thought unpleasantly.

Serina was a bit surprised by this, but she remained calm and composed. "You must be Natsume Hyuuga, correct?"

"So what?" Natsume replied coldly.

"I'll allow my young star to stay with you for the night, and I trust that you will not do any indecent to her…" Her voice was surprisingly colder than Natsume's. "If you make her pregnant, you're going to pay." After that, she hung up the phone.

Natsume's face was almost blank when she threatened him. She was one scary manager—even though he hadn't met her yet. He handed the cellphone back to Mikan, who was staring at him, looking appalled at the moment. "She said you could stay," he said in a bored tone.

It took a few seconds for Mikan to register what he just said. "I-I'm going to spend the night… Here?" She then pointed a finger at Natsume. "WITH YOU!"

Natsume raked his hand through his hair as he leaned against the wall. "Yeah… Got a problem with that?" He shot her an intense glare that startled Mikan a little.

Mikan slumped her shoulders in defeat and massaged her temple with her hand. "This can't be happening…"

"It's not like I'm going to do anything to you," Natsume said with a shrug as he slipped his hands into his pockets. "Besides, you're not my type, polka-dots…or should I say, peach colored…?"

Oh, no…He just had to say that ridiculous nickname again and the underwear color she was wearing. Mikan shot him one mean glare, her eyebrows twitching. She raised a fist high just to hit him, but the jerk simply dodged her. "Hold still so I can hit you, baka hentai!" And the chase went on.

The two of them stampeded all over the house, as Mikan tried so hard to catch Natsume—even if she was an adept runner already. Because of Natsume's martial arts training, her attacks were nothing to him. The way she was nagging at him seemed annoying to him yet he found it to be amusing. And the pout on her face was too cute to resist, he silently thought. He just loved teasing her without knowing the real reason why. This girl definitely got him interested in her, and he doesn't mean like in a fan-boy-type of way.

They soon got into the kitchen and started running around the table like a pair of immature children. Mikan was so intent on killing him for being a pervert and for telling her manager that she'll stay over at his house for the night. She simply had no intentions of staying in the same house as him. She was getting tired of chasing him, so she got a glass of water and tried to splash him with water. Her attempt failed, of course, because Natsume was too fast for her.

"I can't stand this!" Mikan said, aggravated, as she dropped her fists to her side. "I'm going home!"

But Natsume didn't want her to go home. Call him a pervert or crazy, but he wanted the young pop star to stay with him. "You're staying here, polka-dots…"

"No, I won't!" She walked away from the kitchen as quickly as she could, but she failed to notice the slippery wet floor that she caused. So, she managed to slip up. She closed her eyes and waited for her butt to hit the floor, but Natsume saved her in the nick of time. As she opened her big round hazel eyes, she found herself in the arms of Natsume and his face was so close to hers. Mikan couldn't help blushing.

"Are you always this clumsy?" Natsume told her coolly. It was getting awkward for him to have her stare at him like he was some kind of item.

"Let go of me!" Mikan shoved him away and stood up. She touched her chest only to feel her strong heartbeat. She touched her face, knowing that she was blushing beat red. _What the hell is wrong with me? Why does my heart feel likes it's going to explode? _She closed her eyes, trying to think of an answer, but her emotions were making her more confused.

Natsume took a step forward and grabbed her shoulder, which made her scream so loud. "Don't scream, little girl…" he grumbled, covering his ears.

"J-Just don't t-touch me, hentai!" Mikan demanded.

Natsume let out a frustrating sigh as he scratched his head. "Whatever…" He rolled his eyes over the wall clock. The time was already 9:30 PM. "Look, it's really late. A girl like you shouldn't walk home at this hour."

"So what? I can defend myself just fine!" She was being stubborn.

However, Natsume can even be more stubborn. "You're going to stay here. I don't want to get in trouble with that manager of yours." And seriously, her manager's voice did give him the creeps.

"You're not responsible for me."

"I am now."

"And why do you care?"

"Because I feel like it."

"I thought you didn't like being friendly with other people. You're so complicated, Natsume."

"Only when you're around."

Mikan placed her hands on her hips. "And what does that supposed to mean?"

"Betsuni…" he plainly said.

Mikan decided not to argue with him anymore. It was pointless. He was too stubborn for her own might. "So, where am I going to sleep?" she asked with a sigh.

Natsume smirked at her. "My room…Where else?"

"What!" Mikan started blushing again. "In case you haven't notice, you're a guy and I'm a girl. We're not related and we're not even that close. You're expecting me to sleep in the same room with you? Are you planning to take advantage of me?" She spoke so fast, but Natsume understood what she was trying to say.

And he replied, "So?"

"Grr… So? Is that all you can say? I'll sleep in Aoi-chan's room!"

"My stupid sister is currently asleep, so you can't ask her permission," Natsume told her. "And don't plan on waking her up."

"But I can't sleep in your room!"

"And I'm not letting you sleep in the living room either."

"Why are you doing this to me?"

"Stop complaining…" Natsume grabbed her wrist. "And come with me." He took her upstairs and literally pushed her into his room. His room was quite messy, but it fitted Natsume's style perfectly. There were stacks of mangas in the shelves, a laptop computer and PSP on the table, and a Television with a Playstation 3 connected to it. Posters of different Anime series were posted all over the walls.

She looked at the bed, which was big enough to fit 2 people on it, and blushed even more. Was she really going to sleep with him? She shook away her thoughts and glared at Natsume. "I'm so not sleeping on the same bed as you!"

"I make the rules in this house," Natsume said as he walked towards his closet. "And you can't do anything about it." He reached in for a white t-shirt and threw it over at Mikan.

"And what is this?" She looked at the clothing strangely.

"Your change of clothes, what else? You'll have to bear with that for now, since my sister's asleep. I don't want to barge into her room and take out her clothes. She might make a fuss about it."

Mikan was frustrated as hell, but she didn't whine about it anymore. Controlling her temper, she went into the bathroom to change. After a few minutes, she came out wearing the oversized white t-shirt that was barely covering her naked thighs. She was done washing her face and brushing her teeth. It was a good thing that she found a spare toothbrush inside the drawer.

Natsume, who was lying in his bed reading a manga, turned to look at Mikan when she came out. His eyes widened as he saw her in the t-shirt. He had seen her in cute outfits before, since she was a celebrity, but he had never seen her wearing only a t-shirt before. She was sexy beyond comparison.

Mikan noticed his stare and began feeling awkward. "What's with that dirty look, Natsume?" she muttered.

He shifted his eyes back at his manga, pretending that he wasn't ogling her. "Betsuni…"

* * *

Mikan was sleeping soundly that night on Natsume's bed, while the man of the house slept on the couch in front of his television in his room. At the stroke of midnight, Mikan woke up from her slumber as she felt the urge to use the bathroom. She sat up on the bed, rubbing her eyes carefully, and jumped off the bed without a sound. With only the moonlight lighting the room, she took a brief glance at Natsume, taking note that he looked absolute cute when he was asleep.

"I can't believe this pervert can actually make a humble face like that," Mikan whispered with a giggle.

She slowly walked into the bathroom and did her business. After that, she went out of the room, headed downstairs, and walked into the kitchen to get drink a glass of water. When that was done, she decided to check up on Aoi.

"I just remembered that she doesn't have a blanket with her," Mikan said, slapping her forehead. She approached the sleeping Aoi on the couch and noticed that she was already wrapped up in a warm blanket. "Eh? Who put? Wait a minute…" A small smile crept on her face. _So Natsume still cares for her after all…_

She went back into his room and sat right next to him on the big couch. She looked at him tenderly and brushed away some strands of hair from his closed eyes. "Natsume…" she muttered his name softly, careful not to wake him.

Just then, the raven-haired guy jarred his eyes open and grabbed hold of her wrist. "What are you doing?" he asked her coldly.

Mikan gasped. "I-I'm sorry for waking you up."

"Don't tell me you were planning to do something to me, polka-dots?"

Mikan blushed. "NO! Dream on, pervert!" She stood up and turned around. "I was just…I was just…" Oh great, she didn't have an explanation ready for him.

Natsume sat up on the couch and pulled Mikan towards him to sit on his lap. "If you want to get intimate, just say so…" He doesn't sound like he was kidding, but he was actually just teasing her.

"Let me go, baka hentai!" Mikan uttered, and Natsume quickly clamped her mouth with his hand.

"You're such a loud-mouth. If you make a racket, the neighbors will here you."

Mikan pulled his hand away from her mouth. "Just let me go already…" she demanded in a softer yet serious tone. Her cheeks were burning red and her heart was pacing.

Then Natsume did something so un-gentleman like and that was to push her away. "Fine then…" He sounded disappointed as he lowered his head.

Mikan turned to glare at him, but her face grew serene when she sense sadness from him.

He let out a sigh and went back to lying down on the couch. "Just go back to sleep and don't you dare wake me up again unless it's morning."

"Hmph…" Mikan marched towards the bed and tucked herself in. _Really…Natsume is so complicated… But I guess that he's becoming better now… Aoi-chan will be happy if this keeps up. _She giggled as she thought about Aoi, who was sleeping soundly in the living room, wrapped in blanket given by Natsume.

* * *

Natsume woke up with beads of sweat on his face. He had a nightmare. He had dreamed of his parents. It always haunted him from time to time. The dream did nothing but to make him guiltier. He let out a frustrated groan. When was it going to stop? It was painful to dream about your parents' death over and over again.

Natsume jumped out of bed and hurried into the bathroom to brush his teeth. A minute later, he hurried back into his room to wake up the brunette idol. But when he pulled the sheets away from the bed, he saw nothing but pillows underneath the blanket. Mikan was gone. Did she leave the house while he was asleep? He checked for any signs of her belongings and found her cellphone by the bedside drawer. His face may not show it, but he was actually relieved that Mikan was still in his house. But where was she?

He went downstairs to check, and at the same time Aoi woke up and saw him. As usual, he gave her a cold look, sending shivers down to her spine.

"Um…Ohayou…Onii-chan…" Aoi said nervously, lowering her head. She didn't want to make contact with her brother's eyes. They were too scary for her—even though they had the same color of eyes.

Natsume shrugged. "Morning…" he grumbled.

"Huh?" She looked at her brother. _Did he just greet me? That can't be… _It was unbelievable since Natsume had never bothered greeting her back for the past five years. Sure, he didn't say it in a lively manner, but he still replied to her. Aoi wanted to smile, but the cold expression on Natsume's face made her still. 

It was then that they suddenly smelled something good coming from the kitchen. Aoi's stomach grumbled in hunger. "Oh wow… Smells delicious…" But she wondered who was cooking in the kitchen. Her big brother was standing right across her and she was there sitting on the couch.

The Hyuuga siblings came into the kitchen and saw a cheery brunette setting the food on the table. She was already in her school uniform and had a pink apron on. "Mikan-chan?" Aoi called out.

Mikan smiled at the siblings. "Ohayou, Natsume, Aoi-chan!"

"Ohayou…" Aoi muttered before she shook her head. "Wait… Mikan-chan, why are you here so early in the morning? You even cook breakfast…"

Mikan started removing the apron as she said, "Well, your stupid brother forced me to stay for the night…" She hung the apron back on one of the hooks on the wall and turned back at Aoi. "And I had no choice but to sleep here in your house."

Aoi's big red eyes grew wide. "You actually slept here? Where?"

"Erm…Why don't you ask questions later?" Mikan let out a nervous chuckle. How could she possible tell Aoi that she actually slept in the same room with Natsume? Of course, they didn't sleep on the same bed, but Aoi might get suspicious of them. "Breakfast is served. I hope you guys like pancakes. It was the only thing I found that would make a decent breakfast. Good thing there's maple syrup too."

Aoi's stomach grumbled again and she just blushed in embarrassment. "Hehe…Well, I am hungry."

Natsume rolled his eyes and shook his head. Then, taking a seat, he grabbed the fork, which was already set on the table, and began eating the pancakes. They were really good. He hadn't had a decent breakfast for five years now.

Aoi took her seat and started eating as well. "Delicious!" she exclaimed, turning to Mikan. "I know I made pancakes before, but yours are better than mine!" She sliced another piece and took a bite. She was definitely going to enjoy her breakfast.

"Of course they are…" Natsume said in a monotonous voice. "Yours are barely edible…"

"Onii-chan, you're so mean," Aoi said, puffing her cheeks. "I can cook decently, you know."

"No, you can't."

"I can. I'll prove it to you." Aoi tapped her chin for a while to think. "I know! I'll make lunch for you today. How does that sound?" Her cheerful smile was present in her face.

"I would rather eat dirt than your food, idiot," Natsume muttered uncaringly, his lips curving into a small smile, a cocky smile.

Aoi wasn't hurt by his words this time. She can't explain it, but she felt like her brother has changed. He would normally have such an indifferent aura all the time and his eyes would look menacing to her. Right now, his eyes were still serious yet a little bright and he was smiling, though not wholly.

For a moment, Mikan thought Natsume was being a jerk to his sister again, but his aura was different. It looked more like a regular sibling-argument to her, and she smiled at that fact. It was just how she pictured it—the Hyuuga siblings having a normal breakfast. It was an accomplishment for her.

* * *

On their way to school, Aoi kept on asking questions to Mikan about the whole sleep-over thing. Mikan explained some of the details to her, including the part where Natsume told her manager that she'll stay over. But she didn't tell the young girl where she slept last night. Natsume was quiet about it as well, much to Mikan's relief.

"How did you get your uniform, Mikan-chan?" Aoi asked.

Mikan had her in-line skates and protective gear as she skated ahead of the siblings. She turned around and started skating backwards. "I called my manager and asked her to deliver my stuff to your house."

"Oh…I see…" Aoi ran up to Mikan and took her hands. "Mikan-chan, you can sleepover at our house anytime you want. You're always welcome there." She peered over her shoulders and cast her brother a smiling face. "Right, Onii-chan? You won't mind, right?" It was like her fear of Natsume had disappeared in one snap.

Natsume would like it if the brunette idol sleepovers at their house all the time, but he wouldn't dare to say that out loud. "I don't really care," he said dispassionately.

Aoi squealed in delight. "You hear that, Mikan-chan!" She was jumping up and down, expressing her happiness.

"Yeah…" Mikan wouldn't mind if she sleeps with Aoi next time. It was definitely a no for her to sleep in the same room as Natsume again.

Mikan spent a good time in school. She had told Ruka about the sleepover, except for where she slept, and about the breakfast she made for the siblings. She wanted to know more about Natsume's past, but she decided to ask some other time. She kept on observing Natsume for the whole day. She had noticed that he wasn't causing any trouble with the teachers. He was also avoiding Raito and his gang whenever he saw them. A major surprise for her! She was still a bit sad, because Natsume was still hated by many.

"Natsume has quite the bad reputation around here," Ruka said as he packed his books into his school bag.

"I know…" Mikan knew that others will find it hard to see the real Natsume.

Ruka zipped his bag closed and threw it over his shoulder. The fact that Natsume was changing thrilled him. Natsume didn't try to ditch him nor did he insult him for the whole day. Even though Natsume was still a little cold, Ruka could see the minor changes in Natsume's attitude. He knew that Mikan would be the key to Natsume's stone heart. He knew he could count on the pop star. "Sakura, thank you for helping Natsume…" he muttered in a gentle voice. He looked at her kindly with soft blue eyes. "Even though he keeps pushing you away, you still don't give up on him…"

"Honestly, that guy is such trouble," Mikan said as she sat down on her desk. "I'm not even sure why I'm helping him this much. I may be doing this for Aoi-chan, but I feel that there's something more than that. I can't explain it. It's quite confusing really." She lightly laughed.

Ruka didn't know whether to smile or frown. What Mikan just said kind of struck his heart. He felt sort of jealous, because his best friend was getting all of Mikan's attention. Yet, he retained his friendly face, not wanting to depress the brunette or anything like that.

"Well, I have another taping today," Mikan said. "Work, work for me!" Being an idol was tough, but it can be very rewarding. She absolutely loved her job.

"Good luck with that, Sakura," Ruka said.

End of Episode 10

* * *

Himeno: Wah! My head hurts. This was a long chapter.

Mikan: Himeno-chan, you were great!

Himeno: Thanks, Mikan-chan…

Mikan: When is the rest of Natsume's past going to come up?

Himeno: Well, I'm not sure if I'll write about it in the next chapter. I'll try.

Mikan: Really?

Himeno: Yup! There will be surprise too.

Aoi: I love surprises! What is it?

Himeno: Aoi-chan, I can't tell you, since it is a surprise. But I'm sure you'll be so happy.

Aoi: I'm looking forward to it.

Himeno: Hehe… Well, that's all for now. Please don't forget to review.

Aoi: Review please!

Mikan: No flaming, minna-san. Don't scare, Himeno-chan.


	11. The New Housemate is an Idol

Himeno: Minna-san, genki-desu? Watashi wa Sakura Himeno desu… Domo Arigato for reading my fanfic. I'm quite flattered that Jc-Zala is also one of my reviewers.

Anna: Ne, Himeno-chan… Natsume-kun and Mikan-chan are getting along quite well.

Nonoko: If this keeps up, they might be a couple someday.

Kokoroyomi: Couple, huh? That'll be the day.

Sumire: No way! My Natsume-kun will never fall in love with Sakura-san!

Anna: Shouda-san, Natsume-kun isn't yours…

Sumire: I'm the president of his fan club, so I have every right to say that.

Nonoko: Shouda-san, how about Ruka-kun? I think Ruka-kun likes Mikan-chan.

Sumire: That can't be!

Kokoroyomi: I smell a love triangle.

Sumire: Hey! We're not even sure of their feelings yet!

Himeno: Hmm… You better just shut up, permy. And please don't claim the two boys are yours.

Sumire: You can't tell me what to do!

Himeno: Do you want me to torture you in this chapter?

Sumire: Erm…

Himeno: Thought so… You're all talk. Anyway, putting permy aside, I hope you readers are ready for this one. I've worked hard on this chapter late at night. I didn't practically sleep because of this. My sister scolded me a couple times. Hehe…

Sumire: Enough with that and start the story…

Himeno: Hold your horses, permy… Sigh… Oh well… Just remember that I don't own Gakuen Alice.

* * *

**Natsume the Jerk **

Episode 11: The New Housemate is an Idol

Mikan spent a good time with the cast and crew of 'Sakura Kiss'. By the time she got home, she was worn out from acting and performing some stunts. It had been hard work, but she enjoyed the taping very much. She had been offered to do commercials for shampoos and beauty products, and her manager had taken some of the offers. Mikan had agreed with it, since she loved doing commercials.

She took a soda to her room. She was lying on her bed with her eyes closed when her manager came into her room.

"Mikan," Serina said. She looked at Mikan peacefully. "You really look worn out. I don't think soda would replenish your energy."

Mikan opened one eye. "It doesn't matter," she said. "I'm going to sleep anyway."

Serina sighed. "You haven't told me about your little sleepover. How did it go? I hope Hyuuga kept his word by not harassing you or anything like that."

"Serina-san!" Mikan uttered wryly. "Nothing happened between us. We did argue a lot, but there nothing more than that."

"That's good to hear. If Hyuuga did anything to you, I would personally have him killed," Serina said with a firm nod of her head.

Mikan felt chills running down her spine. Her manager can sometimes be scary.

"But may I ask how he is?"

Mikan propped herself up on her elbows and thought about a minute. "Let's see," she said. "He's getting better. At least, he doesn't treat his sister like dirt unlike before. He still likes teasing me for some reason. He didn't push Ruka-pyon away today either. They hang out for the whole day, though Natsume is not being friendly."

Serina smiled sincerely. It occurred to her what was behind Natsume's change. "He's getting better because of you, Mikan," she said.

"I don't think I—"

"Please continue being friends with him."

The brunette's hazel eyes grew wide after what she said. "But I'm already his friend…Erm…I think…" She tapped her finger on her cheek.

"Don't leave him in the dark, Mikan." Serina headed toward the door. Then she turned and gave her star a warm, encouraging smile. "Do your best."

Mikan laid back down on her bed and sighed. "I don't understand what you're saying, Serina-san. Leave him in the dark?"

* * *

Early Saturday morning, Mikan was still sleeping soundly on her comfy bed when Tsubasa came into her room and sat on her bed.

"Wake up, chibi," the handsome model said, shaking his little kouhai's shoulder.

"Give me 10 more minutes, senpai," Mikan said sleepily, burrowing under the covers.

"A girl named Aoi Hyuuga came here to see you," Tsubasa said. "She said that something terrible has happened."

Mikan immediately jarred her eyes open and sat up on the bed. "Terrible? What is that about?" Somehow, she had a bad feeling.

Tsubasa shrugged. "I don't know," he said sympathetically. "But that girl had teary eyes. You should hurry up, Mikan." He placed a kiss on her temple and patted her head. He gave her a significant look before he stood up and exited the room.

"Aoi-chan…" Mikan muttered under her breath. Without another moment to spare, she jumped out of bed and quickly got dressed in a simple pink t-shirt and white shorts. After that, she went downstairs and saw Aoi sitting on the sofa.

"Mikan-chan!" Aoi said. Tsubasa was right. She had tears in her crimson eyes. "Mikan-chan, please help me!" She ran towards the brunette and hugged her tight.

"W-What happened?" Mikan wrapped her arms around the younger girl. At that point, she was begun thinking that Natsume might be the cause of her tears again. "What did that stupid Natsume do to you this time?" She silently cursed him under her breath.

Aoi shook her head rapidly. "Onii-chan did nothing. But he's hurt pretty badly!" She was clearly in a panic state. "This morning, I found Onii-chan by the doorstep all beaten up and unconscious. I didn't know what to do. Please help, Mikan-chan."

"Eh? He's hurt?!" Mikan felt a sudden pang in her heart. "W-We should go now!" She grabbed Aoi's hand and literally dragged her out.

The two of them ran all the way from the mansion towards the Hyuuga Residence. It was a good thing they lived so close. When they reached the said place, Aoi led Mikan to the living room where she saw Natsume lying on the couch. Aoi wasn't kidding when she said that Natsume was beaten up. The wounds and bruises on his body were no laughing matter.

"N-Natsume…" Mikan was appalled at the sight. She knelt down before the couch and brushed her hand against Natsume's cheek. "Who did this to him?" she asked herself.

Aoi couldn't hold back her tears. She had almost fainted earlier when she saw him at the doorstep, and with all her strength, she had managed to drag her brother into the living room and placed him on the couch. "This is the first time I saw him like this. He doesn't faint after fights." She cried and trembled in fear for her brother.

"Yeah…I know Natsume's a great fighter, so why did this happen?" Mikan began removing his shirt. "Aoi-chan, I need first aid, quick!" The wounds weren't serious, but it still needed to be treated properly. When Aoi came back with the first-aid kit, Mikan immediately started working on Natsume.

Aoi watched her brunette idol quietly, trying to hold back her sobs. The brother she knew was always strong and he would never lose a fight. He would sometimes go home with bruises everywhere, but he was still capable of walking properly as if nothing happened to him. But, at that moment, Aoi couldn't believe that Natsume looked like he lost the fight somehow.

"There…" Mikan said after she wrapped the bandages around Natsume's wounded arm. She had placed patches all over his bruised body and some band-aids on his right cheek and at the side of his forehead. "He'll be okay."

"I'm sorry for dragging you all the way here, Mikan-chan," Aoi said with a sigh as she took a seat. "I wasn't thinking straight. I'm sure that I've been a bother to you."

Mikan approached the raven-haired girl and placed a hand on her shoulder. "It's all right. Besides, I'm always here when you need me, Aoi-chan. I'm willing to help you and Natsume any time. You can count on it."

"Thanks…" Aoi's lips curved into a smile. "Thank you, Mikan-chan…" It was really great to have Mikan as a friend. The brunette had been nothing but kind to her, and she was starting to feel the need to repay her back somehow. She was in the middle of her brooding when her tummy suddenly grumbled.

Mikan giggled at the sound. "You haven't had breakfast yet, right? Well, me too." She walked towards the kitchen and turned back at Aoi. "What would you like for breakfast, Aoi-chan?" she asked.

"Omelet!" uttered Aoi.

"All right, omelet it is!" Mikan made a swift twirl and faced the kitchen. But as soon as she took a step forward, Aoi let out gasp and stood up from her seat. "What's the matter?" she asked, peering over her shoulders to look at Aoi.

"I just remembered that we ran out of eggs!" Aoi said, placing both hands on her cheeks. "I'll go buy some!" In a blink of an eye, Aoi zoomed out of the house and went straight to the nearest convenience store.

Mikan scratched her head. "I didn't know Aoi-chan can run that fast." Aoi did tell her about her lack of skills in athletics. Mikan was willing to teach her sports if she had time. "Now I have to wait till she comes back." She walked back into the living room and sat down on the couch. She stretched out her arms a bit and yawned. She was still sleepy since it was still early. She wouldn't usually wake up till its noon during weekends.

She looked at Natsume for a while and wondered about his past life again. _Natsume…Why are you blaming yourself for your parents' death? I don't understand you. _She couldn't come up with the perfect reasons for his actions. _I know you're trying to get along with Aoi-chan and Ruka-pyon, but you're still shutting yourself from the world like a bird in a cage. _Mikan rubbed her temples and crossed her arms in front of her chest. She had a lot to learn about Natsume.

Aoi was taking a lot longer than she'd expected. Mikan was kind of getting bored. There was a bookshelf by the living room, so she decided to check out if there were any books that she can read. She wasn't fond of reading books, but it was better than doing nothing. She scanned the shelves and sighed in disappointment. The books were all boring. But when she came across a photo album, she took it out and opened it. "It's a family album…" she muttered, looking at the pictures inside.

There was a picture of Natsume's parents. Mikan was so amazed with Natsume's mother. She was like a Madonna—the queen of beauty—and her eyes were red like the siblings'. She also noticed that Natsume looked like his mother. "Hmm…So this is their mother…" She flipped to the next page and saw a close-up picture of Natsume's father carrying a 2-year old Aoi in his arms. The father was smiling widely as Aoi was pulling his hair. Mikan giggled at this. It was such a cute picture, and Aoi looked adorable.

Looking at those pictures, Mikan could say that Natsume had a great family once. _Then he changed after his parents died…_ Mikan closed the album and stood there for a while. _How did his parents die in the first place? _So many questions ran through her head and she wanted answers, though she can't force Aoi or Natsume to tell her. It would only bring painful memories to them for sure, she thought.

She snapped back from her thoughts when she heard Natsume grumble. Mikan placed the album back into its proper place and motioned over to his side and noticed that he was gaining consciousness. A smile appeared on her face as Natsume slowly opened his eyes. "Natsume, are you all right?" she asked.

Natsume's vision was a little blurry when he opened his eyes. He had to blink several times before he could see well. "You…? What are you doing here?" He tried to sit up, but the pain shot through his body like a thousand needles. He quickly lied back down and groaned.

"Baka, you shouldn't get up yet," Mikan told him with a warning finger. "You're totally hurt."

"Tch…" He rolled his eyes away from her. "So, what are you doing here anyway?"

"Aoi came over to my place to fetch me," Mikan answered. "She asked for my help, because she didn't know what to do with you. I treated all your wounds, but it's better if you let a doctor check up on you."

She treated all his wounds, he silently thought. Natsume could see that he was shirtless and there were bandages all over his body. He wanted to thank Mikan for her help, but he wasn't the type to say thanks. "Aoi that idiot…" he grumbled under his breath. "She didn't need to ask for your help."

Mikan pulled his ear hard. "Don't call her an idiot, baka hentai!" she shouted.

"Shut up, polka-dots. You're annoying."

"Polka-dots?!" Mikan clenched one hand into a fist. "I have a name, Natsume, or are you just too stupid to say it?!"

"No, I just don't feel like it," he said nonchalantly. "Besides, nicknames are much better."

"You really know how to get on my nerves, Natsume…" She heaved a deep sigh to release some frustration. "Anyway… I saw pictures of your parents. Your mom is really beautiful, Natsume." She hoped Natsume would talk about his parents. She wanted to find out more about them and his past.

Natsume was a bit surprised. No one had ever talked about his parents to him ever since they died. Though he kept a stoic expression, he felt glad to hear someone complimenting his mother. "What about her?" he replied her, watching her intently.

"What was your mother like?" Mikan asked, and Natsume narrowed his eyes at her. She guessed that he may not like talking about his parents. "Sorry for asking…"

"She was an intimidating woman," Natsume said bluntly. "She was cold and she rarely smiled."

Mikan raised a brow. Was Natsume really talking about his mother or himself? The descriptions about her mother fitted him perfectly as well. "But she was a good mother, right?"

"Yeah…"

"Do you miss her?"

No reply. Natsume simply turned his head away. Of course, as a son, he missed his mother very much. He wasn't just open about it.

"How about your father?"

Yes, he wanted to say that. His father was nothing like his mother in terms of personality, but he was a great man, an artistic one to boot.

Even without his replies, Mikan knew what Natsume truly felt about his parents. "Ne, Natsume, don't get mad at me for asking this…" She lowered her head, staring down at her own two feet. "Why are you blaming yourself for your parents' death?"

"Because it's really my fault," Natsume said straightforwardly. "There's no more to it than that."

"If you keep blaming yourself, then you can't move on," Mikan said, looking at him. "Ruka-pyon said that it wasn't your fault."

Natsume abruptly sat up, despite the pain, and shot her a glare. "It's my fault, got that?! So just shut up!" He winced a little due to the pain.

"Why? What did you do to parents? What exactly is the reason?"

"I don't need to tell you anything."

"Natsume, I'm your friend. You can trust me."

Natsume massaged his temples and laid back down. "You're really persistent," he muttered. "You won't shut up unless I tell you, huh?"

"I wanna hear the whole story, Natsume…"

He stared at her in silence for a while, contemplating whether to tell her or not. He didn't want to admit it but he was scared of what Mikan might think of him after he tells her the story. The memory of his parents' death was still fresh in his mind. Painful and nerve-wrecking as it was, he stayed calm and composed. "I don't feel like telling…" he said.

"EH?? Natsume, stop being stubborn!"

He let out a raw sigh of frustration. "Whatever…" he muttered and carefully stood up from the couch. "I'm hungry. I'll get something to eat."

"Wait! I'll get it for you!" Mikan stopped him from walking by grabbing onto his wounded arm. When Natsume flinched, she quickly released him and bowed her head. "Ah, I'm sorry about that."

"You should think before you act, little girl," Natsume said.

"I know! It's just that you're hurt and you shouldn't get up yet."

"I feel fine. It's not like I'm crippled or anything."

"No!" She sat down on the couch and tugged on Natsume's hand, bearing in mind not to hurt him. "Just sit down and rest. I'll prepare breakfast for you, but I'm still waiting for Aoi-chan to come back with the eggs."

"Let go, polka-dots," he said in an icy tone, trying to scare her with his usual glare, but it didn't work. Mikan then pulled Natsume with full force that he lost balance and fell on top of her on the couch. "Tch…Look at what you did, you annoying girl…" He balanced himself on his elbows and looked down at her.

At that moment, time seemed to stop as he met her hazel eyes. She was in a state of shock as she stared at him with a blushing face. Natsume found it to be cute and he couldn't help being drawn towards her lips. He had kissed those lips before and he wanted to taste it again. His fantasy about her came to an end when he heard the front door open.

Mikan got back to her senses and shoved Natsume away from her. "Hentai!" she said, standing up right away. Honestly, her heart was beating so fast. She had to admit that her mind wasn't working properly when she saw his crimson eyes up close. Him being on top of her…Thinking about it made her blush more.

"Not my fault…" he said.

"Not my fault either!" she retorted, turning her back at him.

"I'm back, Mikan-chan," Aoi said, coming into the living room, carrying a plastic bag with a tray of eggs. "Ara…Onii-chan, you're awake! Are you all right?" She approached her brother and smiled.

"What do you think?" Natsume scoffed.

"I'm glad that you're okay, Onii-chan," Aoi said, giggling. "Mikan-chan, I have the eggs. Let's start making breakfast."

Mikan nodded her head like a child. "Sure!"

* * *

"I'm pooped," Mikan said at the dinner table that night.

"You were at Natsume-kun's house for the whole morning and did the taping in the afternoon," said Serina, helping herself to some lasagna. "It's no wonder you're tired."

Mikan played with her fork and let out a sigh. "I became that pervert's personal nurse." She clenched one fist as she recalled her day with him. "He really likes teasing me. He's so annoying."

Tsubasa reached for his glass of water. "Isn't that nice? You're getting closer to that Natsume fellow." He sipped his drink and leaned back on his chair. "Maybe you'll fall in love with him someday." He smiled cunningly at her.

Unexpectedly, the blonde manager gave Tsubasa a swift kick under the table.

"Ouch!" Tsubasa cried, reaching down to rub his shin. "Serina-san, what did you do that for?" He whined like a little boy.

Serina pretended to be innocent and stoic as she continued eating her meal. Without even looking at Tsubasa, she told him, "I don't know what you're accusing me for."

Tsubasa shrugged, knowing that he can't argue with the manager. "So anyway," he said. "Do you like Natsume?"

"Of course," Mikan replied, smiling cheerfully as usual, as she showed a thumb up. "He's my friend after all." Ah, she was always the naive type and her denseness had never changed since she was little.

Tsubasa slapped his forehead. "Not as a friend!" He took another sip of water and placed the glass back on the table. "I mean, do you like him more than a friend?"

"Eh?" Mikan raised a curious brow, tilting her head sideward. "More than a friend? What's beyond that, senpai?" She wasn't aware of the fact that Tsubasa was talking about.

"Ah…Young love…" Tsubasa muttered with a firm nod of the head. "It's so nice to fall in love."

Mikan got flustered. "Love? Senpai, I'm not in love with Natsume!" Heck, falling in love with Natsume the jerk would be the last thing she'll ever do. Being friends with him was hard enough already!

"But aren't you getting along with him?" Tsubasa continued with his teasing as the smirk on his face grew. "And that brat is changing because of you."

The manager kicked Tsubasa once again as she sipped her glass of water.

"Oww…That was harder than the last one," Tsubasa grumbled, rubbing his poor shin. "Serina-san, I was only kidding, you know."

Serina looked at him with a stern face, giving Tsubasa a strange and frightful feeling. "Why are you telling me that? I didn't do anything to you." She wiped her mouth with napkin and stood up from her seat. "Well, I have some to arrange Mikan's schedules, so please excuse me." She slightly bowed her head before she turned to leave the dining room.

"Che…Serina-san is quite mean…" Tsubasa shrugged, scratching his head. He, as well as Mikan, went back to their food, and after a brief silence, Tsubasa asked Mikan about Ruka. "You're pretty close to that Ruka guy too. Is he just another fan or a potential boyfriend?"

Mikan almost choked. "Ruka-pyon? Boyfriend? Tsubasa-senpai, he's a friend! Mou…Please stop teasing me about that matter."

"Hmm…Ruka-pyon seems like a nice boy and cute too. If he decides to court you, invite him over any time."

"Senpai…" Mikan sighed deeply. "I don't think that will happen."

Tsubasa chuckled heartily. "Who knows? You can never tell what's going to happen, Mikan."

Mikan thought for a minute. "Then how about you, senpai? When are you getting a girlfriend?" She pointed a finger at him as she smiled mischievously. "It's not hard for you to get a girl, since you're famous and all."

Tsubasa grimaced and looked at his hands. "Maybe."

"Maybe?"

"I'm not interested in girls at the moment," he said happily, though his voice lacked the usual exuberance. "Besides…I still haven't forgotten _her…_" Before Mikan could reply to him, Tsubasa stood up and walked out of the room.

"Senpai…" Mikan's hazel eyes were shiny with concern. _Did I say something wrong? He seemed kinda sad. I wonder… _

After dinner, Mikan invited Tsubasa to play a board game with her, but he politely declined and said that he had some stuff to do in his room. But when she peeked into his room to check up on him, she saw him sprawled out on the floor while holding a picture in his hand. She also heard him saying "I miss you" twice at the picture. More questions rose up in her head. Her senior was definitely not his usual self.

* * *

Mikan walked slowly around the park, brooding about her favorite senior and the picture. "I've never seen senpai so down," she said. She stepped over a can and fell butt first on the ground. "Oww…That hurts…"

"Sakura?"

Mikan looked up at the person who called her. "Ruka-pyon!" she uttered, quickly getting back to her feet. "You're here! Umm…Good afternoon, I mean, good evening!" She lightly laughed.

"What are you doing here this late at night?" Ruka asked.

"Well, I'm just taking a stroll. It's such a wonderful night and it's such a pity to stay indoors." She kept on babbling unnecessary reasons until the blonde boy stopped her by placing a gentle hand on her shoulder. "Ah…What was I saying again?"

"Sakura, are you all right? You're acting kinda weird."

Mikan sighed. "I'm worried about Tsubasa-senpai," she said. "I don't know what's wrong but he seems pretty down. He started acting strange when I mentioned about him getting a girl."

"Maybe he's not interested in girls."

"Well, that's true," Mikan said, tapping her cheek. "But he was looking at a picture in his room. The person in that picture might have something to do with his current mood."

"Did you ask him about that?"

Mikan shook her head. "No…But I'll try to ask him." She looked at him and put on a smile. "By the way, what are you doing here, Ruka-pyon?"

"I'm on my way home. I just came from Natsume's house."

"So, how is he? I hope he's resting well. I don't want him pushing himself too much after all the hard work I've done for him." Being his personal nurse was like hell to her. Natsume was being so bossy and demanding all the time that she almost killed him with a knife. It was a good thing Aoi was there to calm her down.

Ruka giggled. "He's doing fine," he replied. "I want to thank you, Sakura, for helping him again."

"No problem. I'm always willing to help out."

Ruka nodded understandingly. "It would be nice if you're with him all the time," he said calmly as he looked up at the starry sky. "Natsume's still cold yet he's becoming the Natsume I've known five years ago."

_If I'm with him all the time, huh? _Mikan joined him in his star gazing as she began thinking about Natsume. _He's not such a bad guy once you get to know him. _Sure, the guy was hard to understand, but she had to admit that he was still a person who deserved to be loved and cared.

"_Don't leave him in the dark, Mikan." _Serina's words came up all of the sudden and at that point, she kind of understood those words. Serina was telling her to always give Natsume her support and be his friend till the end. And because of that, she thought of an interesting idea. "Ruka-pyon!" She grabbed Ruka's hands and leaned forward until her face were just inches away from his.

Ruka blushed so hard that his face looked like a bright red apple. "W-What is it, S-Sakura?" he stammered badly.

"This may sound crazy but it's worth a try," she said excitedly, bouncing up and down.

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

She released her hands and hopped a few steps away. "I'm sure Aoi-chan would be pleased and I can't wait to see Natsume's face." She crossed her arms behind her back and smiled happily at Ruka. "I will definitely help Natsume move on. He can't stay in the past forever."

"Sakura…" Ruka's blue eyes softened. Mikan was amazing, he silently thought, and her optimistic nature was admirable. Ruka wished he had the same determination like Mikan. He felt a little strange about her idea, though he didn't know what it was, but he could trust Mikan.

* * *

Mikan paused in front of the Hyuuga house the next morning. Settled right beside her was a big pink-white stroller bag with her initials on the side. She had a confident smile on her face. She took a deep breath before stepping inside the house.

"Oh, Mikan-chan," Aoi said in her chirpy voice. She was wearing an apron and a bandana on her head. Aoi was doing some cleaning. "What brings you here? And what's with the bag?" Aoi pointed at the bag behind Mikan.

Mikan perched meekly on the edge of her stroller bag. "I'm going to live her from now on, Aoi-chan."

Aoi's crimson eyes grew wide in an instant. "Live here?!" she uttered, dropping the rag on the floor. "Are you serious?" Her lips were slowly curving into a smile.

Mikan nodded. "I'm serious. My manager agreed to it, as long as I don't neglect my studies and career."

"That's wonderful," Aoi exclaimed, beaming a smile at the brunette. Without hesitation, she lunged forward and hugged her idol. "I can't believe you're going to stay here with me and Onii-chan."

"Seriously?" Natsume interrupted who suddenly appeared from the kitchen. He held the same stoic expression as always. "An annoying girl like you living here with us? Are you crazy?" he said in a deep, cold voice.

"I'm not annoying, Mr. I'm-so-full-of-myself!" Mikan exploded. "I'm going to live here whether you like it or not."

Natsume tore his eyes away from her. "Tch…Do whatever you want. Just don't mess things up here and don't get in my way." He knew that arguing with the brunette would lead him to no good. Besides, he was secretly glad that she was going to live with him under the same roof.

Mikan pursed her lips. "He's such a jerk," she complained, throwing her shoulders back. She then looked at Aoi with a smile. "So, Aoi-chan, I guess I'll be sharing a room with you."

"Huh?" Aoi was surprised. "Are you sure? My room's a bit tiny for us. Do you want to stay in our parents' room instead? It's much bigger."

"Your parents' room?" Mikan muttered. Natsume didn't mention that his parents' room still existed. She could've slept in that room instead of sleeping in one room with him. Natsume had tricked her! Eyebrows twitching, she dashed into the living room and found him sitting on the couch watching TV. "NATSUME!"

Natsume turned to her with a bored expression. "You don't have to shout, polka-dots," he said.

"Why didn't you tell me that you still have a spare room?! I bet you didn't tell me so you can just sleep with me in your room. You're such a pervert!"

Aoi clamped her mouth in surprise. "Mikan-chan slept with Onii-chan in his room?"

Mikan was suddenly struck with awkwardness. "It's not what you think, Aoi-chan. I did sleep with him in one room, but nothing happened to us." She tried her best to explain things, but Aoi seemed unconvinced.

"Wah… Onii-chan, how could you?" Aoi's voice was trembling.

The raven-haired lad sighed. "Stop acting like a weak little girl, idiot," he told his sister. "So, what if something happened between us? It's not like you can do anything about it."

"What?!" Mikan exclaimed, having the urge to punch Natsume. "You're making it look like something did happen to us!"

"Not my problem, so go away," Natsume said coolly as he turned his head back at the television screen.

"Nothing happened, right, Mikan-chan?" Aoi clasped her hands together as she shot Mikan a distressed look. "You and Onii-chan didn't—"

"Of course not!" Mikan hastily replied with a chuckle.

"Then that's good!" Aoi clapped her hands in delight. "I was worried there for a second."

Mikan marched over to Natsume and stood in front of him, blocking his view from the television. "You have a knack of making me angry, jerk." She folded her arms in front of her chest. "I don't know if I'm going to like living here with you, but I won't regret about the decision I make."

Natsume raised an eyebrow. "Whatever… Just move away. I can't see my show."

"Hmph! There's a more polite way to say it, idiot!" Mikan yelled at him. She cleared her throat before she spoke up again. "Since I'll be your new housemate, let's try to get along." She extended her hand to shake with him.

Natsume stared at her hand for a while before he looked up at her. "Get along? Is that even possible for us?" he said nonchalantly, and Mikan nodded. He let out a sigh. "You really are annoying…" Instead of shaking hands with her, he grabbed her hand and forced her sit on his lap.

Mikan, as well as Aoi, gasped. "What do you think you're doing, baka hentai?!" Her face flushed red a little.

"I can't watch TV with you standing there," he replied, looking coldly at her. Though he may not look like he cared, he was indeed happy that Mikan was going to stay with him and be with him everyday. He can't explain his feelings for her, but it felt good to be with her.

End of Episode 11

* * *

Himeno: Mikan-chan is going to stay with Hyuuga now.

Aoi: This means that they're going to have more moments!

Anna: How exciting!

Nonoko: Yeah!

Sumire: I won't accept it. Sakura-san is not even part of the fan club and yet she's too close to Natsume-kun and to Ruka-kun too. AH! I can't stand her. And why is Natsume-kun and Ruka-kun so interested in her? What does Sakura-san got that I don't have?

Kokoroyomi: I'll answer that. Let's see… Mikan-chan is a lot cuter than you. She's friendly, energetic, optimistic, super-talented, bright, a little clumsy yet funny, and she's very innocent.

Sumire: Are you trying to make me mad?!

Kokoroyomi: Yes.

Sumire: I'm going to kill you!

Anna: Shouda-san, please calm down.

Nonoko: She's scary when she's mad.

Himeno: Ahh… Permy is in Medusa-mode again.

Aoi: So scary…

Himeno: I'll post the next chapter next week. I hope you like this chapter. Please send in the reviews. No flaming.


	12. Being Friendly

Himeno: Yosh, more of Natsume's past here!

Kokoroyomi: Finally, I have a role here. I was starting to think that you forgotten about me.

Himeno: I would never forget you, Koko-kun.

Aoi: Onii-chan, thank you for being kind to me all the time.

Kokoroyomi: You're welcome.

Sumire: Himeno-san, will I have a moment with either Ruka-kun or Natsume-kun?

Himeno: Ah…No.

Sumire: Why? I'm the president of their fanclub.

Himeno: When I say no, it's no.

Sumire: So unfair!

Aoi: Hehe… Okay, Himeno-chan doesn't own Gakuen Alice.

* * *

**Natsume the Jerk **

Episode 12: Being Friendly

"Here you go, Aoi-chan!" Mikan said brightly on Monday morning. She handed Aoi a bento box, which was wrapped in a pink scarf. "The main dish is hamburger. I hope you'll like it."

Aoi's crimson eyes sparkled with delight. She just got a homemade bento from her favorite idol. Not only did she admire Mikan for her great singing voice and acting career, she also liked her cooking. "Arigato, Mikan-chan! I'll be sure to eat this later at lunch." She placed the bento into her school bag.

Mikan gazed around the kitchen. She had everything cleaned up already and the two remaining bentos were ready. She put the bento boxes inside her own school bag and went out together with Aoi. "Your parents' room is really great. The bed was so comfy. I slept like a princess."

Giggling, Aoi nodded her head. She took out her keys to the house and checked the time again. "We're going to be late, Mikan-chan."

"You're right! Let's make a run for it!" Mikan skated towards the street and turned around to wave at Aoi. "Hurry up or I'll leave you," she teased, and Aoi just pouted.

"Wait for me, Mikan-chan!" When Aoi started running, Mikan started skating away. "No fair! You're wearing skates!" Aoi tried her best to catch up to Mikan, but she was too slow.

Mikan looked back at her friend and sighed. Aoi already seemed tired from running, so Mikan slowed down and skated towards her. "Sorry about that. I was just having fun." She held Aoi's hand and smiled apologetically at her. "I shouldn't have made you run."

The raven-haired girl slowly shook her head. "No need to say sorry, Mikan-chan," she said cheerfully. "I understand." After saying that, the two of them started walking towards school—skating for Mikan's case.

"I wonder why Natsume left for school early," Mikan muttered when they were nearing the school gate. "Isn't he always late?"

Aoi let out a chuckle and nodded her head. "Yeah, he likes coming to school late," she replied. "I'm not really sure why he leaves home early. I can't really say what is on Onii-chan's mind."

Mikan heaved a sigh. "That guy is so hard to understand," she said in an exasperated tone. "Since he left so early, I didn't have the chance to give him his bento box. Well, I can give it to him later." She had worked hard to make lunch for the two Hyuuga and she was confident that they would love the hamburger surprise.

The two of them walked into the middle school building and parted ways when Aoi reached her classroom. Mikan was greeted by lots of fans and she didn't fail to give them a smile. It was no different from when she performs on stage, with all the fans making her the center of attention each day in school. A life of an idol isn't easy, she wailed in her mind, but she does love her job. Singing, acting and dancing—they were all her passion. Her classmates, except for Sumire's group of fan girls, greeted her warmly as she walked into the classroom. Even though Sumire's group was a bunch of snobs, Mikan was still friendly with them, and when she tried to greet them properly they only glared at her. She wasn't the least bit afraid of them, and that fact annoyed those girls.

"She's so annoying," Usumu Wakako said, clenching her fists on her lap. She kept throwing dagger glares, as the brunette idol walked to her seat. She became extremely pissed when Mikan began talking to Ruka. "She's flirting with Ruka-kun again." She felt like throwing the table at Mikan, but she can't let herself look bad in front of Ruka.

Sumire crossed her arms and sighed in frustration. "I think Ruka-kun is just being nice to her because she's an idol," Sumire said, tapping her elbow. "Ruka-kun doesn't hang out with girls that much, but he seems so close to Sakura-san." And she can't stand the fact that Ruka liked Mikan's company better than theirs.

The fan girls were really letting out a malicious aura. They talked like chatterboxes and bad-mouthed Mikan at the same time, all because they were jealous. Everyone in the room could sense their ill intentions, and some chose to ignore them while others find it annoying.

Mikan and Ruka also sensed them, but they didn't care about them. Mikan was busy telling Ruka about the whole living-with-the-Hyuuga-family thing, which surprised him at first. Ruka felt a pang of envy since his best friend will be able to spend more time with Mikan, but he also felt glad that Natsume was changing.

"Ruka-pyon, where does Natsume eat his lunch?" Mikan suddenly asked. She just remembered about the bento box when they started talking about food. She wanted to surprise Natsume with the lunch she made just for him.

"Eh? At the school garden, under the Sakura Tree…" Ruka answered. "Why do you ask?"

"What does he normally eat?"

"Sandwiches from the cafeteria."

Mikan grimaced and puffed up her cheeks. "You can't be satisfied with that kind of food," she muttered. She slightly raised a fist closer to her chest and looked at Ruka with full burning determination. "My lunch will definitely satisfy him!"

"So, you made lunch for him?" Ruka asked, his voice quivering a little.

She nodded vigorously. "I also made one for Aoi-chan," she said.

For some reason, Ruka felt at ease that Mikan also made lunch for Aoi and not just Natsume. He can't explain his heart at the moment. He felt a little bitter whenever Mikan talks about Natsume, even though she insults him for his attitude.

Class was especially slow and quiet for the whole morning, and the students in Mikan's class were practically bored as hell. The moment the bell rang for lunch the students became lively once more. Several students have already dashed out of the room and headed for the cafeteria and the others had packed lunches with them. Natsume had already left after the bell rang. He left in a hurry that Mikan didn't get the change to give him his lunch. Thankfully, Ruka told her where he hangs out during lunch time.

Before the brunette left the classroom, her two adorable friends, Anna and Nonoko, asked her to have lunch with them. Of course, Mikan agreed, but she told them she had to find Natsume first. "I'll be right back, so don't start without me," she said, and the two girls nodded in reply. Mikan then ran off to find Natsume.

She got to the school garden in less than two minutes and found the raven-haired lad lying under the Sakura Tree. She approached him quietly, noticing that he was sleeping since his eyes were closed. "How can he sleep at this time?" she asked herself. She sat down beside him and placed the bento box on her lap. "Natsume, I brought you lunch. I want you to eat it." She didn't receive any response from him. Grumbling, Mikan pinched his cheek hard.

Natsume jarred his eyes open and slapped her hand away. "What do you think you're doing?" he said coldly. "I was awake the whole time, you polka-dotted panties girl."

Oh, she wanted to hit him so badly, but she refrained from doing so. Instead, she placed the bento box on his lap. "Here's your lunch. Aoi has one too." She then stood up and spun around. "I hope you'll like it. I woke up so early just to make that." With that, she ran off and went back to the school building.

Natsume stared at the box for a few seconds before he removed the sheet and lifted the cover. The lunch was elaborated with colorful food and design. The rice was colored in white and pink, the hamburger was arranged neatly on the side, and the corn bits and mushrooms were like decorations. It had been a long time since someone made him lunch. His mother used to do it, but she was no longer alive. The lunch box made him feel nostalgic.

He ate his lunch with pleasure, though his face remained stoic, and finished it all. He wrapped the bento box with the sheet again and placed it down beside him. He was quite stuffed. He wondered if Mikan would make him lunch everyday. That would be nice, but it'll be very annoying for him if she starts asking how the food tasted or something like that. Natsume preferred to keep things in his head. He leaned back against the tree and stared up at the beautiful Sakura flowers being blown by the gentle wind. The image of Mikan's face, her smile, her innocent eyes, flashed through his mind like a slideshow, and he almost smiled at the thought if it weren't for an unexpected company.

"How was lunch, Natsume?" Ruka asked, taking a seat beside his best friend. "Did you like Sakura's homemade lunch?"

With a cold expression, Natsume turned to Ruka and shrugged. "I was forced to eat it, so I had no choice," he said in a bored tone. He positioned his hands behind his head and shifted his gaze back at the flowers above. "But it's not like I hate it or anything…"

Ruka chuckled, knowing that his best friend wasn't the most honest person in the world. A person who doesn't know Natsume well will surely misunderstand him right away, but Ruka knew exactly what he meant by saying that. "You could've just said it was delicious or I really like it," he said. "I saw you eating lunch a while ago and you were really enjoying it. Don't try to deny it, Natsume."

"Tch…Whatever…" Well, Ruka caught him red-handed, so there was no use arguing about it.

It was a big relief for Ruka that Natsume wasn't pushing him away like he used to after his parents died. It felt good to be able to sit next to him, to talk normally with him, and just to be with him. Natsume would always be his best friend. Just thinking about their friendship made him recall of his past with him.

--"How their Friendship began"--

Being the new kid wasn't so bad for Ruka since he got to skip detention, but Natsume, the one who saved him from the three hoodlums, Kyo, Hayate and Raito, had to deal with the punishment after school. Jinno-sensei was so strict with Natsume. Ruka felt guilty about him so he waited outside the detention room. It took about an hour of waiting until Natsume finally came out of the room. Ruka immediately greeted him, rather awkwardly, and thanked him for his help.

Crimson red eyes looked straight at him, as if they were boring holes through his soul. For a kid, Natsume sure had an intimidating aura and his cold expression added more pressure on Ruka. "It's not like I wanted to help you, dummy," Natsume told him as he spun on his heels. "Those three were just noisy."

Even so, Ruka still felt grateful towards him. "Hyuuga, I also want to say sorry for the trouble," he said, looking down at his shoes. "If it wasn't for me you shouldn't be in detention."

"Yeah, it is your fault," Natsume bluntly said, surprising the blonde in an instant. "But it can't be helped." Slipping his hand into his pocket, Natsume began walking away.

Ruka woke up early the next day. He brushed his teeth, washed his face, and fixed his blonde hair. It didn't take him long to get dress in his school uniform and went down to eat breakfast. His father was on a business trip and his mother was in France doing a fashion show, so Ruka ate alone in the big dining room. Ruka was very rich and lived in a big mansion.

"Young master, the limousine is ready outside," the maid told him politely.

The blonde looked at her for a while as he sipped his orange juice. Alice Academy was his new school and the mark of a new journey for him. Yesterday he felt uneasy when he got off the limo at school because a lot of students stopped to stare at him and girls were especially gawking at him in admiration. Ruka figured that it would be better to walk to school like the rest of the kids. "I don't need the limousine today," he said. "I'll walk to school."

"But young master—"

And Ruka cut her off. "I'll walk, understand?" he said and wiped his mouth with a napkin. He then stood up and picked up his school bag from the chair. "I don't want to attract so much attention in school, so please let me." He gave the maid a gentle smile, and she just nodded in understandingly.

Walking through the park was a shortcut to school, and Ruka found the place very pleasing. There was a playground, a beautiful fountain in the middle, nature, and some little critters living up the trees. It would be nice to spend time in the park, but he still has school. When he was out of the park, he walked over to the crossing and waited there for the red light to turn green.

"Try to catch me, Onii-chan!!" a lively and girly voice exclaimed.

Ruka peered over his shoulders and saw a raven-haired girl running. As the girl was fast approaching his position, he noticed that the girl had crimson eyes just like Natsume. _Is she related to that guy? _Ruka didn't have time to ponder about it because the girl suddenly ran past him and towards the middle of the road. The bad thing was the light was still red!

The girl had foolishly and carelessly ran without stopping to look at the light. She just stopped when a speeding truck beeping its horn was approaching her. Because of fear, the girl could no longer move her legs.

"Watch out!" Ruka shouted as he hauled the girl towards him before the truck hit her. The two of them lost balance and fell to the ground, with the girl on top of him. His back hurt a little, but he managed to sit up as he cuddled the girl securely in his arms. "Hey, are you all right?" he asked.

Trembling non-stop, the raven-haired girl looked up at him with teary eyes. "Um…T-Thanks…for saving me…" she said nervously.

"You should be careful next time, okay?"

The girl buried her face in her palms and nodded her head. "I will…" she said. "Sorry for the trouble I've caused."

"Aoi…"

The girl looked up and saw Natsume standing behind Ruka. "Onii-chan!" She got back to her feet and approached her brother. "Onii-chan, I almost got hit by a truck and this guy saved me. Aren't I lucky?" She smiled to show him she was fine, but Natsume whacked her head hard. "Wah! Onii-chan, what did you do that for?"

"For being an idiot…" Natsume grumbled, looking coldly at her. "You almost got hit by truck for being careless. I don't think you'll be lucky next time." Honestly, he got really scared when he saw his sister in trouble, but he still kept a calm façade.

Ruka slowly stood up and faced the siblings. Natsume and the girl were definitely related, Ruka thought, taking note of their similar eye and hair color. Judging from the girl's height and frame, he could say that she was younger in age. "Hey there… Hyuuga…" Ruka meekly said.

"Thanks for saving my stupid sister," Natsume said straightforwardly.

"Onii-chan, please stop calling me stupid!" the younger Hyuuga pouted as she puffed up her cheeks.

"I call you stupid because you are one," Natsume replied unflappably.

"Onii-chan, you're so mean!"

"You don't have to tell me that."

"Onii-chan is a big meanie!" the girl said in her loudest voice.

Then Natsume whacked her head again. "Shut the hell up. You're making my ears bleed."

"Wah…" The girl cried streams of fake tears as she rubbed her eyes with her hands. Ruka, who thought she was really crying, patted her shoulder to comfort her, and the girl immediately perked up and smiled at him. "Wow! You're a nice guy! You seem to know my brother. Are you classmates? What's your name?"

Ruka was fairly surprised with the girl's sudden change of mood. "Um…Yeah, I know your brother…sort of…and I'm in the same class as him," he replied, scratching the back of his head. "I'm Ru-Ru…" Ruka seized talking when he saw Natsume's cold eyes.

"Ru?" the girl said, tapping her chin. "Then I'll call you Ru-chan!"

Ruka sweat dropped instantly. "That's not my name…"

"Nice to meet you, Ru-chan," she said, extending her hand to shake. "My name's Aoi Hyuuga, the younger sister of Natsume Onii-chan."

"It's not Ru-chan…It's Ruka…" Ruka let out a sigh before he shook hands with her.

"Hmm…" Natsume shrugged and walked past him. "Nice name, Ru-chan…" Undeniably, he let out a slight chuckle as he crossed the street with Aoi.

Ruka slumped his shoulders in defeat. Great, because of his stuttering, he was labeled as 'Ru-chan' by the two Hyuuga. It was like having your mom calling you pet names. He followed the siblings closely and observed their bickering all the way to school. Natsume always won the argument over Aoi, and Aoi seemed to be a victim of Natsume's fist all the time. He couldn't help but giggle at the two at times. They were quite the odd siblings, he thought. And based on that, he realized that Natsume wasn't the rigid person that he thought.

--"End of Flashback"--

"And from that day on, we started hanging out," Ruka said, placing an arm on his bent knee. "And Aoi brought us closer." He turned to Natsume and gave him a significant look.

Natsume scratched his cheek with his finger and groaned. "Can we stop this kind of talk?" he said. "It's getting itchy by the minute." Talking about his past with Ruka was great and all, and he was happy to be able to recall all the wonderful moments he had shared with his sister and best friend. However, Ruka was getting more emotional, and that was something Natsume wasn't good at.

"You know, a lot of people were pretty surprised when we became friends," Ruka said, ignoring what Natsume just said. "But the fan girls were happy about it."

"Just stop already…"

"Afraid that you'll cry?" Ruka teased, though his gentleness remained in his sapphire eyes. "Don't worry, I won't mention those sad parts."

Once again the raven-haired lad sighed. "How did I get along with someone like you?" he muttered and picked up the lunchbox from the ground. "It's not like we're alike." He stood up and dusted off some grass leaves from his pants.

Ruka stood up as well and said, "Maybe it's because we are opposite."

"Hn. How stupid…" Natsume blurted out before his lips curved into an arrogant smirk. "Let's go, Ruka." He spun around on his heels and started walking, and Ruka followed closely behind him.

When they were out of the garden, a certain brunette came out from behind the tree. Mikan had been quietly listening to two boys talked about their past, and she admitted that it was quite interesting to hear. Not only that, she was glad that Natsume finished her lunch, even though he failed to give a decent compliment. But what would she expect from Natsume? He was the type of guy who doesn't like to say nice things. She leaned against the tree and watched the Sakura petals fall from the tree. "Ruka-pyon and Natsume are really good friends…" she muttered under her breath. "I kinda envy them…"

She walked back to the classroom, thinking deeply for a while. Somehow, the friendship of the two boys made her remember something from her childhood. It was a sad memory, nonetheless, but she doesn't let it affect her. "I'm sure she's happy right now…" She shifted her gaze at the view outside the window as her lips curved into a smile.

* * *

Kokoroyomi was heading towards Aoi's classroom, humming a nice tune along the way. Class was already over and it was his usual habit to visit his 'little sister'. As a brother figure, Kokoroyomi had to make sure that the bullies won't harm Aoi. Although he had been doing a very good job protecting her all the time, Aoi was still prone to their bad-mouthing. He wished he could do something about their attitudes, but he'll be making enemies that way.

"We have to make that Sakura pay!" a voice shouted, as Kokoroyomi passed the chemistry lab. Curious as usual, Kokoroyomi leaned his ear against the door of the lab to listen on the conversation. "Obviously that girl is seducing our Ruka-kun and Natsume-kun." Upon hearing that, Kokoroyomi just shook his head. He was friends with Mikan and he knew that Mikan would never seduce a guy.

"We can't beat her in sports or in cooking," a girl said, sighing in frustration. "What can we do about her, president?"

Kokoroyomi blinked thrice. _So, this is the Natsume-Ruka fan club girls… _Of course, he knew about the fan club and its members. Heck, he considered them as the most annoying girls in school, and he especially liked teasing the president. _Curly permy is at it again. She doesn't let other girls be friendly with Hyuuga and Nogi… _

Sumire was sitting on top of the teacher's desk, with her legs and arms crossed. She had a stern face as she thought of a plan deeply. "I guess we have no choice but to blackmail her," she said. "But we have to find something about her that's really embarrassing."

"That's a great idea, president!" Usumu said, clapping her hands cheerfully.

Kokoroyomi shook his head in dismay. "Ah…Curly permy hasn't change a bit," he muttered in a low voice. "Mikan-chan didn't even do anything to her and yet she's planning this kind of thing." He backed away from the door and turned to walk towards Aoi's classroom.

He peeked into the class and saw Aoi packing her things into her school bag. He walked right in and greeted the young girl with his trademark smile. "How was class today, Aoi-chan?"

Aoi smiled back at him. "It was nice," she answered as she packed her last notebook into the bag. "I did screw up some equations during Math and I was daydreaming again during history, but the teachers didn't scold me today."

"That's good." Kokoroyomi patted her head playfully. "So, wanna grab some burgers on the way home?"

"Sure! I'm kinda hungry."

"Let's go."

Some students in the room were looking at Aoi with disgust, while some were whispering ill-mannered things about her again. Aoi could sense them all, but she pretended not to be affected and kept up her cheerful expression. However, Kokoroyomi was extremely bothered by this—even if he was smiling.

"Hey, Aoi-chan, have you heard of the saying 'Judge yourself before you go judging other people'?" Kokoroyomi said in a loud and carefree voice. "Before people would go insulting a person, they should take a good look at themselves and see their own flaws." When he said that, the students stopped whispering.

But Aoi didn't know his true intentions with his words and thought of it as just a saying. "Yeah, I've heard of it and I believe it too."

Kokoroyomi took Aoi's hand and carried her schoolbag. "Let's not waste any more time here," he said, smiling goofily. He walked towards the door, dragging his little sister behind, and as he stepped out he encountered Sumire and her group of fan girls. "Ah! Curly Permy!" He pointed at the green-haired girl with his finger.

A vein popped out of Sumire's head. "Who are you calling Permy, huh, Kokoroyomi?!" she exclaimed with a clenched fist. Before she could go on with her rant, Sumire noticed the girl beside Kokoroyomi. "You…You're Aoi Hyuuga-san."

"Yes, I am."

"She's Natsume-kun's sister, right?" one fan girl said, staring indifferently at Aoi. "She has the same eyes and hair as our Natsume-kun."

Another fan girl crossed her arms over her chest and heaved a sigh. "I've seen her around school, but I never got the chance to look at her up close." She motioned over to Aoi's side and narrowed her eyes. "I'm quite disappointed. She's nothing but a plain girl. I can't believe she's Natsume-kun's sister."

"She is kinda cute," Usumu said, cupping her chin. "But not enough to fit our standards."

Aoi felt like being stabbed right on the chest. Those fan girls were acting awfully similar to her bullies in class. She didn't like them one bit. She wished the floor would just swallow her already.

"Stop it, girls," Sumire said, planting her hands on her waist. "If you insult her, she might tell Natsume-kun. You girls don't want Natsume-kun to hate us now?" Her voice may have sounded strict, but her facial expression seemed concerned.

Kokoroyomi was fuming inside, but he kept on smiling at the girls. "Permy, you should tell those girls to watch what they're saying next time," he said, taking a step forward. "And, oh, Aoi-chan is far cuter than any of your fan club girls. Of course, you're still cute, permy." He chuckled to himself, and Sumire slightly blushed.

"You don't have the right to talk to president that way!" one of the fan girls uttered, pushing Kokoroyomi away. "And don't go anywhere near her!" She went right in front of Sumire to block her from the guy.

"And stop calling our president 'Permy'," Usumu said. "Geez, you sound like Sakura-san."

"Girls, let's go," Sumire said, lowering her head. "We still have some business to attend to." She walked off in a hurry, surprising the girls a little.

Usumu shot the lad a glare before she ran off to catch up with Sumire. Of course, the other girls followed right away.

"Oh, I think I made curly permy mad again," Kokoroyomi said with a giggle. "She's so hot-tempered."

"Again?" Aoi gave him a confused look. "You sound like you know Shouda-san well."

"We were in the same class during elementary, just old classmates."

"But the way you acted towards her… It's like you two are close. She even called you by name."

"Well, people are supposed to address each other by name, right? It's only natural for her to call me by my name. Besides, do we look like we're close? We have nothing in common." Though he was explaining these things to Aoi with his cheerful façade, his mind was set on the green-haired girl. The blush on her face when he complimented her was priceless to him. She was so easy to figure out, he thought silently.

End of Episode 12

* * *

Mikan: EH?! Permy blushed in front of Kokoroyomi-kun?! Shocking!

Sumire: What's so shocking about that?!

Mikan: I thought you would only do that in front of Natsume and Ruka-pyon.

Kokoroyomi: Curly Permy! Curly Permy!

Sumire: Shut up! Stop calling me that!

Kokoroyomi: I won't stop.

Mikan: And I thought I was the only one calling her permy.

Aoi: Ne, Himeno-chan, about Kokoroyomi Onii-chan and Shouda-san… Are they…

Himeno: You can't get any info out of me Aoi-chan. I'm planning to keep things secret for a while.

Aoi: Oh I see…

Mikan: By the way, that was some flashback up there. Aoi-chan, you're one of the reasons why Natsume and Ruka-pyon became good friends. That's so great!

Aoi: Hehe! But I did cause trouble. I almost got hit by a truck.

Mikan: Yeah, but you were saved by Ruka-pyon.

Aoi: But I got whacked on the head by Onii-chan. Well, I'm used to it anyway.

Himeno: All right! That's it for this chapter. I'll update as soon as I can. I can't guarantee that I'll be fast since exams are coming along. Wish me luck. My grades are a bit uneasy. Please lighten me up with a review. NO flaming!!

Aoi: Ah! Wait, I have to tell you that there's going to be major romantic moments in the next chapter. Onii-chan and Mikan-chan will be…

Himeno: (Grabs Aoi and covers her mouth) Aoi-chan, please be quiet. Mou, this is the reason why I don't like telling you the details of this story. Hehe…


	13. Almost a Victim

Himeno: Moments! Sweet moments between our favorite couple, minna-san!

Mikan: Couple? What couple?

Himeno: I was talking about you and Hyuuga.

Mikan: EH?! We're not a couple, Himeno-chan.

Natsume: The author is being stupid again. She's not serious.

Himeno: What did you say to me, you jerk?!

Natsume: There's no way me and polka-dots can ever be a couple.

Himeno: Oh, really? Hmm…Just admit it that you like her, Hyuuga.

Natsume: You're such an idiot.

Himeno: You're a bigger idiot than I am. Anyway, this chapter will feature moments between you and Mikan-chan, so be happy!

Natsume: Do you really think I'll be happy with that?

Tsubasa&Himeno: Yes!

Mikan: Tsubasa-senpai, you've been thinking a lot lately. Is something bothering you?

Tsubasa: Chuckles No, I'm all right. I'm just tired because of work.

Mikan: You better not push yourself too much, senpai.

Himeno: Hehe… Well, Tsubasa-senpai is dealing with his own problems of love, right?

Tsubasa: It's not…erm… Oh, just get on with the story.

Natsume: For once, Andou is right. Hey, stupid author, get on with it.

Himeno: FINE THEN! I don't own Gakuen Alice. Please enjoy the story.

* * *

**Natsume the Jerk **

Episode 13: Almost a Victim

The famous Mikan Sakura sat down on a patch of green grass. She untied her pigtails, letting her lovely brown hair down, and ran her petite fingers through her hair. "I'm tired," she said. It was 9 o'clock in the evening and she was sitting in the garden of the Hyuuga household. The moon was bright and full, and the stars were simply beautiful that night.

Mikan's companion, Aoi Hyuuga, sat down beside her. "How was your taping today, Mikan-chan?"

Mikan smiled. The taping was tiresome, the staff and the crew were always friendly to her, so going to work for her was cool. "It was fun. Maybe you should go with me to the studio next time. I can introduce you to some other stars if you want."

Aoi's crimson eyes seemed to have sparkled in an instant. "Really? As in, you would do that?" she said, smiling wide.

"Of course!"

"You two…" Natsume voice suddenly startled the two girls and they quickly turned their heads to look up at him. "It's kinda late for your stupid gossips."

"O-Onii-chan, you scared us!" Aoi pouted, drawing her fists closer to her chest.

"Don't sneak up on us like that, Natsume," Mikan said while holding her chest.

Natsume raised a brow at them. "Hn…So, are you two just going to sit there or get inside? If you two will catch a cold, I don't want to be the one taking care of you." He spun around on his heels and walked back to the house.

Mikan heaved a sigh. "That Natsume…" She had reached for Aoi's hand as soon as she stood up. "Well, let's go back. I still have to cook lunch for you two tomorrow morning. I have to be early."

"I can't wait to eat your lunch again, Mikan-chan," Aoi said cheerfully, clasping the idol's hand firmly. "Your cooking is the best!"

Mikan's cheeks turned slightly red. "Thank you, Aoi-chan…"

Aoi jumped twice and spun around happily. "Well, I can't wait for tomorrow. Good night, Mikan-chan!" After saying that, she skipped towards her house as she hummed one of Mikan's best songs.

Honestly, Mikan could see herself in Aoi whenever she was being overly energetic and cheerful. Aoi was a humorous and friendly girl, and Mikan has grown to like her more than as a friend. Somehow, her relationship with Aoi had developed into a more sisterly-like bond. Aoi was the sister she never had.

Mikan decided to stay a little longer in the garden. Star-gazing was one of her favorite hobbies and she used to do that with her Tsubasa-senpai when they were really young. And then, she saw a shooting star. "Wow! I have to make a wish." She closed her eyes and clasped her hands together. She silently wished for more happiness to come to the Hyuuga siblings.

"You're so childish. Wishing at a shooting star? Do you really think wishes will come true?" Once again Natsume startled her with his oh-so-boring yet deep voice.

"I don't think it's childish," Mikan said as she spun around to face him. "And besides, there's nothing wrong to believe in this sort of thing."

Natsume shrugged. "You and Aoi are really alike."

Mikan smiled. She was thinking of the same thing. "Well, time for bed…" She stretched out her arms and yawned. "Oyasumi, Natsume…" she muttered and walked past him. But before she stepped into the house, Natsume suddenly grabbed her hand and pulled her towards him. Mikan was so surprised at this.

"I…" Natsume looked down, his raven locks hanging over his crimson eyes. He wanted to say thanks for the lunch earlier, but he didn't know how to say it. He was a total idiot when it comes to showing gratitude to others. Since it was Mikan, he thought that she deserved a 'thank you' more than anything. "About your lunch…"

The brunette was looking at him keenly. "What about my lunch?" she asked curiously. She found it strange for Natsume to act a bit awkwardly.

Releasing her hand, Natsume noiselessly took a deep breathe and looked up at Mikan. His face was stoic as ever and his deep crimson eyes reflected her image perfectly. "It was…" He paused for a while and then he rolled his eyes away. "Goo—" Sadly, he wasn't able to continue because Aoi appeared.

"Mikan-chan, please sing me a song!" Aoi grabbed Mikan's hand and dragged her inside. "I can't seem to go to sleep."

"Um…Sure…" Mikan replied the young girl with a smile. She just let Aoi pulled her towards the stairs as she peered over her shoulders to look at Natsume. She was really curious about what he was going to say about her homemade lunch.

Natsume ruffled his already messy hair and sighed in frustration. Leave it to his idiotic sister to ruin a perfect moment. He was going to give a compliment, which was a fairly hard thing for him to do, and Aoi just waltzed out and took Mikan away.

* * *

Early morning the next day, Mikan was already in the kitchen cooking breakfast and preparing the bento boxes for the siblings. Wearing a pink apron and humming a sweet tune, Mikan was practically enjoying her stay in the Hyuuga house. Even with her occasional arguments with Natsume, she found it to be very comfortable to be part of the Hyuuga home, though she kind of missed her mansion.

"All done!" she said after setting the dining table. She had already placed the plates of hotdogs, sausages, and scrambled eggs on the table. All she has to do was to wake the siblings. Her first target was Natsume, and the said lad was sleeping soundly when she came into his bedroom and sat on his bed.

"Wake up, Natsume," she said, shaking the raven-haired genius's shoulder.

"Go away…" Natsume grumbled, turning over to the other side.

"You're going to be late if you don't get up now," Mikan said. Somehow, she felt like a wife trying to wake her husband up for work. She grimaced and shook her head at the thought. Imagine her as Natsume's wife? What was she thinking? It was too absurd, she admitted. "Natsume, come on…" She shook him again.

Natsume opened one eye and saw Mikan's charming smile. "I don't mind if I'm late," he said. "I'm used to it." He burrowed himself under the covers.

"JUST GET UP!" Mikan squawked without a warning and pulled Natsume's bed sheet away. "I don't want you to get in trouble with Jinno-sensei again." She dropped the sheet on the bed and then went out of his room. She still had to wake the other Hyuuga as well.

It was past seven when Natsume finally came downstairs dressed for school. He was eating hotdogs and eggs when Mikan came in with Aoi. The two girls were also dressed in their uniforms already. "Next time you'll wake me, you'll regret it," Natsume warned, but the brunette just stuck out her tongue.

Aoi gasped. "You actually woke up Onii-chan?" She looked at Mikan with concern. "And you're still alive…The last time I tried to disturb his sleep, I almost got killed." She was saying this while pretending to be scared.

"Eh? Really?" Mikan asked.

Natsume shot his younger sister a glare, which made her shut up.

"Erm…I'll just eat breakfast now…" Aoi said, chuckling nervously. She took her seat and started eating.

"I hope you two will like today's lunch," Mikan said, helping herself to orange juice.

"I'll bet," Aoi replied happily.

"Yeah, right…" Natsume replied dryly. "The mere thought of your lunch is invigorating." His sarcastic tone was so obvious.

Mikan popped a vein. "What are you trying to say, huh, Natsume?"

"Betsuni…" He stuffed his last piece of hotdog into his mouth and drank his glass of orange juice. After that, he pushed back his chair and stood up. "We should get going."

"Huh? Wait up. I still have to clean the dishes," Mikan said. She picked up Natsume's plate and glass and placed it on the sing. "I don't want to leave any chores for me when I come home from work later."

Natsume sighed. "Hurry it up." He then turned to his sister and said, "That goes for you too."

"I'll be quick!" Aoi said as she gobbled up her food in an instant.

That morning at school, several students were gathered in front of a bulletin board. Mikan was curious about it and went to check it out. She scanned the bulletin board saw various academic messages, pamphlets, office calls, awards, and the list of names that were qualified for the Math Olympians. "The math test?" She checked out the names who passed and much to her joy, Natsume's name was there in bold letters. "He's in! He's going to the Math Olympics! He's really a genius."

She ran off to tell Natsume the good news, but she encountered Sumire and the fan club girls on her way to the classroom. This was trouble for her again, Mikan thought. "Good morning Permy and the others…" she said.

"Don't cast us out!" Usumu shouted, as the other girls glared at the brunette.

Mikan placed a hand over her mouth and lightly laughed. "Oh, I'm sorry…"

Sumire stepped forward in all her snobby glory and crossed her arms. "Sakura-san, you're an eyesore," she seriously said, "and we don't want you near our Natsume-kun and Ruka-kun anymore."

"You don't want to, but I do," Mikan replied, smiling delightfully at them. "Why are you girls so protective anyway? It's not like I'm planning anything bad to Natsume and Ruka-pyon."

"But you're flirting with them!" Usumu blurted out, pointing a finger at Mikan. "Because of you, we can't seem to approach them anymore. We like to be with Natsume-kun and Ruka-kun more than anyone else in this school."

"I also like to be with them too," Mikan innocently replied. "And I don't think it's hard to approach them. Natsume is pretty unsociable, so it's easier with Ruka-pyon."

Usumu sweat dropped. "That's not what I meant!"

"What we're trying to say is that because of you, our chances of becoming their girlfriends have gone down the drain." Sumire flipped her hair. "I do hope you understand the fact that our fan club is very dedicated to Natsume-kun and Ruka-kun."

"But I don't think she does, president. Just because she's a top idol, she thinks she can do whatever she wants with Natsume-kun and Ruka-kun," Usumi hissed, giving Mikan a hard push. "Don't go anywhere near them, understand? You're not good enough for them." She pushed Mikan again and this time Mikan fell butt first on the floor.

"Owww…" Mikan rubbed her butt. "What did you do that for?" She looked up and saw the angry faces of the fan girls.

Usumu smirked and stepped on Mikan's hand, and the brunette closed her eyes in pain. "An idol like you doesn't belong to a school. Why don't you stick to show business instead of school, huh?"

"Stop it," Sumire ordered her right-hand girl. "This kind of thing is unacceptable." She had lowered her head to avoid letting anyone see her concerned eyes.

"Eh? But president it was already getting fun," Usumu complained as she released Mikan's hand.

"We may hate her, but we girls shouldn't be doing such things," Sumire said, as Mikan rubbed her hand. She raised her chin and flipped her hair again. "Besides, if we hurt her then she might tell on us. The teachers are likely to believe an idol like her over us. Please bear that in mind all of you." She spun around and snapped her fingers to signal the girls to follow her.

Usumu glared at Mikan one more time. "You got lucky, Sakura-san. But I'm warning you to stay away from them if you know what's good for you." She and the girls immediately followed Sumire back to the classroom.

Mikan stood up and let out a sigh. "Permy and her friends are so mean," she said, puffing her cheeks. "But they're just being loyal fans." And then Mikan heard the sound of a bucket falling and the splashing of water. She immediately ran towards the classroom and saw Sumire and Usumu all wet. "Ah…What happened?"

Everyone present in the classroom, except for Anna, Nonoko, Yuu, Ruka and Natsume, started laughing at the two wet cats standing by the doorway. The other fan girls were appalled by this, Usumu had started complaining about her hair and make-up, but Sumire just stood still with her head hanging low.

"This is so not good," Usumu said, drying her hair. "Who would do—" And without a second thought, Usumu looked at Mikan. "You! You're the one who did this!"

Mikan shook her head. "It wasn't me. I didn't even go into the classroom yet."

"Liar! I'm sure you did this. You did it because you hate us!"

"No, it's not true."

"Sakura-san, you're going to pay for this!" Usumu advanced towards Mikan, as the other fan girls cornered Mikan to the wall. "You have a lot of nerve setting such a trap for us. I'm going to teach you a lesson." But before she got her hands on Mikan, she was splashed by water again. "Ah, who did that?!" She turned her head and saw Natsume holding a bucket. "Eh? Natsume-kun?" It was a big shock for her.

"Leave her alone, hag," Natsume said coldly.

The class and the students passing by the hallways all stopped to watch the scene. They could not believe that Natsume, the biggest jerk in school, actually helped out Mikan.

"Um…Natsume-kun, I was trying to get her back for what she did to me and the president, so I—" Usumu tried to explain, but Natsume gave her a murderous glare that scared her so much. "Ah, I'm sorry, Natsume-kun!" She bowed her head and ran away.

The other fan girls got scared of Natsume too, and they attempted to act sweet with him. However, Natsume ignored them and approached Mikan. "Let's go," he said and dragged Mikan to the classroom.

The girls felt hurt, lost, and most of all, rejected. They wanted to consult their president, but they just realized that Sumire had disappeared. Worried and confused, the girls set out to look for Sumire and Usumu.

"Natsume, were you the one who set-up the trap for them?" Mikan asked as she sat down on her seat. "It was a pretty mean thing to do." She still felt sorry to Sumire and Usumu, even though they were mean to her. It wasn't in Mikan's character to bear grudges on anybody.

The raven-haired guy simply ignored her question and proceeded to read his manga.

"Actually, it was Kokoroyomi who did it," Ruka answered for his best friend. "He was here a moment ago and then he left when Shouda ran out."

"So that guy…Why did he do it?" Mikan leaned her cheek on her hand.

"I'm not sure, but Kokoroyomi said that he always like to play pranks on Shouda."

"Why?"

"I don't really know."

"Hmm…" Mikan took out her notebook for the first period and saw her math book in her school bag. The math book made her remember something important. "Natsume, big news!" she uttered, placing her hands on his thigh.

Natsume could feel his hair on the back of his neck standing up, but he remained completely calm. "What is it?" he questioned her, not bothering to look at her.

"You passed!" she said excitedly. "You're in the Math Olympics. Isn't that great?"

"Jinno-sensei didn't cast him out this time?" Ruka muttered with surprise. "That's a relief. Congratulations, Natsume."

"I bet Jinno-sensei is going to announce it later during math period," Mikan said.

Natsume shifted his eyes from the manga to Mikan. "You have something to do with that teacher's decision, huh?" He closed his manga and placed it on his desk. "What did you do?"

"Oh, remember the time I brought Tsubasa-senpai here in school…" she started, and Ruka nodded his head. "Well, he talked with Jinno-sensei and persuaded him with something. I can't tell you what it is yet."

"So, it's really because of you, Sakura…" Ruka said, smiling gently, as he turned to his best friend. "You must be glad now, Natsume."

Natsume shrugged and lowered his head. He had this very annoyed expression on his face. "Whatever…" he muttered. But Ruka was right. He was glad that he can finally participate. He can go and show that Jinno-sensei how good he was in Math.

* * *

It was Math period and Jinno-sensei was scribbling dozens on equations on the blackboard. Once he was done, Yuu, the class representative, handed the teacher a sheet of paper. "Thank you, Tobita," Jinno said. He scanned the note. "This is the list of students who will participate in the Math Olympics," he explained. "The students qualified of this class are Yuu Tobita, Kai Ishida, Yukino Miyazawa, Haruna Hihara, and Natsume Hyuuga."

The whole class looked up in surprise when they heard Natsume's name. Natsume was actually qualified? The students, except for Mikan and Ruka, found it hard to believe since they knew Jinno-sensei wouldn't allow it. Normally, the fan girls would start to giggle and whisper great things about Natsume, but they were awfully quiet because Sumire and Usumu weren't with them.

"Natsume Hyuuga is not supposed to be in the list," Jinno grumbled as he slammed the paper on the desk. "Consider yourself lucky, Hyuuga, because you had an unexpected help." He shifted his eyes at the idol and glared at her. But Mikan only gave him a smile.

Jinno continued with his lectures fuming over the whole Hyuuga-being-qualified thing. He can never accept the fact that a delinquent like Natsume was a participant in the Math Olympics. He thought that Natsume might bring shame to Alice Academy. He was only thinking of the school's reputation. When the bell rang, he was the first on out through the door.

"Is it me or was Jin-Jin getting rusty with teaching?" Mikan muttered as she put away her math notebook in her bag. "I don't think he was actually trying to teach us anything."

Ruka giggled as he nodded. "I think he's annoyed because of Natsume."

"Like I care for that bastard teacher," Natsume said, placing his feet on top of the desk. "He's always full of himself."

"Look who's talking," Mikan told Natsume. "You're being cocky again, Natsume." She poked his cheek and lightly laughed.

"And you're being annoying as usual," Natsume said.

"Don't you have anything nice to say to me?"

"No."

"Not even one?"

"None."

"Che…You're no fun at all." Twisting around in her seat, she leaned her cheek on her hand and heaved a sigh.

Natsume didn't say anything, but his face softened up a bit as he looked at the brunette. He had so many nice things about her in his mind—nice things that she'll definitely want to hear. But it wasn't in his character to compliment a girl and to blurt out things in his head.

Ruka had observed Natsume carefully and he noticed that Natsume was way nicer to Mikan than anyone else. Sure, Natsume wasn't being a jerk and a cold-hearted guy to him and Aoi anymore, but Natsume was definitely different around Mikan. "It's good that you two are getting along well," Ruka said, and Natsume looked at him. "You and Sakura…You guys are really on good terms."

"Good terms? Ruka, are you kidding?"

Ruka slowly shook his head. "You're lucky that you're always with her, Natsume…" His voice sounded normal and gentle, but Natsume sensed something bitter about it.

* * *

Mikan was strolling through the hallways that afternoon, meeting the gleaming eyes and greeting of her fans. She was on her way back to the classroom to get her bag. As she was about to descend the stairs, a girl with shoulder length dark hair ran past her and pushed her at the same time. Mikan lost her balance on the first step and found herself falling. She immediately closed her eyes and waited for her demise. But a certain raven-haired guy came in the nick of the time and used his own body to break her fall.

"I guess being clumsy is a habit for you," Natsume said, as Mikan opened her eyes to look at her savior.

"Natsume?" When she realized she was on top of him, Mikan moved away until her back was against the wall. "Ah, Sorry…"

"Hn… You should be thanking me instead of apologizing, you klutz…" Natsume rubbed his sore back as he stood up. "You should be careful next time. I'm not always around to be your cushion." He looked coldly at her.

"But—" Mikan began, lowering her head. "It wasn't my fault. Somebody pushed me…"

Natsume sighed and extended his hand to help her stand. "I know… I saw it." He recognized the girl who pushed Mikan, and he'll definitely make her pay the next time he sees her.

"Eh?" Mikan looked up at him. "You saw? Then why are you calling me a klutz, huh?"

"Because you are."

Mikan grumbled and pouted. "And you're a jerk." When she took his hand, Natsume pulled her up with great strength, which sent her towards his chest. Mikan blushed in an instant and pushed him away. "What do you think you're doing, hentai?!"

"I was just helping," Natsume said indifferently, slipping his hands into his pockets. "You make a lot of fuss." He spun on his heels and sighed. "And by the way, Peach color is kind of nice for you." And then he walked away.

It took Mikan about seven seconds to figure out what Natsume just said. And when she did, her face turned very red. "NATSUME!!" Mikan shouted. "HENTAI!!" She ran after him, but she managed to trip on her own feet, and fell towards Natsume.

At the same time, Natsume stopped and turned around only to catch her. "See? I was right. You're such a clumsy girl," he said.

Mikan looked up at him and hit his chest lightly with her fist. "It's because of you!" she uttered. "I can't believe you saw it. You're such a peeping tom. Don't you have any shame? It's really embarrassing for a girl, you know."

Natsume smirked, thinking how adorable she looked with her cheeks so red and her eyes so innocent. He snaked his arms around her waist and pulled her closer against him. He wanted to smile brightly when he saw her eyes widened, but he just kept his arrogant smirk. "Is this embarrassing for you as well?" he questioned, and Mikan averted her eyes away from him.

For some reason, even though her mind was against it, her body didn't want to move away from Natsume. Her heart was pounding like a beating drum and her feet seemed to have frozen. She felt like jelly in his arms. She didn't know what to do. Why was Natsume being intimate with her in the first place? She asked herself that question.

Getting no complaints and outburst from her was a little weird for him, so he decided to tease her more by touching her soft butt. "It's unlike you to be silent, polka-dots," he said.

Mikan felt like she was struck by lightning when she felt her butt being touched. That really snapped her back to reality. "BAKA HENTAI, don't touch me!" She shoved herself away from him and threw him a glare. "That's sexual harassment."

"You weren't planning to move anytime soon, so I had to do it," Natsume replied with a bored face. "And I think you were enjoying your time with me."

"WHAT?!" Mikan exclaimed, taking a step backward. "No way! You're out of your mind, Natsume." With a huff, she spun around on her heels and ran off.

If Mikan would've stayed for another few seconds, she would have heard him muttering, "No, I'm not…" He leaned his back against the wall and gazed his eyes at the sky through the window. Raking his raven-locks with his fingers, Natsume thought about what he just did to the brunette. He practically hugged her. He had to admit that he liked touching her. Not only that, he liked being with her. He was at peace with her.

However, he was somehow afraid of getting closer to her. Yes, they were friends now, even though he won't openly admit it. He felt lucky to have her as a friend, because she was so gentle, kind, caring and loving. Still, with all the misfortunes that had happened in his life, he wasn't so sure if Mikan was safe with him. After all, his parents' death was no accident for him. He was still blaming himself. What if Mikan will suffer the same fate as his parents just because she was close to him? Natsume would hate himself if anything would happen to Mikan.

The incident earlier, when Mikan almost ended up with broken bones, was caused by one of his fan girls. He knew it because he saw the suspect. Although he never paid any attention to the fan girls before, he knew that they were extremely jealous of Mikan.

* * *

Mikan and Aoi burst into Natsume's room that night. "Good evening!" the two girls said. They were carrying sleeping bags and pillows with them and were already in their pajamas. "We'll sleepover here tonight."

Natsume closed his manga and sat up on his bed. "Are you two joking with me?" he said. He pointed a finger at the door. "Get out now."

The girls ignored Natsume's demand and set the sleeping bags on the floor. "We're going to sleep here whether you like it or not, hentai-san," Mikan said in a rather pissed tone, and Aoi nodded her head in agreement. The whole sleepover thing was Mikan's idea of revenge for what Natsume did to her back at school. Since Natsume liked spending his time alone, Mikan thought it would be nice to disturb him.

Natsume sighed. He knew better than to argue with the brunette and her stubborn head. "What a pain…" he grumbled. He lay back down on the bed and read his manga again.

"Mikan-chan, I'll got get some snacks from the kitchen," Aoi said, heading towards the door. "I'll be back right away."

"Can you bring me a box of Fluff Puffs? They're my favorites," Mikan said.

"Sure." Aoi left the room quietly, closing the door behind her.

And so, Natsume and Mikan were left alone in the bedroom.

Mikan walked over to Natsume and pulled the manga away from him. "Tell me something…" she began as she crossed her arms. "Why the hell did you hug me?" Because of their little moment in the hallways, Mikan couldn't concentrate well with her acting during the taping. She had Natsume to blame for it.

"It's none of your concern," Natsume replied with a straight face. "Now give me my manga back."

Mikan dropped the book on his chest and sat down on the bed. "Do you really enjoy harassing me?" she asked in a sarcastic tone.

"What if I say yes?"

Mikan's eyes grew wide in surprise. "Then you're a total maniac!" she practically shouted the words at his face.

"I don't really care."Natsume tossed his manga aside and pulled the brunette down so she would be lying on him.

Once again, Natsume had succeeded making her face blush like a tomato. Her head was against his chest and she could hear his heartbeat well. She was starting to feel comfortable lying there, and her body wasn't listening to her mind anymore. _Move! Mikan! He's just taking advantage of you. _But even though she would try to stand up, Natsume had locked her tight in his arms. His arms were like chains binding her to him. _What is this? My heart feels like its going to explode. _She can't explain her feelings at that moment. It was all mixed up. The cold and insensitive Natsume was actually making her feel warmth and care.

After a while, she finally mustered up the nerve to say something. "Um…Natsume, let go of me now…" she said. As she looked up, she gasped when she saw that he was already sleeping. "Natsume…" She pushed herself up a bit, but Natsume's arms were secured around her, as if he didn't want to let go of her at all. _He's treating me like a stuffed toy or something… _Mikan chuckled to herself. The young idol decided to stay in that position for a little longer. However, she too had drifted off to sleep.

Aoi came in with the snacks in her hands and she almost dropped them when she saw the two sleeping figures on the same bed. "Onii-chan? Mikan-chan?" she muttered. She placed the snacks on the table and approached the bed. "They're sleeping together…" Aoi wondered how they ended up in that position, but she was happy to see their peaceful sleeping faces. She pulled a sheet over them and tiptoed out of the room.

"Sweet dreams, you two…" she said as she switched off the lights. She decided to leave them alone for the night and went back to her own room. As she lay down in bed, she thought about her brother and her favorite pop star. "They do make a good couple. I can't wait to tell this to Kokoroyomi-oniichan." She giggled.

End of Episode 13

* * *

Himeno: How was that, minna-san?"

Kokoroyomi: That was great!

Sumire: That was horrible.

Himeno: I don't want your opinion, permy.

Kokoroyomi: Permy, where did you run off to? You didn't go to class.

Sumire: I don't have to explain it to you. It's none of your concern.

Kokoroyomi: Hmm… Really? Don't you know that the next chapter will have a little of us?

Sumire: Eh? Is that true?

Himeno: Yup, so true.

Sumire: But I want to have a moment with my Natsume-kun and my Ruka-kun.

Natsume: We don't belong to you, hag.

Ruka: Shouda, you should stop complaining.

Sumire: But…

Mikan: Permy, you and your friends were awfully mean to me.

Sumire: Hmph… Of course… Why should we be nice to you?

Mikan: But I wanna be friends with you.

Himeno: Yeah, permy, don't be stubborn.

Sumire: Whatever…

Himeno: Anyway, I'll be updating a little late, since I have to finish some work at school. It's not summer vacation for me yet.

Mikan: Please do review this chapter before you go.

Himeno: No flaming onegai!!


	14. Pressured into It

Himeno: Chapter 14!! Yehey!

Mikan: Himeno-chan, you seem happier today. Did something real good happen to you?

Himeno: Well, the shy boy I really liked finally mustered up the courage to ask me out on a date!

Mikan: Wow! That's great, Himeno-chan!

Himeno: Yup! He's real sweet and handsome. He's very smart too.

Mikan: I know a guy who's smart too, but he's not actually sweet.

Himeno: Yeah, me too… (Looks at Natsume)

Natsume: What are you looking at, stupid?

Himeno: (Clenching fists) Don't you insult me, you jerk!

Natsume: Whatever…

Himeno: Damn you! Anyway, I have to say hello to the readers. Ahem… Um… Thanks for supporting my story up until now. I really appreciate the wonderful reviews.

Mikan: Himeno-chan promises that she'll work hard all the time to please you.

Himeno: That's right. Okay, let's start with the story.

Kokoroyomi: This chapter will involve me and Permy, right?

Himeno: Yup!

Kokoroyomi: Okay then…

Himeno: I don't own Gakuen Alice!!

* * *

**Natsume the Jerk **

Episode 14: Pressured into It

Natsume woke up early the next day only to find Mikan resting on top of him. Not only was that his arms locked around her, her face was practically so close to his. He smirked at the sight of her sleeping face. She really looked like an angel. For some reason, Natsume didn't want to remove her from him, but he had to. The brunette would surely nag him to death if she wakes up and finds herself in his arms.

Slowly, he pushed the brunette to the side of his bed. He took a brief glance at the brunette and stroked her silky hair. He wanted to stay by her side a little longer, but he needed to get ready for school, and Mikan had to prepare breakfast for him and his sister. He got off the bed and roughly pulled the pillow beneath her head.

Mikan stirred and rolled over to her side.

"Polka-dots, wake up," Natsume said, shaking her, but the brunette simply told him to give her five more minutes of sleep. Grumbling, Natsume pinched her cheek hard. "Get up now."

Mikan felt the pinch right away and jarred her eyes wide open. "Natsume!" She slapped his hand away from her cheek and sat up on the bed. "What do you think you're doing?!"

"Waking you up," he replied nonchalantly.

"You didn't have to pinch me," she pouted as she rubbed her sore cheek.

"Tch… Just get out of my room." He motioned himself over to his bathroom door. "I can't believe I let you sleep here."

Mikan's face paled in an instant. "WHAT?!" she uttered, holding her face between her hands. "I slept here with you again?!" She looked around and found no Aoi in the sleeping bags, and she also noticed that the sleeping bags were untouched. So, Aoi didn't sleep in Natsume's room last night. ONLY HER!

Natsume turned the doorknob and pushed the door open. "Because of you, I had to sleep on the couch," he said, telling her a lie so she won't go ballistic at him.

"That's hard to believe," Mikan said, narrowing her eyes at him. "Knowing you, you could have pushed me off the bed or something."

He was getting annoyed with her, but his face remained emotionless as he turned to face her. "Then I'll do that the next time you'll fall asleep on me," he said with a shrug.

Mikan's cheeks turned red, remembering the events of last night. "First of all, it was your fault why I ended up sleeping on you," she muttered, lowering her head. "You didn't want to let me go." And just like last night, her heart starting to pound uncontrollably.

He didn't let her go for a reason. He wanted her close to him, though he won't admit it. He liked the way he held her in his arms, the way she was on top of him. Natsume felt at ease with her presence.

Mikan felt uncomfortable with Natsume staring at her in silence. "I better get ready for school," she said. Quickly she ran out of the room.

* * *

Mikan had just opened her locker that morning when she looked up and saw Usumu Wakako walking up to her.

"Good morning there, Sakura-san," Usumu said grimly. She glanced at Mikan's locker and saw notebooks with heart and flower designs, some books, and many love letters and fan mails. She grew annoyed at the sight of the letters. "I didn't think you would have garbage in your locker, Sakura-san." Almost suddenly she pushed the locker closed.

"Why did you do that?" A pout escaped from Mikan's lips. "That was pretty rude." She gave the fan girl an innocent look.

"I don't give a damn care," Usumu said, crossing her arms. "It seems like you're still fine. You just got lucky yesterday."

Mikan raised an elegant brow. "What do you mean?"

"We gave you a warning, Sakura-san," Usumu said with a malicious grin. "We told you stay away from Natsume-kun and Ruka-kun. But you're just too stubborn. If you're not careful, something bad will happen to you." Usumu spoke softly but enough for Mikan to hear.

Mikan was surprised by Usumu's words and wished she wasn't serious about it. Then she suddenly recalled the incident yesterday, where she fell down the stairs and was saved by Natsume. She didn't want to blame Usumu for that, but she was being suspicious.

Usumu's grin grew wider. "I'm telling you, Sakura-san, be careful." Her concerned voice was so fake. "You don't want anything to happen to that pretty face of yours. An idol's face is important, right?" She patted Mikan's shoulder and let out a sinister laugh.

Mikan stiffened at what she said. This girl was being serious, Mikan thought, yet she wasn't afraid of her. She just felt a little sad that such a girl hated her so much. And it wasn't only Usumu, Mikan sighed. There were the fan girls as well. Even though the fan girls hate her, all she wanted was to get along with everybody. So, she wasn't about to let Usumu scare her away.

And just as she was about to counter Usumu, Mikan stopped at the sight of Natsume, standing right behind Usumu. "Natsume…" she muttered, and Usumu's eyes immediately glimmered.

"Natsume-kun!" Usumu turned around and smiled at the raven-haired lad. "Ohayou, Natsume-kun! I'm so happy to see you. Let's walk to class together," she squealed.

Mikan noticed something strange about Natsume. She noticed that his eyes looked more furious than before. "Natsume?"

Without warning, Natsume walked up to Usumu and pinned her against the lockers. He stared down at her with cold red eyes and caged her in place with his hands.

Mikan was surprised at this, while Usumu got scared. "Natsume, what are you doing?!" the brunette asked him.

"She's the bitch who pushed you down the stairs yesterday," Natsume said with a shrug as he narrowed his eyes at the fan girl.

Usumu swallowed hard. And she thought nobody saw her pushed Mikan! She was seen by none other than Natsume. Oh, she felt so unlucky and scared.

"Are you sure it was her?" Mikan asked.

Natsume firmly nodded. "You almost got hurt because of her." He grabbed Usumu by the neck and pulled her up until she was on her toes. "I'm going to teach her a lesson."

Usumu stared to cry and beg for forgiveness, but Natsume doesn't seem to soften up by her tears.

"Natsume, let her go," Mikan said.

Natsume looked at the brunette, as if she was crazy, and released the fan girl from his grasp. Usumu dropped to her knees instantly and trembled in fear. "Tch… I can't believe you're so soft, polka-dots," he muttered, slipping his hands into his pockets. "What if this idiot tries to hurt you again?"

Mikan knelt down to Usumu's level and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Are you all right?" she asked, looking at her with concern.

Usumu buried her face in her palms as tears continued to flow down. She was so embarrassed and frightened by Natsume. She thought she was a goner there if it weren't for Mikan. She couldn't believe Mikan was still so kind to her, even though she did mean things to her.

"Stop crying now…" Mikan said, her voice so kind and gentle, and pulled out a handkerchief from her pocket.

Usumu looked up at Mikan, sobbing and trembling. The kindness Mikan was showing her placed more weight in her heart. "Sakura-san…"

"What you did was wrong, but I'm not mad at you for that," Mikan said with a small smile. "I know you have your reasons for not liking me, but that doesn't give you the right to hurt me."

Usumu lowered her head in shame. Yes, she didn't have the right to hurt her just because of jealousy. It was a low thing to do. "Sakura-san, gomen…" After saying that, she quickly got back to her feet and ran off.

"Wait a sec!" Mikan was about to go after her when Natsume stopped her by grabbing her arm. "Hey, let go! I have to talk to her!"

Natsume shrugged. "That idiot needs some time alone," he said.

"I understand but…"

"Just let her be," Natsume said, releasing her arm. He heaved a deep sigh as he leaned against the lockers. "You're something else, polka-dots."

A vein popped out of her head. "Stop calling me polka-dots, baka hentai!" she uttered, shoving a fist towards his face. "And what do you mean by I'm something else?"

"You didn't even get mad at her for what she did," he replied nonchalantly.

"I figured that getting mad at her won't do any good," Mikan said, opening her locker again to get her books. "And I'm not good at holding grudges either."

"Whatever…" Natsume walked past her and before he left her, he gave her a small piece of advice. "You still have to watch out for those damn girls."

Mikan sighed. "Yeah, I know…"

* * *

No one needs to use the excuse, "I was pressured into it." Yes, it happens. And yes, she have felt pressure to do something wrong. Sumire Shouda sighed at her own thoughts as she leaned against the fence. It was dismissal time and she was at the rooftop of the middle school building. She had missed her class for the whole day yesterday because of the bucket incident that had happened. She wasn't worried about her lessons, since she could go ask her friends from the fan club a copy of their notes.

After she had ran away from the classroom, the least expected person she wanted to see followed her to the very same spot she now stood the day before. She remembered how she insulted him, how she disregarded his sense of humor. He told her it was just a prank, but Sumire felt so hurt because of it. Not only did she get wet, she also got humiliated in front of people. Because of her uncontrollable temper, she slapped him hard.

Sumire stared at the hand she used to slap him. Once again she sighed. She didn't mean to slap him out of anger. She was just surprised. But she failed to give him a proper apology for that matter. However, she didn't want to apologize to him, not until he apologizes to her first for pulling the prank on her.

"Permy?!"

At the mere sound of that nickname, Sumire turned her head towards the entrance, hoping to see him. Unfortunately, it wasn't him, it was Mikan Sakura. She grimaced and turned away in an instant.

"What are you doing here all by yourself?" Mikan said, approaching the green-haired girl. "Don't you usually hang out with your fan club?"

Sumire gave her one mean look just to intimidate her, but Mikan held a cheerful and friendly smile for her. Sumire grew more annoyed with the idol by the second. "I want you to leave me alone this instant, Sakura-san," she said.

"Do you really hate me this much, permy?" Mikan asked.

Sumire shrugged and crossed her arms over her chest. "It's quite obvious, don't you think so?"

"Why? Just because I'm close to Ruka-pyon and Natsume?" Mikan placed her hand against the fence. "That's not a good enough reason to hate me."

"How come they don't cast you away like the rest of the girls, huh?!" Sumire suddenly blurted out. She had her fists clenched tight and her eyes narrowed at the brunette. "How could you be so friendly with them?! How can you hang out with them so normally?! I can't even talk to them for five minutes! Is it because you're an idol?! That's so unfair!"

Mikan got really surprised with her tone of voice, and she couldn't understand what she was saying. She was acting like Usumu from earlier. Yes, she was an idol, and yes she was able to hang out with Natsume and Ruka. So, what's the big deal? "Permy, I can hang out with them because we're friends," Mikan said.

"Friends, huh? Hmph… I bet you're just trying to be their girlfriend!"

Mikan tilted her head in confusion. "Well, I am their friend and I am a girl."

"Stop acting innocent, Sakura-san!" Sumire was restraining herself from slapping Mikan. "You know very well what I'm talking about! You're interested them, right? You love them, right? You're planning to steal their hearts for yourself!" She wasn't thinking straight when she said that. She was completely in distraught and she wanted to pull her own hair to rid of her whirling thoughts.

"Interested? Look, I like them only as friends, okay? I'm not planning to steal anything."

"Liar!"

Mikan heaved one big sigh. Sumire was really giving her a hard time. "You know what… A friend used to tell me that I'm not very good at lying." It was true. Mikan was an honest person, and lying wasn't really her strong point. "So, Permy, please stop—"

"Fine then!" Sumire cut her off with an exasperated tone. She can't stand talking to the idol anymore. One more minute with Mikan and she might lose her mind. She was going to walk away when Mikan grabbed her wrist. "What is it?!" she exclaimed, turning to Mikan hastily.

"Ne…Is it possible for us to be friends?" Mikan said with a small smile present on her face.

Sumire raised a brow. "Us? Friends? You've got to be kidding me." She found it hard to believe that despite her attitude towards her, the brunette was still willing to befriend her. It was her first time to encounter such friendly person like her.

"Why not?" Mikan hugged her arm and shook her. "Come on! Please!" She gave her the puppy-dog look.

"This is too weird!" Sumire blurted out, raising her free arm into the air. "And let go of me, Sakura-san! I don't want to have anything to do with you!" She pulled her arm away from Mikan and backed a few steps.

Mikan wasn't the least bit hurt of what she said and she approached Sumire even more. "Permy, being friends is way better than being enemies."

Sumire shook her head. "I-I can't!" she uttered. "Sorry…" She then spun on her heels and exited the rooftop, leaving Mikan alone.

"Permy…" Mikan sighed again. "I just wanted to be friends."

* * *

Sumire was running aimlessly through the hallways, not really watching where she was going. When she bumped into someone, she lost her balance and almost fell, but the person she bumped into quickly caught her arm. Looking up, Sumire's eyes widened at the sight of Kokoroyomi.

"You should watch where you're going, curly permy," he said in his usual cheerful tone and his usual cheerful smile.

"You…" Sumire looked down at his hand grasping her arms and narrowed her eyes. "Let me go, baka!" she uttered, brushing her arm away.

The lad let out a chuckle and scratched the back of his head. "I guess you're still mad at me for getting you wet, huh?" he said. "Come on, it was just a harmless prank. Don't I always play pranks on you?"

Sumire felt her temper rising. "Harmless?! Yeah, right! Your pranks are childish and humiliating!" She clenched her fists hard.

"I think it was funny."

"It wasn't funny for me, Kokoroyomi!"

"Permy, you've gotta chill for a second," Kokoroyomi said, placing both hands on her shoulders. "I only did that because you were planning something against Mikan-chan. I heard you and the fan girls talking about blackmailing her. Honestly, you are getting way too obsessive with Hyuuga and Nogi." His cheerful expression didn't change one bit when he said those things.

"WHAT?!" Sumire abruptly shoved him away and glared at him. "So you did that because of Sakura-san?! I can't believe you! Does this mean your close to that girl?!"

Kokoroyomi nodded his head firmly.

Sumire dropped her hands to her sides. "Why…? First, it was Natsume-kun and Ruka-kun… Now you…?" She shook her head in dismay. "Why does Sakura-san get what I wanted?! I admire Natsume-kun and Ruka-kun so much that I want to be close to them. But they don't really want me around." Her eyes were neared to tears.

"Permy…" Kokoroyomi's voice had a hint of sadness and concern.

"And you…" She lowered her head to avoid his eyes and bit her lip. "Even though I tried to forget about you, you still…you still..." Tears were starting to fall from her eyes. She found it hard to say the things in her mind to him.

Kokoroyomi approached her and pulled her into his arms. He brushed his hands through her hair and rested his chin on her shoulder. It's not everyday that he got to see Sumire so vulnerable and fragile. The girl he had always teased would always have a strong front and violent temper. But the girl in his arms at the moment was crying.

"It's your fault…" Sumire said, clasping onto his uniform tight. "You just don't know how much pain you've caused me when you—"

"I'm sorry…" he whispered into her ear, his expression more serene. "I know it's my fault."

"I HATE YOU!" Sumire pushed him away, spun on her heels and ran off.

Kokoroyomi did nothing but stayed still and glued on the spot. He had his head low and his hands were slightly trembling.

* * *

Mikan had not been able to find Sumire after she ran off from the rooftop. It was almost time for work, and Mikan was sure that the limousine was waiting for her outside. She went back to the classroom and gathered her things. She walked out of the room after she bid her classmates "Bye!" and "See you tomorrow!"

As she was turning the corner after leaving the classroom, she found Natsume Hyuuga waiting for her, leaning against the wall.

"Your manager called me," he said nonchalantly. "She told me to escort you to the studio since she can't come." Actually the manager demanded him to do so with a threat, and Natsume had no choice but to comply. He even wondered how the hell did the manager got hold of his cellphone number. He hadn't given it to anyone but his sister and Ruka. However, deep down, he was glad to escort her and to see her workplace.

Mikan smiled. "Really?" she said. "Then you're going to love it there at the studio. I'll introduce you to my friends there!"

Natsume rolled his eyes away. "Whatever…" He didn't like the idea of making friends because of his not-so-friendly personality.

Making their way towards the limousine, Mikan spotted her favorite senpai by the school gate talking to a red-headed girl. "It's Tsubasa-senpai," she said excitedly, and Natsume grunted. She had thought that the red-headed girl must be a fan asking for an autograph, but she realized she was wrong the minute the girl slapped Tsubasa hard. "Eh? Senpai…"

The girl's eyes were enraged. "Don't come near me again!" she exclaimed, pushing Tsubasa away.

Tsubasa tried to hold her, but the girl turned around and ran away before he could even lay one finger on her. "Misaki…" He watched her ran, as the pain in his heart grew bitter.

"Senpai!"

Tsubasa turned around and saw Mikan and Natsume standing several inches away from him. With the worried look in Mikan's eyes, he could tell that she witnessed the shocking scene a while ago. He put on a faint smile as he approached Mikan. "Hey… Ready to go?"

"Senpai…" Mikan had reached out for his sore cheek and caressed it softly.

Tsubasa was touched by her action, while Natsume felt like he wanted to take Mikan's hand away from the model's face.

"Who was that girl? Why did she hit you?" Mikan asked him, and Tsubasa turned his head away. "Please tell me, senpai…"

"I'll tell you later about it…" Tsubasa said with a sigh. "I just don't feel like talking about it for now. I hope you understand." Seeing Mikan nod her head in reply, Tsubasa smiled wider and pulled her into a hug.

Natsume narrowed his eyes and gritted his teeth. He knew that Tsubasa was Mikan's close senpai, but he felt rage brewing inside of him seeing Tsubasa hugged the brunette.

"Now then…" Tsubasa pulled himself away from the brunette and held her shoulders. "Let's head for work, shall we?" The usual yet cool smile of Tsubasa was back in place, and Mikan couldn't help but smile cheerfully at him. His heart was still in pain, but he was sure that he will be able to cope with it.

Tsubasa then noticed the young raven-haired lad throwing dagger glares at him. Wondering what his problem was, Tsubasa held Mikan's hand and entwined his fingers with hers. At that moment, he saw Natsume's eyebrows twitched. _Hmm… Interesting… _He was starting to get the feeling the Natsume might have some feelings for his little kouhai. To put his theory into test, he leaned towards Mikan and kissed her temple. Of course, Mikan blushed and giggled. _Let's see what you're going to do…_

Unable to contain his jealousy anymore, Natsume walked up to them and pulled Mikan away from him. "You're going to be late for work, polka-dots," he said, almost in a grumbling voice.

"Hey, don't call me polka-dots, baka hentai!" Mikan retorted.

Natsume ignored her and glared back at Tsubasa again. "You're wasting your time flirting with her, baka," he said, and Tsubasa just smirked at him. Growing more annoyed with the model, he dragged the brunette towards the limo and pushed her inside.

Tsubasa heaved a sigh. _That proves it… _He cupped his chin with his hand. _This guy likes my little kouhai. I'm going to give you a hard time, Natsume Hyuuga. _

End of Episode 14

* * *

Himeno: Tsubasa-senpai really knows how to make Hyuuga jealous. He's the best and the coolest! I wish I can marry him.

Mikan: Senpai seems to have a problem with a girl. I don't know who she is, but it seems like Tsubasa-senpai knows her a lot.

Himeno: Tsubasa-senpai has a complicated love life.

Mikan: Hmm… I'm worried about him.

Ruka: I didn't appear in this chapter at all…

Himeno: Gomenasai, Ruka-pyon. You'll get your chance in the next chapter. And to make it up to you, you'll have a sweet moment with Mikan-chan!

Ruka: Er… (Blushes) I don't think…

Himeno: Come on, Ruka-pyon, don't be so shy.

Mikan: Ah! Ruka-pyon is blushing. You're so cute.

Ruka: Sakura, I'm just…

Himeno: Hehe… Ru-chan is super kawaii!

Mikan: I hope you readers liked this chapter.

Himeno: I want to see some reviews. No flaming please.


	15. A Daring Rescue

Himeno: Who enjoys seeing Natsume jealous? Please raise their hand.

Aoi: (Raises hand and smiles)

Himeno: Woah! So many!

Natsume: Tch…How stupid…

Himeno: Ne, Hyuuga, would you like me to write about lovely scenes between Tsubasa-senpai and Mikan-chan? (Smirks evilly)

Natsume: As if I care…

Himeno: Oh, you care all right. I know you have feelings for Mikan-chan.

Natsume: I don't. (Glares at author)

Himeno: You're in denial.

Tsubasa: Yup, he's in denial.

Natsume: You guys are annoying. I don't like polka-dots.

Kokoroyomi: Definitely in denial…

Ruka: Natsume, do you really like Sakura?

Natsume: Quit asking me those kinds of questions. It's getting irritating.

Ruka: Well… I'm just asking because I like…

Himeno: Okay, people! Stop it with the chit-chat and let's get on with the story.

Ruka: Oh, right…

Himeno: I don't own Gakuen Alice or its characters. Don't try to sue me, okay?

* * *

**Natsume the Jerk **

Episode 15: A Daring Rescue

"And cut!" the director yelled out. "That's a wrap. Great work, Mikan-chan. You were really awesome." He clapped his hand several times, as Mikan walked towards him. The taping of the fifteenth episode of Sakura Kiss was a success and had ended amazingly with Mikan's grand acting skill. The director was so proud to have her as the star for the show.

"Arigato," she said. "I almost forgot my lines, but I did an adlib. It's okay, right?"

The director nodded his head. "Of course, it's okay. You did your part well, Mikan-chan," he told her. "By the way, I haven't seen your manager, Serina-san. Where is she?"

"I'm not sure. She said that she had something important to do."

"I see…" The director then leaned down to whisper in Mikan's ear. "By the way, who is that mean-looking guy by the snack table? I saw you coming in with him." He shifted his gaze immediately at a raven-haired guy who was none other than Natsume.

Mikan giggled. "He's a friend of mine," she replied. "His name is Natsume Hyuuga."

"Only a friend? Are you sure he's not your boyfriend, Mikan-chan?" The director shot her a suspicious look.

Mikan raised a brow. "Friend or boyfriend—they're all the same. Natsume is a boy and he's my friend." She tapped her cheek with a finger, looking very innocent.

The director patted Mikan's shoulder. "Mikan-chan, you're really naïve," he said before walking away to talk to the cameraman.

"Eh? What did he mean by that?" Mikan muttered silently, feeling a bit confused. But she immediately dismissed her thoughts when she approached Natsume. "Thanks for waiting for me."

Natsume was munching on some biscuits, so he only gave a simple shrug in reply. He had been feasting on the snacks every once in a while during the taping, since there was nothing to do but sit around and watch Mikan act.

"Hey, did you enjoy the show? How was my acting?" She beamed at him with enthusiastic eyes.

Honestly, he was very impressed with her acting, but he will never admit that to her. "Not bad, I guess…" he said after taking another biscuit.

Mikan let out a frustrating growl. "Is that all you can say, Natsume?" she said.

He ignored her for that question and continued munching on the biscuits. He loved the biscuits because they had strawberry filling in them, and strawberry was his favorite fruit.

"Natsume, I didn't know you were fond of biscuits…" she pointed out.

"None of your business, polka-dots." He stopped eating and turned to her with a serious face.

"Hmm… Maybe I should bake you biscuits at home!" she uttered cheerfully, clinging to his arm. "You'll like that, huh?"

"Whatever…"Mikan making homemade biscuits for him was not a bad idea at all, he thought. He had always enjoyed the brunette's cooking, and he would love to try some cookies and biscuits made by her.

* * *

Mikan woke up early on Saturday morning and cooked breakfast before getting ready for jogging. She decided to wear a white t-shirt with pink sleeves and pink track shorts, and she had pulled her hair into a ponytail.

On the way to the doorway, she bumped into Natsume. He raised a brow when she saw her. "Where are you going?" he asked in his usual cold tone.

"Jogging!" she replied with a bright smile. "Wanna come with me, Natsume?"

"No," Natsume said, turning his back at her.

"But don't you exercise to keep yourself fit? I mean, you're really good at martial arts and all."

Natsume pretended to ignore her, but her offer was hard to refuse. He was not in the mood for an early morning jog. He would rather spend his morning eating breakfast first. Besides, the food from the kitchen smelled great. "I'll pass…" he said, and walked off.

"Suit yourself," Mikan said with a shrug, and stuck out her tongue.

Mikan grabbed her cap and placed it on before she went out. As soon as she was outside the house, she started jogging. She first made laps around the park, keeping a slow and steady pace. Later on, she jogged along the street. It was still early, so not a lot of people were roaming around the streets. She also had her cap on, so nobody will recognize her as Mikan Sakura right away.

Mikan had just passed by the riverside when she saw a brown puppy playing near the water. "Kawaii!" she squealed. "I wonder if that dog has an owner. Hmm… I don't think Natsume will like it if I brought a pet home."

She was about to continue her jog when the puppy slipped and fell into the water all of a sudden. "Puppy-chan!" she yelled in surprise.

The river rapids were rather strong, since it rained last night, so it was hard for the puppy to paddle and keep afloat. It was barking the cry for help as it struggled against the water.

Mikan slid down the grass and went near the river. She looked around for any rope or something to lasso the puppy, but she couldn't find anything. She glanced back at the puppy again and saw it getting farther away. "Oh no!" she exclaimed, flailing her hands up and down. She was getting panicky. "I have to do something quick!" And without another second, she dived into the river and swam towards the puppy.

At that moment, a long black limousine was passing by and a certain blonde boy was riding in it. Ruka Nogi was busy staring at nothing through the window when he saw someone swimming in the river. "What is that person doing?" he said, wondering why someone would even dare to swim in such a strong current. His question was immediately answered when he saw the puppy drowning. "Stop the car now!" he told the driver, and the driver hit the brakes right away.

"What's the matter, young master?" the driver asked, but Ruka didn't answer him. The blonde boy had already gone out the moment the car halted. "Young master?!" He saw Ruka running towards the river.

Ruka stood by the riverside and saw how the puppy was struggling. Being an animal lover, Ruka wanted to rescue it, but he noticed that the current was strong. "I have to do something…" he muttered to himself. He turned to the person trying to swim her way towards the puppy and let out a gasp when he realized it was Mikan. "Sakura!"

Mikan was swimming hard, but the puppy kept going farther and father away. "I won't give up!" she said. "I will save you, Puppy-chan!" Determined, she dived in and swam towards the puppy underwater. When she emerged, she grabbed hold of the puppy.

"Sakura!" Ruka yelled out, running after them. He kept on calling her name, but she didn't seem to hear him. Then Ruka ordered his driver to get the rope from the car. And when the driver brought it, Ruka grabbed it and called out to Mikan once more. "Sakura! Sakura!"

And this time, Mikan heard him. "Who's calling me?" she asked. The water hit her face before she could get a good look at the caller. "Ruka-pyon?!"

"Sakura, grabbed onto the rope!" Ruka threw the rope towards her, and she caught it with her right hand as her left held onto the puppy firmly. "I'll pull you, so hang on!" he said. He and driver started pulling.

The puppy kept on barking, and Mikan smiled at it and told him that everything was going to be all right. Things were going great so far, and Mikan couldn't wait to get on dry land again. However, her foot got stuck on something under water. Because of that, Ruka and the driver were having a hard time pulling. "What's going on?" she said, trying to maintain calm. "My foot…Oh no, I think I'm stuck."

"Sakura, we can't seem to pull you!" Ruka said, keeping a firm grip on the rope.

"Ruka-pyon, I think I'm stuck!" she uttered. All of a sudden, the river rapids engulfed her again, and she managed to swallow a lot of water. She raised the puppy high to keep it safe as she tried to free her foot. But the more she struggled, the more she felt pain from her foot. She guessed that her foot got stuck between rocks. "I don't have time for this. I have to save Puppy-chan first." She tied the rope around the puppy and told Ruka to pull it to shore.

"What?! How about you, Sakura?"

"I'll be fine! Since I'm stuck and can't get loose, you have to save Puppy-chan first!"

Ruka nodded his head hesitatingly. He was really worried about Mikan and he was amazed that she was willing to put herself on the line just to save the puppy. And the puppy was safe and sound on land; Ruka picked it up and gave it to the driver. "Take care of him," he said before he turned to Mikan. He could see that she was still struggling to break free. "Sakura…"

Mikan can't pull her leg by sheer force. She dived in and saw that her foot was already bleeding. Her foot had got caught between sharp rocks. She tried to move the rocks away, but the river wasn't helping her. More blood was coming out and Mikan didn't know if she could still hold her breathe. But if she doesn't carefully break free, she might came out injured. She forced herself to hold her breathe for a bit longer and worked on the rocks. Suddenly, her vision was starting to blur, and she was losing air. When she couldn't take it anymore, she let out air under water and slowly drifted down. She felt weak and numb. But before she lost consciousness, she saw someone coming for her and reaching out his hand.

Later on, Mikan slowly opened her eyes, coughing several times because of the water she drank from the river, and found herself on dry land. She was a little weak, but she managed to sit up. "Wasn't I in her river…?" she muttered, holding her temple.

"Sakura!"

Mikan turned her head at the sound of the voice and came in contact with Ruka's sapphire orbs. "Ruka-pyon…"

Ruka let out a sigh of relief and smiled at her. "I'm glad that you're all right. You had me so worried," he said.

She noticed that he was all wet as well. Then it dawned on her. The person she saw before losing consciousness under water was none other than Ruka. "Ruka-pyon, you saved me, didn't you?" she said, looking concerned, as Ruka nodded his head. "Arigato… Hontoni, arigato, Ruka-pyon…" She put on a warm smile, which made the blonde blush.

"I only did what was needed," Ruka said. "Really, Sakura, you were pretty reckless. But you were very brave." He placed a hand on her shoulder.

"When I saw the puppy drowning, I just thought of saving it and nothing else," she said, giggling. "By the way, where is the little guy?"

"Its right here, Sakura-sama." The driver stood in front of Mikan, with the puppy in his hand. The puppy was wagging his tail and its face was really adorable. "I'm impressed with your effort, Sakura-sama. I have to say that young master will do the same thing if he sees a puppy drowning. He is really fond of animals and he always helps them when in danger."

Mikan giggled. "Hai, I know…" she said. "Ruka-pyon is a very gentle guy."

Ruka blushed ten shades of red. "Um…Not really…" he muttered shyly.

"It's good that you're all right now, Sakura-sama. When young master pulled you out of the water, you weren't breathing anymore." The moment he started talking about Ruka's rescue, the blonde gestured him to keep quiet, but the driver pretended to ignore him, because he wanted to tell Mikan all about his endeavor. "I was about to call the hospital when young master did CPR on you."

Mikan's eyes grew wide. "CPR?" She knew very well what it was, since she had seen her fellow actors performed it once during a show by the beach. "Ruka-pyon, did you do MTM as well?" She lowered her head as she felt her cheeks turning slightly red.

"MTM…?" Ruka turned his head away and covered a part of his face with his right hand. MTM meant mouth to mouth, and he did that with Mikan a while ago since she wasn't breathing anymore. He had to do something to save her—even if it means claiming her lips. He touched his lips, recalling the MTM again in his head, and swallowed hard. How was he going to tell Mikan? Even though MTM is a standard procedure in managing CPR, it still seemed like a kiss. "Yes, I did… Sorry…"

Mikan slowly looked up at Ruka. "You don't have to apologize…" she said, tilting his head towards her. "You did that to save me, so I'm very grateful." She showed a smile that dazzled Ruka so much that he almost forgot to breathe.

"I'm glad that you're not mad, Sakura."

"Why would I be mad?" Mikan patted his shoulders and lightly laughed. "Just because you kissed me? Well, I don't know if you can count that as a kiss…" She stood up and placed both hands on her hips. "How about we go home and change? We're going to catch a cold in this wet clothes."

"Sakura-sama is right, young master," the driver said, as the puppy barked in agreement. "Your mother will be worried if you get sick."

"All right," Ruka replied, standing up. "Let's go."

* * *

"Mikan-chan, you're all wet!" Aoi exclaimed in surprise when she was her favorite idol coming out of limousine. And when she saw Ruka getting out, she also noticed his wet clothes. "What happened to you guys? Did you go for a swim?"

"Well…" Ruka glanced at Mikan who only smiled at him. "You could say that."

"I'll go get the towels!" Aoi said. She then rushed back inside the house and went up the stairs.

Natsume was standing by the doorway, leaning his back against the wall, as he looked at Mikan and Ruka seriously. Mikan had told him that she was going jogging, so how the hell did she end up being with Ruka? She even rode the limo with him. He can't seem to be at ease with the questions brewing in his head. Though he remained pokerfaced, he was extremely bothered.

"Ruka-pyon, you'll be taking the puppy to the animal shelter, right?" Mikan said, taking hold of his hand. Of course, Ruka blushed and Natsume became irritated in a flash. "I hope it will get adopted by a good owner."

"I'll make sure of it," Ruka said, mentally telling himsef to act naturally. Mikan was making his heart go wild.

All of a sudden, the puppy jumped out of the limousine and approached Mikan. "Arf! Arf!" It barked so cutely as it looked up at Mikan with a cute face. "Arf! Arf!"

Mikan giggled and picked it up. "Kawaii!" she exclaimed and hugged it carefully in her arms. "Never go near the river again, okay?"

And the puppy wagged his tail fast and barked in reply.

Natsume raised an eyebrow as he wondered what she meant by river. Judging from Mikan's and Ruka's wet clothes, he knew that they didn't take a dip from a pool.

She raised the puppy high and sighed. "I want to adopt you myself, but I don't think I'll have time for you. I still have school and my career…" Once again she sighed and handed the puppy to Ruka.

"Having pets takes a lot of responsibility," Ruka said, patting the puppy's head.

"Yeah…"

"I have to go now, Sakura," he said. "I still have to change my clothes too. I'm starting to freeze." He lightly chuckled.

"Okay, take care, Ruka-pyon," she said cheerfully. "And thanks again for saving me."

Ruka's face flushed instantly as he remembered the MTM he gave her. "Um…It was no problem…" he said, almost stuttering, and Natsume found it suspicious. Ruka then turned his head at his best friend and smiled. "I'll see you around, Natsume."

Natsume shrugged. "Whatever… Just get going before you catch a cold, dummy," he said.

"Hai…Hai…" Ruka said. He spun on his heels and walked back to the limousine. Once he hopped on and closed the door, the limousine sped off.

Mikan was waving her hand at the limo until it disappeared from sight. She was about talk to Natsume about her experience in the river when the said guy dragged her inside the house and pushed her down on the sofa. "What's the matter with you, Natsume?" she asked.

Natsume glared down at her and crossed his arms. "Why were you with Ruka?" he questioned, as if he was interrogating her on a case. "I thought you went jogging."

"It's a long story," she answered. "I'll tell you about it later after I'm done changing, okay?"

"Answer me now," he demanded.

"Eh? Come on, Natsume, I'm freezing in these clothes. Let me change first."

"Just answer my question, polka-dots."

Mikan was about to retort about the name-calling when Aoi came down the stairs with two towels in her hand. "Mikan-chan, here you go!" the raven-haired girl said.

"Arigato, Aoi-chan," Mikan said, taking the towel and wrapped it around her.

"I have another towel for Ru-chan. Where is he?" Aoi had looked around the room and found no Ruka.

"He already left."

"Really? Aww…" Aoi sighed and sat down. "Well, you better go change into dry clothes, Mikan-chan. You can't catch a cold."

"I was about to do that but Natsume doesn't let me." She shot Natsume a glare before she turned back at Aoi with a smile.

"Tch…I was merely asking a question. It's not that hard to answer, polka-dots," he said nonchalantly. He really wanted to know why Mikan and his best friend were together. And the whole 'thanks again for saving me' was bothering him so much.

"Would you give the name calling a rest, hentai?!" Mikan stood up from the sofa and threw a pillow at his face. "I'm going to change. If you want to know the story, then you have to wait." Slightly furious, she marched up the stairs and went to her room.

She leaned back against the door for a while and thought about the MTM. She touched her lips and smiled. "I wonder if Ruka-pyon had already kissed a girl before…" she said before she rubbed her head with her fists. "Well, MTM isn't really a kiss, so I shouldn't think about it too much. "She went on chuckling to herself for about ten seconds. After that, she went to the bathroom to take a shower and change clothes.

End of Episode 15

* * *

Himeno: You have to be naïve not to notice Natsume's jealousy there.

Kokoroyomi: Hmm… He got jealous of Nogi.

Natsume: You guys are saying nonsense as usual.

Himeno: No, we're not. You just won't admit that you like Mikan-chan!

Anna: Himeno-chan, it seems Ruka-kun likes Mikan-chan too.

Nonoko: Yeah… So, this is a love triangle, right?

Himeno: Yup! So true!

Natsume: Love triangle my butt.

Himeno: You'll have to admit it sooner or later, Hyuuga.

Natsume: Tch…

Himeno: Okay, that's all for this chapter. We'll be having more of Natsume's past in the next chapter. Be sure to review for this chapter. No flaming.


	16. Start of Admiration

Himeno: Back with another chapter!

Mikan: Himeno-chan, MTM isn't a kiss right? You see, Ruka-pyon did MTM to me…

Himeno: He did that to save you, Mikan-chan! You should be glad!

Mikan: But it's like a kiss.

Himeno: I know… Well, at least Ruka-pyon's kiss is far better than Hyuuga's, right?

Mikan: Eh? Why are you bringing up Natsume?

Himeno: Hehe! That's because he's your first kiss.

Mikan: Please don't remind me…

Himeno: It was such a tasty first kiss too. What flavor was it? Strawberry…?

Mikan: Don't bring that up, please!

Himeno: Aww… Mikan-chan, you're so cute when you pout.

Mikan: Erm… Let's just start the story.

Himeno: Sure thing! Ahem… I don't own Gakuen Alice.

* * *

**Natsume the Jerk **

Episode 16: Start of Admiration

Aoi let out a very loud scream after Mikan told her and her brother the whole story about she saved the puppy and how Ruka saved her. Of course, Mikan didn't tell them about the mouth-to-mouth thing, since it was kind of embarrassing.

Natsume whacked Aoi's head for being so noisy. "You're voice is too loud and irritating," he grumbled. "Try not to overreact again, baka buriko."

The younger Hyuuga rubbed her head to soothe the pain and gave Natsume the puppy-dog look. "Onii-chan, you didn't have to hit me," she said.

"Yeah, Natsume," Mikan added as she hit Natsume with a throw pillow. "It's not cool to hit a girl."

Natsume narrowed his gaze at Mikan and grabbed a pillow. "And why should I listen to you?" He threw the pillow at Mikan, but the young idol dodged it with ease.

Aoi straightened up and looked at Mikan with a smile. "Let's continue talking about what happened," she said. "So, how's the puppy you saved?"

"It's fine. I'm sure Ruka-pyon took good care of it." Mikan imagined the puppy again, thinking how cute and adorable it was, and giggled.

"You can always count on Ru-chan when it comes to animals."

"Well, I'm really grateful that Ruka-pyon was there to save me," Mikan said. "I almost drowned."

Aoi clasped her hands together. "Mikan-chan, please be careful next time," she said out of concern. "You should think of yourself before going out to save someone."

"When I saw the puppy, I just really thought of saving it and nothing else. That's why I just jumped into the river."

The two girls continued to chat about the experience while Natsume just stared at Mikan in silence. The whole almost-drowning thing did make him a little concern, since the brunette was the victim, but somehow he felt like Mikan's story was somewhat lacking. What happened after she was saved? What did she and Ruka do? In his mind, he imagined his best friend and Mikan sitting together in the limousine, all wet yet happy. For some reason, he felt irritated because of that.

The doorbell rang, and Mikan immediately went to see who it was. As she opened the door, she was greeted by the bright and handsome smile of her favorite senpai, Tsubasa Andou. "Senpai, you're here!" she said happily as she gave him a warm hug.

Natsume silently grew furious inside the minute he saw the brunette hugging the older guy. On the other hand, Aoi gasped in surprise. She knew who Tsubasa Andou was and she was actually a big fan. "Kyaahhh!! It's Tsubasa-sama!" Aoi squealed. Good thing Natsume covered his ears in time.

"Urusai, baka…" Natsume hit Aoi's head again, and she just pouted cutely.

"Why are you here, senpai?" Mikan asked as she released Tsubasa. "Do you need something from me?"

Tsubasa shook his head and carried her bridal style. "I just came here to visit my favorite kouhai," he said, and Mikan just blushed slightly. "I want to see if your new home is good for you."

Natsume clenched one fist. He had the urge to tear Tsubasa into pieces for carrying Mikan like that.

"I'm happy that senpai is here to visit me," Mikan said, fiddling with her fingers, "but can please let me down. Aoi-chan and Natsume are watching us." Of course, she was oblivious to the fact that Natsume was sending death glares at Tsubasa.

However, Tsubasa noticed the glare and the dangerous aura Natsume was emitting. _He's jealous…Interesting… _He placed Mikan down and patted her on the shoulder. "So, can I come in?"

Before Mikan could answer, Natsume butted in by saying "No…" Tsubasa only smiked as he leaned sideway on the doorway. The smirk only irked Natsume even more. "You're not welcomed here, so get out now."

Tsubasa crossed his arms. "I know you're the man of the house and you have every right to send me away…" He removed his hat and took a few steps forward. "But may I ask why am I not welcomed? I'm Mikan's senpai, after all."

"I don't want any stupid guys in my house," Natsume muttered, turning his back at him. He planned on walking away until…

"Hmm…That's funny…" Tsubasa chuckled to himself "You don't want stupid guys in your house? But aren't you quite stupid as well?"

Natsume popped a vein and shot a glare at Tsubasa. "Get out now," he demanded, trying to control himself from attacking the model.

"Hey, Natsume, you're being so rude to senpai," Mikan said. She had always respected and admired her Tsubasa-senpai, and she doesn't tolerate anyone who badmouths or insults him.

Natsume let out a raw sigh of frustration. He was acting like a big jerk again and he was aware of that. But he couldn't help himself. Seeing Tsubasa so close to Mikan was like eating him alive. He didn't dare to say anything anymore. He just walked away and went upstairs to his room.

Mikan turned to her senpai and bowed her head. "I'm sorry about that, senpai. Natsume can be a bit of…Well…you know…"

Aoi bowed her head as well and apologized for her brother's behalf. Normally, her brother was cold-hearted to everyone, but she was puzzled by the way he acted towards Tsubasa. It was different from usual. And she noticed that he grew more irritated when Tsubasa carried Mikan. _Don't tell me he's jealous. If he is, then he's probably…_

* * *

"Tsubasa-sama is so cool!" Aoi gushed the next day at breakfast. "I was so happy that he came to visit. I've wanted to meet him for a long time now. Yesterday was like a dream. I swear I'm going to treasure the autograph he gave me. "

Mikan looked up from her vegetable omelet to Aoi. "You were almost out of breath when he was talking to you," she said, twisting her fork on her place. "And you couldn't take your eyes off of him. You're quite the fan, Aoi-chan."

"Thanks!" Aoi replied, grabbing her glass of warm milk. "Tsubasa-sama is my favorite model. But of course, you're my number one idol, Mikan-chan," she said, her face glowing with admiration.

Mikan blushed at her remark. "Arigato, Aoi-chan," she said.

The two girls ate their breakfast in silence for a while before they engaged into another conversation. They were chatting aimlessly for minutes until Natsume stepped into the kitchen. He looked like he woke up from the wrong side of the bed, since his hair was sticking out everywhere and he had bags under his eyes.

"Onii-chan, did you sleep late again last night?" Aoi asked.

"No…" Natsume answered shortly and walked over the refrigerator. He opened the refrigerator and took out a carton of fresh milk.

"If you didn't sleep late, then what's with the eye bags?" Mikan commented before taking another bite of her omelet.

"Just slept this morning at 3…" Natsume answered.

The girls just gasped in surprise. Mikan almost choked with her food. "Three in the morning?!" she uttered. "What were you doing all night?"

"It's none of your business." Natsume poured the milk into a glass and went to sit down at the table.

Mikan gave him a mischievous look. "Then do you want me to guess?" she asked in a playful tone.

Natsume just raised a brow and shrugged. "Do what you want," he muttered. He picked up the omelet from the platter and placed it on his own plate.

Mikan smirked. "You were playing erotic games all night, weren't you?" she said as soon as Natsume sipped his milk.

He almost spewed the milk out and dropped the glass. "What?" was all he could say to Mikan It wasn't clear on his face, but he was definitely surprised by what she said.

Aoi dropped her fork on her plate. "Onii-chan, you play erotic games?" she asked, looking stunned.

Natsume placed the glass on the table and rose from his seat. He shot Mikan a deadly glare, but the brunette wasn't intimidated one bit. "You're saying nonsense as usual," he said coldly.

"Really now…" Mikan folded her arms over her chest. "I've been to your room, Natsume, and you have a drawer full of Bishoujo games, dating sims, and H-Games. Don't try to deny it. I saw them."

"Onii-chan, I can't believe it," Aoi said, almost sobbing.

"It's no wonder you're a pervert, Natsume," Mikan said, feeling triumphant.

Natsume didn't know what to say. He was at a complete loss. He had been outsmarted by Mikan again. He had always made sure the drawer with his games was always locked. He wondered how Mikan was able to see them. Well, he had only started playing bishoujo games five years ago and nobody knew that secret of his, not even his parents, except for Ruka. He didn't even tell his sister.

"So, Natsume, am I right?" Mikan asked, her cunning smirk turning into a friendly smile. "Did you play games all night?"

Natsume sat back down and munched down on his omelet. "What if I did?" he muttered frustratingly.

"Onii-chan, you didn't tell me you play those kinds of games?" Aoi placed a finger on her cheek. "Um…Mind if I play them too?"

He slammed a hand on the table, which startled Aoi and Mikan, and narrowed his crimson eyes at his sister. "No way…" he said. His sister was way too stupid and young to play such games, and she might get funny ideas about it.

"Onii-chan, you're being stingy," Aoi said, sticking her tongue out.

"Do you want me to cut your tongue?"

Aoi clamped her mouth and shook her head.

"Good. Now stay quiet," he said. He turned to Mikan as he poked his omelet with the fork. "And you…If you tell this to anybody, I'll have your head."

Mikan made a peace sign and giggled so cutely. "I won't tell… Don't worry." She was never the type to spread a person's secret. Plus, knowing Natsume's secret was interesting for her, and she can tease Natsume all she wants with it. It was fun to tease a grouchy person.

Natsume was a bit relieved when Aoi stood up and picked up her plate. "I'm going to clean up my room today," she said. "What are you going to do, Mikan-chan?"

"I have work later at the studio," Mikan said.

"All right…" Aoi walked to the sink and placed her plate down. After that, she went out of the kitchen.

Mikan was already done with breakfast, but she decided to spend time with Natsume since she had nothing else to do. "Natsume, do you really enjoy playing dating sims?" she asked, looking keenly at him. "I just can't picture you enjoying a game. If only you smile a lot, then I can probably—"

"I do," Natsume cut in quickly. "But I get bored right away. Those games are just something to pass the time."

"And I thought you only read mangas to pass the time." Mikan lightly laughed. "Anyway, how do you buy H-games? I heard that you can only buy them if you're 18 and up."

"I have my ways…" he said, sipping his milk.

"Hmm…So, what made you interested in them?"

Natsume groaned. "And why should I tell you that, polka-dots?"

"C'mon, just tell me." Mikan tugged on his shirt. "And don't call me polka-dots, hentai…"

"Do you have to be nosy all the time? You're really annoying," he said, finishing his breakfast. "But if you really want to know, then feel free to ask Ruka about it. He knows." There was a perfectly good explanation to why he doesn't want to tell Mikan personally.

* * *

"Eh? You found out about the games?" Ruka muttered in surprise. "And I thought Natsume was always careful." He and Mikan sat down at the bench near the school gardens. They were about to have lunch.

Mikan settled her lunchbox on her lap and opened it. "Actually, I accidentally stumbled upon those games," she said with a giggle. "He has quite the collection. It seems like Natsume really likes playing those games. Some of his games are even based on an anime and manga series."

Ruka smiled and nodded his head. "Yeah, he really does…" he said. He opened his own lunchbox and started eating.

"Who would've thought that a mean guy like him would play such games?" Mikan picked up a wiener with her chopsticks and flopped it into her mouth. "Natsume doesn't seem to be the type. Well, again I have to say that's he an unpredictable person.

Ruka had to agree with her. She was being right about Natsume's persona. "You know, it's kinda funny how he got interested in Bishoujo games." He stifled a laugh.

"Hmm… Really?" Mikan gave Ruka an interested look.

_--Flashback--_

Nine year olds, Ruka and Natsume, were at the bookstore. Ruka was searching for a book on how to train dogs and cats. He eventually found the desired book and went to pay for it at the counter. Afterwards, he searched for his best friend. He and Natsume had been friends for over a year now. Even though Natsume was aloof and unfriendly, Ruka thought, he still got along with him just fine. He knew that Natsume wasn't the type of openly show his emotions. He found Natsume at the manga section and saw him scanning the pages of a shounen manga.

"Is that good?" Ruka asked, pointing at the said manga.

Natsume shut the manga closed and placed it back on the shelf. "It sucks," he plainly said. He bent down and picked up five mangas on the floor. He had selected those a while ago and he was planning on buying them.

"Five? That's a lot…" Ruka muttered. "You really like reading mangas, huh?"

"You just stated the obvious, dummy," Natsume said nonchalantly. He went to the counter and paid for the mangas.

The two left the bookstore and went into an ice cream parlor. Since it was a hot day, ice cream would really feel good to them. As soon as the waiter took their orders, Natsume put out one of his newly bought mangas and began reading it.

Ruka looked at the cover of the manga, taking note that the art was really beautiful. The cover featured a young brunette girl with hair tied in pigtails, and she was surrounded by cherry blossom petals. Standing back to back against her was a young raven-haired boy with glasses. "Natsume, you're reading romance?"

"Just because the cover art features a couple, it doesn't mean that it's romance, you idiot," Natsume said nonchalantly, flipping one page. "This is a Shounen manga. There are few romantic scenes, but most of them involve demons and sorcery.

"Demons and sorcery…" Ruka took a good look at the picture again and noticed the girl's outfit. It was a wizard's outfit, and the boy behind her had impish ears of a demon. He should know that his best friend will never go for romance, he thought.

Later at night, Natsume and Ruka were at the latter's enormous bedroom. They were munching on some chips and popcorns. Natsume was sleeping-over tonight and he was already in the night attire. It was his first time to stay over at Ruka's, considering that they've been friends for quite a while now.

"I never had anyone sleep over at my house before," Ruka said as he spread out the sleeping bag for Natsume on the floor.

"With a room this big, I could sure live here," Natsume said, leaning back on the comfy couch, as he read his manga. "This room is larger than our living room. Your family's damned rich."

Ruka grabbed some chips and ate them. "Well, both my parents are successful," he said. "By the way, you wanna watch a movie or play PS2 games?"

Natsume briefly glanced at Ruka and said, "I'm fine with whatever…" Then he went back to reading.

"Hmm…I don't think you want to do both," Ruka said, chuckling, as he reached for the remote. He turned on his flat screen TV and in an instant an image of a brunette girl wearing pigtails came into view. "A concert?"

The girl was about his age and she was really cute. She was wearing an adorable white-pink cat costume, which Ruka found to be well-suited for her, and she was holding a microphone. She stood in front of a large audience who was cheering out for her. For someone at her age, she was sure popular. And when she started to sing a very upbeat and cheerful song, Ruka couldn't help but be amazed by her golden voice.

"Now I remember…" Ruka said, tapping his finger on his cheek. "She's known as the rising goddess today, since she instantly became popular at her first debut in showbiz."

Natsume raised an eyebrow at him. "Don't tell me you're interested in her?" he questioned in a monotonous voice.

"No way…" Ruka replied. He was just stating a fact about the girl. He didn't mean it to sound like he was interested in her. But he had to admit that the brunette idol was fairly attractive.

Natsume decided to take a look at the idol on screen. As the camera focused on her at a different angle, his cold façade almost slipped up, because he realized that the girl almost looked exactly like the girl in the manga he's reading. He continued to stare at the girl until Ruka switched the TV to video mode. He blinked once and immediately shifted his eyes towards his manga.

"Since you like manga, I was wondering if we could play this…" Ruka pulled out a Bishoujo game from his drawer and showed it Natsume. He got that game as a gift from one of his father's clients at the clinic. He was father was a veterinarian and he had a large number of clients who are teenagers. "This is kinda easy to play."

The cover of the disc also had a picture of a brunette girl wearing pigtails, and it reminded Natsume again about the idol. Somehow, he wanted to try the game at once. "Fine then, let's play…" he said, maintaining a stoic face.

For the next hours, the boys played the game and ate junk food. It was almost midnight before Ruka felt sleepy and suggested that they should sleep. But his best friend seemed too engrossed with the game. "We can save that and continue in the morning," Ruka told him.

Without even looking at him, Natsume replied, "I can finish this now. If you're really sleepy, then go ahead and sleep. No one's stopping you." He was practically keeping his eyes glued on the brunette pigtailed girl on screen.

Ruka was so used to Natsume's frosty replies that he didn't mind it anymore. He figured that Natsume was being Natsume if he was cold and rather rude. "All right… Just remember to turn it off properly once you're done."

Natsume shrugged. "You don't have to tell me that, dummy. I have my own PS2 at home."

"I was just saying, Ruka replied with a smile. He could see that Natsume had grown to love the Bishoujo game, especially the pigtailed character, but he wouldn't dare say that to him. He crawled between the sheets on his bed and settled his head on the pillow. "I'm going to sleep now. Oyasumi, Natsume…"

Natsume only nodded his head in reply.

Ruka slightly chuckled and did it softly so Natsume wouldn't hear. It was just amusing to see his cold and aloof best friend enjoying the game, even though his face wasn't showing it.

_--End of Flashback--_

"Oh…It's kinda hard to believe…" Mikan said as she placed her lunch down beside her. "And what's the deal with him and pigtailed girls?"

"There are a lot of characters in the manga with that hairstyle, and I think he's interested in one or two of them," Ruka explained as he finished his lunch. "I usually tease him about it, and I get a glare from him in return. Natsume doesn't like to admit his inner thoughts and feelings."

Mikan sighed. "Yeah… He's really like that," she said. "By the way, about the idol in your little flashback there…" She looked at him with a cheerful smile and brought her face near his.

Ruka blushed madly and quickly turned away. "Erm…Um…Well…" He was stuttering a lot and he mentally slapped himself for being so shy. "It was you… That was the first time Natsume and I saw you on TV…"

"That concert was one of my first," she said, her expression turning solemn. She recalled someone very important there and smiled inwardly. "She was still there when I performed…" She said this so softly that Ruka wasn't able to hear it properly.

"Sakura, you were saying something?"

She shook her head as she looked up at him. "No..." She stood up and stretched out her arms. "I guess it's almost time for class again. Let's go back, Ruka-pyon." If she let herself think about her past memories with that someone, then she would probably end up crying. She wouldn't want to let Ruka see her crying so suddenly. That would be weird, she thought.

Ruka felt something odd about Mikan's expression, but he didn't question about it. "All right, let's go," he said, rising from the bench.

The two of them started towards the middle school building. As they talked along the way, some students who saw them thought of them as a couple. From the way Ruka and Mikan interacted, they could really pass as a couple. Ruka was always polite and a gentleman to Mikan. On the other hand, Mikan was always sweet and friendly to Ruka. Both of them shared gentle personalities and were famous, making them perfect for the eyes of many.

Natsume was just right around the corner when he heard the murmurs and whispers of the students. He felt a knot in his stomach as he gazed upon his best friend and polka-dots. The smile on Mikan's face was just too bright and warm, and he hated the fact that she was giving such a smile to Ruka.

* * *

Natsume couldn't concentrate in class. Well, he wasn't a diligent student to begin with, so he doesn't listen during class. But the nagging feeling his heart was a bother to him. It was depriving him from enjoying his manga. And what was the cause of this? It was all thanks to Mikan and Ruka. For the rest of the classes in the afternoon, they interacted a lot, shared ideas about the lessons, and compared notes. Another thing was the fact they didn't even talk to him during class, not even one glance from Mikan.

It was only after class that Mikan talked to him. But she only told him to wait for her at the gate because she still had cleaning duty. And so, Natsume waited by the school gate for the brunette, feeling very bored—even though he was reading his manga.

"Yo, Natsume Hyuuga!" a familiar voice sparked sudden fury in him. He looked up from his manga and saw Tsubasa, clad in a black shirt and jeans, approaching him. He merely glared at Tsubasa and rolled his eyes away.

"Snobbish as usual, huh?" Tsubasa said, patting his back.

Natsume slapped his hand away and narrowed a gaze at him. "Don't you dare touch me again," he said in a deadly tone.

Tsubasa heaved a deep sigh as he scratched the back of his head. "You really don't like me, do you?" he muttered. "And I wonder why…" He gave a look with mischief written all over it. He was going to tease Natsume again.

"It's because you're damned annoying," Natsume retorted, shutting his manga closed. "So, go away."

"We're not in your house, so you can't tell me what to do." Tsubasa had a good point, and it only made Natsume more irritated than before. "And your reason is too shallow. You don't like me because I'm so close to Mikan. You're jealous of me, aren't you?"

Bingo! Tsubasa was absolutely correct, much to Natsume's dismay. He thought he was so good in hiding his emotions, but his jealousy was pointed out by the young model. In any case, he can't let Tsubasa get the best of him. "And why should I be jealous of you, idiot?"

Tsubasa suddenly grabbed Natsume and placed him in a headlock. "That's because you're in love with my cute little kouhai," he said, ruffling Natsume's raven hair.

"Let me go, baka," Natsume growled, pushing Tsubasa away. "I'll definitely kill you. And about what you said…It's not true. I'm not in love with that clumsy girl."

"You're in denial, stupid. I know love when I see one, you know."

"Then you're really mistaken."

"No, I'm not."

"Hmm…Then you won't mind me kissing Mikan?" Tsubasa said, as Natsume's eyebrows twitched.

Natsume knew that Tsubasa was just playing him, so he tried to resist landing one punch on the guy. "Go ahead and kiss her," he said with slight hesitation. "I don't care."

"Is that so?" Tsubasa saw Mikan coming towards them with her skates on and waved a hand at her. "Yo, Mikan!"

Natsume's ears reacted to Mikan's name, and casually he turned his head to see the brunette. "Tch…You had to make me wait this guy—"

Tsubasa immediately cut him off. "Mikan, let's go on a date!" His plan on making Natsume jealous as hell was starting. He swore that he'll make Natsume admit his feelings for Mikan. He spread out his arms, and Mikan lunged forward for the hug.

"Of course!" Mikan answered happily. "I would love to go on a date with you." She had been going on friendly dates with her favorite senpai since she was little.

"I'll try to find free time for the both of us. I'll just inform you later about the venue and the time, okay?"

"Yeah!" Mikan said, still hugging her senpai.

Tsubasa looked at Natsume, and when he saw the enraged expression on his face, he just smirked widely. _Now then… The kiss… Let's see how you are going to stop me… _He pulled away to face Mikan and brushed his hand through her brown hair. "You're really cute as usual, Mikan…" he said. He leaned forward to kiss Mikan on the temple, but a manga suddenly appeared in between him and Mikan. "What the?!"

Mikan, being very innocent, only turned to Natsume curiously. "Um…Natsume, what are you doing?" she asked.

What was he doing? Well, Natsume was going crazy inside. He was being calm on the outside, but his mind was throwing thousands of curses at Tsubasa already. He definitely fell for Tsubasa's plan, and his little action just proved that he was jealous.

Tsubasa smirked proudly. "I knew it… I was right all along…" he said, releasing the brunette from his arms. "You can't fool me, Natsume." He pushed the manga away from his face.

Mikan tilted her head in confusion. "Right all along? What are you talking about, Tsubasa-senpai?"

"Well, Natsume here actually has a big—"

Natsume immediately blocked his mouth with his manga and shot him a glare. "If you say it then you'll die," he threatened him.

"I guess you'll just have to say it when the time comes," Tsubasa said, winking an eye at him. He patted Mikan's shoulders and gave her a smile.

Mikan really didn't know what was going on between Tsubasa and Natsume. She figured that it was a guy thing, so she didn't question them about it.

End of Episode 16

* * *

Himeno: Tsubasa-senpai is so cool.

Tsubasa: Hehe… Thanks a lot…

Himeno: You're always good at teasing Natsume. Hehe… That jerk gets easily jealous.

Tsubasa: I know. He just won't admit that he likes Mikan.

Himeno: Are you going to tease Ruka-pyon as well? He likes Mikan too.

Tsubasa: I'm planning on that.

Himeno: That's great! I can't wait!

Aoi: Himeno-chan, when are you really going to reveal how are parents died?

Himeno: Oh, it's in chapter 18.

Aoi: Eh? But next chapter is 17. You're planning to make the readers anxious.

Himeno: Yeah… That's because I'm going to introduce an OC of mine in the next chapter.

Aoi: And that would be?

Himeno: A relative of yours, Aoi-chan? He's the one who's been supporting you financially.

Aoi: Oh, is that so?

Himeno: It's going to be a little shocking too.

Aoi: Please don't forget to review. NO flaming!


	17. A Guilt Never Forgotten

Himeno: Meet the new OC here!

Aoi: He's a relative of mine.

Himeno: I can't say he's a good person, though…

Aoi: Then he's bad?

Himeno: Hmm… Just strict that's all.

Aoi: I'm getting nervous.

Himeno: I have to say that something bad will happen to Mikan-chan here.

Mikan: Are you serious? Wah…

Himeno: I'm sorry, Mikan-chan.

Mikan: I'm getting nervous.

Himeno: Don't worry. You won't die. I'll never let that happen.

Mikan: Honto ni?

Himeno: Of course… You're my favorite!

Aoi: Mine too! Okay, let's start this sad chapter.

Himeno: It's not entirely sad, you know.

Aoi: Himeno-chan doesn't own Gakuen Alice, understand?

* * *

**Natsume the Jerk **

Episode 17: A Guilt Never Forgotten

He was irritated. One can tell it from the look of his face. His crimson red eyes were fuming more than usual. He was emitting a killer aura. He wanted to get his hands on a certain model with a star tattoo on his cheek. He wanted to strangle the guy or throw him into the ocean. In other words, Natsume Hyuuga was jealous like hell. He was jealous of Tsubasa Andou for aimlessly flirting with the apple of his eyes, Mikan Sakura.

He was currently at Mikan's exquisite home, having dinner with Mikan, Tsubasa, and the manager, Serina Yamada. Aoi was there too. He and his sister were invited by the brunette to have dinner at her mansion. Natsume initially didn't want to go until Tsubasa threatened him. Damn, he hated it whenever somebody has advantage over him. The food for dinner was delicious, and while everyone was enjoying a good chat, he just ate quietly. Of course, he didn't fail to give a glare at Tsubasa and look at Mikan every now and then.

After dinner, Tsubasa set up two Dance Revolution platforms before the big television set and invited Mikan, Aoi, and Natsume to play with him. "It's been a while since we've played dance revolution, Mikan," he said as he plugged in the PS2. "You're my only rival when it comes to this game. You're too good."

Mikan humbly shook her head. "But you're also good at this, senpai," she said.

"I've always wanted to try Dance Revolution," Aoi chirped excitedly. "I've never tried it in Arcades. I get embarrassed with the people around."

Tsubasa turned on the PS2 and motioned over to Mikan. "Well, my kouhai here is actually the top scorer of Dance Revolution at the arcade," he explained, patting Mikan's head like a cat. "If only I have time, I can try to beat her score there. But unfortunately I run a tight schedule."

"Wow, that's so cool!" Aoi said, looking at Mikan with eyes of admiration. "Mikan-chan, you're really good at everything!"

Mikan lightly chuckled. "Not everything, Aoi-chan… Acting, Dancing, and Singing are all okay for me." She stepped took off her slippers and stepped on one of the platforms. "But there are some things that I'm not good at as well."

"Oh, you want to go first, huh?" Tsubasa planted a hand on his waist and turned to Aoi. "So, Aoi-chan, you wanna be Mikan's first opponent?"

Aoi shook her head vigorously. She was a complete novice at Dance Revolution. Although she would like to try the game out, she hesitated because she might make a complete fool out of herself. In addition to that, she was well aware of the fact that she was a clumsy idiot who can trip at her own feet. "You go on ahead, Tsubasa-sama… I'll just watch first."

The model then turned to the raven-haired lad sitting comfortably on the couch. "How about you, Natsume? Mikan told me that you love games, so why not try this?"

Natsume narrowed his eyes at Mikan. He was sort of giving her the you-told-him-about-the-games look, and the brunette just shook her head in dismay. She certainly did not reveal his deep secret about the H-games in his room. "I'll pass," he said, rolling his eyes away.

"Why? Are you scared to get beaten up by a girl, Natsume?" Tsubasa smirked widely.

Honestly, the model was getting on his last nerves. It was a good thing he can keep up his stoic face. "I'm not scared. I just don't want to play that kind of game."

Tsubasa was about to tease him more, but Aoi stopped him by whispering something into his ear. "Onii-chan is not good at dancing, so you better not force him anymore." As she looked at her brother, she gulped at the sight of his furious crimson eyes. He was staring straight at her. "Um…Onii-chan, you're scaring me."

Tsubasa cleared his throat and stepped on the platform. "Looks like I'm Mikan's first opponent," he said, as Mikan smiled in delight. "It's too bad that Natsume here has zero talent in dancing."

Natsume's eyebrows twitched in annoyance. "It's none of your business," he grumbled under his breath. He made a mental note to kill his stupid sister for telling Tsubasa about his no-talent.

* * *

It was getting late, so Natsume, Mikan and Aoi decided to go home. Tsubasa offered to escort them, since he doesn't like his favorite kouhai walking late at night, but Mikan assured him that she'll be fine with Natsume around. "Even though Natsume is a pervert, he's strong and dependable," she said, and Natsume narrowed his eyes at her.

"All right, Mikan," Tsubasa said, giving Mikan one last hug, as he looked at Natsume with a mischievous smile. His plan to make Natsume jealous was really working well. He never fails to irritate the raven-haired lad to the fullest. "Take care of yourself." He gently pushed her away and patted her head.

"You too, senpai!" Mikan took a few steps back and slightly raised her hand to wave at Tsubasa. "Good night, senpai. Say good night to Serina-san for me as well."

"Roger that…" Tsubasa saluted her in a playful manner.

Aoi bowed her head at Tsubasa before giving the guy a friendly smile "Thank you again for inviting us over," she said. "Well, good night, Tsubasa-sama."

"You're welcome here any time, Aoi-chan," Tsubasa said. "But I'm not sure your brother is."

Natsume shrugged. "Are you trying to pick a fight with me?" he muttered seriously as he clenched his fists inside his pockets. He felt his patience snapping when Tsubasa just snickered at him, but unfortunately Mikan dragged him away before he could unleash colorful words to the guy. It was only when they reached the park that Natsume withdrew his hand from Mikan. "Don't go dragging me off like that, polka-dots."

"Onii-chan, you called her with that name again…" Aoi said, getting worried.

Mikan stomped her foot on the ground and raised one fist. "I told you to stop calling me that, O-baka hentai no otoko!" she uttered.

Natsume rolled his eyes away and sighed in frustration. "Well, I'm not the only one here who's doing the name calling," he said nonchalantly.

"You're the one who starts, you know!" she exclaimed, as Aoi tried to calm her down.

Just then three drunken men walked by and saw them. They immediately recognized the idol, Mikan Sakura, and one of them suggested that they should have fun with her. They approached the students and called their attention, but they were immediately met with the furious and cold eyes of Natsume. One of them got pissed and through gritted teeth, he said, "What's with that look, you cocky brat?!"

Aoi swallowed hard and trembled at the sight of them. "This is not good," she said, hiding behind Mikan.

"Natsume, we should leave them alone," Mikan said, tugging on his arm. She didn't like the way the other two stared at her. She felt as if they wanted to eat her up or something. Since Natsume wasn't budging one bit, she told him again that they should go before something bad happens.

"Tch…Whatever…" he replied.

Natsume, Mikan, and Aoi started walking away, but one of the drunks went in front of them. "Hold it right there!" he said. "Where do you think you're going, huh? We still have business with you."

"Please let us pass," Mikan said, looking brave, as she stepped forward. "It's very late at night and we students have to be home now."

The other two men stood right behind them to prevent them from escaping. The one in front of them curved his lip into a malicious grin as he scanned Mikan from head to toe. "I'll allow your friends to go, Idol-san, if you come and play with us," he said, chuckling to himself. "You know, for a girl your age, you're really hot…" He licked his lips and reached for Mikan's shoulder.

Natsume swatted his hands away and pulled Mikan right behind him. "If you lay one finger on her, I'll swear I'll beat you to a crap," he threatened as he gritted his teeth.

"What a stupid brat," the drunk told Natsume. "Just hand us the Idol and you'll be safe with that other girl there."

Over his dead body, Natsume thought wryly. He would never put Mikan's life in danger. He was willing to fight those drunks if necessary just to protect Mikan and his sister.

"Hand us the idol, you stupid brat!" The drunk charged towards Natsume and attempted to punch him.

Natsume quickly pushed Mikan and Aoi away, and evaded the punch just in time. He then knee-kicked the guy on the stomach and punched his ugly face. "Tch…What a bastard…" he snorted, pushing the guy to the ground.

"Onii-chan, behind you!" Aoi shouted as she saw the two men running towards her brother with knives in their hands.

With his reflexes and experience in martial arts, Natsume easily disarmed the two and punched the living daylights out of them. The fact that they were drunk made the fight easier for Natsume.

"Natsume, you're so strong," Mikan muttered.

"Let's go before I decide to kill these bastards," Natsume said with a shrug.

And the minute, Natsume turned his back, one drunk man stood up and pulled out a gun from his coat. He pointed the gun at Natsume and smirked sinisterly. "I'll make up pay, brat!" he exclaimed, putting pressure on the trigger.

Mikan's eyes widened at the sight of the gun. "Natsume, watch out!" She pushed Natsume away from the line of fire, as the man fired the gun at the same time. Mikan got hit by the bullet on her left hip and blacked out. Before she hit the ground, Natsume caught her in his arms.

"Mikan-chan!" Aoi screamed in horror, clamping her mouth. She knelt down and took Mikan's hand. "Onii-chan, what should we do?" She was panicking.

The drunk tried to fire again, but it turned out that he only had one bullet which he used at Mikan. He threw the gun away and laughed maniacally at Natsume. "If only you listened to me, brat, this would have never happened."

Natsume was dumbfounded that he couldn't move for a second. Mikan had protected him again. She took the bullet for him. That scene was all too familiar to him. It happened five years ago with his parents. And the more he thought about it, the more enraged he became. He handed Mikan to Aoi and stood up with his bangs covering his eyes. He moved towards the guy slowly before he rushed instantly and grabbed the guy's neck. He then revealed his blood-shot eyes to him, making the guy squeal in fright. "I'm going to kill you," he said, gripping his neck tightly.

"Onii-chan, there's no time for that!" Aoi said, her voice trembling, as tears cascaded down her cheeks. "We have to take Mikan-chan to the hospital right away!"

"Tch…Shut up!" he retorted, and proceeded to punch the guy senselessly until he lost consciousness. When the guy fell to the ground, he pulled out the guy's wallet from his pocket and took out the ID. He was going to need it in order to report him to the police. He then walked over to the girls and carried Mikan bridal style. "Hey, baka imoto, go tell that Andou what happened. We'll meet at the hospital later," he told his sister. Without another second, he rushed out of the park to bring Mikan to the hospital.

* * *

"Where's Mikan?!" Tsubasa uttered the moment he stepped into the hospital. His sudden arrival gained him the people's attentions, and some of the female nurses giggled and gawked at him. However, Tsubasa had no time to entertain some fans of his. He was too concerned for Mikan. After he heard the story from Aoi, he wanted to jump to Mikan's side quickly.

Aoi and Serina were right behind Tsubasa, and they were as worried as him. Serina had a poker-face on, but it was evident in her magenta eyes that she was nervous.

The three of them saw Natsume standing by the emergency room door and approached him. Tsubasa grabbed hold of Natsume's shoulders and shook him. "Is she going to be all right?" he asked anxiously. "What did the doctors say? Is it serious?"

Natsume shrugged and swatted his hands away. "I don't know, so quit asking me," he said. "They're still working on her in there." Frankly, he was nervous as well.

Serina approached Natsume and looked directly into his red eyes. "According to Aoi-san, Mikan protected you from a bullet," she said coldly.

Natsume shifted his eyes at the door and sighed in frustration. Was the manager going to blame him for what had happened? Well, as he thought about what happened, he couldn't help blaming himself. If only he wasn't careless, then Mikan would probably be fine until now. He should be the one being treated and not her. Damn it! If killing wasn't a crime, he would've murdered those drunkards.

"Mikan's selflessness has gotten her in quite a mess again," Serina said, crossing her arms. "But that's what admirable about her. She puts others before herself."

Admirable, yes… Natsume admired her selflessness as well.

"Let's just hope that she'll be fine," Serina said, trying to maintain her calmness.

After 30 minutes of waiting, the doctor came out. He was a stern-looking man in his thirties, with slick raven-hair and crimson red eyes. He glanced at Natsume briefly, as Natsume narrowed his eyes at him, before he turned to Serina. "I've seen you before. You must be Ms. Serina Yamada, manager of Mikan Sakura-san."

"Yes, I am," Serina answered promptly. "Tell me, doctor, is Mikan going to be all right?"

"She's going to be fine," he said, and everyone sighed in relief, only Natsume did it silently. "He pulled out an object wrapped in a white cloth from his lab coat and showed it to Serina. "This actually saved her life." He unwrapped the cloth and revealed a pink mobile phone.

Tsubasa raised a brow. "How so?"

"To put it simply, this phone prevented the bullet from reaching deep inside of her," the doctor explained.

Aoi sighed in relief. "That's great!" she said, looking up at the doctor. "Arigato for saving Mikan-chan's life, Akito-oji-san (uncle)!"

Tsubasa got a little surprised. "What?" He pointed a finger at Aoi and the doctor. "By uncle…? You mean to say that the doctor is Aoi-chan's uncle?"

Serina cleared her throat. "Didn't you know? Natsume-kun and Aoi-san are relatives of Dr. Akito Hyuuga here," she said in a straight voice. "Dr. Hyuuga is one of the best doctors in this hospital and he's the one currently supporting the siblings."

"Is that so?" Tsubasa scratched the back of his head as he turned to Natsume. "How come you never told me and Mikan about your uncle doctor?"

Natsume merely shrugged in reply, and the doctor grew irritated at him for some reason. "Natsume, may I have a word with you?" he said in a strict tone, and Natsume just shot him a deadly glare. "You may now see Sakura-san if you'd like. She's still unconscious, but I'm sure she'll wake up later." He told the others while keeping his red eyes on his nephew.

At that point, Tsubasa and Serina felt like there was something bad going on between the two, but they didn't make a fuss about it. On the other hand, Aoi guessed that her uncle will probably lecture her big brother again.

"Before that…Natsume-kun…" Serina approached Natsume. "Aoi-san told me that you have the ID of the drunk who shot Mikan. May I have it?"

Natsume pulled out the ID from his pocket and handed it to the blonde quietly.

"Thank you…" Serina said.

Tsubasa and Serina went into the emergency room to see Mikan, while Natsume and Aoi followed their uncle to his office. After seeing that Mikan was fine, Serina told Tsubasa that she was going to the police to inform of the crime. "Please handle things here while I'm gone," she said. "And you must see to it that a suitable room must be prepared for Mikan."

"Of course," Tsubasa answered with a thumb up.

* * *

Dr. Akito Hyuuga led his nephew into his office. When Natsume walked in, he closed the door and locked it. "What kind of trouble did you get into this time, Natsume?" Dr. Hyuuga questioned. "And you had to involve Sakura-san, of all people."

Natsume lowered his head as his raven locks covered his eyes.

"Oji-san, Onii-chan didn't get into trouble," Aoi said, her heart pounding suddenly, as she clasped her hands together. "It was those drunken men… They were the ones who attacked first. They wanted Mikan-chan, and Onii-chan fought them to protect her."

"If he protected her, why did she get shot?" Dr. Hyuuga said, adjusting his glasses, as he glared at Natsume.

Fiddling with her fingers, Aoi swallowed hard and bit her lip. "Well… It's because… One of the drunks was about to shoot Onii-chan and Mikan-chan took the bullet for him…"

Anger sparked in him as the doctor pinned Natsume against the wall. "So, it was supposed to be you!" he uttered, gripping his neck firmly. "You were supposed to be the one in her position now! You're really a jinx, Natsume. You bring nothing but bad luck to the people around you. You're better off dead!" He punched Natsume square on the face and pushed him down.

Natsume fell butt first on the floor, hanging his head low just to avoid the eyes of his uncle. He was already feeling guilty about what happened to Mikan, and his uncle was making him feel worst. Apparently, he was used to his uncle's harsh treatments towards him. His uncle had always hated him ever since his parents died. His uncle blamed him for everything.

"Onii-chan!" Aoi was going to help her brother, but the Doctor demanded her to stay away. Aoi didn't want to get on his bad side so she stayed put. _Oji-san's really mad at Onii-chan… _

"You should have never let anyone get close to you," Dr. Hyuuga said, kicking Natsume and stomping on his hand. Of course, Natsume winced in pain, but he didn't let out a single sound. "I've heard from Aoi that Sakura-san is helping you change. That's thoughtful of her, and yet you brought misfortune to her. How shameful can you be, Natsume? It's sickening that you're my nephew!"

_Oji-san… This is too much… _Aoi closed her eyes and hoped that her uncle would stop torturing Natsume.

"It's a good thing Sakura-san survived," Dr. Hyuuga said as he sat down behind his desk. "Or else, I might have to throw you away, and I don't care if you're my brother's son."

Aoi motioned over to her brother and knelt down to his level. "Onii-chan, are you all right?" She was about to touch him, but Natsume immediately swatted her hand away. "Onii-chan?"

"Don't touch me, buriko," Natsume muttered as he stood up. "And don't approach me as you please." He marched over to the door, opened it, and slammed the door on his way out.

_Onii-chan…Just now…You acted like your old cold-hearted self… _Aoi slowly got back to her feet and faced her uncle with a concerned face. _Oji-san, why do you continue to treat him like this? _She wanted to voice out that question so badly, but she was afraid of her uncle's wrath.

"Your idiotic brother is a bastard," Dr. Hyuuga said as he scanned through the medical records of his patients. "He's rude and unruly as usual."

_Oji-san, please stop saying such things about Onii-chan… _Aoi thought.

"Aoi, I'm sure you want to see Sakura-san now," the doctor said without looking at the raven-haired girl. "You may go now if you wish."

"Um…Okay…Thank you, Akito-Oji-san…" she muttered as she slightly bowed her head. She then spun around and walked out of the room quietly, thinking deeply about her brother.

End of Episode 17

* * *

Himeno: Natsume's past in the next chapter.

Aoi: Wah! It's going to be real sad.

Himeno: I'm counting on you to tell the story, Aoi-chan.

Aoi: I'm really going to cry, Himeno-chan.

Tsubasa: So the next one is pretty serious. Maybe I shouldn't bug Natsume for a while.

Himeno: Well, there are plenty of more chapters for you to do that, Tsubasa-senpai.

Tsubasa: You're right.

Himeno: Plus, I haven't revealed your past love life yet.

Tsubasa: You don't have to… Hehe…

Himeno: But the readers are curious.

Aoi: I'm curious too!

Mikan: Me too!

Tsubasa: Hehe…Come on guys… My love life is not that interesting.

Himeno: Na-uh! By the way, Mikan and Natsume moments are in the next chapter too. Be sure to watch out for my next update.

Mikan: Please review, minna-san! No flaming.


	18. Death and Sheer Coldness

Himeno: Chapter 18!! Oh my… This is going to be a sad chapter. I hope the readers are ready for it.

Aoi: Somehow, I don't feel too well.

Himeno: Aoi-chan, you can do it!

Aoi: Still, it's pretty painful to remember the past…

Himeno: The reason to why Natsume became so cold-hearted...

Aoi: That's right…

Mikan: Am I going to be unconscious for the rest of the chapter?

Himeno: Um… I don't think so…

Mikan: Himeno-chan, you're not planning on letting me sleep on this one, huh?"

Himeno: Of course not.

Aoi: I'm afraid we have to begin the story everyone.

Himeno: Okay then. I don't own the series, just the story.

* * *

**Natsume the Jerk **

Episode 18: Death and Sheer Coldness

The next day, practically the whole city had heard about Mikan's misfortune with the drunken men. Paparazzi and news reporters wanted to interview Mikan in the hospital, but Serina brought two reliable bodyguards to keep them away from Mikan's room. As a manager, it was her utmost responsibility to take care of her young star.

The police had managed to capture the suspects and sent them to prison. It turned out that those drunken men were drug addicts as well. Serina did not fail to file charges against them when she visited the police station. She went back to hospital and checked on Mikan. She was relieved to see Mikan awake and smiling as she entered the room. "How are you feeling?" she asked, taking a seat on a stood beside the bed.

"I'm fine," Mikan answered cheerfully. "A little weak, but fine!"

"Good," Serina said. "But I do believe that we need to buy you another cellphone."

Mikan had heard that her cellphone saved her life, so she knew what Serina meant. "Okay… I'll leave that to you, Serina-san."

Serina and Mikan talked for a while and their conversation mainly concerned about her work and school. Serina assured Mikan that she had called the school and informed them about her situation. "You can just borrow notes from your friends to catch up with the lessons," she said. "And about work, there's nothing to worry about. The Sakura Kiss series is almost done and your absence won't be a bother." Of course, when she called the director, she heard nothing but questions of anxiety from him. He was dead worried about Mikan's welfare.

"That's good to hear," Mikan said, heaving a sigh of relief.

After their talk, Serina excused herself from Mikan, saying that she needed to take care of some things back at the police station. "Tsubasa will be here later to watch over you," Serina said, walking to the door. "And if you need anything, just press the buzzer to call the nurse, understand?"

Mikan nodded her head in reply.

"Good. Now I'll be on my way then…" Serina said as she walked out of the room and slowly closed the door behind her.

Not a moment too soon, Aoi came in and greeted Mikan with a smile. "How are you feeling, Mikan-chan?" she asked, taking a seat on the bed. "Does it hurt?"

"If I move too much, yeah, it hurts…" Mikan said. "But I'm okay now."

"You know, when I saw you bleeding, I thought I was going to have a heart attack," Aoi muttered, her voice faltering. "I was really scared for you, Mikan-chan. Not only me, but Onii-chan as well."

Mikan placed her hand on top of Aoi's. "I'm sorry for making you worried, Aoi-chan," she said sincerely. "Everything happened so fast. I wasn't thinking again when I jumped in and blocked the bullet."

Aoi clasped her hand as she started to tremble. "Mikan-chan, what you did was very brave," she said, and then he hugged the brunette. "You protected Onii-chan and for that I'm really grateful."

"It's good that Natsume is safe," Mikan said, returning the hug. "You know what? Natsume and Aoi-chan are really important to me. Because of that, I'm willing to take the bullet for you two anytime."

Aoi pulled away and looked up at Mikan with tears in her red eyes. "Mikan-chan…hearing those words make me so happy," she said before burying her face in her palms. "I wish Onii-chan was here to hear it too. I'm sure he'll be as happy as I am."

The brunette comforted her friend by stroking her arm gently back and forth. "Please don't cry, Aoi-chan," she said in a tender loving voice. "I want to see the smiling Aoi-chan—the Aoi-chan that's always cute." She moved her hand to the top of Aoi's head and stroked her raven hair.

"Mikan-chan…" Aoi removed her hands from her face and wiped away the tears with her fingers. As she looked at Mikan, her lips curved into a smile.

"That's much better," Mikan said, patting Aoi's head. "Let's try to talk about something livelier. Hmm… Oh yeah, did you go to school today?"

Aoi shook her head. She was too worried about Mikan. If she went to school, she might end up not listening to class at all. "I decided to stay here and watch you."

"I'm sorry for the trouble, Aoi-chan."

"No, it's no problem at all."

"I'm guessing Natsume didn't go to school either, huh?" As Aoi nodded her head as an answer, Mikan sighed and lay back down on the bed. "So, where is he anyway? I haven't seen him since I woke up."

Actually, Aoi didn't know where her brother was. By the time he left her uncle's office, he simply vanished without a trace. "He's probably just hanging around somewhere," Aoi lied, and felt miserable about it. She couldn't tell Mikan about her uncle's treatment with Natsume. "But you know what? Onii-chan was really worried about you. When you were shot, he carried you all the way to this hospital. He even threatened the nurses to take care of you right away."

Suddenly, Mikan's heart skipped a beat as her cheeks turned a little red. "He did all that…I'm impressed…"

"He may not show it, but Onii-chan cares a lot about you, Mikan-chan," Aoi said.

And that somehow made Mikan blush more. "If he only doesn't act like a jerk all the time, then I can be convinced that he really cares…" she said in a stuttering voice. "But Natsume is the type of person who doesn't show his emotions to others. He's a good person inside."

Mikan was right about that, Aoi thought. But last night, Aoi felt that Natsume had reverted to his old self. She hoped she was wrong. Natsume had already learned to be more opened up through Mikan's sincerity and kindness. She didn't want to ruthless and cold-hearted brother back.

* * *

A lot of Mikan's friends came to pay her a visit later in the afternoon. Yuu Tobita, the class representative, updated her on the lessons for the day and even handed her some notes he took in class. Anna Umenomiya brought Mikan a small bag of cookies, while Nonoko Ogasawara brought her a basket full of fresh fruits. Ruka bought her a bouquet of fresh flowers, which he had already placed in a flower vase on the bedside table. Kokoroyomi gave Mikan a get-well card with a joke he personally written there. The joke made Mikan laughed and she was thankful for all the gifts her friends gave her.

As her friends left, Ruka stayed behind. Honestly, when he heard what happened to Mikan, he wanted to get out of class to see her. It was amazing that he was able to stay patient until the end of the day. And it was such a relief for him to see that Mikan was well. "You've protected Natsume from getting shot…" he muttered as he bowed his head. "Thank you for saving him, Sakura."

Mikan shook her head vigorously. "You don't have to bow like that, Ruka-pyon! Besides, I only did what I could." She let out a stiff chuckle as she scratched the back of her head.

"Sakura, even though you managed to save Natsume, you got shot instead," Ruka said, giving her a worried look, as he placed a hand on her shoulder. "Please be careful next time… I don't want you getting hurt again."

Mikan was touched by his words. "I'll try to stay out of danger," she said with a giggle. "Thank you for your concern, Ruka-pyon." She touched his hand on her shoulder and smiled at him.

Ruka's face flushed up in an instant. "Um…Well, you're welcome…" He always felt nervous whenever he saw her beautiful smile. Not only that, the mere sight of her face was enough to make him blush.

When it was time to go, Ruka bid goodbye to Mikan and walked out of the room quietly. As he turned at a corner, he stopped as he almost bumped into Natsume. "Where have you been, Natsume?" he asked, taking notice of his worn out uniform. It seemed like he had gone into a fight, but Ruka thought that Natsume doesn't engage in unnecessary fighting anymore.

"It's none of your business," Natsume said, slipping one hand into his pocket. "Now get out of my way." He moved past Ruka, bumping into his shoulder in the process, and walked towards Mikan's room.

"Natsume?" Ruka was surprised at Natsume's action, for he was acting the way he used to be. He wondered what happened, and before he could follow Natsume, Aoi called out to him.

"His old self is back," Aoi said, lowering her head, as she clasped her hands together.

"What do you mean by that?" Ruka asked.

"Akito-oji-san tormented him again and blamed him for what happened to Mikan-chan," Aoi said, her eyes almost nearing to tears.

She didn't need to say more for Ruka to understand. Ruka knew who Dr. Akito Hyuuga was and he was fully aware of his strict and cold personality. Quite frankly, Ruka partly blamed Dr. Akito for Natsume's wretched life. "He never considers Natsume's feelings…" Ruka muttered, clenching his fists. "All your uncle does is to make Natsume feel horrible."

* * *

Mikan was asleep by the time Natsume visited her room. He stood beside the bed and gazed upon her sleeping face. She was sleeping peacefully like an angel and Natsume was glad that she was all right. Still, the guilt inside his heart was strong and heavy. He reached for her face and his fingertips almost touched her cheek until—

"Don't even lay one finger on her, Natsume."

That cold and stern voice could only belong to one person. Natsume withdrew his hand and turned his head at the person standing by the doorway. His uncle was there and no doubt he'll just lecture him again.

"What are you even doing here?" Dr. Akito questioned him. "You presence here will only bring bad luck and I don't want this girl to suffer because of you."

Natsume narrowed his eyes at him. "I know I'm to blame for what had happened, which is why I'm here to see if she's fine," he explained in a monotonous voice.

"I'm the one handling her, so it's only natural that she's fine," the doctor said arrogantly. "But she won't be fine for long if you stay by her side. Natsume, I want you to leave this instant."

"I'm afraid I can't follow your orders this time," Natsume said. He didn't care if he was going to be punched or kicked by his uncle. He wanted to stay by Mikan's side.

The doctor moved towards Natsume and grabbed his neck. "You dare to go against me?" he muttered in a poisonous voice. "Do you want Sakura-san to suffer that same fate as your parents? Remember very well, Natsume, you killed them. And I don't want this girl to be your next victim."

Natsume understood what he was saying, but he couldn't afford to stay away from Mikan. His heart desired her warmth and cheerful aura. "She's very important to me… I swear I won't commit the same mistake again."

"You're so dumb, Natsume." The doctor released him and gave him a shove. "Sakura-san has clearly done so many things for you, without expecting anything in return. But you… What did you do to repay her kindness? Think about it, Natsume. You can only bring misfortune. You don't deserve to be with someone like Sakura-san."

Averting his eyes away, he turned his head at Mikan. As much as he hated to admit it, his uncle was right. What happened to his parents may happen to Mikan—not only to Mikan but to the people he cared for. Silently, he staggered out of the room, not having the will to face his uncle anymore.

* * *

Aoi was walking towards Mikan's room and stopped when she saw her uncle coming out. "Oji-san…" she muttered in a low voice. Her uncle wasn't mean to her or didn't treat her like trash. Her uncle still acknowledged her as his niece and provided her with everything she needed. It was a different case for her brother. _He blames Onii-chan for everything, but Onii-chan is innocent. He wasn't the one who killed our parents. _She watched her uncle walking to the opposite direction from her, and as he disappeared at a corner, Aoi went into Mikan's room. _Even though Oji-san is kinda nice to me, he's still scary at some point. _Her strict uncle always made her feel uneasy no matter what.

Once she closed the door and directed her eyes towards the bed, she gasped as she saw Mikan looking like she was about to cry. Aoi immediately motioned over to Mikan's side and touched her hand. "Mikan-chan, what's the matter?" she asked. "Are you in pain? Do you want me to call the doctor?"

Mikan shook her head and held Aoi's hands between hers. "Why is your uncle so mean to Natsume?" she said in a frail voice, and Aoi's eyes just widened in surprise. "Aoi-chan, I heard Natsume and your uncle talking a while ago. I was just pretending to sleep, so I heard everything. Your uncle is blaming Natsume. Why? Why?" She got really scared for Natsume when she heard the doctor approach him. She tried her best not to move or make any sound as the doctor continued lecture Natsume.

"Eh? Why you say…" Aoi averted her eyes away from Mikan's hazel ones and bit her lip. "Mikan-chan, since you've heard a lot, I guess it's time to tell you the whole thing…about how our parents died…"

Mikan could sense the heavy sadness in Aoi's heart and somehow she felt like she just burdened Aoi. However, if she will stop Aoi from telling her the past, then she will never come to understand why Natsume became such a cold-hearted person in the first place. She had always wondered why Natsume blamed himself for his parents' death.

"It happened 5 years ago…" Aoi started, her hands trembling a bit. It was going to be hard for her to tell the story. "Onii-chan was 9-years old at that time."

--"The Tragedy of Hyuuga Family"--

Natsume and his parents had just visited Aoi in the hospital. Aoi had extremely poor health, so she gets sick quite easily. It was a good thing they had a doctor for a relative. Dr. Akito Hyuuga was one of the best doctors there is, and he was the older brother of Natsume's father. On their way home, they stopped by at the grocery store to buy food for dinner. Since his parents were doing the shopping, Natsume decided to wait for them outside the store. And in order for him not to get bored, he took out his manga and started reading.

Two suspicious looking guys entered the store, and Natsume noticed they were reaching into their jackets for something. He didn't mind them, so he continued reading. Just then, he heard screaming from the convenience store. Turning around, he looked through the glass automatic doors and saw the same two guys holding guns. They turned out to be thieves.

One of the thieves was hauling cash from the cashier, as the other one pointed at the two only customers inside, his parents. The employee of the store was already knocked out. Slowly, he went into the store and approached them like a stealthy cat. As the thief finished filling his bag, Natsume jumped on the counter and kicked their guns away. He was studying martial arts, so it was easy for him. The thieves were surprised at the sudden attack, but they immediately tried to grab Natsume. The lad simply jumped and kicked one of them on the face. He flipped backwards and faced the other one with a deadly glare.

"You're going to pay for that, brat!" The thief tried to punch Natsume, but he was able to dodge it. As he moved away from him, he saw the other guy fighting his father. Natsume wanted to help him, but the thief won't let him off easily.

Mr. Hyuuga managed to punch the thief on the face and pulled his wife behind him. "I'll protect you," he said, as the wife clasped onto the back of his shirt.

The thief dropped butt first on the ground. It was convenient for him since he landed right beside his gun. He picked it up and pointed it at the parents. "You can't go against a gun," he said with a menacing smile.

Natsume grabbed a mop and knocked his opponent out. As the thief fell on the floor, his eyes grew wide at the sight of his parents being threatened by the other thief. "Damn you…" He charged towards the thief fast, and then the thief pulled the trigger at him. Luckily, the bullet missed him by a hair, yet it was too close for comfort.

"You cocky brat," the thief said. "You think you can outsmart me." He was about to shoot Natsume again, but the father intervened by grabbing onto the gun.

"I won't let you hurt my son," Mr. Hyuuga said, trying to pull the gun away, but careful not to pull the trigger.

The wife was getting more worried as she told her husband to be careful. However, in no less that a minute, Mr. Hyuuga was kicked away by the thief. "I've had it with you people!"

In an instant, before the thief could point the gun at them, Natsume tackled the thief to the floor. As they landed roughly, the thief accidentally pressed the trigger and shot Mr. Hyuuga on the chest. The wife screamed in horror as she caught her husband in her arms. She dropped on her knees to support his weight and trembled as she saw the blood oozing out of his chest.

Natsume turned his head at his parents and froze at the sight of his now dead father. "This…This can't be…" he muttered. Angry built up inside him in a flash. He took the gun away from the thief, got up and stomped him on the stomach. "You and your stupidity really did it now…"

The thief only smirked at him in return. "My stupidity?" He chuckled. "Don't you mean yours? You were stupid enough to tackle me, so I ended up shooting your old man. I can't believe you would go blame this on me. What an idiotic kid."

Hearing the cry of his mother and the words of the thief made his blood boil in rage. "You bastard!" Without thinking twice, he attacked the thief by hitting him with gun, knocking him out.

"Natsume…" Mrs. Hyuuga's tears dripped down her face as she held her husband so tenderly and lovingly. "Your father…He's dead…"

At that point, Natsume wanted to cry as well, but he felt guilty. As he was about to console his mother, he saw the guy he beaten earlier sitting up and reaching for his gun. "Mother, be careful!" he said, and Mrs. Hyuuga turned her head at the thief.

The thief got his gun and aimed it Natsume, at the same time Natsume aimed his gun at him. Natsume pulled his trigger first, but the bullet got blocked by his own mother. Mrs. Hyuuga thought that the thief was going to shoot Natsume, so she got in the way just to protect him. But it turned out that Natsume shot the gun first, giving a tragic result to her.

As he mother dropped dead on the floor, Natsume became more furious than ever and shot the thief right on the head. He dropped the gun and knelt down to take his mother in his arms. He hugged her mother tightly and started crying. "I…I'm sorry…This is my fault…" he whispered.

"What happened here?" a familiar voice reached Natsume's ear.

The young lad turned his head at the doorway and saw his uncle, looking so shocked. Who wouldn't be? The distressed doctor saw his brother's body lying in a pool of blood and his sister-in-law dead cold in Natsume's arms. It was too gruesome—even for him.

"Oji, this is my entire fault…" Natsume said in monotone, looking back at his mother.

Dr. Hyuuga narrowed his eyes and clenched his fists. "What the hell are you saying?" he said furiously. "How can this be your fault? You're just a kid. You couldn't have possibly done this."

Natsume didn't say anything afterwards and continued crying silently in guilt and shame.

--"End of Flasback"--

"When I heard the news of what happened to my parents, I really cried hard and only Akito-oji-san and Ru-chan comforted me. Onii-chan didn't want to face me. He told me it was his entire fault." Aoi was crying and shaking. "Oji-san didn't want to believe him at first. He kept on telling Onii-chan to stop blaming himself." She lowered her head and closed her eyes, as she let her tears fell on the sheet.

Mikan was almost close to tears, but she tried to stay strong for Aoi. She needed to be strong so she could comfort her. "But what made you uncle hate Natsume so much?" she asked, almost too afraid to hear the answer.

"The convenience store had a hidden camera and it recorded everything that had happened," Aoi started. "Oji-san and I saw everything there… It was so unbelievable. My heart felt like it wanted to break into so many pieces, and Oji-san became so enraged that it was so scary." She shivered at the thought of her uncle's stoic face.

Heaving a deep sigh, Mikan caressed Aoi's cheek and then pulled her into a hug. "So that's why… Your uncle saw everything and blamed Natsume as well."

Aoi nodded her head as she cried on Mikan's shoulder. "And because of that, he started treating Onii-chan like dirt as if he wasn't his nephew at all. For the past years, Oji-san continued his harsh treatments towards Onii-chan and continued to blame him. Oji-san kept on saying that Onii-chan was a jinx."

"No wonder he became so cold…" Mikan said, patting Aoi's back for comfort. Finally, she knew the reason behind Natsume's attitude, the reason why he was so distant and rotten. The things he had to go through in life were very painful, and Mikan felt so sad. Somehow, she wanted to be at Natsume's side and bring him happiness. Then she recalled what Serina told her before.

_ "Don't leave him in the dark, Mikan." _She finally understood what it meant. Natsume was enveloped in a world of darkness—a world full of misery and pain. Mikan swore that she will continue being friends with him. She swore that she will never leave him in the dark, not only for his sake, but also for those who cares for him.

End of Episode 18

* * *

Himeno: Okay, I'm not good with the action scenes or death. I apologize to the readers for that.

Mikan: It was okay.

Himeno: I'll try to improve next time.

Aoi: Uwahh… I finally did it. I told the story.

Mikan: I can't believe something like that happened to Natsume.

Aoi: Onii-chan suffered so much.

Mikan: Don't worry… I'll try my best to help him.

Aoi: I can always count on you, Mikan-chan.

Himeno: Well, Mikan-chan is the light, so she'll do something about Natsume.

Aoi: I'm excited for the next chapter.

Himeno: It will feature some couple moments. Natsume and Mikan, of course!

Aoi: Don't forget to review, okay? No flaming.


	19. Making You Hate me or Love me?

Himeno: Gomen minna-san! I've been so busy. I can't seem to update fast anymore. Boohoo… Internet of mine sucks these days and I have to go to a friend's house just to upload chapters.

Mikan: The important thing here is you updated.

Himeno: Yeah…But I don't want to keep the readers waiting.

Mikan: By the way, what's going to happen in this chapter?

Himeno: You'll be confronting Hyuuga.

Mikan: Eh? How? I don't know if he'll pay attention to me. With his mood, he'll just ignore me.

Himeno: Mikan-chan, if it's you, Hyuuga will definitely listen.

Mikan: What do you mean by that?

Himeno: That's because Hyuuga actually likes y— (Gets hit by a cake on the face)

Natsume: Quit yapping and start the story, baka author.

Himeno: You're the baka, Hyuuga! (Licks cake off face) Hmm… This is pretty good.

Natsume: And it's such a shame that it's wasted on you.

Himeno: I want to pummel you right now!

Mikan: Calm down, Himeno-chan. Let's get the story going now.

Himeno: Okay… (Grunts) I don't own Gakuen Alice. I always need to have proper disclaimer.

* * *

**Natsume the Jerk **

Episode 19: Making You Hate me or Love me?

Night has fallen and Natsume looked down at the city from the hospital rooftop, displeasure warring on his face. The city lights were pretty things to see, but not even those lights can bring a smile on his face. His mind was filled with the words of his uncle. No matter how he despised his uncle, he couldn't really blame the doctor for treating him harshly. The gruesome tragedy that happened to his parents—he can remember it clearly and it made him angrier at himself. His uncle had every right to be angry at him, he thought wryly. And maybe he wasn't supposed to love people anymore.

He grasped onto the fence and leaned his temple on his hand. As he thought about Mikan, he bit his lip and closed his eyes in frustration. It was his damn fault why Mikan was hospitalized. She protected him from the bullet that he was supposed to take. Though he wanted to see Mikan as of that moment, he couldn't muster up to face her. It was true that he cared for her more than anyone else. His heart was bearing feelings for Mikan, though he had denied it countless times to Tsubasa. Honestly, he was afraid of staying by Mikan's side. What if he'll bring more misfortune to her?

Life was way too cruel for him. He was probably a person not destined to be cared and loved for. He was destined to live a life alone.

"Natsume, you were here all along…" Mikan came out to the rooftop, dressed in her hospital gown, and approached Natsume. "I wanted to see you and talk to you about something…" She immediately paused when Natsume gave her a glare.

"Go away," he said rudely. "I'm not in the mood to talk to you."

Mikan arched a brow. "What's with that attitude, huh?" she asked, walking up to him until her body was just inches away from his. "I have something to say to you and it's really important, so hear me out. Besides, I know you're feeling pretty depressed right now."

Natsume gave her a light shove and turned his head away. "What do you know about me?" he muttered in a controlled voice. "Don't talk as if you know me."

Mikan gave him a puzzled frown. "Natsume, I've heard everything from Aoi-chan," she said, "everything that had happened to your parents. I know your uncle is blaming you for your parents' death and I think it's wrong of him to treat you like you're not family."

"That idiotic sister of mine really has a big mouth," Natsume said grimly, eyes burning in fury, as he looked at Mikan. "So what if you heard everything? I don't care. Besides, I'm also blaming myself. I killed my parents."

She shook her head and had reached for his hand. "It's not your fault," she uttered, squeezing his hand firmly. "Do you think your parents will like it if you keep blaming yourself like this? You're uncle has to realize how wrong he is too."

In an instant, Natsume forced her around him and pinned her against the fence. "Just shut the hell up," he said, his eyes more piercing as ever. "You have no business in my family, so stay out of it. It would be better if you get out of my life." He dug his fingers deeply into her skin, and Mikan started to feel hurt.

"I know I'm not part of your family and what I'm doing is basically just meddling into your affairs." Mikan lowered her head as tears started to come out of her eyes. "But I want to help you, Natsume. You've become someone very important to me."

Natsume was taken back at what she said. She actually thought of him as someone important to her? He didn't think he would hear those words from her. Somehow, he felt kind of happy yet frustrated at the same time. His uncle wanted him not to go near her again, but Mikan was making it harder for him to just brush her away. "Tch…You're really a troublesome girl," he said, taking his hands off of her. "A stubborn one to boot… You just wont' leave me alone, huh? I figured this much…"

"Please stop these pessimistic feelings about yourself, Natsume," Mikan said, clasping her hands together. "What happened to your parents is all in the past. Aoi-chan told me that your parents loved you very much, and I'm sure they're not blaming you for their deaths."

"How would you know? You never killed anybody before nor have you seen anyone dying in front of your face." Natsume caged her in by placing both hands beside her head. "You will never understand how I feel. How can a spoiled and happy-go-lucky girl like you, who knows nothing but to sing and cheer, know anything about what I've been through?! Know your place."

Then the sound of a hard slap was heard. More tears streamed down of Mikan's face, and Natsume realized the words he just said. What an idiot he was for saying such harsh words to Mikan.

"Natsume, you're such a jerk!" Mikan said, and ran away from him as quickly as possible.

As Mikan left the rooftop, Natsume leaned his back against the fence and placed a hand on his temple. Yeah, he was such a fool to hurt Mikan like that. After all, Mikan was only trying to help him.

"Hey, Natsume!"

Natsume looked up at the sound of his name and saw Tsubasa standing by the doorway leading to the stairs. Putting on his usual stoic expression, he straightened up and stuffed one hand in his pocket. "You're the least person I want to see right now, idiot," Natsume said.

Tsubasa groaned and marched up to Natsume immediately. "You're the one who's being the idiot!" he said, punching Natsume's face. He then grasped Natsume's collar and hoisted him towards him. "How dare you make Mikan cry?!" He was actually hiding behind the door when Natsume and Mikan were arguing. It made his blood boil when Natsume said mean things to his favorite kouhai.

So, that was Tsubasa's problem. He had always seen Tsubasa with a carefree and outgoing face. Now he was seeing a furious Tsubasa. He guessed that only when something happens to Mikan can rile him up. "As if I care for that clumsy girl," Natsume said, lying to himself. "If she cries, then be it. I only said what I felt like saying. It's no big deal for me."

"After she helped you, this is how you treat her?!" Tsubasa punched him again, making Natsume fall butt first on the concrete floor. "Natsume, let me tell you this… She, of all people, knows the pain of losing a loved one. She even blamed herself before for the death of her friend. But she managed to move on and stayed strong."

Natsume had his head low, but his eyes grew wide. Mikan actually had lost someone? She never told him about that.

"You keep on saying that she doesn't understand a thing about you," Tsubasa said, turning around. "But in reality, you're the one who doesn't understand her." After saying that, he left Natsume to ponder.

Natsume lay down and stared up at the night sky with a blank expression. He hated to admit it, but Tsubasa was right. He felt like apologizing to Mikan—even if it was against his pride. But will he risk her life again? He was convinced that he was a jinx. He didn't know if going back to being a cold-hearted again would be the best choice. So many perplexing thoughts lingered in his mind and he didn't know what to do.

Mikan burst into her room, crying, and locked the door. She leaned against it and slid down until she was seated on the floor. "Natsume…" she muttered, hugging her legs tight. "You're turning back to the Natsume I first met… I don't want you to turn back. I don't want you to push me away like before."

A knock was heard and Aoi's voice came from the other side of the door. Mikan quickly wiped away her tears and stood up, a bit shaky because of depression. She opened the door and tried to look as cheerful as possible. "Hi, Aoi-chan!" she said.

"Why did you lock the door, Mikan-chan?" Aoi said, stepping into the room, carrying a bag of snacks in her hand. "And what are you doing out of bed? I know you're wound is not that deep, but you have to stay in bed just in case."

"I know…I just got out from the bathroom," Mikan said in a shaky voice that made Aoi suspicious of her. Mikan was never good at lying. Thinking of changing the subject, Mikan eyed the bag. "What snacks did you bring, Aoi-chan? I could sure use something to eat."

Aoi smiled and pulled out a box of sweets. "It's your favorite Howalons," she said.

At that point, Mikan seemed to forget her problems with Natsume for a moment. "Howalons!" she exclaimed happily, her eyes glimmering. "I love Howalons! Thanks so much, Aoi-chan." She went and hugged the raven-haired girl with all her might.

"Arigato, Mikan-chan," Aoi replied.

"But how did you know that I like Howalons? I never mentioned it to you before, right?"

"Oh, since you're my idol, I've read your profile and memorized a lot of things you like." Spoken like a true fan girl, Aoi had deep admiration for Mikan.

Mikan felt flattered and gave Aoi a smile. She can consider Aoi as her number one fan already. Taking the box of Howalons, she sat down on the bed and opened the box.

Aoi sat down on the chair beside the bed and looked up at Mikan, who was starting to eat the delicious Howalons with delight. She merely giggled at Mikan's child-like behavior, because she found it so cute. "By the way, did you talk to Onii-chan already?" she asked. She had not seen her brother for the whole day and she was quite worried about him. She hoped he wasn't in any kind of trouble.

"Erm…" Mikan grimaced at the thought of Natsume again. She can't possibly lie to Aoi about her own brother. "I actually talked to him, but he pushed me away, Aoi-chan."

"I see…Is Onii-chan really going back to the way he was?" Aoi said, down-hearted and sad.

Mikan pursed her lips. She placed the box of Howalons on the bedside table and proceeded to hug Aoi. "Don't worry…" she said. "I'll make sure he won't. I will try my best to help him." And she felt the need to do something about his uncle as well. Dr. Akito Hyuuga was the source of all Natsume's misery.

* * *

Ruka kept on sighing as he threw glances over at Mikan's and Natsume's seat. They were absent for the day. At least, Mikan had an excuse to be absent. As for Natsume, Ruka knew he was out somewhere. He has not been able to concentrate well in class. When lunch break came, he wasn't in the mood for eating—even though the lunch food he brought was his favorite. He had gotten used to having lunch with Mikan. It was usually fun to eat with her and talk to her about so many things. Plus, they would sometimes share their food with one another. He was pretty lonesome all by himself at a certain table in the cafeteria.

The self-declared president of the Natsume and Ruka fan club, Sumire Shouda, spotted the lonely Ruka and decided to sit right next to him. "Hi, Ruka-kun!" she greeted, placing her tray on the table. "I hope you don't mind me sitting here."

The blonde didn't even bother to look at her and just nodded his head. _I wonder if Sakura's all right now. Her wound isn't that serious, so I'm sure she's going to be discharged soon._ His mind was just full of Mikan.

"Ruka-kun, why is Natsume-kun absent today?" Sumire asked, leaning closer to him. She was being a flirt, but she didn't care. It was her chance to make moves on her beloved prince. "It would be nicer if Natsume-kun was with us, right? I bet if the girls see me together with you two, they'll be jealous as hell. After all, you and Natsume-kun are so hot in my book." She placed a hand on Ruka's lap, snapping him back to his senses.

"What do you think you're doing, Shouda?" he asked, standing abruptly from his seat.

Sumire put on an innocent look and tapped her cheek with her finger. "I was just talking to you, Ruka-kun…" she said, winking an eye at her.

Ruka felt shivers down to his spine. "Please excuse me…" He hastily grabbed his luncbox and walked away.

"Wait a minute, Ruka-kun!" Sumire said, grabbing onto his arm. "Why are you leaving when you haven't finish eating yet? Sit with me, Ruka-kun, and let's continue with lunch."

"I don't feel like eating anymore," Ruka said, nudging his arm away from her.

"Why?" Sumire gritted her teeth in frustration. "Is it because Sakura-san isn't here? You don't care to eat lunch with me because I'm not Sakura-san, am I right?" She raised her voice, loud enough for others in the cafeteria to her. Most students turned their heads to look at her and Ruka.

Ruka didn't like the attention he was getting and he didn't want to hurt Sumire. "It's not like that, Shouda…" he said. "I'm not in the mood—"

"You're like this with the other fan girls too," she said, grasping onto his sleeve. "But when you're with Sakura-san, you look so happy. I can't stand it. Why Sakura-san? She already has everything."

Why Mikan? He had been thinking a lot about Mikan recently, especially after the mouth-to-mouth thing. It probably doesn't count as a kiss, but that was the first time his lips touched a girl's. He felt a little happy about it and confused. Mikan was a good friend to him. However, he desired something from her. His feelings for Mikan were not anymore friendship. It was love. "Sakura is…Sakura is different from the other girls…" he muttered, averting his eyes away from Sumire.

Sumire felt more heartbroken than ever. "Does this mean you like her?" she asked, and everyone in the cafeteria was waiting for Ruka to reply.

Before Ruka could even mutter a single word, Kokoroyomi bounced up right behind Sumire and covered her eyes. "Curly permy, you're being a bother to him," he said playfully. "You're a fan girl and you should know your place."

Fisting her hands tightly, she shoved Kokoroyomi away and faced him with a glare. "What did you just call me?!" she boomed, stomping her foot on the ground. "I dare you to say that again!"

"Curly permy!" Kokoroyomi said.

"Damn you! You piss me off every time you say that!" Sumire said, grabbing onto Kokoroyomi's collar. "If only it wasn't against the rules, I would definitely beat you up!"

"Oh, really now? I'd like to see you try." He winked an eye at Ruka, signaling him to leave at once. Kokoroyomi actually teased Sumire on purpose just to distract her. He knew that Ruka was missing Mikan a lot. "Curly permy, curly permy!" Kokoroyomi went on teasing.

Ruka took the opportunity and mouthed a silent thank you to Kokoroyomi. He then went out of the cafeteria.

"You never do change!" Sumire yelled out, and then she realized her talk with Kokoroyomi the other day. She released him quickly and turned away from him. "I don't ever want you approaching me ever again. Until now, I still hate you with all my guts!" With that she ran out of the cafeteria.

Kokoroyomi sighed, his cheerful expression ever not changing, but deep inside he was hurt. He never wanted Sumire to hate him so much. He loved teasing her and annoying her, but he never wanted to be an irksome guy in her eyes. Well, he had himself to blame. His past mistakes with her can't be forgotten so easily.

* * *

She couldn't sleep. The room was quiet: Serina, Tsubasa, and Aoi had gone home, and Natsume? Well, she didn't know where he was. Nothing on television appealed to her. She softly hugged her pillow and buried her face in it. It was depressing to think that Natsume doesn't want to be with her anymore. She had succeeded in warming up to him, but because of the incident he was back to being ruthless and uncaring. At least, she wanted to see Natsume again. Just even a glance would do, since he wanted her out of his life. And it also meant that she could no longer stay at his house.

She lay in bed and closed her eyes, trying to stop the tears. But they still came out. She can't help but cry for Natsume. Just then, she heard the door creaking open. She didn't know why, but she suddenly got the feeling it was Natsume. She shut her eyes and pretended to sleep, as the visitor made his way towards her bed.

"For all the things I've said…" The voice was definitely Natsume, Mikan thought, and she felt his presence right in front of her since she was facing a littlesideward on the bed while hugging the pillow. "I know I've hurt you." The way he was talking was soft and gentle, so unlike of him. Mikan felt like facing him at that moment, but she resisted her urge.

Natsume sat on the bed, locking his eyes gently on her angelic face. He caressed her cheek and brushed some strands of hair from her face. Mikan felt tingly inside and did her best to stay calm. "I don't want you to go away," he muttered, leaning closer to her, and Mikan's heart was pounding loudly. She could practically feel his breath against her sensitive skin. "But if you'll stay with me, more bad things can happen to you. I don't want to risk losing you like my parents."

So, Natsume was pushing her away not because she was annoying or troublesome. He was doing it just to protect her. She was happy that she could just hug him, but before she could open her eyes, Natsume did something very surprising to her. Unexpectedly, he kissed her on the lips. Her heart wanted to explode. Was Natsume taking advantage of her? Damn, this was going too far. She jarred her eyes open and pushed him away.

"What do you think you're doing to me?!" she uttered, blushing furiously. "You're such a pervert, Natsume!"

"I didn't think that would be enough to wake you up," he said nonchalantly, brushing the lower part of his lip with his thumb. "Besides, I've kissed you before, so why don't you get use to it?"

He was being insensitive again. Mikan wanted to give him a piece of her mind, but she realized that Natsume was only saying those things to make her hate him. She calmed herself and looked at Natsume composedly. "Why are you here?" she asked. She had to act like she didn't hear his words a while ago. "I thought you didn't want me in your life."

He shrugged. "I did say that," he said, rolling his eyes away. "But I really didn't mean it."

Mikan's eyes grew wide in surprise. Natsume actually admitted that? Woah! Unbelieveable! "Oh, really now?" she said in an irritated tone. "How can I be sure you're not lying? After all the things you've said to me before, I don't know if I can believe you, Natsume."

Grumbling, Natsume pinned her down on the bed and looked straight into her hazel eyes. "I've done a lot of thinking and I realized that you were right." He had gone out in the city for the whole day, thinking of nothing but his problems with his uncle and his feelings for Mikan. He tried to distract his mind with something else, but he found it difficult. In the end, he became conscious of his need for Mikan. Also, her words about his parents and being so pessimistic about his life lifted the burden of guilt a little from him.

Pinning her down wasn't necessary, yet Mikan couldn't find the words to say to him. She was too stunned at how close his face was to hers. Not only was he being sincere with his words, his cold eyes seemed to have softened up a bit. "Natsume…" she muttered. "Um…That's good to hear. I was really worried about you, you know." And she was getting more worried about him being on top of her.

"Worrywart," Natsume said. "I didn't tell you to be worried about me."

"Natsume, about your uncle…" Mikan said hesitantly. "You and your uncle can still work things out. I'm sure if you'll just talk to him properly, he'll understand you. I'll help you if you'd like. A family shouldn't have this kind of negative feelings toward one another. Your uncle has to change his ways. It will do you and also Aoi-chan good."

He sighed in frustration. "Even if I say no, you will still get involved in my problem, right?" he said, entwining his hand with hers. "That's why I say you're troublesome."

Mikan blushed more due to the fact he was holding her hand. Geez, Natsume was totally taking advantage of her. She doesn't have enough strength to struggle because of her injury. "Umm…Natsume, you're too close," she said in a stuttering voice. "If you'll back away for a bit, we can—"

"Just shut up," he cut her off. "Oh, yeah, this is my thanks for saving me, polka-dots." Mikan got flustered by the nickname, but she wasn't able to curse him because he brought his lips down to hers.

_Natsume? He's kissing me again… But why does it feel passionate…? _Yes, Natsume was kissing her like there was no tomorrow. Having such an intimate moment, Mikan didn't know what to say or what to do at that point. Yet, she admitted that his kiss was alluring. She was succumbing to it. _Natsume… _Slowly, she closed her eyes in pleasure, and let him kiss her lovingly.

End of Episode 19

* * *

Himeno: Okay, how was the Mikan and Hyuuga moment there?

Aoi: I'm blushing madly now! That was so sweet.

Tsubasa: What the hell? That bastard is kissing my cute kouhai!

Himeno: Calm down, Tsubasa-senpai. It's just a kiss. It's not like they're going to do it or anything.

Tsubasa: Don't make them do it! They're too young for that.

Himeno: I won't! I won't! They're just fourteen, I know!

Aoi: IT? Oh, you mean that naughty thing couples do?

Himeno: (Covers Aoi mouth) Now… there won't be anything like this in this fic.

Anna: We'll be appearing again in the next chapter.

Nonoko: Yeah, it's been a while.

Yuu: The next chapter is going to feature a love triangle moment.

Himeno: Awww…you guys beat me to it.

Anna: Please don't forget to review this chapter.

Nonoko: NO flaming!

Yuu: We'll see you soon, dear readers.


	20. Love, Possession, Jealousy

Himeno: Mikan-chan, I was browsing through the web and found out that you were nominated for the **Sailoli Contest 2008** and you even won against Chihiro from Spirited away in Group D. The Sailoli contest is an official contest. Mikan also got nominated for the **SaiMoe contest 2005**.

Mikan: But I didn't actually win the award. Still, I'm happy that I was nominated. It was a tough competition.

Himeno: There were a lot of Loli characters there. And you were the only Gakuen Alice Character to be ever nominated there. Even though you didn't win, it was still an honor to be nominated. A lot of people love you, Mikan-chan, including me.

Mikan: (Blushes) Arigato, Himeno-chan.

Himeno: The Sailoli Contest wasn't the only thing I've found interesting. In the **Animage Annual Anime Grand Prix 2005**, Mikan-chan got the** 45th** place in the favorite female category. And guess what? She's the only Gakuen Alice Character in the polls. Plus, in an official Japanese poll featured in **Pahu Magazine**, Mikan also got the **16th** place for Best Female Characters in Manga. No other character was nominated, not even the male characters from Gakuen Alice.

Mikan: Umm…Himeno-chan…you don't have to tell the readers that…

Himeno: I just feel like saying this because I'm so happy for you, Mikan-chan.

Aoi: Congratulations, Mikan-chan! You're great!

Mikan: Aoi-chan…hehe…Arigato…

Himeno: I've received so many good reviews in the previous chapter. Everyone liked the Natsume and Mikan moment! I even liked it myself!

Mikan: I was kinda embarrassed by the kiss.

Himeno: But it was sweet, right? I know you loved the kiss!

Mikan: Well… (Blushes) I guess so… Why does Natsume like kissing me?

Himeno: Eh? I thought you would know it by now.

Mikan: Is it because he's a pervert?

Himeno: Mikan-chan, let's just say that Hyuuga likes kissing you because you're kissable.

Mikan: Huh? What's that supposed to mean?

Tsubasa: Himeno, please don't confuse my little kouhai further. I'm slightly disturbed that you made them kissed in the last chapter.

Himeno: Gomen, Tsubasa-senpai. Please don't get mad at me. I was just doing it for the fans.

Tsubasa: Well, those two are getting closer.

Mikan: Natsume and I are still friends. I'm glad we made up.

Tsubasa: Okay, you have Natsume… But there's another one.

Mikan: What?

Tsubasa: Love triangle, anyone?

Himeno: (Giggles) Please go on and read, minna-san. I don't own anything except the plot.

* * *

**Natsume the Jerk **

Episode 20: Love, Possession, Jealousy

"It's Mikan Sakura!" fan boys uttered at the sight of their favorite brunette idol as she stepped out of the limousine. "We've missed you, Sakura-san!" They truly did. Her days in the hospital were like decades for them. They wanted to see her loving smile, her pretty face, and her silky hair all in all. It was wonderful to have her back in school, looking so well.

"Welcome back, Sakura-san!" some girls screamed back, waving their hands at her.

"Mikan-chan, we're glad you're all right!" Boys exclaimed.

Mikan past by them, waving her hand, giving off smiles and greetings, and receiving flowers and gifts along the way. She was relieved to reach her locker so she could stuff all of the gifts inside. It was a handful. Three fan boys followed her up to there, asking for her autograph. She was gladly going to sign them when Natsume appeared and scared them off with a simple glare. Mikan pouted and looked up at his with a scowl. "Why did you do that?" she asked.

"They were annoying," Natsume said, getting his book out of the locker. "And I don't want any of them getting near you. They're nothing but a bunch of idiots." He shut the locker close and put the book inside his school bag.

Sighing, Mikan pushed her locker closed with extra effort, because the gifts made her locker crowded. "You're so mean. They're not idiots, Natsume. They're just being friendly with me." She was so used to getting attention from the fans and it didn't bother her if they were stalking her or asking for her autograph all the time. "Don't tell me you're going to scare off some girl fans of mine too?"

"Girl fans are fine," Natsume said with a shrug. "I just don't want boys."

Mikan shook her head in dismay. "Why not boys? I don't get you, Natsume." She picked up her school bag and looked at him.

The girl was really dense, Natsume thought. He was only driving the boys away due to his jealousy. He hated it when boys get too close to Mikan. Heck, it even bothered him to let her senior, who has been close to her for a very long time, to embrace her.

Inside the classroom was the same as outside. Mikan's classmates swarmed around her, welcoming her back with smiles and gifts. She never failed to maintain her trademark smile as she received the gifts one by one. Majority of the gifts were love letters from her fan boys. Natsume was so fed up with the fans, so he dragged her to her seat and threatened his classmates to back off. They really didn't want to face Natsume, especially when he was in a bad mood. Though most of them hated his guts, they still feared him.

"I thought it would never end," Mikan said with a sigh of relief. She placed down her gifts under her table and sat her school bag on the desk. "Natsume, you know, you act like you're my bodyguard—a very protective one to boot." She giggled as she turned to him.

Natsume abruptly sat down and shrugged. "You should learn to drive your fans away," he grumbled, pulling out his manga.

"Hey, fans are really important to me," Mikan said.

"Whatever…" Natsume replied nonchalantly as he started reading his manga. He thought he could have some peace and quiet from the fans, but he was wrong.

"Mikan-chan!!" two familiar voices uttered the brunette's name in excitement, and Natsume's brows twitched. He looked up from his manga and saw a pink-haired girl and blue-haired girl walking up to Mikan. Well, he didn't need to fret, since the two girls were good friends of the brunette. He shifted his eyes back at his manga and continued reading.

"Good to have you back, Mikan-chan," Anna Umenomiya said.

"So, how's your injury?" Nonoko Ogasawara asked. "Is it all better?"

Mikan nodded her head. "Yup!" she replied. "I can even go back to work. You know, we're almost done with Sakura Kiss."

Anna's blue eyes sparkled with delight. "Really? Care to give us some spoilers? I definitely love Sakura Kiss. It's one of the best romantic comedy drama ever."

Nonoko took Mikan's hand and shook it gently. "Oh, please, Mikan-chan…" she said. She was also into Sakura Kiss and she especially loved Mikan's character. "One little spoiler would do."

Mikan wasn't supposed to talk to the fans about the episodes, but she found it hard to resist Anna and Nonoko. "Okay, I'll tell you a bit," she said. "But promise me you won't tell it to anyone else, got it?" Anna and Nonoko swore that they would keep the spoilers a secret, and Mikan knew she could trust them. The two were really sweet girls.

In the midst of whispering, Yuu Tobita walked up to the girls and greeted them, "Good morning."

"Good morning, Iinchou," Mikan greeted back. She then remembered something and rummaged her back for the notes. "Iinchou, I want to thank you for lending me your notes. They were really helpful." She took out the notes and gave it to the blonde boy.

"You're very welcome, Mikan-chan," Yuu said. "Don't hesitate to ask for my help anytime, okay? As class representative, it's my duty to help my fellow classmates, especially in their studies. I trust that you're not left behind now."

True, she wasn't left behind with the lectures because of his notes. "Yeah, all thanks to you!" The new lessons in math were rather difficult to understand, but she had help from her manager and Natsume, though she had to force him to tutor her all night. "And you're notes are much easier to understand than the teacher's. You also have great penmanship."

Yuu slightly blushed as he chuckled. "Arigato, Mikan-chan…"

Minutes later, after Yuu, Nonoko, and Anna went back to their seats, Ruka Nogi arrived. Fan girls gawked at him and greeted him with a flirty smile. Ruka tried his best not to mind them as he went to his seat. However, he noticed that one fan girl wasn't smiling at him at all. It was none other than Sumire. He still remembered her words back at the cafeteria and how hurt she looked. Somehow he felt sorry for her, but he can't bring himself to like her. Just then, he saw Mikan and his lips curved into a smile in an instant. She was back in school again. Now class won't be boring for him anymore.

"Good morning, Ruka-pyon!" she said.

"O-ohayou…Sakura…" Ruka stuttered, his cheeks going red, as he sat down on his seat. "Um…Ohayou, Natsume." He heard from Mikan that Natsume was very close to changing back to his former and colder self. His best friend almost succumbed to the darkness again. Ruka didn't want the old Natsume back, the Natsume who didn't even treat him as a friend. He was happy to know that Mikan helped him by talking things with him. Ruka had considered Mikan to be the light for Natsume.

Natsume gave a quick nod in acknowledgement, pretending not to notice Ruka's blushing face. He knew that Ruka was blushing because of Mikan. Ruka wasn't his just his best friend anymore, he was a love rival.

* * *

The next class was Arts. Mikan and her classmates, except for Natsume because he got office called by the principal, were all in the Art Room with sketchpads in their hands. When the teacher instructed them to find a partner, all boys crowded around Mikan and asked her out. The teacher merely shook her head at the behavior of the boys. She looked over to the other side of the room and saw a lot of girls asking Ruka to be their partner. Grabbing her sketchpad, she slammed it hard on the table and got everyone's attention.

"I'll decide Sakura-san's and Nogi-san's partners," the teacher said, holding up a warning finger and glared at the students who were about to protest. "So there won't be any problems, I want the both of them to be partners for this little work. And I don't want to hear any complaints, understood?" She said in her strict tone, and the students just muttered an exasperated 'Yes… '

Ruka considered himself lucky to have Mikan as a partner. Although he felt nervous about sketching her, it was his chance to look at her more closely. "Let's do our best to draw each other, Sakura," he said, smiling handsomely at the brunette.

Mikan looked a little uneasy. "Um…Ruka-pyon, I'm not so confident about my drawing skills, but I'll do my best. I just hope you won't get offended by my drawing." She fiddled with her fingers as she held the sketchpad.

"Don't worry," Ruka assured her. "I'm sure you'll do a great drawing. You're a girl with many talents, I believe."

Mikan smiled cheerfully. "Thank you, Ruka-pyon!" she said. "Now, let's get started."

And so, the students started sketching their partners. Some did it with ease and poise, others weren't even serious and just fooled around, and those who cared were seriously working. Mikan was having a hard time getting the face right, but she was enjoying the work nevertheless. On the other hand, Ruka was doing well with his work. At the end of the period, students were required to place their work, finished or unfinished on the teacher's desk.

Before he could even stand up from his seat, Mikan went over to him and took a good look at the drawing. She gasped in surprise and hid her sketchbook behind her back. Her drawing was nothing compared to Ruka's. "Y-you're really good, Ruka-pyon," she said.

Ruka's face turned a little red and didn't dare to look up at Mikan. He just gazed his eyes on the drawing and smiled. It was truly a work of art. He had managed to capture every detail of Mikan. Her face looked perfect, as well as her innocent round eyes. He portrayed her long hair gracefully as if it was swaying with the wind. And her smile was the best part of all. "So, Sakura…Do…Do you like it?" he said, a little stuttering.

"I like it?" Mikan shook her head and suddenly gave Ruka a friendly hug. "As a matter of fact, I love it, Ruka-pyon!" she said, releasing him.

Ruka was sure that his face was as red as tomato. Mikan had just hugged him! What a big surprise for him. It felt so wonderful to be hugged by her, but his heart was pounding hard and fast. "A-Arigato…Sakura…" he meekly said. "Um…Now that…you've seen mine, c-can I see yours?" Man, he was stuttering badly due to his nervousness.

"Well, I don't know…" Mikan took a step backward and lightly laughed. "My drawing really sucks. Yours is way much better. You don't wanna see it, trust me."

"I'm sure it doesn't suck, so please let me see it," he said, extending his hand forward. "I do want to see how I look like in your drawing."

Mikan hugged her sketchpad and let out a sigh. "Fine…Don't get mad if it's really bad," she said, averting her eyes away from him, as she gave him the sketchpad.

Taking a look at the drawing, Ruka's lips instantly curved into a smile. Why wasn't she confident of her drawing skills? The drawing he was looking at was actually pretty good. Well, the face part and the eyes looked a little distorted, but other than that, the drawing was nice. "Not bad, Sakura…" he said. "Not bad at all. I like it."

"You're only saying that," Mikan said. "You can be honest with me."

"I am being honest, Sakura, and I say you're drawing is great."

"Really?" Mikan muttered as she looked at him hopefully.

Ruka nodded his head. He was totally telling the truth. "Yeah, really…" he replied.

"Arigato, Ruka-pyon!" Once again, she gave him a hug and made his face looked like a bright red bulb.

The two of them were the last to leave the classroom since they did some talking for a while. After submitting their work on the table, they went out and headed towards their classroom. On their way there, they encountered Raito Tsurugi, one of the delinquents in school who wasn't in good terms with Natsume.

Raito narrowed his topaz eyes at Ruka. It has been a long time since he last picked on Ruka. Raito was still mad as hell at Natsume for making him look like a fool several times, and he hated any person associated with him. "Where's your moronic best friend, Nogi?" he asked in a bitter voice. "I want to give him a piece of my mind." He clenched both his fists.

Ruka didn't want to get in trouble with Raito, so it was better to answer him. "He's probably at the classroom," he said, knowing that Natsume went to the principal's office earlier.

"Is that so?" Raito said, grabbing Ruka by the collar. "I want you to tell him this, Nogi, so listen up!" However, he wasn't able to continue talking because Mikan pushed him away from Ruka.

"Who do you think you are?!" Mikan exclaimed, grasping one hand on Ruka's sleeve. "Is that any way to talk to a someone? I guess you'll always be a jerk, Tsurugi-kun." She still remembered getting hurt by Raito's bullet when she saved Natsume.

Raito's face flushed up. "S-So what? I don't care if I'm a jerk!" He gritted his teeth and spun around. "Just tell that Hyuuga-bastard that I want to fight him!" To be frank, he was wanted to challenge Natsume, not only for the sake of his pride, but also for something else. He glanced at the brunette one more time, before he walked off with a shrug.

Mikan stuck out her tongue as she hugged Ruka's arm firmly. "What the heck is his problem anyway? He's always looking for trouble." She made a cute pout after sighing.

"Tsuguri has always been like that since elementary," Ruka said, scratching his cheek with a finger. Okay, he felt so awkward having Mikan clinging to his arm. It felt nice at the same time, but he couldn't actually move or breathe well with her being so close.

"What the hell are you guys doing?" A rude and very familiar voice spoke from behind them. Ruka and Mikan immediately turned to look behind. Mikan smiled at the sight of Natsume, while Ruka merely laughed nervously. Natsume had his eyes on Ruka's arm, which was in the arms of Mikan, and he felt the urge to tear them apart somehow.

"Natsume, how was your trip to the principal's office?" Mikan asked innocently. "Wait, why were you called anyway? You didn't cause trouble, did you?"

Instead of answering her question, he said, "Polka-dots, are you flirting with Ruka?"

Mikan's eyes grew wide. "What?! Me? Flirting?!" She shook her head vigorously. "I am not flirting with Ruka-pyon. What makes you say I am?"

Natsume's already cold expression just got colder. "The fact that you're holding on to him makes it clear," he plainly said, making Ruka turn red again.

Quickly she stepped away from Ruka. She blushed a bit because she didn't realize that she was clinging to him in the first place. "I was just holding onto him…" she said. "It wasn't flirting or anything."

"Yeah, right…" Natsume replied sarcastically.

"I wasn't flirting, okay?!" Mikan said, flailing one fist into the air. She then folded her arms and pouted cutely. "And so what if I was? Huh? Why do you seem so bothered about it?"

Natsume had only one reason and that was because he was jealous. "It annoys me to see you sticking close, so keep your distance." It wasn't what he really wanted to say, but it works for him.

Mikan arched a brow. "So, what if it annoys you?!" she uttered, shaking her head. "And you can't tell me what to do. If I want to stick close to Ruka-pyon, then I'll do it." She motioned over to Ruka and leaned a little bit on him as she smiled playfully at Natsume.

"Then that only proves you're a flirt," Natsume muttered. He was speaking in a controlled voice, but there was a hint of anger there. He grabbed Mikan's wrist and began dragging her all the way to the classroom, leaving an astonished Ruka behind.

Ruka found it odd to see Natsume do that. He was beginning to think that his best friend was plain old jealous. He had his suspicions before about his best friend. Natsume might be in love with the brunette. Well, that was the only logical reason to explain his behavior.

Last period of class was pretty boring for Mikan, and she almost slept. Basically, she and her classmates were dying of boredom. Only those academically serious were the ones listening. She was slowly drifting towards dreamland, yawning and getting comfy on her desk, when the bell rang. She jarred her eyes wide open and stretched out her arms. The bell signaled the end of classes. Finally it was dismissal time. She couldn't take much more of the boring lessons.

However, she can't go home yet. She still had cleaning duty. She did not complain about it, because she loved doing chores. Pretty unusual for a popular idol to love chores? Well, she was different. She loved to work. Before starting, she waited for all her classmates who weren't assigned for the day to leave. Yuu, her group-mate, and other two had started cleaning, as students left the classroom. Then she noticed Ruka and Natsume not moving from their seats.

"Aren't you guys going yet?" Mikan asked, walking up to them. "Class is already over and I'm sure you two aren't assigned to do cleaning today."

Ruka looked up at her with a smile and grabbed the broom from her. "Let me help you, Sakura," he said, standing up.

"Oh, it's all right," Mikan said, holding onto the broom handle. "I can take care of it. Thanks for the offer, Ruka-pyon."

Ruka shook his head and gently took her hand away from the broom. "I want to do this," he said. "Besides, if I help, we can get the job done in no time."

Natsume quirked an eyebrow as he pretended to read his manga. His best friend was certainly being a gentleman to Mikan, and he didn't like it. In fact, he didn't like it when Ruka was grabbing all of Mikan's attention. "Ruka, just leave the cleaning to her," he coldly said. "A job like cleaning is well-suited for someone like her."

"And what do you mean by that, Natsume?!" Mikan questioned him with a glare. "Were you trying to insult me again?"

He turned his head at her and sighed in frustration. "Wasn't it obvious, polka-dots?"

Resisting the urge to punch him, Mikan took the broom from Ruka and brushed the broom-hair against Natsume's cheek. "You're such a pervert!" she growled. She twirled the broom skillfully like a baton and walked away.

Ruka sat back down and lowered his gaze to the floor. "Natsume, why did you have to say that?" he asked. "You know, it feels like you don't want Mikan around me. No offence, but are you just irritated at her or is there something else?" This time, he looked straight at Natsume with clear blue eyes and a determined face.

"It's none of your concern," Natsume answered, turning back to his manga. "Besides, you really don't want to know." He flipped to the next page and placed both feet on top of the table.

"Well, I want to know, Natsume, so tell me now."

Natsume rolled his eyes and groaned. "Fine then…" He closed his manga and set his foot down. "You got one thing right. I don't want her being so close with you all the time. Even though she tends to be irritating, I'm not angry at her." He didn't want to reveal his feelings to anyone just yet—even to his best friend. He decided to stop talking. "I'm going…" Without making a fuss, he slipped his manga inside his bag, swung it over his shoulder, and walked out of the room.

Ruka just heard it right. Natsume didn't want Mikan being so close to him. That explained a lot. Ruka can't be wrong about this. His best friend actually liked Mikan Sakura and he admitted it kind of indirectly. "Natsume, I never would have expected this…" He looked over at the brunette who was sweeping on the other side of the room. The cheery expression on her face was an admirable sight to see as she hummed a melodious tune. _Sakura, Natsume actually likes you. But I…I've also realized that I have feelings you too. It seems like Natsume is my rival._

End of Episode 20

* * *

Himeno: Well, the whole chapter mainly featured Hyuuga, Mikan-chan, and Ruka-pyon!! How was that?

Tsubasa: Nice going, Himeno-chan. The love triangle thing is sure interesting. Who will my little kouhai end up with?

Himeno: I'm not telling.

Tsubasa: Darn… Well, whoever she ends up with, the guy better take good care of her.

Himeno: Don't worry… Ruka-pyon is a charming gentleman and Hyuuga is a pretty good guy, though he's a pervert and a jerk.

Tsubasa: Will I be appearing in the next chapter?

Himeno: Um…Maybe a little…

Tsubasa: When are you going to tell them about my love life?

Himeno: Soon!

Tsubasa: How about not telling them for the rest of your life?

Himeno: No can do, senpai!

Tsubasa: (Sighs) Just as I thought.

Himeno: That's all for this chapter. Next chapter will feature a little Kokoroyomi and Permy moments. Let's give the fan girl some love too. Plus, most of you are curious about their relationship.

Tsubasa: Pretty interesting.

Himeno: Of course, more love triangle moments!! I'll try to add some humor in the next chapter. I'm not good with comedy, but I'll do my best.

Tsubasa: Let's end this by saying, please review and…

Himeno: No FLAMING!


	21. I don't hate you

Himeno: Yeah, more than 20 chapters already! I'm so proud. I've never written this much before. I'm really sorry for the late update. School is so tiring!!

Sumire: Enough with you already. Just get the story started.

Himeno: Oh, is Permy excited about this chapter coz she's going to have a moment with Kokoroyomi?

Sumire: NO!! I'm just tired of listening to you. Don't misunderstand me.

Himeno: Just admit it… You like Kokoroyomi.

Sumire: I do not like that simpleton.

Himeno: Denying… Tsk…Tsk…

Sumire: I'm not denying!!

Himeno: Yeah, whatever…

Sumire: Just get on with the story.

Himeno: Fine. As you wish, Permy.

Sumire: Himeno-san doesn't own this story. But feel free to sue her for being nosy.

Himeno: Want me to torture you here?

Sumire: I'd like to see you try.

Himeno: With pleasure… (Evil smiles)

* * *

**Natsume the Jerk **

Episode 21: I don't hate you

Snobbish, proud, arrogant—that's what they called her. It was true. Shouda Sumire couldn't help being so stuck-up around others all the time. It was just her nature. She refused to show other people her frail and weaker side. She was commonly known in school as the loyal and self-proclaimed fan club president of the Natsume-Ruka fan club. She adored the two handsome boys to bits. However, her feelings for those two were not love. It was simply admiration. Actually, her heart belonged to someone else. And for that matter, she had kept it a secret.

"Good morning, curly permy!"

She knew the voice well—the voice that always set her heart in motion. It was HIS voice. "Stop calling me that, moron!" She shot the guy a glare, a rather intense one that was enough to scare other students away. But it was never enough to get him shaken up. "Seeing your face so early in the morning makes me sick. Get out of my sight this instant."

Kokoroyomi let out a good chuckle and clamped one hand on her shoulder. "What makes you think I'll listen to you, permy?" he said in his cheerful voice. "You know what, I like seeing your face early in the morning."

Was he trying to comfort or tease her again? Well, no matter, Sumire still didn't want him around. "Just go away!" she yelled, brushing his hand away. "I can't let the girls see you with me. What do you think they'll say, huh? Plus, you're too annoying for your own good. Why can't you act like an adult for once?"

"I'm still a child," Kokoroyomi answered. "So, I can still act like one."

"Dammit, you just won't shut up!"

"I have a mouth to talk."

"Don't get smart with you, idiot."

Kokoroyomi suddenly held her face between his hands and leaned a bit closer. His lips were so close to hers, and Sumire could feel her cheeks turning red. "Don't get bossy with me either…" he said, presenting a genuine smile. "But I guess being bossy is in your nature. Not that I mind, though…Permy is Permy, right?"

Sumire was losing control over her emotions. She could practically feel his hot breath. She was all tingly inside. She didn't know what to say anymore.

"Permy's so cute when she blushes," Kokoroyomi said before planting on short kiss on her cheek. "Well, I'll see you later, permy!" After that, he ran off.

Sumire touched the part of her cheek where he kissed. "Kokoroyomi…" she muttered his name, her heart pounding wildly. She backed up against the wall, lowered her head as she hugged herself. "Kokoroyomi…why did you do that? You're confusing me again…"

Unknown to Sumire, Aoi Hyuuga was hiding just around the corner. She happened to witness the sweet moment between Sumire and Kokoroyomi a while ago. Kokoroyomi-o_niichan and Shouda-san are actually close. _She peeked out to see Sumire in her rather shocked state. _Are those two in love with each other? Shouda-san seems to be, but I thought she was interested in Ru-chan and Onii-chan. And Kokoroyomi-oniichan seemed to be teasing her. _

Checking the time, she decided to go to her classroom. As soon as she opened the classroom door, a guy walked past her, bumping her shoulders in the process. Aoi lost her balance and fell down on the floor. The guy merely smirked at her. "Oops…I didn't see you there," he said. "Sorry about that." He let out a sinister laugh and walked towards his seat.

Some students laughed at her predicament as well, but Aoi pretended to look okay as she sat down. However, as soon as she sat down, she felt something sticky on her bottom. She stood up and saw that it was glue. Thankfully it wasn't super glue or else she would have been stuck to the chair. But her skirt was totally a mess.

"Yuck!" The girl beside her made a disgusted face. "What the hell is wrong with you, Hyuuga-san? Why don't you go and wash that off instead of standing there like an idiot?"

The boy in front Aoi looked back and showed a smirk. "After you're done washing your skirt, make sure you clean your chair as well. You don't want the teacher to see that now." He then noticed her getting teary-eyed. "What? You're going to cry? Go ahead and cry you ugly girl."

Aoi stayed trying and held back her tears. She quickly exited the classroom and headed for the comfort room. Once she entered one of the cubicles and sat down on a closed toilet-seat. Her classmates hadn't change a bit. They were still mean and she was still the object for bullying. She was getting sick of it.

Just then, she heard someone bursting into the room, shouting, "I don't understand you, Kokoroyomi!" Aoi was surprised to hear the name. She peeked out only to see Shouda Sumire facing the mirror with a pissed look on her face.

Sumire turned on the faucet and washed her face. She didn't care if her make-up will get ruined. Well, she didn't apply much anyway. "Damn that Kokoroyomi…" she muttered, rubbing her face hard and slapping it lightly. "I've got to pull myself together. I already told myself to forget about him." But deep within her heart, it was impossible. Though she denied it countless time, she was still in love with Kokoroyomi.

_She has the habit of talking to herself…_Aoi giggled silently. Somehow, her view of Sumire changed. At first, Aoi thought that Sumire was nothing but a flirty girl who is boy-crazy. From the way Sumire was acting, Aoi could say she was in love with Kokoroyomi. She wanted to make sure of that, so she decided to reveal herself. "Hello, Shouda-san…" she said, walking out of the cubicle.

Sumire turned around fast. "You? Were you there from the start?" she asked nervously.

Aoi smiled as she nodded. "I didn't mean to listen to you, but you were pretty loud."

Sumire blushed a bit and turned her head away. "Excuse me for being loud."

"I've noticed that you're not in good terms with Kokoroyomi-oniichan. Why is that?"

"It's none of your business."

"But it seems like you like him in a way."

Sumire shot the young Hyuuga a glare. "I don't like him! He's just annoying."

"Is that so?" Aoi suddenly thought of a way to make Sumire confess. "Um…Shouda-san, if you don't like him, then it means that you hate him or maybe you're in love with him. Love and Like are different."

Sumire didn't answer. Instead, she bit her lip and crossed her arms over her chest. Aoi has a point, which made it hard for her to reply.

Aoi knew she was getting through to Sumire. "You know, Kokoroyomi-oniichan likes talking about you whenever we're together. He seems to enjoy teasing you, not just for fun, but to get your attention. He didn't actually explain to me why he wants your attention all the time. It makes me wonder what kind of relationship you had with him before."

"It's…It's nothing special…" Sumire replied softly. _Kokoroyomi teases me to get my attention? He's such a weird one. _

"Shouda-san, I don't want to be nosy or anything, but I want to ask you again. Do you hate Kokoroyomi-oniichan or not?"

Sumire found it so hard to answer. Not wanting to be rude or anything, she looked up at Aoi seriously. "I don't hate him…" she muttered. "I actually lo—" She was unfortunately cut off by the bell. "Oh, it's time…Wait! It's time for class!" She went into the state of panic and rushed out of the comfort room immediately.

Aoi had a satisfied smile on her face. "So, she doesn't hate him…That's good to hear." After a few seconds of thinking about Kokoroyomi and Sumire, she realized the time. "OH NO! I'm going to be late!" And with that, she ran out of the room and went straight to class.

* * *

"Ruka-pyon, wait up!" Mikan raced along the hallways to catch up to Ruka. "Ruka-pyon!"

Ruka stopped and turned to face her. "Sakura, what is it?"

Mikan took her friend by the shoulders and stared into sapphire eyes. "Have you seen Natsume?" she asked. "I can't find him anywhere." And she was pretty tired from running from here to there looking for him.

"You didn't know Natsume is going to attend special Math classes?" By looking at her confused eyes, Ruka immediately knew the answer to her question. "I guess he didn't tell you. Natsume will attend special Math class everyday after class. It starts today. He, along with the other chosen math Olympic students, will be busy preparing for the competition next month."

"I didn't know," Mikan said. "But I'm surprised to hear that Natsume actually went to the class. Won't he find it boring there? You know him…"

"Yes, but he's kind of inspired for this." Ruka knew the reason why Natsume was motivated. Since it was through Mikan's help that got him into the math Olympics, Natsume decided to do his best just for her sake. Ruka wished he could do something for Mikan to, to make her feel proud of him. "Sakura, why don't we head somewhere for a bite to eat?" It was his chance to treat Mikan.

"Sure thing!" she replied. "How about McDonalds or Pizza Hut?"

"Pizza Hut sounds nice."

"Then Pizza hut it is!" Mikan exclaimed excitedly. "How about if we invite Aoi-chan and Kokoroyomi-kun too? The more the merrier."

Ruka managed a small smile. He wanted to spend some time alone with Mikan. He didn't expect her to invite someone else. But thankfully Aoi and Kokoroyomi weren't available. "Aoi and that guy have already gone home."

"That's too bad. Oh well…More pizza for the both of us, right?" She showed off her bright and lovely smile, which made Ruka, blushed.

The both of them had a swell time in pizza hut. There were the occasional fans who would come up to Mikan and ask for her autograph, and a few paparazzi who asked her if Ruka was her boyfriend. Mikan was always happy to sign autographs and she was used to answering questions from paparazzi. It wasn't only Mikan being the center of attention in the Pizza Hut. Some middle school and high school girls couldn't help but gawk at Ruka. With his charming looks, it was no wonder he was a head-turner for girls. The pizza they ate was delicious, and of course, Ruka paid for it. Mikan was going to pay her share too, but Ruka insisted that it was his treat.

When they got to the Hyuuga residence, Mikan invited Ruka to stay for a while. Aoi wasn't home yet, probably with Kokoroyomi, and Natsume was still at the special class. She didn't want to be alone, so she asked Ruka to keep her company. Ruka was happy to do so.

"I'm going to prepare dinner for Natsume and Aoi-chan," Mikan said, putting on her pink apron.

"Do you always cook for them?" Ruka asked, and Mikan nodded. So, Natsume always gets a taste of Mikan's delicious homemade food everyday. Ruka silently wished Mikan would be his personal cook instead. He would love to eat her dishes for the rest of his life. "Sakura, do you need any help?"

Mikan took out a frying pan from the cabinet and sat it beside the stove. "You can help my by chopping the vegetables," she said as she grabbed the knife and chopping board. "I'm planning to make hamburger steak for dinner and vegetable salad." She set the utensils down and marched over to the refrigerator to get the greens.

"Sure, I can do that," Ruka said. He may be a rich and pampered, but he knew a thing or two in the kitchen. As soon as Mikan gave him the vegetables, he started doing his job. However, he was occasionally distracted by Mikan, who hummed a beautiful tune while she cooked the hamburgers. He would steal a glance every now and then, and because of that, he managed to cut himself. "Oh..." He dropped the knife and held his injured finger.

Mikan heard him and motioned over to his side right away. "It's a cut," she said, taking his hand in hers. "It's nothing serious. It will get better after I do this." She first smiled at Ruka before she inserted his finger into her mouth. It was usually a standard procedure whenever someone gets a cut on their finger accidentally.

His heart was beating like a pounding drum. His eyes softened as he watched the brunette do her wonders on his finger. He never felt so nervous yet happy at the same time.

Hearing a thud, Mikan removed his finger from her mouth and turned to see Natsume standing in between the kitchen and the living room. She noticed his bag on the floor, thinking that Natsume dropped it on purpose. "You're finally home," she said with an innocent smile. "Welcome back, Natsume."

Natsume saw their little moment. He saw Ruka's finger in her mouth and got jealous instantly. He managed not to erupt and maintain his cool under the situation, but he couldn't help but stare seriously at the two.

"I'm not yet done with dinner, so wait up a bit," Mikan said, going back to her cooking. "If you must know, Aoi-chan isn't back yet. But don't worry about her. She's with Kokoroyomi-kun."

The raven-haired boy stayed quiet. If he'll talk, he might end up insulting her again and Ruka as well. He decided to head back into the living room and watch TV, not bothering to pick up his school bag again. As soon as he sat down on the couch, he sensed someone coming right behind him. He knew who it was, but he didn't bother acknowledging him.

"Natsume, are you angry?" Ruka asked, placing his hands down on the back of the couch.

No, Natsume wasn't angry. He was just jealous—plain old jealous. But he couldn't tell Ruka that. It would hurt his pride. "I'm not angry or anything," he said with a shrug. "Why do you think so?"

Ruka heaved a heavy sigh. "Don't lie to me, Natsume," he said. "You're my best friend and I know something is bothering you. It's about Sakura, right? You didn't like what you saw back there in the kitchen."

And Ruka hit the mark. "What are you doing here anyway?" Natsume said, rising up and giving Ruka a serious look. "Is it to take advantage of her while I'm not around? Is that it?" He clenched both fists.

Okay, Ruka had to admit that Natsume was almost correct with his assumption, but the main reason he was there was because he wanted to spend some time with Mikan. His intention wasn't to take advantage or to make his best friend jealous. "Natsume, you're really in love with her. Aren't you?" He showed off a friendly smile.

Natsume raised a brow. "So what? You're in love with her too," he blurted out, rolling his eyes away. "I never expected us to fall for the same ditzy girl." Yeah, the same ditzy girl who pulled him out of the darkness and helped him so many times.

Ruka lightly laughed. "You're right. Who would have thought?"

"I'm not going to lose," Natsume said as he sat back down on the couch. He focused his sights on the television screen, but his mind was thinking of Mikan. "I'm not going to lose her to you." And he wasn't kidding about this. Natsume was never the one to kid around.

Being his best friend since childhood, Ruka knew very well that Natsume hated to lose. But Ruka wasn't intending on letting Natsume win either. Like Natsume, he was determined to win Mikan's love. "Right back at you, Natsume," he said. "I won't let you have her easily."

* * *

Next day at school, approximately about Lunch Time, Aoi was running through the hallways. She was in a hurry to get to the rooftop where she would eat lunch together with Mikan, Natsume, and Ruka. She held her lunchbox in her times tightly, as if it was a stuff toy, and wondered what kind of food was in it. She always looked forward to the lunch well-prepared by Mikan.

As she turned around the corner, a female student put out her leg which made the crimson-eyed girl trip. She fell to the cold floor, holding the lunchbox tight. She had somehow saved her food and she doesn't seem to be seriously hurt. She looked up at the person responsible for her fall and saw that it was her own classmate.

"What's the big hurry, bitch?" the girl said, her lips curving into an ugly smirk. "You shouldn't be running in the hallways like that. What are you? Ten?!" This particular classmate had always been bullying Aoi since elementary, and Aoi was used to her bad-mouth.

Aoi got back to her feet and just showed her classmate a smile. "I'm just on my way to the rooftop," she said. "Onii-chan, Mikan-chan, and Ru-chan are all waiting for me there."

"Don't address Sakura-san as if you're close to her," the girl said, flipping her hair gracefully. "And don't call Ruka-kun with such a pathetic pet name. It's inappropriate and ugly just like you."

"But the two of them don't mind," Aoi replied. She spun around on her heels and started walking away.

The classmate got pissed at Aoi and wanted to make her pay. She took out a tube of super glue from her pocket, removed the lid, and marched up to Aoi. She was going to dump super glue on Aoi's head, but a hand stopped her.

Aoi, oblivious to what was happening, continued to walk on until she reached the stairs and climbed up.

The girl scowled at the unwanted person. The glue would have been a great prank, she thought. "You're Sumire Shouda! I can't believe you. Why the hell did you stop me?" she asked, pulling her hand away from the Sumire's grasp. It was only natural for her to know who Sumire was. "Is it because that stupid Aoi Hyuuga is the sister of your idol?"

Sumire shot her a deadly glare and grasped her collar with one hand. "I stopped you because what you were about to do was wrong, you idiot," she explained with a controlled voice. "And don't you think you were going overboard with the super glue? If you had squirted that on her head, then she might become bald. Ever thought of that, bitch?"

"Don't call me a bitch, you deranged fan girl," the girl said, giving Sumire a hard shove. "Besides, what I do to that girl is none of your concern. So, step aside!"

Not being able to control her temper anymore, Sumire slapped the girl's face hard. "For someone who's in the lower year than me, you sure can talk big. Too bad you're attitude is so rotten." Sumire placed her hands on her waist and shook her head. "You know, you better stop bullying Hyuuga-san if you know what's good for you."

The girl was immobilized for a minute because of the slap. "You…How dare you hit me…" She had a face that wanted to cry. "You're despicable, Shouda!" After saying that, she ran off.

Sumire sighed as she crossed her arms. "You're the one who's despicable."

"Curly permy actually stood up for Aoi-chan."

Sumire felt the hair of the back of her neck stand up. She turned around and saw Kokoroyomi. "Since when did you get here?!" she exclaimed, pointing a finger at him and taking two steps backward.

"I was going to stop that girl too, but you came first," Kokoroyomi said, cheerful as ever. "To tell you the truth, I was surprised. But thanks for stopping that girl."

"It's no big deal," Sumire said, her face turning a little red. "Plus, I didn't actually do it for Hyuuga-san. I just hate it when someone plays dirty."

"You were always different from the other fan girls."

"And what do you mean by that?" she asked, raising a stern eyebrow.

"Even though Mikan-chan is very close to both Hyuuga and Nogi, you still want to beat her fair and square."

"Don't bring up Sakura-san's name here," Sumire said with a shrug. She then remembered the talk she had with Aoi yesterday at the comfort room. Aoi had asked her if she hated Kokoroyomi, and Sumire was forced to answer her. Sumire had told Aoi that she didn't hate Kokoroyomi.

Kokoroyomi laughed as he scratched the back of his head. "Don't be jealous of Mikan-chan," he said. "She's only my friend. I don't have a crush on her or anything like that, so you don't have to worry about me getting taken away from you."

"WHAT?!" Sumire blushed ten shades of red. "What the hell are you saying? Why would I get worried about you in the first place? You're just a good-for-nothing moron. I may be a little jealous of Sakura-san, but I could hardly imagine you falling in love with her. That'll be the day. Besides, you're no good with girls either. You're not fit to have a girlfriend. Even so, I don't know why I can't hate you. Until now, I still lo—" She was going on and on, ranting about unnecessary stuffs. Good thing she came to her senses when she was about to confess to him.

His usual smile changed into a gentle one. His eyes softened as he pulled her into his arms for a warm embrace. "It's good to know that you don't hate me, permy," he whispered softly into her ear, making her all tingly inside. "After what I did in the past, I thought you would end up hating me forever."

She could never hate him. He may have hurt her before, but she never hated him for that. She wanted to hate him, but she couldn't force herself to. She just loved him too much. "Kokoroyomi…" she muttered, looking up to face him. "I…I think of you as…Well…" It wasn't in her character to stutter, but she was having a heart-thumping situation.

"I've gotta go," Kokoroyomi said, releasing her from his arms. He changed back to his usual cheerful persona and waved his hand slightly at Sumire. "See you around…" He turned around, and before running off, he muttered something which took her by surprise. "Sumire…"

Sumire was stunned, speechless and happy all at once. It had been a long time since she last heard her name coming from Kokoroyomi's mouth. The guy would usually call her Permy to annoy her. "Kokoroyomi…" He acted so sweet and warm to her, and it felt so good to be in his arms. She wanted to be embraced by him again. Maybe next time, she ought to confess her feelings to him. However, there was still the fear from the past that lingered inside her heart.

End of Episode 21

* * *

Himeno: How were the Kokoroyomi and Sumire pairing?

Sumire: I can't believe you made him hug me!

Himeno: Oh, come on… I know you loved it.

Sumire: And who gave you that idea, idiot?

Himeno: Permy, you're not really honest with yourself, huh?

Aoi: Shouda-san actually admitted to me that she doesn't hate Kokoryomi-oniichan.

Himeno: Since you don't hate Kokoroyomi, you like him!!

Sumire: I can't stand this. Just talk to the hand.

Himeno: You're in denial.

Aoi: That was such a good chapter, except for the bullying parts. I wish my classmates would treat me nicely.

Himeno: Those bullies are just jealous of you. Don't mind them. And one of those bullies will play a role between Kokoroyomi-kun and Permy.

Aoi: Umm…yeah…

Himeno: Okay, there's going to be a nice surprise in the next chapter.

Aoi: What's surprise is that?

Himeno: I can't tell. Hehe…

Aoi: Hmm…Who shall I support? Ru-chan or my onii-chan… Both of them are good enough for Mikan-chan.

Himeno: That's right.

Aoi: Well, Himeno-chan, you better update soon. You mustn't keep the readers waiting.

Himeno: I know…I'll try to update fast. But remember I have school work to attend to first. I would love to read reviews. No flaming


	22. Unprecedented Situation

Himeno: Mikan-chan, I was browsing through the web and found out that you were nominated for the Sailoli Contest 2008 and you even won against Chihiro from Spirited away in Group D

Himeno: Okay, time for another story. I do not own Gakuen Alice or its character. I do want to own Mikan-chan, Aoi-chan, Tsubasa-senpai, and Ruka-pyon, but I just can't.

Aoi: It's because we belong to our creator, Higuchi-sensei.

Himeno: Yah… Anyway, this chapter will be enjoyable.

Aoi: Is it because of the surprise? I still don't know what it is.

Himeno: Well, it involves our lovely love triangle.

Aoi: More Onii-chan, Mikan-chan, and Ru-chan moments!

Himeno: And Kokoroyomi/Permy too!

Sumire: What?! Again?! I'm so sick and tired of being with that guy.

Aoi: Shouda-san, even though you say that, you still like him.

Himeno: Aoi-chan is right, permy.

Sumire: SHUT UP!! Just get on with the story. I don't want to talk to you idiots any longer.

Aoi: Wah…We got scolded, Himeno-chan.

Himeno: Don't mind, permy. Denying her own feelings is so hard…Hehe…

Sumire: SHUT UP!

* * *

**Natsume the Jerk **

Episode 22: Unprecedented Situation

Mikan had celebrity work to do so she was excused from class for the day. The two boys, who had serious crushes on her, were rather lonely without her presence in the classroom. They were awfully quiet around each other. Even during lunch time they didn't talk. No, they weren't angry at each other. There were times that Ruka wanted to start a conversation with Natsume, but the latter seemed to avoid contact with him. Well, Natsume was still feeling a little bitter about yesterday. Seeing Ruka's finger inside Mikan's mouth wasn't a pretty sight for him.

"Are you guys in a fight or something?" Aoi asked after finishing her lunch in the caferia. She had been observing the two boys since they've arrived at the said place. "How come you two haven't said a word to one another?"

Natsume just shrugged and Ruka answered, "No, we're not in a fight. I guess we're not in the mood to talk."

"Is it because Mikan-chan is not here?"

"It's not that…" Ruka replied with a sigh. "But it's quieter without Sakura around."

"If she's here, then it'll be noisy all the time," Natsume said nonchalantly.

Aoi gigged. "Mikan-chan always has something to talk about, so it's never boring with her around."

Ruka had to agree with her. Mikan was such a bundle of joy. Before her arrival, it was always him, Natsume, and Aoi. Things weren't so good between them before. But thanks to Mikan, Natsume had learned to open his heart once more to him and Aoi. "Do you think she'll be working all day long?" he asked.

"Mikan-chan did say she wasn't coming to school today," Aoi replied. And then she saw her favorite Kokoroyomi-niichan coming into the cafeteria. She put on a big smile on her face and waved a hand at him. "Onii-chan, over here!"

Kokoroyomi saw her and approached their table right away. "Hey there, Aoi-chan! Still looking goofy with that smile there…" He let out a chuckle, and Aoi just smiled wider.

"Did you have lunch already?" she asked.

"Yeah...back at the classroom…" Kokoroyomi was saying this while looking around the cafeteria in search of a certain someone. "Hey, have you seen curly permy around? I can't find her anywhere. I already tried the classroom and her favorite hang-outs."

Aoi knew that Shouda Sumire was someone very special to Kokoroyomi. If not, why would he even bother teasing her just to get her attention? And Sumire seemed to like Kokoroyomi more than a friend. "I haven't seen Shouda-san. Wait…Are you just going to tease her again? You know, she'll just get mad at you."

Scratching the back of his head and smiling cheerfully, Kokoroyomi sat down beside Aoi and placed his elbows on the table. "She'll get mad, but she won't hate me," he said. Sumire said it herself. She doesn't hate him. Kokoroyomi was pleased to know that. And as he glanced at Ruka and Natsume, he was reminded of the fact that Sumire idolized the two. "Hmm…Does curly permy still bother the two of you? She is the president of the fan club after all."

Natsume merely rolled his eyes away while Ruka shook his head. "Unlike before, she doesn't bother us everyday. But the other fan club girls still do," said Ruka.

"Don't worry… Permy just admires you like big stars…No romance hinted in that."

"We figured that much," Ruka said.

Speaking of the devil, a very angry Sumire burst into the cafeteria. To everyone surprise, her once dark-green hair was all white and her uniform had some white paint on it. "KOKOROYOMI!!" she shouted at the top of her lungs once she spotted the said boy. She marched on over to him, as everyone's eyes had focused on her, and grabbed him by the collar. "YOU'RE THE ONLY PERSON I KNOW CAPABLE OF DOING THIS! HOW DARE YOU DUMP WHITE PAINT ON ME!" She looked like she was about to kill the boy. She was just walking by the school building outside when someone from the third floor poured white paint on her. After checking out the place where the suspect dumped the paint, she found something that belonged to Kokoroyomi.

"It's a pretty neat prank," Kokoroyomi said with a light laugh. "But I'm not the one who did it. It's probably someone else."

Sumire's eyes burned in anger. She raised her fist, attempting to hit his face.

Aoi quickly pushed Sumire away from Kokoroyomi. "Shouda-san, please calm down," she said. "Didn't you hear what Kokoroyomi-niichan said? He wasn't the one who dumped white paint on you."

"Shut up, ugly bitch!" Sumire wasn't in her right state of thinking anymore. The swearing kept coming out of her mouth uncontrollably. "You must be a real idiot to defend this moron here, Hyuuga-san. He's the only one who always plays pranks on me, thinking that it's oh-so-fun. He never stops to consider my feelings. He puts on such a goofy expression everyday but deep down he's nothing but a sadistic schemer."

"Kokoroyomi-niichan is not like that," Aoi said in defense. "You should know that as well."

Natsume acted like he didn't care, as everyone in the cafeteria was either curious or shocked about what was happening. Aoi was the most concerned about it.

Sumire narrowed her gaze at Aoi. "Don't talk as if you know him well, pig-head. I've known Kokoroyomi for so long. I know what he's like." She clenched her fists hard and through gritted teeth she said, "And because he's such a jerk, I suggest that you stop sticking close to him, Hyuuga-san. But I believe that you can't do that since you need him to protect you from bullies, right? You're only friends with him because of that."

Aoi shook her head violently in response. "No, you're wrong. Kokoroyomi-niichan is a precious friend to me."

"Friend my ass…" Sumire said. "And stop calling him like he's your brother, you stinking bitch!!"

With that, Kokoroyomi finally snapped and slapped Sumire across the face. It was a real shocker for everyone in the cafeteria. The friendly and playful Kokoroyomi actually hit a girl for the very first time. "Insult Aoi-chan one more time and you'll really get it…" he said in a grim voice, and Sumire stared at him with wide eyes. "I can tolerate you bad-mouthing me. But don't you ever be mean to Aoi-chan."

Natsume was rather impressed with the brotherly care Kokoroyomi was showing for Aoi. It seemed like there was no need for him to intervene since Kokoroyomi was already doing a good job defending his sister.

Sumire's heart felt like breaking. Kokoroyomi, the one she loved, slapped her just for the sake of Aoi. "First, you dump paint on me, and then you hit me," she said, her voice a little shaken up. "Just how long do you plan to make me suffer, Kokoroyomi? Why must you play these horrible pranks on me? You always hang out with other girls than me. It's obvious that you don't care about me at all." She was trying to hold it in. However, it came out. The tears just flooded out.

"But you're gone too far, Permy…" he said, looking down on the floor. "Besides, why won't you believe me? I'm not the one who pulled the prank on you."

"I don't want to believe you anymore," Sumire said. "Not anymore…I've had it with you! I HATE YOU!" Sumire spun on her heels and rushed out of the cafeteria.

Too sad to even move, Kokoroyomi just brushed his hand through his hair and sighed deeply. "Permy…I've hurt her again…"

* * *

After class, Natsume was off to his special Math classes again. Along the hallways, a lot of students would give him the occasional glares and disgusted looks and only some fan girls would just stare in awe. As he turned at one corner, a girl bumped into him and fell butt first on the floor. Natsume recognized the girl as one of Aoi's classmates and bullies since he had seen her before during elementary.

When the girl looked up and saw Natsume, she immediately got back to her feet and bowed like an idiot. "I'm so sorry! I was being stupid. I wasn't looking. Sorry! Sorry!" She knew it wasn't wise to mess around with Natsume Hyuuga, the number 1 delinquent in school. And once Natsume showed off his famous glare, the girl paled and ran off in a blink of an eye.

"What an idiot," Natsume said with a shrug. Before he proceeded, he saw a photograph lying on the floor. He figured that it was something the girl dropped when she fell. He picked it up to examine it. To his surprise, it was a snapshot picture of Kokoroyomi sleeping under the Sakura tree in the school garden. "Why the hell does she have a picture of him?" Not only that, there was a little smudge of white paint on it.

Something smelled fishy. It wasn't his style to meddle into other people's business. The problem between Kokoroyomi and Sumire had nothing to do with him, but his sister would surely get herself involved. Aoi would not stop nagging him about his Kokoroyomi-niichan being sad, so it might be best to help out a bit.

Meanwhile, the other Hyuuga was getting ready to leave the room. As she went to the door, two of her male classmates blocked the door from her. "Um…Please excuse me…I have to go now…" she said.

One boy crossed his arms and smirked at her. "So, you only hang out with that Kokoroyomi fellow just because he can protect you from bullies," he said.

The other one laughed like a maniac. "Hyuuga Aoi, you're so pathetic," he said. "Don't you think it will be troublesome for Kokoroyomi-san to take care of a stupid girl like you?"

Aoi had a lot of things she wanted to say in her mind, but she decided to stay quiet in order to avoid more trouble. Her Kokoroyomi-niichan promised that he'll protect her. He was someone she could rely on. She wasn't a burden to him because she and he were good friends.

"Why don't you say something, bitch?"

As if on the cue, the door behind the boys slid open and a rubber hammer knocked them to the floor. "That'll teach you not to mess with my cute little Aoi-chan," Kokoroyomi said, tapping the rubber hammer on his shoulder.

"Onii-chan!" Aoi lunged forward to hug Kokoroyomi and thanked him for saving her. "I don't know what I'll do without you, Onii-chan." She was happy to see that Kokoroyomi was back to being goofy and playful. After the scene in the cafeteria, he went into silent mode for the whole lunch break. Even after reaching the classroom he was still silent. Aoi couldn't even concentrate in class because she was thinking too much about him and Sumire.

"Hey, how about if we go to McDonalds today," Kokoroyomi said, rubbing his tummy. "I'm kinda craving for some burgers and fries."

Aoi nodded her head. "Sure thing! I'm kinda hungry as well."

The two of them headed towards the entrance and when they got there, they saw Natsume leaning against the lockers. It seemed like he was waiting for them. "Onii-chan, what are you doing here?" Aoi asked. "Shouldn't you be at the Special Math Class right now?"

"Maybe he decided to skip it," Kokoroyomi joked and earned a hard glare from Natsume. He immediately shut up and smiled nervously at him.

Natsume straightened up and pulled the photograph from his pocket. "I have something to say to you," he told Kokoroyomi. His eyes were like burning holes in Kokoroyomi. "And you better listen up coz I'm only saying this once."

* * *

By the time Mikan was done with work, it was already 7 PM. She wondered if the Hyuuga siblings already had dinner. For sure they wouldn't make dinner. Natsume will never allow Aoi to even near a stove, and the guy himself doesn't like doing work. Maybe she should order a take-out for them.

Serina, her manager, had already boarded the limousine and told Mikan to hop in as well. But before she could do that, another limousine pulled up along the driveway. Mikan recognized it fairly well. It belonged to Ruka. As the window slid down, Mikan approached the limo and greeted Ruka with a cheerful smile.

"Ruka-pyon, good evening!" she said. "What are you doing here at this time? I'm already done with work, so I'm heading home."

"Is that so? Well, I was wondering if I could escort you home myself," Ruka explained.

"Eh? Thanks for the offer but I don't want to trouble you."

"It's no trouble at all," he replied. He opened the door and stepped out of the car. "Besides, I'm planning to have a talk with Natsume."

"Hmm…Okay then…" Mikan spun around on her heels. "I'll go tell Serina-san about this." She walked over to her limo and asked permission from her manager to go with Ruka. Serina, without doubt, agreed, and Mikan was delighted.

Before going home, they passed by at a Chinese restaurant and ordered take-out by request of Mikan. And when they got home, Mikan and Ruka were greeted by Natsume at the doorway, though not in a very welcoming way. He had his cold eyes directed on Ruka the minute he saw him coming in with Mikan.

Mikan raised her take-outs into the air. "Natsume, I'm sure you haven't had dinner yet, so I ordered these!" she said chirpily. "I hope you like Chinese." She then went prancing off into the kitchen to prepare the food.

"I can tell by your face," Natsume said when he leaned his back against the wall, "that you had a good time with her."

Ruka smiled gently at his best friend as he walked past him. "This is a battle between us, Natsume," he said. "I won't be defeated and I'm sure you won't give up as well."

Natsume rolled his eyes away. "Whatever…" He and Ruka both sat down on the sofa at the same time, and Natsume switched the television on. The first thing that was showed on the screen was Mikan's face. She was doing a commercial on a particular shampoo product and her hair was just flawless on screen. Mikan was so beautiful. "Not bad for klutz," Natsume said in his usual nonchalant tone.

"Sakura's really cute," Ruka added.

"So, what are you doing here anyway? Why haven't you gone home yet?"

"Do you want me to leave already so you could have your fun with Sakura?" Ruka teased.

Natsume shot him a glare. "I didn't mean it by that, dummy," he said.

Ruka let out a chuckle as he turned to look at Natsume. "Since Sakura is living here with you, I'm in a disadvantage. So, I've been thinking…What if I begin living here instead? In that way, we'll have equal chances with her." He explained all that without falter but with a smile.

Natsume narrowed his eyes. "You've gotta be kidding me? You…? Living here?"

"You can't really kick me out—even if you want to." Ruka stood up and turned his back at him. "Remember, my family bought the rights to this house in order to pay your debts before so I have the right to stay here. I told you before, Natsume, I won't lose."

"You're really serious about this," Natsume said. Frankly, it was his first time seeing Ruka so serious about something in all his life. "Then I'll have to get more serious than you."

Ruka peered over his shoulder to cast a smile on Natsume. "It won't be fun if either of us is not serious," he said. "Now that I've told you, I'll have my things delivered here." He went out to ask the driver to carry his luggage to his new home.

End of Episode 22

* * *

Himeno: That's all for now…

Aoi: Whoever did that prank of Shouda-san must hate her?

Himeno: If you only knew… Hehe…

Aoi: It's quite surprising that Ru-chan decided to live with us. He really loves Mikan-chan.

Himeno: Well, we all know that except for Mikan-chan herself.

Aoi: What's going to happen in the next chapter?

Himeno: Hmm…Well, a touching moment between Sumire and Kokoroyomi will be unfolded!!

Aoi: Really? That's so exciting.

Himeno: I will also reveal bits of Tsubasa's love life soon. But not in the next one, okay?

Mikan: I heard senpai's name.

Himeno: Hi, Mikan-chan! Me and Aoi-chan were just talking about the next chapter.

Mikan: And it involves senpai?

Himeno: That's right.

Mikan: Then I'm looking forward to it.

Himeno: Okay! Readegrs, please review! No flaming


	23. Not Anymore a Prank

Himeno: Damn! How could I be so stupid?!

Mikan: What's the matter, Himeno-chan?

Himeno: Wah…I broke Nee-chan's cell phone.

Mikan: Nee-chan…? You mean akatsuki-hime?

Himeno: That's right.

Mikan: That's not good. Isn't your sister scary?

Himeno: That's right. And I already got pummeled by her. Now I have to save up to buy her a new one.

Sumire: Well, it was your own stupid fault to begin with.

Mikan: Permy, don't be mean.

Himeno: Its okay, Mikan-chan. Permy's just sour because she got dumped by white paint.

Sumire: And it's all that stupid Kokoroyomi's fault!

Mikan: Do you really think it's his fault?

Sumire: Of course! Who else could have played such a foolish prank on me?

Himeno: You could be wrong about that, permy.

Mikan: sigh… Oh well… Let's start the story.

Himeno: I don't own Gakuen Alice or the characters. The plot is entirely mine, okay?

* * *

**Natsume the Jerk **

Episode 23: Not Anymore a Prank

Sumire Shouda walked as fast as she could towards the school gates of Alice Academy, since she only had five minutes to spare before the unreasonable head teacher of discipline would declare her late. She entered the gates and saw a few students rushing towards the school buildings. She walked into the middle school building, currently ignoring the stares from students. The incident yesterday has not yet been forgotten. After getting drenched by wet paint and making a scene in the cafeteria, she was sure that she was the talk of the school. She didn't want attention that way. It was humiliating.

She was on her way to her classroom when her eyes fell upon a long brown bench from below. She could see it clearly through the window. Suddenly, a memory emerged from her troubled mind. She shut her eyes tight, trying to erase it from her head, but the images still came.

She opened her eyes and looked at the bench again. She decided to head towards the bench instead of going to class. She wasn't in the mood for school anyway. When she finally reached the bench, she sat down and dropped her school bag beside her. She hung her head low, remembering that day very clearly.

"Sumire's Memories"

She was seven years old when she first met him. He was the new transfer student and everyone was rather curious about him. She didn't give a damn care, even though her friend and seatmate was telling her how cute the new guy was. Well, she did take one look at him and had to admit he was cute. However, his kind of cuteness didn't appeal her one bit. Aside from that, the guy sported a very stoic expression.

His name was Kokoroyomi. He was assigned to sit right next to her, much to her dismay, and the teacher told her to be friendly with him. Well, she did greet him in a not-so-nice way, but the guy just ignored her. She got pissed but didn't say anything afterwards.

His first day in school wasn't so great. The girls in class wanted to befriend in him, but he avoided them. She just observed him from a distance, always judging his actions, and saying how annoying he was. In the end, he didn't make any friends.

For the next few days, the guy gained friends one by one. However, despite how the guys mingled with him or how the girls gave attention to him, he never once gave off a smile. It was like he was incapable of smiling. She found herself wondering why he wouldn't smile. Somehow, his poker-face really bothered her, but she didn't talk to him.

One day, her art teacher assigned him to be her partner. They were going to do a project which was a requirement to pass the subject and partners were supposed to work together as a team. She wasn't so thrilled with the idea of having him as a partner. She wished she was with her best friend instead. She did some complaining to the teacher, but the teacher told her it was the perfect chance for her to bond with him since she was the only student in class who doesn't interact with him. She didn't have a choice then.

Once school was over, she reluctantly invited the guy over to her extravagant house and brought him to the art room. She asked him what they should do for the project, and he just rolled his eyes away from her. Popping a vein, she clenched one fist and yelled, "If you're not going to cooperate with me, then we're not going to pass Art!"

He raised a brow at her as he crossed his arms. "So what?" he replied casually, and she narrowed her eyes. "You're the one who's serious about the project, so you should be the one coming up with the ideas."

She wanted to hit his head so badly. "In case you have forgotten, we're partners for this project," she said in a controlled voice. "Unfortunately, we have to work together."

He shrugged and told her that she should do the project by herself because he wasn't interested. Of course, she got mad at him. She grabbed a blank canvas and hit him with it. His arms got secured by the ripped canvas. "For a girl, you sure are violent. It's not cute at all." He shot her a mean glare.

"As if I care what you say," she said, folding her arms over her chest. "It's your fault for showing me such an irresponsible attitude."

He removed the canvas off of him and walked towards the door. "I'm leaving. I refuse to work with a violent girl like you," he said icily.

"What did you say?!" She lifted several canvases with her two hands and threw them towards the guy.

He stuck out his tongue at her and left the art room immediately before the canvases hit him. She got more frustrated because she wasn't able to hit him. She couldn't believe that guy. He was so annoying and laid-back. Worst of all, he called her not cute and violent. He was so rude to her.

The day after that became like hell to her. He, undeniably, had began playing pranks on her like putting a frog on her head, dumping cold water on her during gym class, placing a fart-balloon on her seat, and a lot more. But they were all harmless pranks, which everyone in class found funny. And he did those pranks without smiling or laughing. Well, it wasn't funny for her since she was the victim, and she had more reasons to kill him.

After class, she dragged him to the school garden and pinned him down on the bench. "I know you're mad at me for hitting you, but do you have to go this far?" she said in a grim voice. "You think its fun to toy with me? Huh?"

"Do I really have to answer that?" he said nonchalantly.

She felt her temperature rising. "You're really a moron!" she uttered. "If you won't stop playing pranks, I'll definitely make your life a living hell. I'm not kidding with that."

"I'd like to see you try, P-E-R-M-Y," he said, emphasizing the last word.

She froze all of a sudden. "P-Permy…?" she muttered.

"Permy, you're different from the rest of the class, but you're so annoying," he said, maintaining a straight face. "Still, I do think you're pretty interesting. Seeing you getting so mad at me is kind of cute." And for the finally, he showed off a smile, a rather goofy grin to be exact, and she couldn't find the right words to say to him at that moment. It was as if his grin paralyzed her. "See ya, permy…" After that, he walked off.

Once he was out of sight, she finally snapped back to her senses. "That good-for-nothing moron…" she grumbled, her fists shaking. Like a volcano that has erupted, she kicked the bench hard. "He's the most annoying guy I've ever met! How dare he call me with such a name! He's such an idiot. He's the worst! Argh!!" She scratched her head in frustration and calmed down afterwards. As she recalled his smile again, she drew in a deep breath and sat down. "But I have to admit…He looked a lot cuter with a smile…"

Two years have passed and their relationship hasn't changed. He was officially her casual prankster, and students would always see her chasing after him. Even though they weren't in the same class anymore, they would have their occasional arguments, which had become a part of their everyday routine. And one day, when she was strolling down the hall, she came across Kokoroyomi and a girl who seemed younger than him. She decided to hide from sight, but stick around to find out what the girl was telling him.

"Um…Kokoroyomi-san…I…I have something to tell you," the girl said, twirling a strand of her long purple hair, looking at him nervously. "It's very important."

The guy had his goofy grin on. "What is it? Do you need my help in something?" he said.

From the looks of it, Sumire guessed that it was a confession of love. For some reason, she didn't feel at ease with it. Knowing Kokoroyomi, she knew he would surely play a prank on the girl and trample her feelings. She won't let him do it. She marched up towards them, shouting, "Hey! You!"

The girl gasped in surprised. "Eh…Erm…" She was intimidated with Sumire's sudden appearance and quickly she turned and ran away.

"Ah, she ran away because of you, permy," he said. "I wonder what she wanted to say to me." He scratched his head.

Sumire folded her arms in front of her chest and shot a glare at him. "I bet you were planning to play a trick on that girl, huh? It's a good thing I stepped in." She pointed a finger at him. "Look here, you better not try anything funny with other girls, got that?"

He scratched the tip of his nose as he chuckled. "Permy, I wasn't planning to do anything to her. What made you say that?" He placed his hands behind his head and leaned his back against the wall. "Wait a minute…Don't tell me you're jealous? You don't want me paying attention to other girls, right? You only want me to focus on you. That's so sly, permy." He laughed out loud.

A vein popping out of her head, she whacked his head hard. "Who do you think you are?!" she growled like a cat. "I am not jealous and why the hell would I want your attention? You're really nuts!"

"Yeah…nuts for you…" he said a little softer than usual as he patted her back.

She blushed instantly. "What garbage are you saying?" She gave him a shove. "Stay away from me, moron!" After that, she stomped away from him, thinking more weirdly of him.

"End of Flashback"

"I wonder what he meant when he said that…" Sumire muttered under her breath, looking up at the sky.

Kokoroyomi suddenly came into her view and greeted her with a grin. "Who are you talking to, permy?" he asked. He was actually leaning over her.

Sumire's eyes grew wide. "You?!" She pushed his face away and turned around. "What the heck were you trying to do?!" Her heart was thumping at an unusual pace. She really didn't expect Kokoroyomi to appear all of a sudden in her midst of thinking.

"Nothing really…" Kokoroyomi took a seat beside her. "So, what made you decide to skip class?"

"I should be asking you the same thing," she retorted.

"Class is boring," Kokoroyomi plainly said. "Besides, I saw you out here and I thought you might need some company."

Sumire's cheeks turned slightly red as she shrugged. "Who would want your company, stupid? You're not even allowed to go anywhere near me. I still haven't forgiven you for that prank."

"I told you I didn't do it."

"Just leave me alone."

"You can't order me around."

Sumire narrowed her eyes at him. "Then I'll leave!" She stood up, but before she could walk away, Kokoroyomi grabbed hold of her hand. "Hey! Let go!" And when she looked at him, she didn't see his cheerful face. She saw a gentle one.

Squeezing her hand tenderly, Kokoroyomi rose up from the chair and looked directly into her eyes. "I'm telling you the truth, permy," he said. "I wasn't the one who dumped that white paint on you."

"You're nothing but a big stinking liar, Kokoroyomi," she said, pulling her hand away. "I am never going to believe in you again!"

"Permy, just listen to me," he said, his voice almost pleading.

"Shouda-san, Kokoroyomi-oniichan is telling the truth…"

Sumire was a little startled at the unexpected voice. She peered over her shoulders and saw Aoi Hyuuga. "What the heck are you doing here?" she questioned. "So, you two skipped class together?" Somehow, she could feel jealousy in her heart.

"We didn't mean to skip class," Aoi replied. "But Onii-chan wanted to talk to you as soon as possible. He has something important to say, so please listen to him. Shouda-san, just give him a chance to explain."

The green-haired girl shook her head and lowered her gaze to the ground. "No, I won't!" she uttered. "I'm sick and tired of Kokoroyomi. He just fools around with me. Even at the time I…I told him…he just made it seem like a joke. I really hate him."

Kokoroyomi flinched at the word 'hate' but stayed quiet. He couldn't find any words to say at Sumire.

Aoi drew in a deep breath. "Shouda-san, you told me once before that you don't hate him," she said, and Sumire immediately shot her a glare. "You can't even bring yourself to hate him. I know Onii-chan is a very important person to you."

"He's…he's…just nothing to me…" Sumire said, shutting her eyes close.

"This is too serious for me," Kokoroyomi said, making the two girls look at him. His expression was the usual goofy one again. "I can't take it anymore. Permy really hates me for something I didn't even do. That sucks."

Sumire gritted her teeth and grabbed his collar with her two hands. "I knew it! You're never serious in anything. You just fool around and do whatever you please."

"Yeah, you're right, permy," Kokoroyomi said with a smile. "I do whatever I please, so I hope you won't mind me doing this." He clamped his hands on her shoulders and leaned forward to bring his lips down to hers.

Aoi gasped in surprise. She would never have guessed Kokoroyomi could be so aggressive with a girl. He just kissed her without a warning.

Stunned, confused, disgusted, Sumire was paralyzed with such action. She had never been kissed by a guy before, so technically it was her first kiss. Her precious first kiss was taken away by the guy whom she considered as the most annoying person on earth. However, she was a little glad he was her first. Still, Sumire hadn't yet forgotten about the prank and all the foolishness he had done to her. Pushing him away, she covered her mouth with her hand and gave him a death glare.

"So, you didn't like it?" Kokoroyomi asked her like nothing happened.

Her fists shook in anger. "How dare you!" she exclaimed. "You're such a scum! I know you only did that to make me more miserable than I already am. Why do you keeping doing this to me?"

"Permy, I kept playing pranks on you not because I wanted you to suffer or anything," he said, reaching out for her face. The girl quickly backed away, but Kokoroyomi advanced forward and took her into his arms. "It was to get your attention. I didn't know any other way to make you look at me. But I swear I didn't dump that white paint on you."

Sumire was too shocked to move. She was supposed to be angry at him, but her heart felt at ease with him holding her with such tenderness. "Kokoroyomi…I just don't get you…" she muttered, almost grumbling. "You may be a simpleton, but you're complicated at the same time."

"My parents used to keep moving from one place to another. To be honest, I didn't want to go to school here before, but I was forced to," he explained, leaning his temple on her shoulder. "I had no plans on making friends, which explains my introverted personality back then. Everyone wanted to become my friend, but I just rejected them. When we got paired up for an art project, you were the first person to ever treat me differently. You were straightforward and honest. I got interested in you the minute you hit me with the canvas."

"Eh? You…? Interested in me?" He was totally getting out of character, Sumire thought, but she didn't make a fuss about it.

"Permy…what I'm really trying to say to you is…" Kokoroyomi paused for a moment. He had to make it clear for her or else he'll end up losing her forever. All the misunderstandings have got to stop. As he pulled back to face her, he tucked in her hair behind her ear and gave her a loving smile. "I'm sorry…I'm sorry for all I've done to you. I just couldn't help myself. But like I said before, I only did that to get your attention all the time. And that's because I—"

A voice suddenly interrupted him. "You there!" And it was such a familiar voice. "What are you doing here? Class is in session and you're skipping!" All three students turned to the direction of the voice and saw the ever-strict-and-sour Jinno-sensei.

Kokoroyomi released Sumire and chuckled awkwardly. "Uh-oh…We're in trouble…" he said, mentally cursing the teacher for disturbing such a good moment. He might have to tell her later. "Sorry, sensei, but we've gotta run…" Grabbing the two girls' hands, he started running way while dragging them along with him.

"Aoi Hyuuga, Sumire Shouda, and Kokoroyomi!" Jinno-sensei yelled out. "Come back here! It's detention after school for all three of you."

"Oh, come on, give us a break," Kokoroyomi replied.

Aoi let out a light laugh. "We're going to get it from sensei later…" she said.

"And why are you so calm?!" Sumire exclaimed. "This is unbelievable. I haven't been in detention all my life. Argh!! This is your entire fault, Kokoroyomi!" She kept whacking his back with a clenched hand, and Kokoroyomi acted like it didn't hurt one bit.

* * *

"It was nice of you to help me with my homework last night, Ruka-pyon," Mikan said after the bell rang for the next class. "You know, when I ask Natsume to help me with something, he would either refuse or want something in return. Can you believe that guy?"

Natsume was reading his manga in his usual position. His attention was completely focused on the manga before Mikan had to speak out. "Do you realize that I'm just sitting right next to you?" he told her in a rough tone. "You talk like as if I'm not here."

The brunette stood from her chair and sat down on her desk. "Oops, sorry…" she said sarcastically. "But you have to admit that you refuse to help me with my homework almost all the time."

"You should do it on your own," Natsume replied.

"I can do it on my own, you know," Mikan defended. "But there are some things I just don't understand. Besides, with my job, I can't actually focus all of my time studying. That's why I'm thankful that Ruka-pyon was there for me last night. It's not a bad idea of having him staying with us." She gave Ruka smile.

The blonde's face turned a little red. "Um…You're welcome, Sakura," he timidly said. "And it's much nicer to stay with you guys. My parents aren't usually home and I get lonely sometimes."

"With the two of us staying with the Hyuuga siblings, we're just like a one big happy family," she said, spreading out her arms, as she swung her legs back and forth.

Natsume didn't like having his best friend staying over at his house and rooming in with him. Of course, he wouldn't mind it if Mikan wasn't a resident there as well. Ruka's true intention was to get closer to her. With Ruka around, his chances of having Mikan all to himself was reduced.

"So, Sakura, do you have work later?" Ruka asked.

"No, why?" she replied.

"I have something I want to show you later," Ruka said, and Natsume narrowed his eyes in suspicion.

Mikan perked up. "Really? What is it, Ruka-pyon?" She leaned towards Ruka, placing her hands on Natsume's lap at the same time. "Is it a surprise? I love surprises."

Natsume grew stiff, but he still kept up his cool façade. Ruka, however, was blushing madly because her face was so close to his. "Y-yeah…it's a surprise," Ruka said, stuttering. "I just hope you'll like it, Sakura."

"Whatever it is, I can't wait to see it!" she exclaimed happily.

"Hey, polka-dots," Natsume grumbled, tugging on her hair. "Would you mind getting away from me?" What he really wanted to say was to get away from Ruka.

Mikan looked up at him, puffing up her cheeks. "I'm still talking to Ruka-pyon here, Natsume," she said.

Natsume heaved a frustrated sigh. "Do you have to talk to him in this position?" he said and slapped her butt. "Maybe you're just trying to flirt."

"WAH!" Mikan quickly backed away in a hurry, and because of that, she slipped and fell down on her butt. "You pervert! That was sexual harassment!" Her voice was so loud it got everyone's attention.

"It was your fault for getting so close, you ditz," he said nonchalantly as he opened his manga. "And nice underwear today. Pink is the right color for you."

Mikan's draw dropped. "Wha…Wha…What?!" She quickly stood up, holding down her skirt with one hand, and swiped the manga away from him. "You really have a habit of peeking, you perverted jerk!"

"If you don't want any trouble, give it back to me," Natsume said with a death glare.

"Natsume, you're really pissing me off," she uttered. She was going to hit his head with his manga when the teacher came in and told the students to settle down. Mikan sighed and threw the manga over to him. "You're just lucky, Natsume."

"Am I now? Pink…" Natsume said, arrogantly smirking at her, taking the manga back.

She sat down and clenched her fists on her lap. "Jerk…" she muttered through gritted teeth.

"Natsume, do you have to tease her so much?" Ruka asked, as the raven-haired boy started reading his manga.

"Why? Getting jealous now, Ruka," Natsume replied coolly.

"No…" Ruka said with a sigh. "But it kinda bothers me that you're taking advantage of her by harassing her."

Natsume shifted his eyes from his manga to Ruka's blue eyes. "Then why don't you try it?" He was able to say this with a straight face.

Ruka simply blushed and shook his head. "No way…" It was even against his nature to do any ill-mannered things to a girl. He would never harass Mikan no matter what. He wasn't anything at all like his best friend.

End of Episode 23

* * *

Himeno: Well, this chapter mostly focused on Sumire and Kokoroyomi.

Aoi: Kokoroyomi-oniichan was about to say something important to Shouda-san, but Jinno-sensei had to come along.

Himeno: Speaking of Jinno-sensei, you guys are going to get punished for skipping class in detention.

Aoi: Eh? You're still going to write that. I hate detention.

Himeno: Well… Not really… I'm planning to write more scenes for Sumire and Kokoroyomi. I especially loved the part where he kissed her on the lips in this chapter.

Aoi: Yeah, it kinda surprised me.

Mikan: So, permy and Kokoroyomi-kun actually kissed? I can't believe it.

Aoi: Those two make a good couple, don't you agree.

Himeno: Hey, sorry for not focusing much on the love triangle here.

Mikan: Love Triangle?

Himeno: You don't have to know about it, Mikan-chan.

Aoi: Himeno-chan, will there be love triangle moments in the next chapter?

Himeno: You bet!.

Mikan: Wow!

Himeno: Please don't forget to review this chapter. No flaming.


	24. Confusing Matters

Himeno: Yay! I'm on Chapter 24 now!

Mikan: You've done so many chapters. I'm impressed.

Himeno: This is one of the longest stories I've ever written.

Mikan: You said that there will be a love triangle moments here. Who are the people in the love triangle? Permy, Kokoroyomi and…erm…

Himeno: No, it's not them, Mikan-chan.

Mikan: Eh? Then who?

Himeno: You'll find out yourself.

Mikan: Um…Okay…

Himeno: Let's get started! Gakuen Alice is not mine. I'm only borrowing the characters for this story.

* * *

**Natsume the Jerk **

Episode 24: Confusing Matters

"Natsume, you're having that Special Math Class again, right?" Mikan said after class has ended for the day. "The Math Olympics is nearing, and I can't wait to see you win."

The raven-haired boy didn't glance away from the current page of the manga he was reading. "How sure are you I'm going to win?" he muttered to the eager young brunette. "Now get lost. Aren't you going with Ruka today?"

"How rude!" she retorted. "I was just cheering you on. Hmph…"

Ruka gathered up his things and stood up from his seat. "Sakura, are you ready to go?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm ready!" she replied cheerfully.

"Don't get Ruka in trouble, polka-dots," Natsume said, pausing to glare at the brunette.

Mikan pouted as she crossed her arms over her chest. "Natsume! You're really annoying me!"

"Whatever…" Natsume returned his attention to his manga.

Mikan stuck out her tongue at Natsume before she went over to Ruka's side. "Come on, Ruka-pyon! Let's leave this pervert!" She wrapped her arm around Ruka's, making the blonde blush a little, and dragged him out of the classroom.

Once they were gone, Natsume sighed in frustration. "Damn her…" he muttered under his breath. He wanted to go with them, to keep an eye on them, and make sure they won't get close. But he had special lessons to attend to.

Sumire turned to face the prankster with one of her notorious glares, deadly and unwavering. "It's your fault why I'm in detention today," she muttered. "I wanna kill you so badly." She was in the detention room together with Kokoroyomi and Aoi. They were told to stay in the room for one hour and reflect on why they've skipped first period.

Kokoroyomi was folding a paper into a plane. "Hmm…Why is it my fault?" he said. "You know, Aoi-chan and I were about to head over to class when we saw you lingering around outside."

"What? You're saying it's my fault?" Her tone was heated.

He nodded his head plainly. "Who else?"

Sumire wanted to whack him hard but resisted. If she would cause trouble in detention, then she'll be in more serious trouble. "You're such a moron as usual, Kokoroyomi," she grumbled.

"But you know what, Shouda-san, when Kokoroyomi-oniichan saw you looking so sad, he really got worried," Aoi explained, knowing it would please her. "And I'm not joking about it."

"I…I don't care…" Sumire tensed. She rose slowly from her chair and walked to the window and looked out. The school garden was a nice view from where she was standing. "Hey, Kokoroyomi… What were you about to say to me this morning? You know, right before Jinno-sensei came."

Kokoroyomi smiled broadly. "Why do you want to know, permy?"

"Well, it's because…"

"Aoi-chan, the teacher won't be back soon, so would you mind leaving us alone for a while?" Kokoroyomi said.

Aoi nodded her head with a smile. "Of course!" she replied. "Good luck, Onii-chan!" She quickly walked out of the room in no less than ten seconds.

"Wait a minute…" Sumire spun around and pointed a finger at Kokoroyomi. "What are you planning to do? Are you going to play a prank on me again? Why did you ask Hyuuga-san to leave?" She spoke fast in quite a nervous yet serious tone.

For just a moment, Kokoroyomi showed a mischievous grin and the look in his eyes changed to one of earnestness. "Permy, do you really want to know?" he asked, his voice a bit deep. He was approaching her slowly.

Sumire looked down on the floor. "Just tell me already!" She was anxious to know.

Just then, Kokoroyomi pulled her to a hug. "Then I'll gladly tell you…" he whispered softly into her ear and Sumire's heart pounded loudly and fast. "Didn't you know? I… I've always loved you, Sumire…" He said her name with utmost importance.

And Sumire was stunned by the confession he just made. Kokoroyomi actually loved her? It was kind of unbelievable for her. But what if he was just pulling her leg again?

"Flashback"

She was in the fourth grade when she realized something important. She realized her feelings about Kokoroyomi. At first, she tried so hard to deny it. She even went all the trouble to form the Natsume-Ruka Fan Club so she'll focus her attention on them. However, with all the pranks Kokoroyomi does, there wasn't a day she wouldn't focus on him. After much thinking, she decided to tell Kokoroyomi how she feels just to settle her troubled heart.

"Even though you're the most annoying guy on earth," she said as she tried to keep eye contact on Kokoroyomi, "I…I…I love you, you idiot!"

"Hmm…Permy actually loves me...?" His happy face didn't change one bit. He wasn't the least bit affected by the confession. "Are you kidding me?"

Sumire shook her head violently. "I'm not kidding! I really love you!"

At this time, there were some students passing by, and Kokoroyomi took the opportunity to tease her. "Ah…Permy, that's no way to confess to a guy. You're never going to have a chance with those guys you admire. Anyway, I don't know if guys will like you. You're violent, hot-tempered, and stuck-up, not to mention not cute." He didn't mean to talk that way. "You have a long way to go."

Crushed and rejected, Sumire had the urge to cry at the very moment. But she was the type of girl who would not show weakness in front of others. In addition to that, some students were actually watching them, curious to know what was going on between them. "You…I told you what I felt and this is how you treat me?" She clenched her fists hard. She couldn't believe she just confessed to him. Why did she fall in love with him in the first place? She felt like an idiot! "I hate you! Don't ever come near me again!"

Kokoroyomi grinned at her. "I don't know about that," he said in a carefree tone.

From the look on his face, she knew he was just fooling around with her. "You're disgusting!" She spun around and ran away, tears trailing down her eyes. From that day forward, she didn't want to do anything with Kokoroyomi anymore. She wanted to forget him. However…

"End of Flashback"

She couldn't forget her feelings for him. She was probably crazy, but she really loved him. "Why are you telling me this now?!" she said, trying to push him away, but Kokoroyomi held onto her firmly. "Do you remember what you did to me after I confessed to you? You just humiliated me and rejected me like I'm just a piece of thrash."

Kokoroyomi nested his chin on the crook of her neck, tightening his grip around her. "I'm sorry… At that time, I didn't know what to do. You confessed to me all of a sudden, and I wanted to tell you my feelings, but I got nervous. Believe it or not, I really regretted teasing you back then. I know I've hurt your feelings so much. I'm really sorry, Sumire."

"You…" Sumire never thought of hearing such words coming from his mouth ever. He was being sorry for the things he had done. She somehow felt happy. "You're just an immature brat. You always do things without thinking things through. You've managed to hurt me before, and I got so angry at you. But I've never come to hate you. I've always loved you for that happy-go-lucky personality of yours."

Kokoroyomi pulled back to face her. "Sumire…" he muttered her name with a smile.

"So, what now?" Sumire said, her voice back to being arrogant again. "Are we officially an item?"

He let out a light laugh as he nodded his head. "I guess so…" He then brought his lips down to hers. This time, Sumire accepted him wholeheartedly.

* * *

"Are you ready to see it?" Ruka asked Mikan. They were in the enormous walk-in closet of Ruka's mother. They had just got there from school, and it was time for Ruka to show her the surprise.

"Yeah, I'm ready!" Mikan replied, looking excited.

Ruka opened one cabinet, revealing a pink-white gothic Lolita dress with frills, ribbons and a headdress. The dress was made out of the finest and high quality materials. "It's my mom's latest creation," he said, touching the dress. "And she wanted you to wear this first. Don't worry; she based it on your size." As he looked back at Mikan, he noticed how her eyes shimmered as she admired the dress.

"Wow! It's really beautiful, Ruka-pyon!" She walked up to the dress and stroked the fabric gently. "Your mom wants me to wear this? But…Why me?" she asked.

"Remember the time my mom made you wear those costumes when you were here?" Ruka said, and Mikan nodded her head in reply. "Well, since that day, she grew so fond of you. Gothic Lolita is the theme for the presentation next month, and she especially sent this dress over to let you try it on. She wanted to see how it looks."

"Your mom's in Paris right now, correct?"

"Yeah…"

"Why couldn't she have just picked one of the models over there? I mean, she didn't have to send this dress over here."

"Like I said, my mom's very fond of you, Sakura," Ruka told her as he removed the dress from the mannequin. "She wants you to try it on first. So, here you go." He handed the dress over to Mikan.

She raised it up for a good look and smiled. "Well, since your mom asked for it, I'll gladly wear this."

"I'll be waiting outside for you," Ruka said. "Just take your time, Sakura." He went out of the closer and closed the door behind him.

"Good afternoon, Ruka!" Ruka heard the photographer greet from the doorway. "I'm here to take pictures of your darling model!"

Ruka sat down on the couch and poured some tea into his cup. "Good of you to be early for a change, Tono-san," he said, sipping his tea.

The photographer took a seat right across the young rich boy and set his portable camera on the table. "I'm early today because I heard that the model Mrs. Nogi chose is a real cutie," he said, grinning widely. "And I heard you and her are pretty close. Is she your girlfriend or something?"

"Eh?" Ruka almost spilled his tea. "No! She's not my girlfriend…" Well, not yet, but Ruka planned on making her his girlfriend soon.

"Hmm…Is that so?" He raked his fingers through his shiny black hair before he cupped his chin. "Ruka, if she's my type, would you mind if I make her my girlfriend instead? No woman can ever resist me."

Ruka raised a brow. "Tono-san, you're such a playboy," he told him. "You already have tons of girls in Paris." Well, his mother's personal photographer has a strong penchant for cute and beautiful girls. The guy can even change girlfriends every month.

Meanwhile, Mikan was finished changing into the Gothic Lolita attire. It was her first time to wear something like that. She hoped she looked okay. Taking a deep breath, she opened the door. She clasped her hands together as she walked out. "Umm…Ruka-pyon, I'm done," she said timidly.

Both males turned to look at her. Their eyes grew wide as they were amazed with what they saw. Mikan was absolutely stunning in the dress. She looked more innocent than ever, and the pink shades suited her perfectly. Ruka was speechless as his cheeks turned red.

The photographer grabbed his portable camera and snapped a picture of her. "You're really cute!" he exclaimed, walking towards her. "So, you're the model Mrs. Nogi was talking about. She wasn't kidding when she said you were cute." She took her hand and placed a kiss on it.

Mikan slightly blushed and a placed her free hand on her cheek. "Um…Thank you very much, um…" She paused to stare at him for a while. He was handsome beyond imagination. He had silky black hair reaching up to his shoulders and alluring dark-brown eyes. "Who may you be?"

Ruka, who was a little jealous, stood up and spoke before the photographer could. "Sakura, he's Akira Tonouichi-san. He's my mom's personal photographer." He went over to Mikan's side and looked at the man. "You can call him Tono-san if you want."

Tono still had her hand in his hand. "Akira Tonouichi at your service, young miss," he said.

Mikan giggled. "Nice you to meet you, Tono-san," she said. "My name is—"

"I know who you are," he cut her off by placing a finger on her lips. "You're Mikan Sakura. I've listened to your songs and I love them."

"Really? Thank you!"

Tono would get close to any girl no matter how old she is, Ruka thought, just as long she was gorgeous. And Mikan was considered as one of the most beautiful teens in Japan in their generation. Ruka was bothered with the way Tono was talking to Mikan.

"I saw you in a lot of magazines, and I think the photographers did a good job capturing your good sides," Tono said, placing an arm over her shoulders. "I'll do my best to take a good picture of you. You can count of it. Maybe after this, I can take you out for dinner?"

"I would love to, Tono-san," Mikan replied.

"Then after dinner, maybe next week we could go on a date or something."

Ruka was seriously getting annoyed. Good thing he was a patient guy. "Tono-san, I hope you didn't forget why you're here in the first place," he said.

"Yeah, I know, Ruka," Tono said, removing his arm from Mikan. "I know you just want to get it over with so you can spend time with Mikan-chan here."

"What?!" Ruka exclaimed, blushing madly. "Stop saying nonsense. Just do your job."

Tono chuckled. "I was only kidding, Ruka," he said. He turned to Mikan and smiled. "Are you ready, Mikan-chan?"

"Yeah!"

The picture taking took place in the studio, which was the room right beside the dressing room. The studio had all the equipment a photographer needed. The latest and state-of-the-art camera was used to take pictures of Mikan. Tono made Mikan pose differently for each shot, of course, taking note of maintaining her innocence and cuteness. Gothic Lolita was the theme after all. And Mikan was used to posing for the camera, so she appeared naturally in every shot. Tono didn't have a hard time with her.

Ruka was sitting in the corner, silently admiring the brunette. His mother had definitely outdone herself with the dress. It was like she made the dress especially for Mikan. He made a mental note to get copies of the pictures later.

Mikan went straight to the dressing room right after the picture taking. Though she loved the gothic dress to bits, she couldn't move properly in it. Still, she was happy to be able to wear such a beautiful dress. She hoped that Ruka's mother will like the pictures Tono took.

Meanwhile, Tono was checking the pictures out in the digital camera. He was proud to be able to take such wonderful pictures. "Mrs. Nogi will love these!" he exclaimed, as Ruka approached him. "Your little girlfriend is sure adorable, Ruka."

Ruka blushed and turned his head away. "She's…not my girlfriend…" he muttered in a low voice.

Tono smirked at him. "Not your girlfriend yet," he said, "but soon, right?"

"Stop teasing me," Ruka said, looking up at Tono.

"Oh, come on, Ruka…" Tono pulled his head into a headlock. "It's quite obvious to me that you have a crush on her." He ruffled his hair up as he chuckled.

"Let me go," Ruka demanded, pushing himself away from Tono. "Okay…I have to admit… I do like Sakura…But please don't tell her."

Tono tapped his finger on his chin, pretending to think hard. "Do you want me to help you with her, Ruka? I happen to be an expert when it comes to love."

Ruka shook his head in reply. "You're more of an expert in picking up girls," he said with an exasperated sigh. "I don't really need help. I'll tell her my feelings soon."

"Ah… I can't believe Ruka is in love…" Tono patted his shoulder. "But she's an idol, so she must have tons of suitors. Won't you have a hard time?"

"Yeah…" In fact, his own best friend was his rival to Mikan. "But some suitors aren't going to stop me."

"That's the spirit, Ruka," Tono said. "I'll root for you all the way."

"Thanks…"

Mikan was finally done changing back to her school uniform. As she walked into the studio, she greeted the two boys with her friendly smile, and the two instantly turned their attention to her. "Tono-san, can I see the pictures?" she asked. "Did I look okay?"

Tono draped an arm over her shoulders. "More than okay…" he said. "You looked so cute in every picture."

"Thank you, Tono-san."

"By the way, I learned something new from Ruka. Did you know? He has a cru—"

"Tono-san, I think it's time for you to leave." Not wanting to be rude or anything, Ruka just didn't want Tono to spill out his secret crush on Mikan. If he was anything like Natsume, then Tono would probably be dead by now. "You still have to send the pictures to my mother. Remember, she wants them as soon as possible."

The older guy snickered like a sly fox. "Yeah, I know…" he said with a light laugh. "And hey, I was just teasing you, okay? I wasn't planning on saying it."

"Saying what?" Mikan asked out of curiosity.

Ruka smiled at him with a hint of annoyance. "Tono-san is just fooling around as usual," he said. "And now he must go, right?"

"I'm going…I'm going…" Tono started towards the door and reached for the knob. "It was nice working with you, Mikan, and Ruka, good luck with her." He winked an eye at him before he exited the studio.

Mikan looked over at Ruka. "Tono-san is really a fun guy," she said. "By the way, what did he mean about 'good luck with her'?"

The blonde boy slightly blushed as he mentally cursed Tono for almost giving away his secret again. Good thing Mikan was rather naïve. "Like I said, he just likes to fool around and he is definitely fond of teasing me. Just ignore what he said." He let out a nervous chuckle.

* * *

"Where's Mikan-chan?" Aoi asked her older brother when she arrived home. She had spent such a long time in detention. Jinno-sensei extended her time because he caught her standing outside the room. But she actually enjoyed her time there because of Kokoroyomi and Sumire.

Natsume was at the living room, reading a manga as usual. "She's with Ruka…" he replied nonchalantly. But he had no idea where they were as of that moment. All he knew was that Ruka had a surprise for Mikan. If it weren't for his Special Math Class, he could have gone with them.

"It's almost time for dinner," Aoi said as she looked at the wall clock. "Since Mikan-chan is not yet here, I should go ahead and make dinner." She looked pretty excited when she said that.

"You're not going anywhere near the kitchen, idiot," Natsume said, shutting his manga close. "I don't want you to ruin the kitchen."

The younger Hyuuga puffed up he cheeks. "Onii-chan, can't you have any faith in my cooking skills?" she said, placing her hands on her waist. "I've already taken lessons from Mikan-chan. I think I can cook a decent meal for the both of us."

Natsume shot her a glare. "Don't you dare," he threatened. It wasn't as if he didn't have faith in Aoi's cooking. He just wanted Mikan's homemade food.

"Onii-chan, you're so mean," Aoi pouted.

"And I don't care." Natsume rolled his eyes away from her.

"We're home!" a familiar yet cheerful voice exclaimed, making the Hyuuga siblings turn to the front door. Mikan and Ruka had just arrived, and the brunette was carrying a big tray of food with her. "I made dinner while I was at Ruka-pyon's mansion!"

Aoi was all smiles as she approached the two. She looked and took a sniff of the food. "Smells good, Mikan-chan!" she said. "I can't wait to dig in."

Natsume was happy to see that Mikan had cooked dinner for them, though his facial expression was still stoic as ever. He wouldn't miss Mikan's food for the world. But, when he shifted his eyes on Ruka, he wondered what his best friend did with Mikan. He was bothered by Ruka's surprise. "You two are late," he said unflappably. "Where were you?"

The blonde took a seat beside him and smiled casually at him. "Sakura and I had our little fun back at the mansion," he replied. "Sakura really liked the surprise I gave her. Isn't that right, Sakura?"

Setting the tray down on the living room table, Mikan sat down on the couch. "It was a great surprise," she said. "I also met a new friend today. His name is Tono-san! He's really nice and good-looking."

Okay, Natsume immediately got annoyed with the descriptions she just said about her newly found friend. Since he has been friends with Ruka for a long time, he also knew the people who worked closely with Mrs. Nogi. He was very familiar with Akira Tonouichi. "What is that annoying guy doing here in Japan? I thought he was with your mother, Ruka."

"Well… You see…" Ruka was about to explain but Mikan cut him off.

"He came here to take pictures of me, Natsume," Mikan answered.

Aoi came out of the kitchen, bringing four plates, spoons and forks with her. "I heard Tono-san's name. What are you guys talking about?" She sat down on the couch right across Mikan and set the tableware properly on the table.

"Tono-san took pictures of me in a Gothic Lolita dress," Mikan said.

"Gothic Lolita dress?!" Aoi started imagining her idol in the said dress and sighed dreamily. "I would like to see those pictures. I'm sure you looked absolutely gorgeous!"

Ruka took out his cellphone, flipped it open, and went to the image gallery menu. He picked the most beautiful photo of Mikan taken by Tono and handed the cellphone over to Aoi. "Tell me what you think, Aoi-chan…"

"WOW!" Aoi exclaimed, slightly blushing. "Mikan-chan, you look great! The dress suits you perfectly."

The brunette let out an awkward laugh as she scratched the back of her neck. "Not really..." she muttered, lowering her head. "All credit goes to the dress. It was made by Ruka-pyon's mother after all. It's no wonder it's beautiful."

"But the model is beautiful too!" Aoi said, only to make Mikan blush.

"My mother wanted Sakura to pose in this dress, which is why Tono-san personally came here to take the pictures," Ruka explained.

Natsume folded his arms over his chest. "And did he do something to polka-dots here during the pictorial?" He knew that Tono was a complete ladies-man.

"Hey, don't call me polka-dots, Natsume!" Mikan demanded, raising a clenched fist. "And Tono-san didn't do anything to me. He was nice."

"Whatever…" Natsume rolled his eyes away and shrugged. "Let's stop this nonsense chit-chatting. If we're not going to eat, the food will get cold."

Aoi and Mikan grabbed their spoon and fork, and together they said, "ITADAKIMASU!" Natsume only sighed at their childishness, while the blonde boy beside him smiled pleasingly.

Later that night, as everyone was asleep, Mikan snuck out of her room and went outside to the garden. She wasn't in the mood to sleep yet. As she walked around the garden, she noticed how lovely the plants were. Aoi once told her that Mr. Hyuuga loved taking care of the garden and when he died, Aoi took over the responsibility. Judging from the plants, Mikan could say that Aoi was doing a good job. She sat down under a tree, facing the house, and hugged her knees against her chest. She really had gotten used to living with the Hyuuga family. She was glad to have met Natsume and Aoi.

She looked up at the sky only to see clouds covering the moon. There were no stars tonight as well. She spent a few minutes staring at the sky, letting all of her memories of her wonderful school life flow. After that, she stood up, dusted some grass bits off her night gown, and went back to the house. Tomorrow will be another day of fun for her, she mused. There may be work at the studio again, but she loved her career. She was also thinking of taking Aoi to her work. She knew how much Aoi loved celebrities.

Before she reached the stairs, someone suddenly pulled her by the arm and pinned her against the wall. She was going to scream until the person covered her mouth with his hand. Anxiety struck her within seconds but she quickly eased up when she took a good look at the person. Annoyed, she brushed his hand away from her mouth and gritted her teeth. "What were you thinking, Natsume?" she asked, placing her hands on her waist. "Did you know that you scared me half to death? I thought you were a burglar or something."

Natsume placed his hands beside her head, caging her in like a predator that has caught his prey. He had his serious crimson eyes focused on her innocent ones. "You're going out with me on Sunday," he said in a stern voice.

Raising a brow and thinking how absurd he was, Mikan let out a chuckle. "Are you sick or something?" she asked in a sarcastic tone. "Coz I heard you telling me to go out with you."

The girl really has the habit of pissing him off whether intentionally or unintentionally. "You heard me, polka-dots," he said. "And I don't want to hear you saying no, understand?"

"And why should I go out with you?" Mikan retorted. "What are you planning?" She narrowed her eyes in suspicion.

He was getting impatient with her. He clamped his hands on her shoulder and leaned his face closer to hers. "Just go out with me and stop asking questions about it." He then released her and darted towards the stairs.

"Natsume…" Mikan muttered, watching the rude guy go up the stairs, wondering why he was so keen on having her go out with him. She thought about it for about a few minutes. "Maybe he just wants somebody to accompany him to buy a new manga. I think Ruka-pyon has plans on Sunday so he wants me to come along instead. I guess that must be the case." There was no other possible explanation. She was sure Natsume wouldn't ask her to go out with him like a date or anything.

End of Episode 24

* * *

Himeno: Hyuuga actually asked Mikan-chan on a date, but she doesn't think so. Ah…Mikan-chan is so naïve.

Natsume: She's a regular airhead.

Himeno: And you're a regular jerk. But I'll give you credit for asking her out. Oh, wait, it wasn't asking… It was more like demanding.

Natsume: What I do is none of your business, you idiotic author.

Himeno: Perverted moron, you better shut up. I'm the writer here. Do you want me to ruin your date with Mikan-chan?!"

Natsume: I'd like to see you try, idiot.

Himeno: You really piss me off.

Tsubasa: When am I appearing again?

Himeno: You're appearing in the next chapter along with Misaki-senpai.

Tsubasa: Misaki…um…

Himeno: You're love story will be revealed bits by bits. The readers are looking forward to it.

Tsubasa: Hehe… Is that so?

Himeno: Please don't forget to review this chapter. Seriously, no flaming since that's Natsume's job.


	25. Wavering Heart

Himeno: A Date between Hyuuga and Mikan-chan! This is going to be exciting.

Sumire: What?! That Sakura-san is going out with Natsume-kun?! That can't be. What did Sakura-san do to make Natsume-kun agree?

Himeno: It's the other way around. Hyuuga's the one who asked Mikan-chan out in a not so polite way.

Sumire: I don't want to believe it. There's no way Natsume-kun would ask out that girl. He's not even interested in girls.

Himeno: And what makes you say that?

Sumire: I just know so, okay?

Himeno: Hmm… Probably because he considers you and the whole fan club as very annoying.

Sumire: I dare you to repeat that again.

Himeno: Permy, if you won't stop nagging me, I'll make you go lovey-dovey with Kokoroyomi.

Sumire: NO!!

Himeno: I thought so… Okay, I don't own Gakuen Alice. Let the reading commence.

* * *

**Natsume the Jerk **

Episode 25: Wavering Heart

Natsume made his way to in a daze. He didn't even realize when he first walked in that class had already started.

"Thank you for joining us, Natsume-kun," Narumi-sensei said in an upbeat tone.

Natsume shot the teacher a glare and hurried to his seat.

His brunette seatmate greeted him with her trademark smile. As usual, he didn't bother greeting her back. During class, he thought about what he did last night. He basically asked Mikan to go out with him on Sunday. Honestly, he was only forced to do it, because his best friend was planning on asking Mikan as well. His jealousy kicked in right away when he found out, so he went to ask Mikan first.

It wasn't till class has ended that Mikan started asking him about their date. She was eager to learn about his plans for the special day. Though she was wary of Natsume sometimes, she felt quite excited to go out with him.

"You'll find out on Sunday," Natsume told her, "so stop asking. You're really annoying, polka-dots." He didn't actually have a plan yet, but he was sure to come up with one. He had to prove to Mikan that he can give a good surprise as well like Ruka.

Mikan puffed up her cheeks in fury. "You called me polka-dots again!" She shook him back and forth by his shoulders, calling him pervert over and over again.

A few classmates had their eyes on them already. The fan boys had the urge to pull Natsume away from Mikan, while the fan girls of the Natsume-Ruka fan club were green with envy. Well, Sumire was an exception.

Sumire still adored Natsume and Ruka, but her feelings for them were merely admiration. Her heart was set on Kokoroyomi. And she was quite happy that he has already become her boyfriend. However, she had yet to tell this to her members of the fan club.

"I know Sakura-san has been real nice to us, but I just can't stand her flirting with our Natsume-kun," Usumu Wakako said, sighing in frustration.

"Don't try hurting her again," Sumire said, leaning her cheek on her hand, "unless you want to get in trouble with Natsume-kun again."

Usumu shivered as she remembered how Natsume threatened her. He didn't even hesitate to strangle her. Good thing Mikan was nice enough to help her. "Sakura-san is too good to be true. Despite the bad things we said to her, she doesn't get mad at us."

"Yeah…" Sumire heaved a deep sigh as she turned to look at Mikan and Natsume. "Hey, let's stop talking about Sakura-san. It just gets me irritated."

"Okay…How about we talk about boys?" Usumu had an excited face on. "Did you know that the funny guy from the next class? I've just found out that he already has a girlfriend. Can you believe that?"

Sumire almost fell out of the chair. "What?!" She didn't expect her vice-president to bring that up.

"I know Kokoroyomi-kun is like one of the cutest guys in school," she was speaking and imagining Kokoroyomi at the same time, "but no girl can ever stand such a guy. I mean, he likes to goof around and play pranks. He especially likes teasing you for no apparent reason at all. I almost thought he had a crush on you." She laughed at the thought.

Sumire suddenly blushed. "Um…That Kokoroyomi likes making me miserable…" She was able to talk without falter.

"I agree with that. I'm going to pity that guy's girlfriend."

"Okay, let's talk about another boy," Sumire said with a shrug. She was officially Kokoroyomi's girlfriend. But she decided not to tell Usumu first. She wasn't ready yet to show others about their relationship.

* * *

That afternoon after school, Mikan invited Natsume, Ruka, and Aoi to spend the afternoon at her mansion listening to her songs, and eating some cake. Mikan was sure enjoying their company until her manager came in and reminded her it was time to go to work.

"We can't afford to be late for the taping," Serina said promptly.

Mikan sighed. "Okay, Serina-san," she said. She stretched lazily and reached for another chip. "This is like the second to the last taping, right?"

"Yes. Now come on."

"Wait a minute," Mikan said, turning her head at Aoi. "Can Aoi-chan come with us? She won't be any trouble."

Serina didn't have to think twice to answer. "Of course, she can come," she replied, and then she left the room first.

Aoi leaped up from her chair in joy. "This is great! I'll be able to see Mikan-chan in action." She approached the brunette and held her two hands. "Mikan-chan, you'll introduce me to your co-star, right? I want to meet him as well." Her crimson eyes just sparkled with delight.

"Sure!" Mikan then turned to Natsume. "I hope you don't mind me borrowing your sister for a while, Natsume."

The raven-haired boy only shrugged. "Just take the idiot and go already," he said. "And be home before dinner."

Mikan popped a vein and showed Natsume her fist. "Stop calling Aoi-chan an idiot, you jerk." She grabbed Aoi's hand and went to the door. "And don't worry. We'll be home in time."

Ruka took a sip of his tea and sat the cup down on the table. "Good luck with your work, Sakura," he said, smiling handsomely as usual.

"Thanks, Ruka-pyon! I'll see you two later!"

"Bye, Onii-chan, Ru-chan!"

Once the girls were gone the whole room was enveloped in silence. The two boys continued eating their snacks and sipping their tea, with no intention to start a conversation. It was only after they finished their snacks that Ruka decided to talk to his best friend about the object of their affections.

"Sakura told me that you asked her out on a date," Ruka said, looking a little bit serious. "I was planning on asking her out first, but you beat me to her."

"You already had her time with her," Natsume said, leaning back on his chair. "It's my turn next."

Ruka was impressed on how serious Natsume was to win Mikan. But he was a little worried about their date. He wasn't sure if Natsume would give her a good time. "What's your plan? How are you going to spend your date? I'm rather curious to know."

Natsume raised a brow. "And why should I tell you?" he questioned. "I know you're against it. Don't tell me you're planning to ruin our date?"

The blonde shook his head. "You know, I would never do that." He was being honest about it. It wasn't his nature to play dirty. "I just want to know if you can give her a good time."

"Just wait and see, Ruka…" Natsume said, rising up from his seat. "Don't go spying on my date as well. If I catch you, you're dead meat."

Ruka let out a chuckle. "You do have a way of threatening people, Natsume," he said. "I won't disturb you and Sakura on Sunday. You can count on it."

* * *

Mikan woke up bright and early on Saturday. She did a few exercises before she went downstairs to prepare breakfast. After cooking, she set the table and went to the living room to do some vacuuming.

"Sakura, what are you doing?" Ruka asked as he stepped into the living room.

"Good morning, Ruka-pyon!" the brunette greeted cheerfully as she switched the vacuum off. "You're up early. Breakfast is all set. You can go eat if you want."

"Sure… But why are you cleaning? Wait a minute… Did Natsume order you to do this?"

"No…" she replied. "I just like cleaning and doing all sorts of chores. Consider it as a hobby."

Normally, popular idols wouldn't even bother with house work, but Mikan was different. In addition to that, Mikan was doing chores in somebody else's house. "You don't have to do the cleaning, Sakura. I could get a maid to do it."

Mikan immediately shook her head. "A maid is not needed, Ruka-pyon," she told him. "I'm perfectly fine in handling the housework. Don't worry coz I don't mind it. But I appreciate the thought."

"Do you need any help with the cleaning?"

"Thank you, but there's no need," Mikan assured him. "I can handle the cleaning."

"She's more fit to be a maid than an idol," Natsume said as he came into the living room. He had his typical stoic face on. "Leave her and let's go have some breakfast, Ruka."

Mikan grabbed a pillow from the sofa and threw it at Natsume. Unfortunately, the guy managed to catch it. "Natsume, why can't you be nice in the morning for a change?!" she exclaimed. "You're always grouchy."

Natsume threw the pillow back to the sofa. "Just go back to your job, maid," he said, rolling his eyes away.

"I'm no maid!" Mikan yelled back, clenching a fist. "I just like cleaning. It's a good thing I take care of things around the house, unlike you. You're like a freeloader here who doesn't do any chores."

"So what? Did I tell you to clean the house? Besides, this is my house, so I can do whatever I want here."

"Yeah… That includes being super lazy," Mikan said with a shrug.

A frustrated sigh escaped from his lips as he shot her a glare. "Why don't you shut the hell up and get back to work?" he said in a rough tone. "I'm going to have my breakfast now."

Mikan seemed like she was going to blow up like a volcano, but she managed to calm herself down. "For your information, I made that breakfast. Why don't you show a little gratitude?" She positioned the vacuum's nose on the carpet as she turned away from him. "Never mind… Just go have breakfast." She then started the vacuum.

The two boys walked into the kitchen and saw the delicious breakfast set on the table.

"Sakura, can really cook a meal, huh?" Ruka said as he took a seat.

"It's not bad," Natsume said, reaching out for a slice of bread.

Ruka let out a sigh. "Natsume, do you have to be so rude every time you talk to Sakura?" he asked.

Natsume spread peanut-butter on his bread and grabbed another slice to complete the sandwich. "I'll do whatever I want with her," he replied.

"And you're planning to take her on a date with that attitude?" Ruka said, slightly chuckling. "Won't Sakura be irritated at you? You're supposed to give her a good time during the date. Don't forget that, Natsume."

"You don't have to tell me that, idiot."

Ruka took a bite of his hotdog, chewed it, and swallowed it. "Natsume, don't fool around with Sakura, understand?" he said, slicing up another piece of hotdog. "You'll have to answer to me if you do."

Raising a brow, Natsume almost crushed his sandwich. "What are you? Her father? Don't get too cocky, Ruka, just because you gave her such a nice surprise. I won't hand her over to you that easily."

"Natsume... I didn't mean tha—" Ruka was interrupted by Mikan, who just waltzed right into the kitchen. "S-Sakura…"

"Are you enjoying the meal?" Mikan asked, taking the seat beside Natsume. "I sure hope so."

"The food's great, Sakura," Ruka said, smiling gently at her. "Thank you for making breakfast for us."

Mikan tilted her head a bit and smiled adorably. "It's no problem at all, Ruka-pyon," she said.

Seeing her smile made Ruka blushed furiously, and Natsume noticed that right away. He continued eating his breakfast in peace, though his heart was racing fast.

* * *

It was a slow afternoon at the mall. At the moment, Tsubasa Andou was doing some window shopping just to pass time. Everything he wore was branded. A gothic-style printed red shirt was overlapped with a black jacket, and his denim pants were decorated with silver chains and embroidered skulls by the pockets. His silver hat matched perfectly with his attire and the cool sunglasses totally suit him, and these things were needed to hide his identity from the crowd. It would be trouble for him if the fans knew he was roaming around the mall. After all, he was a famous model.

He took a break from walking and decided to indulge himself with snacks at a café. "I'll have a chocolate milk shake please," he told the waitress without making eye contact. The waitress looked curiously at him, saying that she has seen him somewhere before. But Tsubasa just told her that she was mistaken.

The waitress was rather suspicious, but she didn't' question him further. "I'm sorry to be nosy, sir," she said, smiling at him. "But let me just say that you look cool."

Tsubasa flashed a well-toothed smile. "Thank you," he said. "It's an honor to have such a cute lady compliment me."

Blushing madly, the waitress giggled. "Thank you, sir. Please excuse me now." She bowed politely and walked away.

"That was a close one." Tsubasa sighed in relief. As a celebrity, he can't actually be careless around a public place or else he'll end up being devoured by fans.

While waiting for his dessert, he played a PSP game in order not to get bored. His concentration was focused on the game until he heard a familiar voice. He peered over his shoulder, setting his eyes on the table next to him, and saw a red-haired girl he knew so well. But she wasn't alone. She was with a guy who seemed to be older than him, probably in his twenties or so.

"Thank you for going out with me, Misaki-chan," the guy said, being a gentleman and pulling a seat for the lady. "You know, I expected you to refuse."

Misaki took a seat and smiled at the guy. "I had nothing better to do," she said. "Besides, I don't mind going out with you."

Tsubasa glared down at his console, not caring if his character was getting beat up in the game. _Going out? That means they're dating. Just who is this guy? And he even called her Misaki-chan! _He briefly glanced at the guy, taking note of his features, before he rolled his eyesa away. _Okay, he's good-looking, but he's not good enough for Misaki. _The guy had shoulder-length blonde hair and sharp-looking eyes.

"How's school life, Misaki-chan?" the guy asked.

"A little tough," Misaki replied with a sigh, "but it's great."

"Are there still shameless boys who flirt with you?" he asked, sounding a little bit serious. "I know you're pretty popular in your school."

Once again she let out a sigh. "Unfortunately, there are a lot of stupid boys in school," she said. "And I'm so not interested in them."

The guy tapped his finger on his cheek, looking at her keenly. "And that's because you only have one guy in your heart." He placed a hand on top of hers. "I'm right, aren't I?"

Misaki slightly blushed and lowered her gaze from him. "Yeah…You're right…"

Tsubasa couldn't believe what he just heard. He couldn't even believe that Misaki actually blushed because of that guy. _Misaki...Don't you have feelings for me anymore? _With little self-control, he put away his PSP and rose up from his seat. _You love that guy now? Why? _Clenching his fists, he went over to their table and slammed his fist on it.

"Excuse me?" Misaki said, crossing her arms over her chest. "Rude much? Who are you anyway?"

The model only continued to stare at Misaki. He didn't know what to say to her at that moment.

The blonde guy stood up from his chair and placed a hand on Tsubasa's shoulder. "We don't want any trouble, so may I ask what do you want from us?"

Tsubasa brushed his hand away and removed his sunglasses. "Misaki, tell me… Is he your boyfriend?"

"Tsubasa?!" Misaki said in surprise.

"Tsubasa…?" the blonde muttered, glancing back at Misaki then back at Tsubasa again. "You are Tsubasa Andou. What's a model like you doing here?"

"I'm sorry, but I'm still talking to Misaki," Tsubasa said, keeping his eyes focused on the red-headed girl.

Misaki shrugged. "You have no right to be rude to Rui-san," she said.

"Don't worry. Its fine with me. I guess he's just jealous of me since we're dating." Rui said with a smirk.

Tsubasa grew more jealous. "So, you're her boyfriend?"

"Yeah, I guess so," Rui said proudly. "The name is Rui Amane."

"I didn't ask for your name," Tsubasa snapped, turning his back at them. "I'm not planning on getting to know you either. I'm leaving." He started walking away, hurriedly making his way towards the door. He wasn't even looking straight anymore. Because of that, he bumped into the waitress, who took his order a while ago, causing her to fall down on the floor along with his milkshake.

The waitress groaned softly, rubbing her butt. "Um… I'm so sorry, sir," she said.

Tsubasa shook his head and extended an arm to help her. "I should be the one saying sorry," he said sincerely.

"No, it's really my fault," she said, taking his hand. As she looked up at him, she paused for a moment. She blinked several times before realizing who he was. "Kyaaaahhh!! TSUBASA-SAMA!" Her voice practically boomed inside the café, catching everyone's attention.

Three girls who were sitting near them stood up and crowded around Tsubasa. "It's really him!" one of them said. "Tsubasa-sama, we're your biggest fans!" another one exclaimed. "We love you, Tsubasa-sama!" the third one added, clinging on his arm.

More and more girls surrounded him, including the 29-year old manager of the café. All of them were such devoted fans. Tsubasa felt like he was going to be devoured by them. He was so jealous over Misaki and Rui he forgot to put on his sunglasses again.

Irritated, Misaki slammed her palms on the table. "Great… He's being smothered by his fans again," she sarcastically said. "He thinks he's so handsome."

Rui sat down and leaned his cheek against his hand. "Misaki-chan, you sound like you're jealous," he said.

Misaki shot him a glare. "I'm not jealous," she said in a controlled voice through gritted teeth. "I don't even care about Tsubasa anymore. He's nothing but a jerk. He likes his career better than me. That guy is an eyesore."

"Oh, really now?" Rui said with a cunning smile. "If Tsubasa is such a jerk, then why was he showing jealousy a while ago? He clearly got angry when I said that we're dating."

She looked down on her lap as she nibbled on her lower lip. Rui got her there. She had to admit that Tsubasa got jealous, but she wasn't going to soften up to him because of that. Nevertheless, she was getting annoyed with the girl's squeals and giggles. "Rui-san, let's go," she said, rising abruptly from her seat. "I don't want to eat here anymore."

"If you say so, Misaki-chan," Rui replied.

They made their way to the door, but before Misaki left, she took one more look Tsubasa and heaved a deep sigh. "Idiot…" she muttered sadly.

* * *

When Mikan woke up on Sunday morning, she lay in bed for a few seconds. Today was her date with Natsume. She hoped this date wasn't some kind of a joke. She wasn't sure if she would have a good time with him.

After taking a short shower, she donned herself in one of her best outfits—a white tube mid-thigh length dress with pleated skirt, a stylish silver belt around her waist, a light pink jacket with 3/4 length sleeves, and a pair of light pink lace up boots. She also wore pink bangles and silver bracelets on her wrists. She decided to let her hair down.

"I'm all set," she said, smiling in satisfaction at her own reflection in the mirror. "Let's see… Natsume told me to meet at the park. Knowing him, he's probably there already." She still has five more minutes to spare and the park was just near. She didn't need to worry.

Aoi dropped in to check up on her. "Mikan-chan, you look great!" she said. "I still can't believe Onii-chan actually asked you out."

Mikan told her that she found it unbelievable as well, but she didn't think of the date as something romantic.

"You know, I saw Onii-chan left the house and he seemed pretty excited for the date," Aoi said. "Well, it wasn't obvious on his face that he was excited, but I kinda sensed it."

"I'm sure Natsume just wants me to accompany him to some place," Mikan said, applying lip gloss.

"Is that what you think?"

"Yeah… What else?"

Aoi just sweat dropped. _Mikan-chan is so naïve. I hope the date goes well…_

Natsume was waiting at the park, leaning against a tree. He was looking cool as usual. He was clad in black shirt with a skull print, denim pants with a silver chain and Nike rubber shoes, and he also wore silver bracelets and black wristband.

He checked the time on his cellphone and sighed in frustration. Mikan was already two minutes late. He was going to scold her once he sees her. Just then, a cheerful voice called out his name, and he immediately turned to the direction of the voice. The moment he laid eyes on the brunette, he found himself mesmerized by her outfit.

He snapped back to reality when she asked him, "Did you wait long?" He was planning on scolding her for being minutes late, but he wasn't in the mood anymore. "Natsume, don't tell me I'm late? My watch is on the right track, I think…" She stuck out her tongue cutely.

"No… You came just in time," he said, straightening up. "Let's go."

That was totally unexpected. Natsume didn't even scold her or give her an insult. She wondered if he woke up at the wrong side of the bed.

First stop on their date was the mall. Of course, Mikan didn't forget to put her sunglasses and hat on. Mustn't let the public know that a celebrity was around. When they walked around the mall, Natsume noticed a lot of boys looking at Mikan. Well, she was always a head-turner for boys, much to Natsume's chagrin.

"Natsume, where are we off too?" Mikan said. "Are we going to your favorite manga shop? The arcade?"

"No…" he replied shortly. And why the hell was she suggesting places the HE would wanna go? This date was supposed to be for her. And he was going to prove that he was better than Ruka.

And so, he actually did show Mikan a good time. He treated her to Pizza Hut, bought her a teddy bear, and watched a movie with her. The movie was quite entertaining for him since Jacky Chan and Jet Li were in it, and Mikan loved the action too. All throughout the date, he had yet to utter one insult at Mikan, not even called her by the nickname, Polka-dots. He was sometimes cold and rude to her, but often he was being nice for a change.

When it was getting late, Natsume and Mikan decided to go home. As they walked through the park, Natsume suddenly held her hand. This made Mikan look at him curiously. "What's the matter, Natsume?" she asked.

"What is Ruka to you?" he asked, deeply disguising the resentment in his tone.

Mikan tilted her head to the side. "Why are you asking that?" she asked so innocently. "You do know that Ruka-pyon is one of my precious friends."

Natsume shrugged. "Just friends… Are you sure about that?"

"Yes, Ruka-pyon is a friend just like you," she said.

Natsume tightened his grip on her hand, hurting her in the process.

"Hey, let go!" Mikan pulled her hand away and took a step backward. "What's the matter with you? You didn't have to do that."

"Am I only a friend to you?" Natsume asked, his eyes lay hidden under his eyes.

Mikan nodded her head with a smile. "Of course! Even though you're such a complicated guy, you're really a good friend."

"Tch… I want to be something more," Natsume muttered in a low and deep voice.

"I don't get what you mean."

"You…You just don't get it…" He clamped his hands on her shoulders and pulled her closer to him. "You're such a dummy." Without hesitation, he brought his lips down to hers.

END OF EPISODE 25

* * *

Himeno: Hyuuga was being aggressive again.

Sumire: My Natsume-kun kissed Sakura!

Kokoroyomi: What do you mean yours? Permy, he doesn't belong to you.

Sumire: Oh, just shut up!

Aoi: Hehe… By the way, what's the matter with Tsubasa-sama and Misaki-senpai? They don't seem to be in friendly terms.

Himeno: They will have a scene together in the next chapter, and it's not a happy one.

Aoi: I see… And I have to deal with bullies again in the next one too. I wish they'll stop picking on me.

Himeno: They will. Kokoroyomi and Permy are going to help you out. Don't worry about a thing, Aoi-chan.

Aoi: Really?

Himeno: Yeah! Mikan-chan will be there for you too.

Aoi: That's great! By the way, I wonder what Mikan-chan's going to do. She just got kissed by Onii-chan again. What a surprise.

Himeno: Mikan-chan will soon realize her own feelings.

Aoi: So exciting!

Himeno: Readers, don't forget to review this chapter. No flaming please!


	26. Confusions and Trouble

Himeno: Chapter 26 is here. I know I'm very late in updating. I was busy with school. My mom also confiscated my laptop. I had to borrow my sister's, so I can update this.

Mikan: Your mom is strict.

Himeno: She's like a monster when she gets mad.

Mikan: Still, you're lucky that you have a mom. (Sighs)

Himeno: Mikan-chan…

Sumire: What's with the depressed face, Sakura-san? Did Natsume-kun and Ruka-kun dump you? (Laughs sinisterly)

Mikan: Why would you bring up Natsume and Ruka-pyon?

Himeno: (Hits Sumire with a paper fan) Don't mind permy, Mikan-chan. She's just being insensitive as usual.

Sumire: What did you say?!

Himeno: You're insensitive, which is so true.

Sumire: Why you… (Going Medusa mode)

Himeno: Kokoroyomi, would you mind?

Kokoroyomi: Understood! (walks up to Permy and kissed her on the lips) How was that?

Sumire: (Blushes furiously) How dare you kiss me so suddenly, moron?!

Himeno: Hmmm… I'm sure you liked it.

Mikan: Yeah, permy!

Sumire: SHUT UP! Just start the story already.

Himeno: Sure… Whatever… (Giggles) Remember, I don't own Gakuen Alice. I'm just borrowing the characters for this story.

Mikan: Enjoy the story everyone.

* * *

**Natsume the Jerk **

Episode 26: Confusions and Trouble

After the kiss, Mikan crumbled to the ground with her lips trembling. It wasn't her first time being kissed by him. But she wondered why he kissed her and why he said he wanted to be something more. She touched her lips, remembering the warmth of his lips.

"Don't make such a big deal of it," Natsume said coldly. "It was just a kiss."

Mikan dropped her hands to her side as she lowered her head more. "Yeah…just a kiss for you…" she muttered. "Natsume…why…why did you kiss me anyway? Last time, you kissed me just to show your gratitude and now…"

Despite of what he did, she has yet to realize his feelings for her. It seemed like he has to say it, so she would understand. "Look… I didn't kiss you just because I felt like it…" he started, brushing his hand through his unruly hair. "It's because I…"

"Are you making fun of me again?" she asked, getting back on her feet. "If you are, then it's not funny. You're only confusing me, Natsume."

"That's because you just don't get it," Natsume said in a firm voice. He refused to go soft at her at the moment. "You're so slow."

Mikan spun on her heels. "So what if I'm slow? It doesn't mean you have the right to play around with my feelings." She sounded angry and sad at the same time. "Natsume, if you have something to say to me then just say it." With that, she took off in a hurry.

"Damn it…" he said, gritting his teeth. "I messed up again." He was in the verge of confessing his feelings to her, but he just had to insult her again. He cursed his stupid bad mouth.

Mikan tried concentrating in class the next day. But all she could think about was Natsume and the kiss. Natsume had decided to skip school and stayed at home, saying that he didn't feel well. Mikan knew he was lying. She knew he didn't want to face her for what he did to her yesterday.

During lunch she sat down together with Anna and Nonoko at the cafeteria. While the two were sipping their orange juice, Mikan played with her food as she kept on thinking about Natsume. She then asked the two girls a question. "What does it mean to kiss somebody on the lips?"

"Eh? Kiss?" Nonoko muttered.

"What's with the question, Mikan-chan?" Anna asked.

"Oh, it just came up…" Mikan said, letting out an awkward laugh.

Nonoko thought about it for a while. "Well, if you're going to kiss somebody on the lips, it has to be someone you really like," she explained.

Anna agreed with Nonoko totally by nodding her head. "Kissing is such a sweet thing," she said. "I always dreamt of being kissed by my dream guy."

"Wait a minute… If you get kissed by someone, does it mean that someone likes you?" Mikan asked.

"Of course!" Nonoko and Anna answered in unison.

Mikan was getting more confused by the minute. If what they were saying was true, then the reason why Natsume kissed her was because he liked her. No, that can't be right. There were his moments of being nice to her, but most of the time he was mean to her.

"Mikan-chan, we're rather curious," Anna asked. "You don't do kissing scenes yet, but have you kissed a guy before?"

"Yeah, on the lips, perhaps?" Nonoko added.

Mikan recalled all the times she shared a kiss with Natsume and blushed furiously. Her blush didn't go unnoticed by the two girls. At that point, they started teasing her. "No, you got it wrong!" she said. "I just remembered one of Tsubasa-senpai's kissing scenes."

"Speaking of Tsubasa-sama…" Anna sighed dreamily. "How is he? When is he going to visit our school again?"

"He's pretty busy these days," Mikan replied.

"Celebrity life is tough, huh?" Nonoko said.

"Really tough," Mikan said with sigh.

After finishing her lunch, Mikan went to Aoi and asked her the same question she asked Nonoko and Anna. Aoi gave her the same answer as the two did. "Are you sure about that? Let's say there's this guy who has been really mean to a girl and then one day he suddenly kisses the girl for no apparent reason at all. Don't tell me that guy likes the girl?"

Aoi didn't have to think twice for the answer. "I bet that guy is only mean to her because he's actually shy," she said. "He doesn't want to show his real feelings which is why he acts so mean." Aoi had the feeling that something sweet happened between her brother and Mikan. Why else would Mikan ask her about the kiss?

"I still don't know…" Mikan muttered. Natsume never showed his true self in front of others, even though she knew how good of a person he was inside. "Aoi-chan, I have another question…"

"What is it?"

"When a guy kisses you then tells you that he wants to be something more, what does it mean?"

"Mikan-chan, don't tell me a guy actually—"

The brunette immediately shook her head. "No… I just saw a scene from a taping once and I was just wondering."

"The guy probably wants to be more than friends with the girl," Aoi answered. "He wants the girl to be his girlfriend."

"G-Girlfriend?!" Mikan slightly blushed. _Natsume wants me to be his girlfriend? Is that what he really meant? No way! That can't be it! _

* * *

After class, Mikan went straight home. She planned on confronting Natsume about her doubts. But as she stood in front of Natsume's bedroom, she was having second thoughts. What if everything her friends said were true? What if Natsume really likes her? What would she do when she finds out the truth from him? She started to feel nervous.

"But I must find out!" Mikan exclaimed with an iron fist. "I mustn't hesitate." She took a deep breath and knocked on Natsume's door. There was no answer. She knocked on the door again, but he wasn't opening up.

She decided to go in anyway. As she looked around his room, Natsume was no where in sight. She checked the bathroom and no one was there. Where did Natsume go?

Sighing, she exited Natsume's room and headed towards her room. "Maybe he went out," she muttered. As she went inside her room, she was shocked to find Natsume there lying on her own bed. "N-Natsume? What are you doing here?"

"Reading my manga, duh…" Natsume said, flipping a page. "You're home early."

"Don't change the topic!" Mikan stomped her way towards the bed and shot him a glare. "Who gave you permission to enter this room? You know that this is my bedroom."

Natsume shrugged. "This used to be my parent's bedroom, so technically I don't need your permission to be here."

Mikan knew that arguing with him won't be pretty. "Natsume, can I ask you something?"

"Even if I say no, you're just going to ask anyway," he said, sitting up on the bed. "What is it?"

"Did you kiss me because you like me?" Mikan asked, fiddling with her fingers.

Natsume raised a brow. He wasn't the least bit surprised with the question. He knew how naïve the brunette was. If he wants his feelings to be realized, then he has to be clear with it. "Do you really think I would kiss you without any special reasons? Polka-dots, you're such a blockhead."

"Don't answer my question with a question, moron," she said with a pout. "And don't try to wriggle your way out of this by insulting me."

He was seriously going to say it. Maybe he'll have an advantage over Ruka once he'll confess. "Damn you… You're giving me a hard time," he said, turning his head away. "I'm only going to say this once so listen up."

"I'm listening," Mikan assured him.

Natsume looked at her again, while trying not to blush. He never expected a confession to be hard. The fan girls at school made it look easy. "I don't know if I'll get rejected after this, but I'll still stay it," he said. "I…I lo—"

Just then, Aoi burst into the room. "Mikan-chan, I'm home!" she said in a loud voice. She had unknowingly blown Natsume's chance to confess his feelings. "Onii-chan, why are you here? This is Mikan-chan's room."

A vein bulging out of his head, Natsume jumped off the bed and approached Aoi. "You're really stupid," he said, giving Aoi one deadly glare. "You owe me big time." He marched out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

Aoi tilted her head in confusion. "Um…Why was Onii-chan angry?" she asked.

Mikan sighed. "He's always grouchy," she replied. "But I wonder what he was about to say to me."

* * *

"Why is your cheek sore, Aoi-chan?" Kokoroyomi asked the young Hyuuga the next day at school. "Did you get bullied again?"

Aoi held her cheek and sighed deeply. Her brother pinched her cheek hard yesterday. "I got scolded by Onii-chan…" she said. "I'm not sure what I did wrong, but he told me that I was a complete bother to him."

"Did your clumsiness land you into trouble again?"

"I wasn't being clumsy yesterday," Aoi defended. "I just went into Mikan's room while he was there."

Kokoroyomi was starting to get the picture. "Were they talking about something important?"

"Um… I think so… Mikan-chan did say that he was about to say something to her until I came," she explained.

"I see…" Kokoroyomi figured what really happened. "Aoi-chan…bad timing…." He sighed.

"Bad timing?" she muttered. "What do you mean?"

Kokoroyomi just patted her head. "Forget what I said. Let's go to class now."

The two of them started towards Aoi's classroom first.

"Onii-chan, you and Shouda-san are already a couple, right?" Aoi asked, and Kokoroyomi nodded his head in reply. "But your relationship is kinda secretive. The whole school doesn't seem to know it yet."

"Permy is not yet ready to let the school know," Kokoroyomi answered. "Besides, she has a reputation to keep. I don't mind it. I understand her."

Her Kokoroyomi-oniichan was one good guy. He was always thoughtful no matter how mischievous he was to Sumire. "It doesn't even bother you that she's still the president of Natsume-oniichan and Ru-chan's fan club," she said. "Shouda-san is real lucky to have you."

Kokoroyomi chuckled. "Thanks. But I'm lucky to have her as my girlfriend too."

When they've reached Aoi's classroom, it was time for them to separate. Aoi bid goodbye to the funny guy went walked into the classroom. As soon as she reached her seat, two of her classmates approached her. She looked up at them and asked, "May I help you?" Much to her dismay, the two girls were her occasional bullies.

"Having fun with your Kokoroyomi-oniichan, bitch?" one of them said. She had long dark-brown hair and emerald-green eyes. She was very pretty yet snooty.

Aoi swallowed hard. The bullies were picking a fight with her again. It was best not to say anything to them or else it might get worse.

"What's the matter, Hyuuga-san?" the other girl asked. This beauty had long lavender hair tied in a ponytail and a pair of cherry red eyes. "Cat cut your tongue? Or are you just afraid to speak up because of your ugly voice?

The two bullies have hated Aoi since elementary and they've done so many mean things to her. Truth to be known, they hated her for a lot of reasons. First of all, Aoi was Natsume Hyuuga's little sister. They can't stand Natsume's delinquency around school. They have already suffered his wrath before—even though they didn't do anything to him. The second reason was because Aoi's clumsiness had led them to trouble as well. Whether it was intentional or not, Aoi still made them look bad in front of the class. The other reason was because they were jealous of Aoi's closeness with the popular idol, Mikan Sakura, their campus heartthrob, Ruka Nogi, and their resident cute guy, Kokoroyomi.

"If don't want to speak up, then read this instead," the brown-haired girl said, slamming a piece of paper on Aoi's desk. "You better do whatever that is written here, Hyuuga-san."

The lavender-haired girl let out a chuckle. "You'll be sorry if you don't come," she said.

When the two of them went back to their seats, Aoi started reading the writings on the paper. She grimaced. "Oh no…" she muttered as her hands started trembling. "Should I tell this to Kokoroyomi-oniichan? I'm in big trouble again."

* * *

It was his mistake to try and confess his feelings to her. Ever since that morning, he was bugged non-stop by the girl he loved. Natsume couldn't have one moment of peace. Mikan was so keen in finding out what he was going to say to her before his stupid sister showed up.

He finally got his well-deserved peace when he and Ruka entered the boy's comfort room. However, he knew he would have to face her again once he gets out.

"Natsume, why does Sakura keep asking you the same thing over and over again?" Ruka asked, turning on the faucet to wash his hands.

"Why? Jealous coz she's been paying attention to me than you?" Natsume had a proud smirk on his face.

Ruka shook his head. "No… I was just wondering," he said. "By the way, how come you never talked about your date with her?"

Natsume shrugged. "And why the hell should I tell you?" he said. "Have you forgotten that we're rivals here?"

"Oh, come on…" Ruka turned off the faucet and dried his hand with a tissue paper. "We're still best friends. I tried asking Sakura about it, but she just told me that she had fun. I still want to know where you guys went."

"So you can plan out for your own date?" Natsume folded his arms over his chest. "You're not getting anything from me, idiot."

Ruka sweat-dropped. His best friend was so sharp as usual. Natsume was able to tell his real intention. "You're really stubborn, Natsume."

"Stubborn? Hmph…" Natsume released a frustrated sigh. "You should tell that to polka-dots. She's such a pest."

"That's because you won't answer her question, you dope," Ruka said with a chuckle.

They walked out the comfort room together and expected to see Mikan, but the brunette was nowhere in sight.

"Wasn't Sakura waiting for us?" Ruka asked.

"She was more likely waiting for me," Natsume said. "No matter… At least I won't be bothered for a while."

Before they could even take one step, Kokoroyomi arrived and greeted them in his usual cheerful manner. "Fancy bumping into you guys here. Anyway, have you seen Aoi-chan? I can't find her anywhere. I wanted to have lunch with her and permy."

"Don't know…" Natsume said coldly. "Don't care…"

Kokoroyomi chuckled and patted Natsume's back. "Oh, don't be like that, Onii-chan!" he said. "I know you care for your sister as much as I do."

Natsume shot him a glare. "I'll hit you if you call me Onii-chan again," he said, "and don't touch me."

Kokoroyomi backed away, smiling awkwardly at the raven-haired guy. "Scary as usual, huh?" he muttered, scratching the back of his head. "I better resume my search for Aoi-chan." He quickly turned around and dashed away.

* * *

Behind the middle school building, two middle school girls had one raven-haired girl pinned against the wall. The two were bullies and the one being bullied was Aoi.

"So good of you to come, Hyuuga-san," the brown-haired girl said with a sinister smile. "You really do care about Kokoroyomi-san, huh?"

The lavender-haired girl twirled a lock of her hair. "I didn't think you would come here, Hyuuga-san," she said. "I thought you were just a chicken."

Honestly, Aoi didn't want to come. But what was written on the letter was very disturbing. If she didn't comply with their request, Kokoroyomi would suffer the consequences. "You can do whatever you want with me," she muttered. "Just don't do anything to hurt Kokoroyomi-oniichan."

"She sounds pretty desperate," the lavender-haired girl said. "Don't you think so, Fumi-chan?"

"I agree, Momoe-chan," the brown-haired girl said.

"You do know that my father is the CEO of Sumeragi Corporation," Momoe said, placing one hand on her waist. "Kokoroyomi-san's mother happens to work in my father's company."

Aoi bit her lowered lip. "Sumeragi-san, if you're angry at me, you don't have to involve other people," she said.

Momoe slapped Aoi's face. "That's right," she exclaimed, clenching her fist. "I'm angry at you and that stupid brother of yours. I don't know why you still come to this school. Nobody in class even likes you and it's obvious that the teachers don't care about you at all." She grabbed a handful of Aoi's hair and pulled her down.

"Hyuuga-san, you don't want Kokoroyomi-san's mother to lose her job, right?" Fumi asked, kicking Aoi in the stomach.

Holding her tears, Aoi gazed up at Fumi and shook her head. "Please… Don't drag Onii-chan's mother into this," she begged in a frail voice. "Do whatever you want with me."

Fumi let out a chuckle. "Trying to play the martyr's role, huh?" She grabbed Aoi by the collar and pushed her towards the wall. "How pathetic of you, Hyuuga-san. I can see how much you care for Kokoroyomi-san. It's such a pity he has to take care of an ugly bitch like you. Do us a favor, stay away from Kokoroyomi-san."

Aoi's crimson eyes grew wide in surprise. "I-I can't do that…" she said. "Kokoroyomi-oniichan is my friend."

"Does it look like we care?" Momoe spatted. "We're warning you, Hyuuga-san. If you don't stay away from Kokoroyomi-san, his mother will pay dearly. I know you don't want that to happen. And what do you think Kokoroyomi would say if you're the reason why his mother lost her job? He will surely hate you, Hyuuga-san."

"No…" Aoi fell on her knees and started crying. "No…please…"

Fumi shrugged. "Oh, great… She's crying…" She crossed her arms over her chest and sighed in frustration. "Quit the drama, Hyuuga-san. Do you think we'll pity you?"

"But why would you want me to stay away from Kokoroyomi-oniichan?" Aoi asked, her hands trembling.

"That's because ugly and stupid bitches like you don't deserve any friends," Momoe told her. "And ever since you and Kokoroyomi-san became friends, we weren't able to bully you as much as we want to anymore."

Fumi nodded her head in agreement. "Momoe-chan is serious about this, Hyuuga-san," she said. "You better listen to her or else."

Momoe checked her watch and found out that lunch time was almost over. "Just great…" she said with a shrug. "We won't be able to have lunch."

"That's too bad. Well, Hyuuga-san is to blame here." Fumi glanced back at the crying Aoi and smirked sinisterly. "It's always her fault. If she wasn't such a nuisance, we won't be having any problems."

"Fumi-chan, let's go. I don't want to stay here and waste my time more." Momoe flipped her hair and pointed a finger at Aoi. "Plus, I can't stand standing next to this ugly thing. I may catch her idiotic germs. Eww…"

"Hyuuga-san, don't you dare tell this to anyone else, especially Kokoroyomi-san," Fumi said.

The two snobby girls walked away, looking happy and satisfied with what they did.

As tears continued to fall, Aoi leaned her back against the wall and hugged her knees against her chest. Momoe and Fumi would never leave her alone. They hated her to the core. She didn't expect them to use Kokoroyomi's mother just to make her life miserable. She had to end her friendship with Kokoroyomi. That was the last thing she wanted to do. Kokoroyomi was an important friend to her. How could she stay away from him?

* * *

Misaki Harada was about to unlock the gate to her house when a familiar voice called out her name. She paused for a while, getting a funny feeling in her heart, before she turned around to face the person. Yeah, it was really Tsubasa in the flesh. But she wasn't happy to see him.

The model was wearing something simple. Just a blue t-shirt and jeans with a pair of sneakers, and he looked nervous as he took a step forward. "Misaki, hey there…" he said. "I just—"

"I'm going to pretend I didn't see you, Tsubasa," Misaki said disapprovingly. She turned around and unlocked the gate.

Tsubasa laughed. "Misaki, come on…" he muttered, reaching for her shoulder. "Let's talk."

The red-haired girl slapped his hand away and shot him a deadly glare. "Don't you dare touch me, Tsubasa," she coldly said.

"You hate me this much…?" Tsubasa lowered his gaze to the ground. "I guess it's understandable. But I want you to give me a chance, Misaki. I want to correct my mistakes."

"This is a surprise," Misaki sarcastically said, crossing her arms. "You've finally decided to lower your stupid pride, huh?"

"It's been too long," Tsubasa answered. "I can't stand going through life without you, Misaki." His Prussian-blue eyes flashed up to her, their expression sincere.

Misaki narrowed her eyes. "You can't stand going through life without me? Is that a line from your drama or something? Are you trying to win me back by being sorry? Well, it's not going to work, Tsubasa." She had been hurt badly in the past because of Tsubasa, and she didn't want it to happen again. Once was enough for her.

Tsubasa's frown grew deeper. "Misaki, I'm really sorry," he said, clamping her shoulders with his hands. "Let me make it up to you. Please, I beg you, Misaki. I want you in my life again."

"Back off!!" With all her strength, she punched Tsubasa in the stomach. "Why don't you ask one of your fan girls to be your girlfriend instead? I know how much you love your fans!" She pulled his arm, performed a judo move, and threw him to the ground.

"That hurts…" Tsubasa managed to say, wincing in pain. As expected, Misaki was still as strong as a guy. She was always violent and hot-tempered, but she was really a nice and great person. Tsubasa loved everything about her, but Misaki doesn't seem to love him anymore. "I guess I no longer have a chance…"

Misaki turned her head away and clenched her fists. "Just give up on me, Tsubasa," she said, almost hesitating. "We can't be together anymore, because my feelings for you are long gone." Though she sounded so coldly, she tried so hard to hold back the tears.

"And you have a new boyfriend now…" Tsubasa slowly sat up, rubbing the back of his neck. "Tell me, are you happy with him?"

She stared down and through gritted teeth, she said, "Yeah, I'm happy with him." She opened the gate and looked back at him. "So, don't bother me anymore, Tsubasa." She then hurriedly went inside her house.

The young model got back to his feet, not bothering to fix himself up. He stared blankly at his ex-girlfriend's house and drew in a deep breath. "Misaki…I'm sorry…" he muttered under his breath.

END OF EPISODE 26

* * *

Himeno: I'll make those bullies pay in the next chapter.

Mikan: They were so mean to Aoi-chan!

Sumire: I'm going to enjoy the next chapter.

Kokoroyomi: Me too.

Sumire: Let's make sure we'll teach them a lesson they will never forget.

Kokoroyomi: I'm with you all the way, permy.

Mikan: Permy, don't use violence, okay? I know those bullies have to be punished for what they did to Aoi-chan, but beating them up is not the answer.

Sumire: Sakura, I won't go so low. I have other plans for them.

Kokoroyomi: And I'm getting more thrilled by the minute.

Himeno: In the next chapter, Mikan will also find out about Tsubasa and Misaki's past relationship. She's going to help her senior.

Mikan: I will? That's good!

Himeno: Tsubasa needs someone to comfort him, you know.

Mikan: I feel sorry for him.

Himeno: Okay, that's all for now. Please review.

Mikan: No flaming.


	27. More Problems Keep Coming

Himeno: I will be able to update weekly again

Himeno: I'm only able to update every two weeks. Sorry for the inconvenience, everyone.

Mikan: Your sister is working on a story too, right? So, you can't be with the computer everyday.

Himeno: I know. But Onee-chan is always busy with school. She rarely uses the computer.

Mikan: I heard her story is great. What is it called again?

Himeno: **Fragments of an Undying Love**. It's such a sweet romantic story. Jc-Zala reads it too and gives off good reviews.

Mikan: And Jc-Zala is one of the best authors around.

Himeno: She's actually my tutor right now for Math and English. She also helps me a lot with my stories.

Aoi: Sounds like you two are really close.

Himeno: That's right. She's like my second sister.

Aoi: Then why don't you advertise her story here.

Himeno: Great idea. Okay, everyone read Jc-Zala's story. **Obsession **and **Forgotten Memories **are worth your time. Her Gundam SEED fics are good too. If you're a fan of Athrun and Cagalli, I recommend her stories.

Mikan: Let's get the story started.

Himeno: You're right! Everyone, please enjoy the story.

* * *

**Natsume the Jerk **

Episode 27: More Problems Keep Coming

"I'm home!" Mikan said as soon as she walked into the Hyuuga residence. "The interview was longer than expected. I'm sorry if I came late."

Ruka was the one who welcomed her at the door. "Welcome home, Sakura," he said with a smile. "Have you already eaten? We've already had dinner here."

"Oh, really?" Mikan took off her shoes and placed them in the shoe rack. "Who cooked dinner?"

"I asked the head cook to come over," Ruka replied. "We can't ask Natsume and Aoi-chan to cook or else the kitchen will end up in a disaster."

Mikan tapped her finger on her cheek. "I don't know about Natsume, but Aoi-chan can cook now," she said. "Well, I've already eaten before I left the studio, though it wasn't much."

Just then, Natsume came out and faced them. "How long are you two planning to talk there by the entrance?" he questioned, his expression stoic as usual. "And why are you so late, polka-dots?"

"I had an important interview, Natsume," she replied. "After the interview, Serina-san brought me to a restaurant for dinner and then I went to the mansion for a while to have cake."

Natsume raised a brow. "You decided to eat at a restaurant, instead of cooking dinner for us?" he said nonchalantly. "You're so selfish."

Mikan puffed up her cheeks. "Me? Selfish?" She shook her head and stomped over to Natsume. "I'm not selfish! How dare you call me that?!"

He rolled his crimson eyes away. "I'll call you whatever I want, you ditz," he said, and Mikan growled like him like an angry cat. Her expression was so cute. He wanted to pinch her cheeks for that. But he knew better than to act sweet to her. "Since you're here, go talk to my stupid sister."

"Stop calling Aoi-chan stupid, you moron!" Mikan uttered, hitting his head lightly. "And what's the matter with Aoi-chan? Is she sick? I hope not."

Ruka let out a sigh. "We have no idea what's wrong with her," he told Mikan. "When she got home, her eyes were all puffy. She was awfully quiet during dinner too. I asked if she was feeling ill, but she just ignored me. We're worried about her, Sakura."

The raven-haired guy shrugged. "What do you mean 'we', Ruka?" he said, flicking Ruka's temple. "You're the only one who's worried about her. I don't care if she's sad or not."

The animal-lover simply smiled at his best friend. "Natsume, weren't you the one urging me to cheer her up somehow?" he said. "And you kept pacing back and forth in front of her room a while ago. How can you say that you don't care?"

Mikan smiled mischievously. "Hmm… The pervert actually knows how to care…" she said, poking his arm. "Hey, how about be the caring big brother for once and cheer your little sister up?"

Natsume grabbed her finger and glared at her. "The answer is no," he said. "If I go talk to her, I'll end up insulting her. You're good at cheering people up, so do that."

Glancing at their hands, Mikan suddenly remembered the date and the kiss with Natsume. She pulled her hand away and pretended to look pissed. "Fine… I'll go cheer up, Aoi-chan." There was a slight blush on her face. Weird, she was beginning to feel awkward again. "By the way, Natsume, you still haven't given me an answer to my question."

"You are so clueless," Natsume replied with a shrug. "Figure it out, yourself." With that, he walked back into the living room.

Mikan pouted and crossed her arms. "That jerk…" she muttered. "Why can't he just give me a straight answer?"

* * *

"Aoi-chan," Mikan called out, knocking on the Aoi's door. "It's me, Mikan. Can I come in?"

The young Hyuuga opened the door, looking bright and cheerful. "Mikan-chan, hi!" she greeted. "How did the interview go?"

Mikan found it strange. Natsume and Ruka told her Aoi was depressed, but the girl looked happy. "Well, the interview went well," she replied.

"Do you want to come in?" Aoi asked.

"Sure…" Mikan went in and sat down on Aoi's bed. She unconsciously placed her hand on one of the pillows and felt that it was wet. Immediately, she wondered why it was wet. _Ruka-pyon did say her eyes were all puffy when she got home. She wasn't even talking during dinner time. She must have crying again here. But why was she crying? _She turned to look at Aoi as she sat down beside her.

"Umm… The Math Olympics is coming soon," Aoi said, smiling. "I'll give Onii-chan my full support. Do you think he'll win?"

Somehow, Mikan felt like Aoi was only forcing herself to smile. "Well, Natsume may be a perverted moron, but he's one heck of a genius," she replied, trying to act excited. "I know he's working hard for this."

Aoi giggled. "He's working hard for the competition because of you, Mikan-chan," she told the brunette. "You're his motivation."

Mikan's face flushed up in an instant. "What do you mean I'm his motivation?!" she exclaimed. "No way! That guy thinks I'm annoying. How can I be his motivation?" And then she remembered Natsume's words after their date and turned redder than before.

The sister smiled slyly as she placed a hand on Mikan's shoulder. "Trust me on this, Mikan-chan…" she said. "You're his motivation."

Shaking her head violently, Mikan stood up and turned her back at Aoi. "But he insults me, confuses me, and peeks at my panties," she complained, pacing back and forth.

"Yes, he does those things to you, but it doesn't mean he doesn't like you," Aoi explained, temporarily forgetting about her own problems. "Mikan-chan, Onii-chan isn't the most honest person in the world. He may act like he hates the world, but he actually doesn't."

Mikan was still having a hard time believing it. Anyway, she was supposed to be there to cheer Aoi up. But Aoi seemed fine and cheery, although she felt a certain aura of sadness. _We should stop talking about Natsume… I should ask her why she was sad. Natsume and Ruka-pyon are counting on me to fine out what's wrong. _Before she could even ask, Aoi spoke first.

"I think you and Onii-chan will make a good couple," Aoi stated.

The brunette idol turned red from head to toe. "Wh-What did you say?" She let out a few steam as her heart pounded wildly. "Me and that jerk—a couple? There's no way that's going to happen."

Aoi could see that Mikan was in denial. "Why not? You're the perfect girl for Onii-chan."

Mikan fiddled with her fingers. "Natsume and I are… we can only be…" She couldn't say it. Her heart didn't want to say it for some reason. "Oh, I almost forgot that I still have homework to do. I have to go now, Aoi. See ya!" Nervous and confused with her own emotions, she dashed out of the room and went into her room. She leaned on the door and slid down to the floor.

"I wasn't able to ask her…" Mikan said with a deep sigh. "Aoi-chan keeps bringing up Natsume. Why does she think Natsume and I will make a good couple? That pervert is only interested in my underwear and not me."

Back at Aoi's room, the younger Hyuuga lay down in bed. A frown had replaced the smile on her face. "Mikan-chan, I'm sorry for hiding it from you." Her eyes started to sprout tears. "But I can't tell you. I can't tell anyone about my problem. If I did, then Kokoroyomi-oniichan…" She buried her face into her already wet pillow and sobbed.

* * *

Waking up to the sound of her cellphone's ring tone, Mikan rose up from the bed and grabbed her cellphone from the study table. "Hello?" she said with a yawn. It was 5:30 in the morning and she seriously wanted to sleep more.

"Mikan, it's me," the caller spoke.

The idol's eyes went wide. "Tsubasa-senpai?" she muttered. "What's with the early call?"

"I need your help…" His voice sounded sad.

Mikan got worried. "What's the matter, senpai?" she asked. "Are you sick? Are you hurt?"

"Yeah… I'm hurt…" Tsubasa replied, sounding frailer. "Emotionally…"

"Senpai…"

"I've hurt someone in the past, someone precious to me…" Tsubasa heaved deep sigh. "Until now, she's still angry with me. She can't forgive me. I want to make things right between us."

Mikan sat down on the bed. "Senpai, you sound pretty desperate." It was her first time to hear him talk like that. "What exactly did you to this person? Did you try to apologize to her?"

"I've tried and failed. That's why I'm asking for your help, Mikan."

"Senpai, I'm always ready to help you," Mikan replied with a gentle smile on her face. "First of all, who is this person you're talking about? Do I know her?"

Tsubasa paused for a while. "She goes to same school as you do," he said. "She's from the high school division and her name is Misaki Harada. I'll send you a picture of her after this call."

"Misaki Harada from the high school division…" Mikan repeated. "Okay, what do I need to do?"

* * *

Aoi was arranging her things in her locker, while thinking about the threat of the two bullies. How was she going to avoid her Kokoroyomi-oniichan? It was going to be hard. As she took out her book from the locker, Fumi and Momoe came and shoved her away.

Fumi, the brown-haired one, peeped into her locker. "Momoe-chan, look, all she has is trash in her locker," she said, putting on a disgusted look.

"Trash should belong in a garbage can," Momoe said, taking a notebook out.

"Please don't touch my stuff," Aoi said, attempting to take the notebook away.

But Fumi pushed her back. "You're in no position to tell us what to do, Hyuuga-san," she said, smiling slyly.

Momoe threw the notebook over her shoulders and proceeded to take more things out of the locker. "I'll be doing you favor, Hyuuga-san," she said. "Taking out the trash is the least I can do for you."

"No, don't!" Aoi exclaimed, trying to pass Fumi to save her stuff.

Fumi grew irritated with her and slapped her face. "Bitches like you shouldn't be stubborn," she said.

Other students passing by didn't mind her. Some pitied Aoi, but some wanted her to be bullied more. Aoi felt like crying on the spot. She wished her Kokoroyomi-oniichan was there to save her.

Momoe dropped her things into the garbage can and turned to look back at the Hyuuga. "There… You won't have to worry about thrash in your locker," she said.

Aoi dropped on her knees and lowered her gaze on the floor. "You're so cruel…" she muttered.

"I'll take that as a compliment," Momoe said, laughing maniacally.

Fumi joined the laughing, making Aoi felt more miserable. All of a sudden, the two were drenched in water.

"I'm soaked!!" Momoe exclaimed, fussing over her uniform and hair.

"Who's the bastard responsible for this?!" Fumi shrieked, turning around, clenching her two fists. To her surprise, she saw Sumire Shouda standing before her with a pail in her hand. "Shouda-san?!"

"Shouda-san?!" Momoe gasped, turning to look at the green-haired girl. She seemed to have paled white.

"You bitch!" Fumi screamed. "How dare you do this to us?! Why are you even defending Hyuuga-san?! She's nothing but a good-for-nothing girl!"

Sumire was glaring at them dangerously. "You girls are lower than scum," she coldly said, gritting her teeth. "What can you gain from bullying a girl like Hyuuga-san? If Natsume-kun finds out about this, I'm sure he won't be easy on you."

Momoe turned her gaze away, feeling very nervous and afraid of Sumire. But she really despised Sumire deep within her heart.

"Natsume Hyuuga, huh?" Fumi chuckled as she placed one hand on her waist. "He's nothing but a cold-hearted bastard. We've been bullying Aoi Hyuuga-san for so long, and neither once did he do anything to help her. What makes you think he cares for his sister?"

"Don't speak badly about Natsume-kun," Sumire demanded, throwing the pail aside.

"I'll say whatever I want," Fumi said firmly. "And I'll do whatever I want with Hyuuga-san. You have no idea how annoying Hyuuga-san is during class. She's nothing but a klutz, an eyesore, and a failure."

Every insult stabbed Aoi's heart like a dagger. It was amazing she was still able to hold back her tears. She was grateful Sumire was there to save her. But Momoe and Fumi would only get angrier by this. They might do something to blackmail Sumire as well.

"You girls are the eyesores," Sumire said, pointing a finger at Momoe and Fumi.

"Shouda-san, please don't get mad at them," Aoi said, standing up, with her bangs over her eyes. "We were just fooling around. They weren't really picking on me." She felt like a total idiot for saying that. She was trampling her own pride.

Fumi's lips formed a wicked smile. "That's right…" she said.

Momoe was still silent, as if she was trying to avoid eye-contact with Sumire.

"Are you stupid, Hyuuga-san?" Sumire said, pulling on the two girls' ears. "These bitches were obviously bullying you."

Aoi shook her head and presented a good smile. "No, they weren't…" she said. "Besides, they were helping me clean my locker."

"Let go!" Fumi pushed herself away. "Hyuuga-san said we were helping her and not bullying her."

"Hyuuga-san, are you being serious here?" Sumire asked, raising a brow.

Aoi nodded her head. "Yup!"

Sumire shrugged. "This is ridiculous," she said. After that, she walked away, looking pissed.

Momoe sighed in relief when Sumire was gone. Her expression turned sinister yet again. "You made a wise choice, Hyuuga-san," she said. "I would've done something if you didn't stop Shouda-san from bitch-slapping us."

"But she's still going to pay for drenching us with water," Momoe said.

Aoi knelt down and bowed her head. "Please don't do anything to Shouda-san," she told them sincerely. "Do what you want with me."

"You're so pathetic, Hyuuga-san," Fumi said. "Well, since you're willing to pay for what Shouda-san did, I want you to be our personal servant in class. You'll do everything we say—even if it means embarrassing yourself. Do I make myself clear?"

"All right…" Aoi replied hesitantly.

* * *

It was lunch time when Mikan headed to the high school division building. She promised her favorite senior to help him with his problem. Even though she didn't know what really happened between her senior and the girl, she hoped she'll be able to talk with the girl properly.

She saw the girl's picture. She had already seen the girl before. She had to admit that the girl was pretty.

According to Tsubasa's information, the girl belonged to Class 3-A. As she walked through the hallways, high school students looked at her, greeted her, and complimented her. Mikan showed her trademark smile at them. She had to put p a good face in front of people. That was how an idol should act. Upon reaching the desired classroom, she peeped in to search for the girl.

"Look, it's Mikan Sakura," a guy pointed out. In an instant, everyone in the room turned their heads to look at her. "It's really Mikan Sakura!"

One girl pulled Mikan in and hugged her tight. "Oh my gosh!" she screamed. "She's a lot more adorable in person. She's huggable too!"

A few girls surrounded Mikan, wanting to hug her as well.

"Hey, can I have a hug too?" a guy said, and the girls immediately shot him a glare. The guy sweat-dropped and chuckled nervously. "Joking…Joking…"

"Mikan-chan, I love your songs!"

"Please sign my autograph."

"Let's take a picture together, Mikan-chan!"

"I'm one of your biggest fans."

The fans were fussing over her like the media, and Mikan found it hard to escape them.

"You guys… You're suffocating her," came a voice from outside the crowd.

"It's Misaki-chan!" half of the boys in class yelled out in admiration.

Mikan widened her eyes. "Misaki…?" She politely excused herself and came out of the crowd. She came face to face with a red-haired girl. There was no doubt about it. She was the same girl in the picture. "Misaki Harada-senpai…"

Misaki smiled. "Well, it's quite an honor for an idol to know my name," she said. "Nice to meet you, Mikan-chan. I'm sorry if my classmates were overwhelming you."

"It's all right," Mikan replied. "Umm…Senpai, I actually came here to talk to you. Can you spare me a few minutes?"

"Sure…"

The two of them went to the rooftop to have a quiet talk without any disturbances. Mikan wasn't so sure how to start off, while Misaki stared at her. Okay, should she say something about Tsubasa right away?

"So, what do you want from me?" Misaki asked, leaning her back against the fence. "Does it have anything to do with Tsubasa?"

Mikan gasped. "Umm..Erm…" She fiddled with her fingers before she nodded her head in hesitation. "I…I… I know about your relationship with Tsubasa-senpai in the past."

"The jerk told you, huh?" Misaki crossed her arms. "Well, I know how close you two are. I guess he didn't tell you about our problem before because you were still a kid."

"Yeah… He just told me yesterday about your relationship."

"Did he ask you to talk to me?"

Mikan can't tell her that Tsubasa asked for her help or else she would just get upset. It wasn't in her nature to lie, but she had to. "No… I came to you on my own…"

"And that's because you care a lot about him, right?"

"Yes…"

"Did he tell you the whole story or only half of it?"

Mikan faced the fence and held onto it. "You two were friends since childhood. During the 5th grade, you two realized your feelings for each other and became a couple. You two were happily dating, and Tsubasa-senpai has been real sweet to you." She looked at Misaki and grimaced. "Tsubasa-senpai started his modeling career during the sixth grade, but he still made time for you. But everything went wrong before graduating from middle school. He said he made the biggest mistake of his life and he was sorry about it. That's all I know."

Misaki sighed. "Since you know this much already, I think it's okay to tell you everything," she said. "Tsubasa and I started drifting apart during our second year of middle school and we broke up before graduating from third year."

"Um…What exactly did Tsubasa-senpai do? Why did you break up?"

"He became obsessed with fame," Misaki replied, digging her fingers into her arm. "He loved his career than his own girlfriend. He was such blockhead. He didn't even realize how much he disregarded me until I told him. Our break-up was real ugly. I told him I didn't want to see him again. I was so angry at him."

END OF EPISODE 27

* * *

Himeno: More of Tsubasa and Misaki's past in the next chapter.

Aoi: When will Mikan-chan's past be revealed? The readers want to know about Imai-san too.

Himeno: Bits of Mikan's past will be revealed along with Tsubasa's.

Aoi: I see…

Himeno: Aoi-chan, I'm sorry for putting you in so much trouble in this chapter.

Aoi: I know… But I'm sure something good will happen in the end.

Himeno: Yeah…

Kokoroyomi: Why didn't I appear here? You said I'll be here.

Himeno: I decided to save you for the next chapter.

Kokoroyomi: I'm not going to let those girls get away for what they did to Aoi-chan.

Himeno: For a guy who's usually cheerful, you sounded so dangerous.

Aoi: Okay, that's all for this chapter. Make sure you leave reviews. No flaming please!


	28. Lying Emotions

Himeno: Haha! My internet at home sucks! Good thing JC-Zala has a wireless connection. I cant just bring my laptop to her house and get to surf the net for free. I'm planning to solve the other characters' problems first before shifting to Mikan-chan's past life. Everyone is wondering where Imai Hotaru is too.

Aoi: Imai-san is Mikan-chan's best friend. It's only natural for the readers to wonder.

Himeno: Well, Imai will have to wait.

Kokoroyomi: I'm definitely going to appear here, right?

Himeno: Yes! Definitely!

Kokoroyomi: That's good. Time to come up with a plan for those bullies.

Aoi: Onii-chan, don't use violence on girls, okay?

Kokoroyomi: Don't worry. I'm not that kind of person.

Himeno: Yeah… He's way better than that.

Aoi: Okay then. Himeno-chan, please start the story. I'm so excited.

Himeno: Sure! No problem!

Kokoroyomi: Before anything else… Himeno doesn't own Gakuen Alice.

Himeno: Oh, almost forgot about the disclaimer. Thanks for pointing that out.

* * *

**Natsume the Jerk **

Episode 28: Lying Emotions

Storm clouds gathered overhead, the light rumble of thunder stirring a horrible feeling to arise within Misaki Harada. She lay on her stomach, surfing the net with her laptop. There was something about thunderstorms that she didn't like. She was glad to be home.

Her concentration was broken by the loud ringing of her cellphone. She looked at the name and smiled. She flipped open her phone.

"Misaki-senpai, how are you?" It was Mikan Sakura on the line. Misaki could hear people in the background. She guessed that Mikan was probably at some studio.

"Hi, why the call?" she asked.

"I don't have work on Saturday so I figured maybe you'd wanna meet up for dinner," Mikan said. She sounded happy as usual. "My treat, senpai!"

Her attention drifted off to the window where beyond the glass she saw heavy raindrops falling from the sky. She bit her lip, uncertain. It may rain on Saturday too, she thought. But she can't just refuse the young idol after they've become a little close to one another. "Seniors are the ones who usually treat their juniors. Still, your offer is tempting."

"Is that a yes, senpai?"

"It's a yes."

"That's great! I'll pick you up on Saturday in my limo. Be sure to wear your best outfit. I'll see you tomorrow, senpai!"

"See you, Mikan," she said before hanging up. "A dinner, huh? I'm sure Tsubasa has something to do with this. Well, I'll play along. Let's see how you are going to apologize to me, Tsubasa."

Misaki rushed down the stairs and threw on her coat. She ran out into the rain. The raindrops collided with her skin, surprising her. She made her way through the slippery street, her mind going to Tsubasa and her past moments with him. The loud crack of lightning caused her to wince. She hated storms.

She stopped at familiar mansion, in front of its gate. She placed her hand on the gate and heaved a deep sigh. "I don't know what made me come over here…" she muttered under her breath. "I told myself that I never wanted to see him…"

She had to admit that Tsubasa was a wonderful boyfriend to her before. He was everything a girl had ever wanted. However, he just had to change because of fame. When she told Mikan about her past with Tsubasa, the brunette didn't say anything. Misaki guessed that Mikan was probably shocked to find out that her beloved senior can be such a jerk. After a while, Mikan apologized in Tsubasa's behalf. Misaki had to admit that Mikan was such a nice girl and told her that she didn't need to apologize for Tsubasa.

Misaki was glad to be friends with Mikan now. It didn't bother her that Mikan was fond of Tsubasa.

"Tsubasa…" Misaki leaned her temple against the gate. The rain wasn't letting up. Thunder continued to roar. "Tsubasa… are you really planning something for me? Even though Mikan didn't tell me, I know you asked her help. You're so easy to read."

She didn't know what she desired anymore. She didn't know what her heart was telling her.

* * *

"Aoi-chan was bullied?" Kokoroyomi said, rising up from his chair. He was at Sumire's house, in her study room to be exact. "When?"

Sumire sipped her tea in an elegant manner and told her boyfriend to calm down. "Hyuuga-san was bullied this morning. I'm surprised she didn't tell you. Well, she was acting kinda strange. When I tried to save her, she told me that those girls were not bullying her. Is she stupid or what?"

Kokoroyomi cupped his chin with one hand. His usual cheerful face was replaced with a serious one. "Do you know those girls, permy?" he asked.

"Yeah, they've been students of Alice Academy since kindergarten. One of them is Fumi Morisato. She's the daughter of an owner of an Airline Company. The other one is Momoe Sumeragi and her mom is the CEO of Sumeragi Corporation."

"Wow… You sure know a lot, permy," Kokoroyomi commented, clapping his hands.

"I get that a lot," she said before narrowing her eyes at the boy. "And stop calling me by that ridiculous nickname."

"No can do," Kokoroyomi replied, and Sumire growled furiously like a cat. "Anyway, let's go back to Aoi-chan, shall we?"

Sumire shrugged. "Morisato-san and Sumeragi-san have been bullying Hyuuga-san all their life."

"Is that so? Hmm… Why did Aoi-chan said that she wasn't being bullied this morning?"

"I'm sure those girls threatened her."

"Hey, do you want to teach those girls a lesson?" Kokoroyomi had a cunning yet mischievous smile on his face.

Sumire smiled evilly. "I was thinking of the same thing." She pulled a photograph from her bag and placed it on the table. "Besides, I have a score to settle with that girl who dumped white paint on me."

"We can't do it alone," Kokoroyomi said, taking his cellphone out. "We'll need Mikan-chan's help for this." He winked an eye at Sumire.

"Fine then…" Sumire crossed her arms over her chest. "Hey, do you think Natsume-kun would wanna help too? Hyuuga-san is his sister after all."

Kokoroyomi sighed and shook his head. "He's not being much of a big brother to Aoi-chan. I don't know what his deal is. I kinda feel sorry for Aoi-chan. She has such a cold-hearted brother. Still, I do think Hyuuga still cares for her. He's probably not good in showing it."

* * *

Mikan stood by the window, gazing up at the stormy sky. It was pretty hard to sleep with all the thundering noises. It was already 11 PM. She was done with her homework and said good night to everyone in the house. However, she wondered if the others could sleep through such a storm. She wasn't fond of thunderstorms.

When her bedroom door slowly opened, she didn't have to think twice to who the unexpected visitor could be. There was only one person in the house who had the habit of barging into people's room without knocking. "What do you want, Natsume?" she asked without turning around.

"Shouldn't you be in bed by now?" he said in an icy voice. He didn't expect to be awake. Normally she would be asleep after ten. Truth to be known, he had a habit of visiting her room late at night.

The brunette turned to meet him, a tranquil smile on her face, hazel eyes stunning in the faint light. "I know, but I can't sleep in this storm."

"Why? Scared of a little thunder?" He sounded very sarcastic.

She shook her head. "For some reason, thunderstorms give me nightmares—nightmares about my friend's death."

Natsume raised a brow. "Your friend?" He was almost tempted to ask, but when he saw the deep frown on her face, he decided to change the topic. "Is that your excuse? Why don't you admit that you're only scared of the storm, polka-dots?"

Mikan puffed up her cheeks. "I'm not scared!" she yelled. "Don't call me polka-dots either! Why are you even here, Natsume? I'm sure you're not here to check up on me."

"Do I need a reason to check around the house?" Natsume said, spinning around and facing the door. "Just get some sleep. If you'll sleep late, you're going to get real cranky in the morning."

"You're the one who gets cranky in the morning," Mikan said, walking towards Natsume. She was planning on locking the door after he gets out. All of a sudden, there was a blinding flash of lightning followed by a roaring thunder. Mikan shrieked and clutched Natsume in reaction.

Natsume froze on the spot. He was more or less surprised with that and a bit happy. "I was right. You are scared." He smirked arrogantly as he felt Mikan burying her face deeper into his back. "Polka-dots, you're taking advantage of me here," he said, pretending to sound irritated.

"I…I…really don't like thunderstorms… It reminds me of her." Mikan muttered, releasing the guy from her grasps. "Sorry if I suddenly hugged you…" She kept her head low.

"It's just a storm," Natsume said, turning around to look at her. He noticed her trembling. "There's nothing to be afraid of."

Mikan clasped her hands together against her chest and closed her eyes. "I know… I know…But I can't help it. My friend died during a thunderstorm. My friend died because of me."

Natsume widened his eyes. He remembered Tsubasa telling him that Mikan blamed herself for the death of her friend. "What do you mean 'because of me'?" he questioned, maintaining his stoic expression, although he was deeply concerned with the brunette.

"I…I…" She swallowed hard and turned away from him. "Y-You don't have to know. Please leave me now…"

He reached for her shoulder, but when he was about to touch her, he withdrew his hand. Without a word, he spun around on his heels and left the room, closing the door behind him. The sad look on her face stabbed his heart a little. Now he was curious about her friend. If he wanted answers, then there was only one person who could tell him.

* * *

Sitting down at the table, Ruka picked up his toast and applied peanut butter on it. Natsume came in, not bothering to greet him, and went towards the fridge to get milk. Ruka took a bite of his toast before he asked, "Natsume, do you what's going on with Aoi-chan and Sakura?"

Natsume poured milk into a glass and sat down at the table. "Why? What's the matter?"

"Sakura woke up early this morning and left the house after making breakfast," Ruka said, taking a sip of his milk. "Aoi-chan already left for school and she didn't eat breakfast. I noticed they were both kinda sad."

Natsume knew what was wrong with Mikan. The storm reminded her of her dead friend last night. He can't believe she was still bothered with that.

After breakfast, the two boys headed for school. On their way there, they saw Tsubasa riding his motorcycle. He stopped in front of them, blocking their way, and removed his helmet. He greeted them casually and asked them about Mikan.

"Sakura went to school ahead of us," Ruka was the one who answered him.

"What's your business with her?" Natsume questioned, glaring at Tsubasa.

"Do you have to look at me that way?" Tsubasa said with chuckle. "Anyway, I want to confirm something with my cute little junior, which is why I'm looking for her. So, she went to school already. Should I go or not? It'll be troublesome if I showed up in school."

"Don't come to our school," Natsume told him. "You'll only be a bother there." Even though he said that, he actually wanted to ask him about Mikan. The problem was Ruka was there. If he can be alone with Tsubasa for a while, then he won't be hesitant.

Ruka wouldn't want Mikan to devote her attention to Tsubasa in school. "I could deliver your message to Sakura if you want," he said.

"Thanks for the offer, but I have to say it to her in person," Tsubasa said, ruffling Ruka's blonde hair. "I better get going now." He put on his helmet and drove away.

"I wonder what he wanted from Sakura," Ruka said, turning to Natsume and noticing the irritated look on his face. "Natsume, you don't like Andou much, huh?"

Natsume started walking ahead. "It'll be troublesome if he's another rival," he said, slipping one hand into his pocket. "You're a handful enough already."

"Is that so? Natsume, what's your next plan to make Sakura fall for you?" Ruka asked, smiling humbly, as he walked beside Natsume.

The raven-haired boy briefly glanced at the blonde. "Not telling…" he muttered, rolling his eyes away.

When the two boys got to school, they saw a crowd gathered by the entrance to the middle school building. They went in for a closer look and saw Aoi sitting on the ground. She was crying silently and her things were scattered around. In addition to that, she was dripping wet. Many students were laughing and teasing her, and only a several few pitied her. But nobody bothered to help her at all.

Ruka, who was surprised by this, immediately rushed towards Aoi's side. "Aoi-chan, are you all right?" he asked, placing a hand on her shoulder. "What happened? Who did this to you?"

"Ru-chan… I…" Aoi lowered her head and clutched her skirt with two hands. "I'm all right. This is just an accident. No one's to blame for this but me." She wanted to tell Ruka that Fumi and Momoe picked on her again, but she kept quiet, knowing that Kokoroyomi's mother was in danger of losing a job.

Pretending not to care, Natsume stayed within the crowd. What happened to her was no accident. Natsume could sense that she was lying. Aoi was clearly hiding something and she didn't want anyone to be involved with her problem. Somehow, it pissed him off. And when Aoi tried to stand up, she dropped back on the ground and clutched her ankle. It was sprained. Natsume couldn't stand it anymore. He approached his sister, pushing people out of the way, and stood before her with a grave expression on his face.

Aoi looked up at him, getting afraid of the intense gaze he was giving. "Onii-chan…?" she muttered.

"What do you mean by accident? Don't take us for fools. You were bullied again, weren't you?"

The younger Hyuuga turned her head away and bit her lip. "No, it's not like that, Onii-chan. I wasn't bullied." Her hands were shaking a little. She didn't know if she could keep on lying to her brother and Ruka. "You know how clumsy I am. Accidents like this are normal for me."

Natsume couldn't help feeling more aggravated. "You're already hurt and you still have the luxury to lie," he told her in a controlled voice. Many students began whispering about the Hyuuga siblings, and Natsume gave them a deadly glare. "If you don't want any trouble, I suggest you all get lost now." And he meant it.

The students were all afraid of his wrath, so they went away without another word.

"Why don't we take Aoi-chan to the infirmary now, Natsume?" Ruka suggested.

"I'm not finish with her yet, Ruka," Natsume said. He looked back at Aoi and sighed in frustration. "Aoi, I know we don't belong to this school. Everyone despises us, and I know I'm the one to blame for that. You've been bullied all your life and you were never respected by the others. Despite the maltreatment, you still continue to smile and go to this stupid school."

Aoi buried her face in her palms, crying harder. "I know… I know…" she said between her sobs. "I'm being bullied almost everyday and I can't do anything about it. I'm so weak and useless."

Natsume gritted his teeth and pulled Aoi up by her arm. "Stop crying! You may be a clumsy idiot, but you're not weak and useless." He hauled her towards Ruka, who caught her warily. "I can't believe you look down on yourself."

"Natsume, you're too much!" Ruka exclaimed, letting the young girl cry against his chest. "Aoi-chan has suffered enough already. Why can't you act like a brother to her for once?"

"I don't need to be a brother for this stupid girl," Natsume coldly said. He didn't want to say such cruel things, but his huge pride won't let him go soft. "Get her to infirmary before her injury starts swelling." He turned around and walked away. In reality, he wanted to comfort his younger sister.

"Lower your damn pride for once!" Ruka yelled at Natsume, hugging Aoi tighter. "You're Aoi-chan's older brother. It's your job to look after her."

Natsume stopped and stood in silence for a while, thinking about what Ruka said. True, his best friend was right. It was his job, no, his responsibility to take care of Aoi. He had always been a jerk to Aoi until Mikan came. And now he was doing it again. "Ruka, I don't like this kind of talk and I prefer not to say this…" His eyes were hidden under his bangs. "I know I haven't been a brother for her. However, it doesn't mean I don't care for her." After saying this, he simply walked off in a hurry.

"I was right…" Ruka sighed as he rubbed Aoi's back for comfort. "Natsume really does care for you, Aoi-chan. Forgive him for his coldness. He's not good at showing emotions."

Aoi willed herself to calm and looked up at Ruka. "I'm glad… I'm glad that Onii-chan doesn't hate me…" Her lips curved into a small smile.

"Now then, why don't I escort you to the infirmary? We should get you change to or else you'll catch a cold."

"I'm in your care, Ru-chan!" Her cheerful voice was back again.

"What exactly happened to you, Aoi-chan? You're all wet and you even got injured."

"I prefer not talking about it. I got into an accident and that's all you need to know." She can't tell him about Fumi and Momoe. They would let her experience more hell if she does. "Um… Ru-chan, do me a favor and please not tell this to Kokoroyomi-oniichan and Mikan-chan. I don't want them to worry."

Ruka had his doubts about that. "All right… I won't say anything."

"Thank you, Ru-chan!"

* * *

"Permy, are you really sure about this?" Mikan and Kokoroyomi asked the green-haired girl in unison. "Isn't this the same as bullying?"

Sumire popped a nerve as she showed her iron fist to the two. "Stop talking like you're twins!" she shouted. "If you're not confident about my plan, then get away from my sight." She sounded so bossy.

Kokoroyomi leaned back against the wall and placed his hands behind his head. "Permy is such a bossy witch," he said.

Mikan nodded her head in agreement. "That's right. Don't worry, Permy, we're in this together. It's just that this plan of yours is a little reckless. What if they'll get hurt?"

"They'll get hurt, all right, but emotionally!" Sumire said, placing a hand on her waist. "They'll get a taste of humiliation." She laughed like the wicked witch of the west.

Kokoroyomi and Mikan sweat dropped. "Permy, is this really something to laugh about?" they muttered under their breath.

"You two are getting on my nerves," Sumire said, her eyebrows twitching. "Talk individually before I really lose my mind."

Kokoroyomi and Mikan looked at each other and smiled mischievously. Then they turned their heads back at Sumire. "Sorry, but annoying is so much fun!" they said happily.

"What the hell?!" A volcano appeared on Sumire's head and erupted loudly. "You guys are so going to get it!!" Her eyes emitted such a deadly aura, and the two only laughed awkwardly at her. When she lunged towards them, the two started running away.

"Permy's lost it, Mikan-chan!" Kokoroyomi said.

"She's going to murder us," Mikan said, picking up speed and leaving Kokoroyomi behind. She was a way faster runner than him. As she turned around the corner, she was suddenly pulled into a room by someone. Before she could scream, that someone covered her mouth with his hand. Struggling to break free, she stepped on the person's foot and bit his hand. She then moved away and faced him. "Who are you and what do you… Eh…? Tsubasa-senpai?!"

Tsubasa rubbed his poor hand. "You didn't have to be so rough, Mikan," he said.

Mikan bowed her head and said, "I'm sorry, senpai!" Truly she was. "I didn't know it was you."

"You don't have to apologize. I was the one who dragged you here like I'm some kind of kidnapper. It's a good thing I finally found you. It was hard sneaking into school. I didn't want anyone to know I'm here."

"Wait a minute… What are you doing in school in the first place? Don't you have work?"

"I cancelled my appointments. I'm too excited for the date on Saturday."

"Misaki-senpai told me she would go."

"I know and I'm pretty nervous about it. I don't know if she'll ever forgive me."

"Misaki-senpai told me about the past," Mikan said, fiddling with her fingers. "I understand why she's been mad at you all this time."

Tsubasa sighed deeply and sat down on the table. "I've been a real jerk to her," he said. "You must be very disappointed in your senpai, huh?"

Mikan shook her head and moved closer to him. "No, I'm still glad you're my senpai," she said, showing off a tender smile. "I still admire you. Your love for Misaki-senpai is true and you're trying your best to correct your mistakes."

"You're the person who understands me the most," Tsubasa said, patting Mikan's head. "I'm thankful to have a junior like you." He caressed her cheek and leaned down to kiss her temple.

The brunette mildly blushed and giggled. "Tsubasa-senpai, you're so sweet," she said. "Be sure to be sweet to Misaki-senpai if you guys ever make up."

END OF EPISODE 28

* * *

Himeno: Aoi's trouble will finally end in the next chapter. More information about Mikan's friend will be revealed too. Of course, it's Imai.

Kokoroyomi: Permy was scary here. She was like a monster, right, Mikan-chan?

Mikan: I agree.

Sumire: Who are you calling a monster?!"

Kokoroyomi and Mikan: Um… You! (Points finger at Sumire)

Sumire: I'm going to kill you! (The chase begins again)

Himeno: Wow! They're still energetic.

Tsubasa: My love life is so complicated.

Himeno: You're going to make up with Misaki-senpai in the next chapter. Look forward to it my cool Tsubasa-sama. (Fan-girl mode)

Tsubasa: I'm not so sure…

Himeno: In addition to what I've said, Natsume's going to show his brotherly side to Aoi-chan too.

Tsubasa: A lot of things are going to happen, huh?

Himeno: That's right. So, readers, please review for this chapter. I'll try to update as soon as possible. Sorry if I ever update late.


	29. Being a Brother and Friends

Himeno: Aoi-chan, all your troubles will be over here!

Aoi: Eh? Really? That's great! I was getting tired of all the bullying.

Himeno: Yeah… And that brother of yours is going to act like a brother here for the first time.

Aoi: I can't wait. Let's start now, Himeno-chan.

Himeno: Wait a minute… I have to make a few announcements first.

Aoi: About what…

Himeno: After the bullying problem is solved, we'll be going to Tsubasa's love life.

Aoi: Will Tsubasa-sama make up with Harada-senpai?

Himeno: You have to read to find out.

Aoi: By the way, Mikan-chan, Shouda-san, and Kokoroyomi-oniichan are planning something against the Morisato-san and Sumeragi-san.

Himeno: I assure you that things aren't going to be pretty for them.

Aoi: Can we start the story now?

Himeno: Go on ahead.

Aoi: Himeno-chan doesn't own Gakuen Alice. All rights belong to Higuchi-sensei.

* * *

**Natsume the Jerk **

Episode 29: Being a Brother and Friends

The bell had just rung. It was time for lunch. Everyone who didn't have packed lunches were making their way towards the cafeteria, the others stays in classroom or went to their favorite spots to enjoy their food. Normally, Aoi would eat together with Mikan and Kokoroyomi. However, she can't hang out with them because of Fumi and Momoe's threats. Basically, they were running her life in school, making her more miserable everyday. She can't do anything but to submit to them.

With a sigh, she got out her packed lunch from her bag and set it on her desk. "At least, I still get to eat Mikan-chan's home-cooked meals," she muttered to herself. She opened the lunchbox and smiled. It was her favorite food. "It looks delicious as usual."

Fumi and Momoe walked up to her and slammed their hands on her desk. Aoi swallowed hard as she looked up at them. They had their nasty little grins on their faces. Aoi knew they were going to do something bad again.

"What do we have here?" Fumi said, picking up Aoi's lunchbox. "I didn't know a little wrench like you knows how to make an elegant lunch like this."

"Please don't do anything with it," Aoi said, rising up from her chair. "That lunch was made by Mikan-chan." She immediately realized what she just said and covered her mouth with one hand.

Momoe raised a brow and grabbed Aoi by the collar. "What did you just say?" she said grimly. "This lunch was made by Mikan Sakura? Are you pulling our leg, Hyuuga-san?"

Aoi started to tremble in nervousness. "Um… That's… Well…" What was she going to do? Why did she have to say that? If they find out that Mikan lives with her and makes lunch for her everyday, then she'll be in more trouble. "I-I didn't mean Mikan-chan…"

"Hmph… That's right… There's no way an idol like Sakura-san would make lunch for someone as useless as you," Fumi said, throwing the lunch to the floor.

"No! Why did you do that?!" Aoi exclaimed, shoving herself away from Momoe. "My lunch…"

Momoe shrugged. "You don't need it," she said. "Besides, we're doing you a favor, Hyuuga-san. You should really think of going on a diet. You're a bit chubby now." She laughed as she flipped her lavender hair.

"Hmph… I don't think a diet is going to help Hyuuga-san become attractive," Fumi said with a chuckle. "She's too ugly… Ugly like her brother, who's a complete asshole."

Humiliated yet again, Aoi lowered her gaze to the tips of her shoes. Their words pierced her like knives. They were too much. Her classmates have also started talking bad about her and laughing at her predicament. She didn't want to cry, but she couldn't help it. The tears just came out on their own.

Fumi and Momoe walked towards the door, with satisfied smirks on their faces. As they opened the door, they were suddenly splashed with white paint. Their lovely and silky hairs were completely drenched. For a few seconds, they were too stunned to move. When they snapped back to reality, they let out an ear-splitting scream and started complaining.

"Who's the bastard responsible for this?" Fumi shrieked, wiping the paint from her face. "Oh, my hair totally ruined and my make-up! AHH!"

"My beautiful hair!" Momoe yelled out, holding her head. "This is going to take forever to remove."

"What happened to you?" someone asked them, and they immediately glared at the person. "Ah… You two look scary…" The two girls immediately put on a pleasant expression as they realized that it was Mikan Sakura. They felt so embarrassed for letting an idol see them in such a state.

"Sakura-san, it's terrible!" Momoe said, pouting like a puppy-dog. "Someone played a mean trick on us. We were dumped with white paint."

Mikan took out her handkerchief and started wiping Momoe's face. "Actually, I saw the person who placed the trap for you," she said, giving off a smile, as she turned to wipe Fumi's face next. "It was a girl and I think she went towards the chemistry lab." She pointed a finger straight ahead.

"Thank you, Sakura-san," Fumi said, her eyes beaming with admiration. "And thank you for being so nice. You're the best."

Momoe held Mikan's hand and giggled. "After we're done dealing with the prankster, allow us to treat you to dinner," she said.

Mikan nodded her head. "Sure… I'll be looking forward to it."

After that, Fumi and Momoe rushed towards the direction where Mikan pointed.

"Mikan-chan?" Aoi called out as she stood by the door. "Who dumped white paint on Sumeragi-san and Morisato-san?"

She giggled as she hugged Aoi happily. "Aoi-chan, your troubles are over!" she said. "Those girls won't be bullying you anymore."

Aoi's eyes widened in surprise. "Um… What do you mean, Mikan-chan?"

Mikan only giggled more and said, "You'll find out soon..."

* * *

"The prankster's going to feel our wrath!" Momoe said as she opened the chemistry room door. "Okay, you better come out and face us!"

"We are so making you our slave!" Fumi said as they both stepped into the room. Much to their surprise, nobody was there. "Don't hide from us! Come out, coward!" She kicked some chairs, knocking them down.

All of a sudden, they heard the door closing. They quickly turned their heads at the door and saw Sumire Shouda. "You're the prankster?!" Fumi gasped. "I don't believe this. I'd always known you were a bitch, but I didn't know you were a stupid prankster as well."

Momoe had a frightened expression on her face. She seemed like she had seen a ghost. "Shouda-san… did you really dump paint on us…?" she asked with a stuttering voice.

Sumire placed a hand on her waist and smirked. "That was just a little payback for what you did to me before," she said in a firm voice. "Because of you, I blamed someone else for your foolishness."

"W-What are you saying…?" Momoe turned her head away. "What foolishness? I didn't do anything to you."

"Don't play dumb with me, Sumeragi-san," Sumire said. "Admit it; you were the one who dumped white paint on me. I have proof here. Do you want to see it?"

Momoe shook her head violently. "Proof?! No, you're only lying! There's no proof. Besides, I'm not the one who dumped paint on you. I would never do such a thing, even though I don't like you."

Sumire sighed in frustration. "You don't like me and that's enough reason for you to do it," she said. She took out a picture from her pocket and showed it to them. "This is yours, right?"

"Eh? That's…" Momoe couldn't believe it. "H-How…How did you get that?!"

"Isn't that your picture of Kokoroyomi-san?" Fumi asked, noting the surprised expression on her friend's face. "Why is it with her, Momoe-chan?"

"So, this is really yours… Natsume-kun was right," Sumire said. "You see, Natsume-kun was the one who picked this up at the scene of the crime. He also caught a glimpse of your stupid face. And look, this picture has white paint smudge on it. I think this is proof enough. Momoe Sumeragi, you're guilty!"

Momoe bit her lip in anger. "All right, I admit it! It's true. I was the one who dumped paint on you. Do you want to know the reason why? It's because I hate you so much, Sumire Shouda!"

"You're mad at me because I stopped you from confessing to Kokoroyomi when we were still in elementary. You're mad at me because you have feelings for Kokoroyomi," Sumire said. "You like him so much that you can't stand seeing other girls get close to him. That's why you bully Hyuuga-san."

"Wait a minute, Shouda-san," Fumi uttered, blocking Momoe from Sumire. "We always bully Hyuuga-san because we hate her. It's not because of Kokoroyomi-san."

"But you bully her even more now that Hyuuga-san is close to Kokoroyomi."

"That's…"

"Sumeragi-san, you're never going to get Kokoroyomi's attention with that rotten personality of yours. Even though he's annoying as hell, he has some preferences in girls. And you are definitely not his type."

"What makes you so sure about that, bitch?!" Fumi yelled, clenching her teeth and her fists. "You don't even know Kokoroyomi-san that much. You guys are not in good terms."

"Oh, really? Well, you girls really don't know anything. But I know something that will probably surprise you. Let's just say that one of your friends told me about this."

"About what?" Momoe was almost afraid to ask.

"You actually threatened Hyuuga-san by using Kokoroyomi's mother. We all know that she's working at Sumeragi-san's company and you can get her fired easily. Nevertheless, I don't think you would be heartless enough to do that. After all, she is the mother of the guy you love, right, Sumeragi-san? You don't want to do anything to make him hate you."

"Why don't you just fuck off, Shouda-san?! What we do is none of your business!" Fumi was screaming so loud that Sumire had to cover her ears.

"Damn… Can't you just talk like a normal person? Sheesh…" Sumire then snapped her fingers. The door slid opened and in came Kokoroyomi. The two girls gasped in surprised at his presence. "Didn't expect him, huh? Well, for your information, he's been hiding behind this door from the start. He heard everything."

Momoe felt like it was the end of her world. Her biggest crush of all, Kokoroyomi, had just heard her ugly side. She couldn't believe it. She was so ashamed. As tears came to her eyes, she rushed out of the room through the other door.

"No, come back!" Fumi said before she shot a glare at Sumire. "You're going to pay, Shouda-san."

Kokoroyomi sighed. "You're still wiling to put up a fight? Please give up." He was wearing his usual cheery expression. "Oh, before I forget, please stop bullying Aoi-chan. Tell this to your friend too."

Fumi let out a malevolent laughter. "What makes you think I'm going to listen to you? I don't have feelings for you. I don't need to worry about being hated by you."

Sumire approached her and slapped her across the face. "I have never met such a dim-witted girl," she said, as Fumi touched the sore part of her cheek. "I guess I have no choice but to tell your parents how bitchy their daughter is. I'm sure they'll be very disappointed in you."

"Do you think they're going to believe you?!"

Sumire held out her hand towards Kokoroyomi, and then he placed a recorder on her hand. "Kokoroyomi here took the liberty of recording our conversation," she explained. "I can gain access to your parents easily, because they happened to be good friends of my mother. I'm sure the name Sachiko Shouda rings a bell?"

Fumi was stunned, speechless. "NO…Please don't… If my parents finds out, I'll be in big trouble…" She fell down on her knees, shaking. "I promise not to bully Hyuuga-san anymore. Just don't tell them."

Sumire and Kokoroyomi looked at each other and smiled in triumph.

* * *

Getting ready to go to work, Mikan was packing her stuff into her bag. Since the taping for the hit romantic comedy drama series, Sakura Kiss, has ended, Mikan was offered jobs by several well-known producers, directors, and people from modeling agencies. Serina, her ever so wonderful manager, have already taken offers to do commercials on a new perfume product and shampoo product. Of course, Mikan was excited to do the commercials, and she can't wait to star in another series. She hoped she could get another good role like the one in Sakura Kiss. In addition to that, there was a new song composed just for her, and that song was going to be featured in an Anime.

She was one of the few students left in the classroom. Ruka and Natsume had already left half an hour ago. Ruka had to take his rabbit to the vet and Natsume went to the Special Math Class. At least, she didn't have to worry about facing Natsume. For the entire day, she hadn't spoken a word to him. She kind of felt bad for ignoring him. It was all because of what she said to him the other night—about her friend's death.

Sighing deeply, she walked towards the door as she started thinking about her friend. She really missed her. It had been years now since her death. In the past, she blamed herself for losing her, but the people around her helped her gain the courage to move on. One of those people was Tsubasa. He comforted her until she was all better. He was the best senior a girl could ever have, Mikan thought with a smile as she opened the door.

Walking towards her locker, she saw Misaki Harada. She put up a good smile, greeted the senior student, and asked her why she was in the middle school building.

"About the dinner on Saturday…" Misaki began, turning her gaze away from Mikan. "I've been thinking…"

"Don't tell me you're not coming, senpai?" Mikan asked.

Misaki shook her head. "No, I'm coming… It's just that… I'm pretty nervous…" She can't believe she was saying it. "Tsubasa will be there, right? I know he's trying to make up with me. I don't know if dinner will be enough for me to forgive him. He's done a lot of damage to me in the past. You already know that."

"Umm… I'm really going to treat you," Mikan said, thinking _She saw through my plan already? No, I have to tell to convince her that Tsubasa-senpai has nothing to do with this. _

"Can you tell this to Tsubasa?" Misaki heaved a sigh before she continued. "If he wants to apologize to me, I'm willing to listen. I don't want him to give me any surprises like peace offerings. A talk would do just fine. I've realized that I've been angry at him for a long time now and it's time for me to put those feelings aside."

Mikan could see the sincerity in Misaki's eyes and knew that she was serious. "I'll be sure to pass the message, senpai," she said. "You can count on me."

"Thank you, Mikan," Misaki replied, smiling beautifully. "You're really a nice girl. It's no wonder Tsubasa's fond of you."

The brunette blushed and giggled. "Well, you're nice too, Misaki-senpai."

"I have to go now," Misaki said, picking up her bag. "I still have tons of homework to do. See you, Mikan. Take care on your way home." She spun around and walked away.

Mikan was glad that everything was going to be all right between Tsubasa and Misaki. The two of them deserved one another more than anyone else and it would only be right if they become a couple again. Mikan was sure that Tsubasa won't commit the same mistakes again. A call from her manager made her hurry to her limousine. An idol's work is never done. There was an exciting job waiting for her and she would do her best in it.

* * *

The Special Math Class had ended, and the selected students were relieved. The teacher gave them several hard problems to answer. It was no treat for them. Calculus and Trigonometry were hell. At least, they managed to solve them all. The teacher was really determined to have them win first place for the sake of the school. For Natsume, he was trying hard in order to impress a certain girl he admired.

After stuffing his things into his bag, he walked out of the classroom where he saw his sister standing across the door. He was a bit surprised to see her, although his face didn't show it. With a cold voice, he said, "What are you still doing here in school?"

Aoi was smiling brightly as she motioned over to his side. "Onii-chan, let's walk home together," she said, taking hold of his hand. "We haven't done so in a long time."

Natsume shrugged, pulling his hand away from hers. "I know you only waited for because Ruka and polka-dots are not here to accompany you home," he said.

"No… You're wrong, Onii-chan," Aoi said, her voice sounding a little firmer. "I waited for you because I wanted to."

"Is that so? I think you just want something from me. What is it? Help with homewo—"

"ONII-CHAN!" Aoi shouted, stomping her foot on the floor. She didn't mean to raise her voice at her older brother. She was surprised herself. But she was getting irritated with Natsume's attitude. "Look, is it really wrong to wait for you? Is it wrong for a little sister like me to walk home together with her older brother?"

Aoi never ever spoke to him that way, so Natsume was in awe. "You didn't have to overreact," he said, a small yet gentle smile appearing on his face. "You're really a mindless idiot. You're stupid, clumsy, and annoying. I always consider you a pain and even though I push you away, you still care for me. I can't believe I'm saying this, but it's good to have a sister like you."

His words were almost too good to be true. Aoi never thought that Natsume was happy to have her as his sister. "Onii-chan…"

Natsume placed a hand on her head. "I know I haven't been a brother to you," he said, heaving a sigh. "It was stupid of me to neglect you all this time. I thought that if I started caring, bad things would happen again like what happened to our parents. I failed as a brother. I even failed as friend to Ruka."

Aoi couldn't help but to hug her brother. "That's right… You did fail in a lot of things. You were always mean to me and Ruka. That's why I was so happy when Mikan-chan came to our life. You started changing because of her." She faced her brother again and smiled. "Right now, you're talking to me like a brother would. It's kind of surprising, but I'm glad."

"Tch… Stop acting so jolly about it…" Natsume flicked her temple and pinched her cheek hard. "I hate this kind of talk. Let's go already before I get sick and puke all over the place." He was going to his cold self again.

Despite that, Aoi's heart was at ease knowing that her brother was still a brother to her. "Onii-chan, how about if you treat your little sister to dinner tonight?" she asked with a giggle.

Natsume shot her a glare. "Don't push your luck, stupid," he said, and walked off.

Aoi let out a cute pout. "You're so stingy, Onii-chan!" Yup, the old stingy brother she loved very much.

* * *

The moment Tsubasa stepped into the mansion, Natsume Hyuuga was there waiting for him in the living room. Before he could even asked the guy what did he want, Natsume stood up and approached him, wearing a serious expression as usual. "I'm not here to fool around with you," Natsume said, and Tsubasa raised a brow. "I want answers from you. I want to know about polka-dot's friend—the one who died. You mentioned to me before that polka-dots blamed herself for the death of her friend. The thunderstorm brought back some memories and she doesn't want to talk about it." Tsubasa was amazed that Natsume talked a lot. Normally, he would only talk in one sentence or two.

However, the thing about Mikan's friend was supposed to be a secret. Tsubasa knew that he just blurted it out by accident back at the hospital. He was just mad at Natsume for pushing Mikan away. "Sit down and I'll talk," Tsubasa said, as the two of them sat down across each other. "Before I begin, tell me why do you want to know? Did something happen to Mikan?"

Natsume recalled the pained expression Mikan had during the thunderstorm and clenched his fists. "I don't want her to act so weird just because of a past memory," he said, pretending to be nonchalant about it. "She becomes more annoying than usual."

Tsubasa sighed, seeing through Natsume's façade. "In other words, you're worried about her. You don't like seeing her sad, which is why you're asking me about her friend." His lips curved into a mischievous grin. "Am I right, brat?"

Cursing silently in his head, Natsume kept up his composure. He already sounded cold, but Tsubasa still saw through him. "Tell me about her friend already," he demanded. "Do you think it's a treat for me to stay in the same room as you for more than five minutes? Your face makes me sick."

"You're saying those mean things because I hit the nail, right? You're embarrassed. Why can't you be honest and say that you're worried for my junior?"

Natsume was losing his patience fast. "If you're not going to tell me, then I might as well leave," he muttered through gritted teeth. He seemed like he was going to erupt any minute like a volcano.

Tsubasa laughed. "Chill, man… I was just messing with you." His expression then changed to serious one. "Mikan's parents died in an accident when she was only four years old. Her whole world crumbled in a snap and she couldn't stop crying for her parents. They were everything to her. Serina-san, our manager and a good friend of Mikan's parents, adopted Mikan. Even though Serina tried her best to cheer up the girl, Mikan would still cry, asking for her parents. One day, Mikan was crying alone in the park, and then a girl came up to her. That girl's name was Hotaru Imai."

* * *

Himeno: The jerk's acting like a brother for the first time. I can't believe it.

Natsume: What's not to believe? Besides, it's your fault. You're the one who wrote this chapter.

Himeno: But you actually like it, right?

Natsume: As if…

Tsubasa: Hey, Natsume, you ready to listen to more about Mikan's childhood?

Natsume: Just don't bore me to death.

Tsubasa: You can count on it.

Himeno: You'll get to find out about Hotaru and Mikan's past. It's exciting.

Tsubasa: I'll be making up with Misaki soon too.

Himeno: Misaki-senpai is willing to forgive you. Don't mess things up, okay?

Tsubasa: Don't worry… I won't…

Himeno: Please review this chapter. No flaming. See you soon.


	30. Childhood Tragedy

Himeno: Mikan-chan's childhood revealed here!!!

Natsume: I just hope I won't get bored with the story.

Tsubasa: Hey, you better listen to me carefully, brat.

Natsume: Yeah…Whatever… I just have to find out who this dead friend is. Polka-dots is problematic when she's thinking too much.

Himeno: Hyuuga, can you please call Mikan-chan by her name?

Natsume: No…

Himeno: Damn, you're unbelievable.

Tsubasa: Okay, why don't we start before you two start arguing?

Natsume: Fine with me.

Himeno: Good call, Tsubasa-senpai.

Tsubasa: Himeno-chan doesn't own Gakuen Alice. But this story's plot is definitely hers.

Himeno: Enjoy reading, everyone! Don't forget to review once you're done.

* * *

**Natsume the Jerk **

Episode 30: Childhood Tragedy

_Ten Years Ago… _

_Tears streaming down from her eyes, Serina Yamada hugged a young 4-year old girl. She was saddened at the fact that her good friends, the parents of the young girl, had died in a tragic accident. And when the girl asked her where her parents were, Serina only hugged her tighter and cried silently. _

"_Where are Otou-san and Okaa-san, Serina-san?" the little girl asked again. "And why are you crying? Are you hurt somewhere?" _

_Serina pulled back and gazed into her sweet innocent hazel orbs intently. "Mikan, listen to me carefully…" she started, caressing Mikan's cheek. "I'm sorry to tell you this…But your Otou-san and Okaa-san are not coming home anymore." _

_Mikan blinked her eyes and frowned. "Eh? What do you mean? Otou-san and Okaa-san always come home to play with me," she said. _

_She bit her lip. She didn't want to break the child's heart but Mikan had the right to know. "Mikan, your parents are no longer alive. They already went up to heaven." Her voice was shaky. Normally, she was a woman with full composure, but her friends' death was enough to drive her close to insanity. "They're not coming back. They left this world." She noticed Mikan widened her eyes and shaking her head in dismay. _

"_What do you mean they already went up to heaven? Okaa-san told me that only dead people go up to heaven. There's no way Otou-san and Okaa-san are dead!" Mikan gave Serina a shove and backed away from her. "They're coming back. I know they will!" She dashed out of Serina's room and into hers as tears stung her eyes. _

_The next few days were awfully painful for Mikan. She hadn't been eating properly because of depression and she refused to go to school. She was too devastated with what happened to her parents. And every night she would just cry to sleep. Serina didn't know what to do with her anymore. Although she planned on taking Mikan to a child psychologist, it would take a lot of effort to force Mikan to come out of her room. _

_One day, Mikan decided to finally come out of the house and visit the park. She realized it was a mistake because the park was filled with happy children spending time with their parents. But she didn't go home right away. She went to sit down under a tree and watched the other children play. And when she saw a mother and father helping their child who fell down on the ground, she couldn't help crying in grief. _

"_I want my Otou-san and Okaa-san…" she muttered through her sobs. "I want them back." _

"_Hey, you, if you want to cry, do it someplace else," a cold yet young voice said. _

_Mikan looked up and saw a raven-haired girl with amethyst-colored eyes. She sported an emotionless face. "Leave me alone…" she said, hugging her knees closer to her chest. "I can cry wherever I want." _

"_But you're in my spot," the girl said, taking a seat beside Mikan. _

"_Huh? Your spot? This place doesn't even have your name. Don't claim it as your own." _

"_I claim it as my own because I come here everyday," the girl explained nonchalantly. "And you… This is the first time I've seen you around here. But I know very well who you are." _

_Mikan wiped away her tears. "Oh, really?" she said curiously. _

"_You're Mikan Sakura. Your parents are both celebrities, but they've recently died in a car accident. I guess that's the reason why you're moping around here." She sounded sympathetic and indifferent at the same time. _

"_My parents are gone and they're never coming back…I can't help but cry…" Mikan was going to cry again when the strange girl suddenly pinched her cheek hard. "Ouch! Hey! What did you do that for?" She rubbed her sore cheek and stared irritably at the girl. _

_The girl gazed at her and heaved a sigh. "I'm really going to hit you if you cry," she said. "And I don't think your parents will like it if you're sad all the time. Why don't you lighten up?" _

_Mikan was surprised with what she said. "How would you know that they'll be sad? They're already in heaven, so they can't possibly—"_

"_When a person goes up to heaven, he becomes an angel," she said, staring up at the sky. "And an angel can watch over the humans on earth. I believe your parents have become angels and they're watching you at this very moment." _

_Fascinated with what she said, she also turned her head to look at the sky. "Wow…I never knew that… So, my parents are just watching me…" Then all those times she cried were witnessed by her parents. "Otou-san and Okaa-san always told me to smile. They don't like it when I'm sad." _

"_Then why don't you start smiling now, dummy?" the girl said in an icy voice. "I'm sure they'll be happy." _

_Mikan nodded her head. "I will!" She stood up and waved her hand up in the air, her lips curving into a charming smile. "Otou-san, Okaa-san, I've been crying all this time… I never realized that you were watching me… I must have worried you two a lot. I'm so sorry. From this day onward, I promise to keep on smiling for you." _

_The girl stood and looked at the brunette. "You know, people might think you're crazy," she said. "I better get away from you before others may think I'm your friend or something." But before she could even take on step, Mikan gave her a great big hug. _

"_Thank you so much!" Mikan said cheerfully. "You helped me a lot." _

"_Let go of me, dummy," she said, trying to shove Mikan away. "You're getting your germs all over me. It's disgusting." _

_Mikan giggled and released her. "You're so mean, but I still like you," she said. "By the way, what's your name? You already know mine, so it's only fair to tell me yours." _

"_It's Hotaru Imai…" the girl said, rolling her eyes away. "But someone like you will probably forget it." _

_Mikan shook her head. "No way!" She then held Hotaru's hands. "Hotaru, can I be your friend? Please say yes!" _

_For some reason, Hotaru couldn't resist the brunette's charms and thought of her as an interesting girl. "Fine then… I'll be your friend," she belatedly replied. "I guess my life won't be boring if I'm with you." Finally, a smile appeared on her face, which thrilled Mikan more that she hugged her again. _

_End of Flashback _

"Because of Hotaru, Mikan was able to move on. They've become the best of friends, even though they were total opposites." The maid brought in snacks for them and Tsubasa began munching on some biscuits. "Hotaru was kinda like you. She was cold and bad-mouthed." He grinned mischievously at Natsume.

Natsume narrowed his eyes. "Do you want to get hit?" he said, and Tsubasa chuckled. "Why don't you just continue with the story?"

Tsubasa finished another biscuit before talking. "Well, when Mikan moved up to second grade, she asked Serina-san to put her in the same school as Hotaru. On the day of her transfer, she saw students bullying Hotaru around. You see, Hotaru was a genius and she has the tendency to be very rational. Her classmates all thought she didn't want to hang out with them because she was too good for them. Because of that, Hotaru was hated." He took a sip of his tea and sighed. "Mikan hated bullying more than anything else, so she defended Hotaru from them."

As expected, he thought silently, the girl he admired always thought of others before herself. Her selflessness was one of the qualities he admired the most, with her cheerfulness being the first. He found himself wondering what Mikan's life would be if she did not meet Hotaru Imai. Perhaps she wouldn't have been able to move on with life.

"With Mikan around, school life became a lot better for Hotaru," Tsubasa said, setting his teacup down on the table. "And everyone in class couldn't resist Mikan. She's too good to be true. Hotaru was glad to have a friend like her."

"Why isn't she around anymore?"

Tsubasa grimaced. "I promised Mikan not to tell this to anyone, but I know I can trust you," he said, looking at Natsume seriously. "Mikan started as a child star in Japan, making her professional debut at the age of seven through a musical. She became the lead star of a TV show together with me and joined other productions. She began her recording career at the age of nine with her first album, Sakura Love, which received a gold certification. As a young performer, Mikan received many awards and was called the Rising Goddess."

Natsume remembered seeing Mikan on television for the first time. She was performing her first concert. Because she looked a lot like the manga character he liked, he became attracted to her at first sight.

"Despite her career, she always made time for her best friend. Hotaru was a business-minded girl and she sold a lot of pictures to Mikan's unofficial fan club at school." Not only was she selling Mikan's pictures, she was also selling his as well, much to his dismay. "One night, when Mikan had just gotten back from work, she decided to take a stroll around the park where she first met Hotaru. She didn't realize the dangers of walking alone at night. So, on her way to the park, she encountered some thugs who wanted to kidnap her for ransom."

"She never thinks before she does something," Natsume icily said.

"Hey… She was only a little kid. Besides, Mikan likes going to the park, especially when she's tired from work." Tsubasa took a biscuit and ate it all up. "But that night wasn't her lucky night and a storm was brewing."

_Flashback _

"_Look at what we have here," a rugged man said, eyeing the young brunette maliciously. "If it isn't the little star… What are you doing here at this time of night?" _

_Mikan, being the innocent child she was, cheerfully smiled at the two strangers. "I'm on my way to the park!" she said. "How about you?" _

"_We were planning on drinking all night, but…" _

_The other man continued. "We decided to accompany you, little girl. We can't let a cute girl like you walk alone at night. You might run into trouble." _

"_Really? That's so nice of you two!" Mikan's eyes shimmered with glee. She tugged on the men's sleeves and jumped up and down. "C'mon… Let's go! We can play on the swings once we get there." _

_The two men looked at each other, smirking. Then one of them grabbed Mikan and covered her mouth with his hand. "You're going to make us rich, little girl," he said. "Don't try to resist or else we'll hurt you." _

_Panicked, Mikan struggled and swung her free arm towards the man's face. But the other man blocked her punch and gripped her wrist tight. "Feisty little one, aren't you?" he said. _

_Just then, someone hit the man with a metal pipe, knocking the man unconscious. Her captor was stunned at the audacity that she took the chance to break free from his grasp by biting his hand. Once she was released, the person who helped her grabbed her hand and dragged her away from the men. To her surprise, that person was none other than Hotaru. _

"_Hotaru, what are you—"_

"_Shut up and keep running, dummy," Hotaru blurted out, keeping a stoic expression on her face. By the time they've reached a safe distance, rain came pouring down on them. Hotaru whacked Mikan's head with her fist and shot her a glare. "You really are a blockhead. Didn't anyone ever teach you not to walk alone at night? It isn't safe, you know." _

_Mikan winced at the sound of thunder. The rain has escalated to a heavy down pour, soaking them thoroughly. "But I just wanted to visit the park… Today is the day we first met, Hotaru…" she explained feebly, lowering her gaze to the tips of her shoes. "I was so busy at work that I didn't have time to go there with you today. I wanted to call you when I get there and tell you how lucky I am to have met you. I'm sorry if I caused trouble for you, Hotaru. I didn't expect those guys to be bad." _

_Hotaru sighed deeply. "Dummy, you should have called me first before you left," she said. "What's the point of going there alone to celebrate the day we first met? As usual, you're not using your head." _

"_But…I know how cranky you get when I disturb you at night…" Mikan fiddled with her fingers. _

"_It goes to show how much you know my character," Hotaru said, placing a hand on Mikan's shoulder. "You know, it was a good thing Serina-san called to tell me you left the house without permission." _

_Mikan's face brightened up. "So, that's why you're here right now!" she said, embracing Hotaru. "I'm really glad. You saved me from those guys. Thank you very much, Hotaru. You're the best!" _

_Tempted to gag her, Hotaru pulled Mikan's hair. "You're getting your germs all over me," she coldly said. "And we shouldn't stay here any longer. Those men might—"_

_Too late! The men have already caught up with them. The two girls ran away as fast as they could. As they reached a fork in the road, Hotaru told Mikan to take the other path and meet her back at the mansion. Mikan hesitated at first, because she didn't want to be separated, but another glare from Hotaru made her go._

_End of Flashback _

"Hotaru took the other path, even though she knew it would lead to a dead end," Tsubasa explained, brushing his hand through his unruly hair. "Those thugs caught up with Hotaru and brutally killed her. Hotaru made Mikan take the other path in order to save her. She sacrificed herself. Mikan found out about Hotaru's death the next day and blamed herself for what happened."

Natsume found himself gazing at the floor. Indeed the story was sad and he felt sorry for Hotaru Imai. "How did she get over it?" he asked with a hint of concern.

Tsubasa smiled. "I've managed to snap her out of depression," he said. "I had to deal with her tears everyday until she learned to smile again. It was all worth it."

Feeling a pang of envy, Natsume rose up from his seat. "That's all I have to know," he said. He turned to make his leave, but Tsubasa grabbed hold of his wrist. "Let go of me."

"When are you going to confess to her, Natsume?" Tsubasa asked with a knowing smile on his face. "I know you love her. If you're not going to make a move soon, Ruka-pyon or some other guy might snatch her away from you. Who knows? I might make her my girlfriend." Of course, he was only kidding about that part. He just wanted to see how Natsume would react.

Natsume narrowed his crimson eyes and abruptly pulled his hand away. "Don't you dare. I'll personally make your life a living hell if you do." He wasn't kidding about that. "I'm going. I don't want to waste any more time here with you." With that, he strode out of the living room.

"That brat is quite possessive," Tsubasa said, taking another biscuit. "But I'm sure he can make Mikan happy."

* * *

Stepping out of her limousine, Mikan bid goodbye to her driver. She was tired from work and she couldn't wait to flop down on her comfy bed. It was already 8:30 PM. She was sure that everyone at home already had dinner since she informed them earlier she'll be coming home late. As she went into the house, she was greeted by Aoi at the door.

She noticed something different about her. The younger Hyuuga had a unique shimmer in her crimson eyes. "Aoi-chan, did something happen?" she asked. "You look happy. Does it have something to do with school?"

"Aside from the fact I won't be bullied by Morisato-san and Sumeragi-san anymore, I'm happy because Onii-chan finally acted like a brother to me," Aoi said cheerfully, clasping her hands together, picturing Natsume's expression when he told her it was good to have a sister like her. "Onii-chan is the best!"

Mikan took Aoi's hands into hers and smiled. "That's great, Aoi-chan," she said. "I'm glad that jerk isn't such a jerk anymore." She giggled.

Natsume walked out of the kitchen just in time to hear Mikan. "Who are you calling a jerk, polka-dots?" he said in an unruly voice. "And why are you late? It's already past eight. We have curfew here if you must know."

Pouting cutely, she marched over to Natsume. "Stop acting like my father!" she exclaimed. "I'm only late because of my job. Oh, yeah, before I forget, stop calling me polka-dots. I'm not even wearing that pattern and it's not my name."

"Tch… You're making such a fuss over such small things," he said nonchalantly, and Mikan growled like an angry cat.

"Are you two arguing again?" Ruka said as he appeared. "I'm surprised you two never get tired of getting at each other's nerves. By the way, welcome home, Sakura. How was work?" He showed a charming smile—the one smile reserved only for Mikan.

Returning his smile, Mikan said, "It was great. I met a lot of new people today." She didn't realize she sparked jealousy within Natsume by smiling at Ruka. "I'm glad you asked. So, did you guys have dinner already? I had mine on the way home."

Ruka nodded his head. "But I wished we could've eaten your home cooked meal, Sakura," he said. "Your cooking is amazing. I'm sure you'll make a great wife someday, Sakura."

Flushing red, Mikan let out a light giggle as she scratched the back of her head. "I'm not sure about being a wife, but thanks…" she said. She then noticed Natsume turning his head away. "Hey, Natsume, what's the matter?" She only received a glare in return, which startled her a bit. And before she could say something to him, the guy spun around on his heels and walked away.

Aoi wrinkled her nose in confusion. "What's wrong with onii-chan?" she asked. "Do you know, Ru-chan?"

Sighing, Ruka slowly shook his head. "Natsume is such a complicated person. I sometimes don't know what goes through that head of his." Actually, Ruka knew the real reason for Natsume's sudden grumpy mood. "Don't worry about him."

END OF EPISODE 30

* * *

Himeno: We're going to have some intimate moments in the next chapter.

Aoi: Really? Tell me more, Himeno-chan.

Himeno: Well, since your brother knows about Mikan's childhood past, he's going out of his way to comfort her.

Aoi: How will he comfort her?

Himeno: I don't want to spoil the readers.

Aoi: Aww… But I want to know. I'm so excited.

Himeno: You'll just have to wait like everyone else.

Aoi: Hmm… Ah! How about Tsubasa-sama? Is he finally going to have the love of his life back?

Himeno: Sorry… I can't reveal that too.

Aoi: Oh well… I have to be patient.

Himeno: That's right. Patience is a virtue. So, my dear readers, I hope you'll wait until my next update. Please review. No flaming.


	31. Attempted Confession

Himeno: Kyahh! A lot of good reviews! Thank you so much, readers. You've brightened up my mood.

Kokoroyomi: I read the chapter beforehand and I'm impressed with the romantic moments here.

Sumire: What?! You've read this chapter already?

Kokoroyomi: I was too curious.

Aoi: Kokoyoromi-niichan beat me to it. I haven't even started.

Himeno: Well, Kokoroyomi is such a sly one. I didn't even realize he read it. He probably did that when I wasn't looking.

Kokoroyomi: Don't worry. I won't spoil anyone. This chapter is too good to be spoiled.

Himeno: It's a real treat for NatsumexMikan fans.

Kokoroyomi: That's right.

Sumire: My Natsume-kun and Sakura-san? This can't be happening.

Kokoroyomi: Permy, stop being a fan girl for once. This chapter is extremely important for their budding feelings.

Himeno: Permy, don't try to mess things up for Mikan and Hyuuga.

Sumire: Fine then! Just get started already!

Himeno: I don't own Gakuen Alice. All rights belong to Higuchi Tachibana.

* * *

**Natsume the Jerk **

Episode 31: Attempted Confession

A storm was brewing when everyone in the Hyuuga household was fast asleep. Mikan slept peacefully until she was awakened by the sound of roaring thunder. She let out a shriek as she heard the thunder again. She wasn't afraid of thunder. She hated it because it reminded her of the night her friend died. Trembling, she curled up like a ball and hugged her pillow tight. Silently, she wished for the storm to go away. But her prayers were not answered. The storm only got worse.

Closing her eyes, she recalled her best friend once again. "Hotaru…" she murmured as tears began to fall. "Hotaru… I'm sorry… If it wasn't for me, you would still be here…" She buried her face in her pillow.

All of a sudden, Natsume flung open the door and marched over to her. Because of her sobbing, she didn't realize he was there. "I knew you can't sleep through this storm," he said, sounding heartless as usual. He helped her sat up, and then to her surprise, he embraced her.

She cried silently, her eyes closed, as she buried her face in his chest. "Natsume…" she muttered. "I don't know why I still feel so guilty. I shouldn't blame myself for her death, but—"

"Shut up," Natsume told her, brushing his hands through her soft hair. "Your friend is going to be upset if you keep crying. I don't think she ever wants to see you with such a sad face."

The roar of thunder made her shriek again. "I'm sorry… But I'm always like this during storms. I'm really pathetic, huh? I'm sure Hotaru thinks so." She pulled away from him and wiped away the tears using her sleeves. "Hotaru died during a storm like this. She led those men away to save me. Hotaru wasn't the nicest girl and she was always cold to me, but she was very selfless. She was the best friend I ever had." She bit her lip as she got up from the bed. She didn't want Natsume to look at her face full of regret.

Standing behind her, he was unable to resist reaching around her to cup the round of her shoulders. He buried his face in her hair, sniffing her sweet scent, and said, "What happened to your happy-go-lucky attitude? This isn't like you."

The night gown she was wearing showed off a bit of her shoulders. His hands were warm on her flesh and very comfortable. "I get too emotional during storms. Like I said, I'm really pathetic." She lowered her gaze to the floor.

"You may be ditzy, annoying, and a little reckless sometimes, but you're never pathetic." His voice was questionably soft and gentle. Natsume felt no need to be indifferent at that moment. He released her and walked back around to face her. He tilted her chin up. "I'm sure your friend thinks so too."

"Natsume…" She was finally forced to focus her hazel eyes upon him. She swallowed hard, realizing he was being exceptionally kind to her. It was almost too good to be true. The sound of thunder surprised her yet again. But instead of feeling bad, she remembered the first time she met Hotaru at the park. She remembered how she comforted her with her words. "Hotaru's right… I shouldn't let anything get me down. I should always smile."

Seeing the beautiful smile on her face, Natsume reached out and pulled Mikan against him. "You really have a way of making people worry about you," he crooned, his hand stroking her head gently. "You especially make me worried."

His words confused her and enlightened her at the same time. Before she could ask him, his lips covered hers. Her heart skipped a beat. Why was Natsume kissing her? Was he doing it to comfort her? For some reason, she couldn't push him away from him—even though her mind was telling her to. As he deepened the kiss, she felt her eyelids getting heavier.

Natsume picked up the brunette and brought her to the bed, gently laying her down. Then he held her in his arms. He said nothing as he caressed her cheek with one hand.

"N-Natsume…why?" Her voice was low and feeble.

Without giving a reply, he kissed her face and devoured her lips once again. He then bent to kiss her small ear. He let the tip of his tongue explore the delicate whorl of flesh.

Mikan shivered as she felt the hot wetness in her ear. "What are you doing?" she asked.

He pushed the mass of her brown hair aside and began to kiss the soft nape of her neck. The scent she possessed was intoxicating that set his pulses racing. He nipped tenderly at the back of her neck.

"Natsume…" she started nervously. She was astounded by his behavior. It was surely depraved. Then he surprised her further by pinning her down on the bed, his mouth brushing against her neck. "Please…"

He raised his dark head a moment. "Please, what?"

"I don't know what you're doing, but please stop." Mikan knew the panic was rising up in her and to her surprise he seemed to sense it, too.

Kissing her one more time on the lips, he sat up on the bed. "I must've scared you," he said. "But I couldn't control myself. I want you so much, Mikan."

Mikan widened her eyes in surprise. "N-Natsume…did you just… say my name?" He never called her by name before. He would either call her polka-dots or other insulting words.

"So, what if I did?" he said low, and brushed her lips with his lightly. "And that's because I…" He ran his tongue along her lips tauntingly and stopped before he would lose control over himself. He leapt from the bed and walked out of the room in a hurry.

Touching her lips, she lay back down. She closed her eyes and attempted to ease her uneasiness. The Natsume she had always known was ruthless, rude, and undeniably foul-mouthed. However, the Natsume who was with her a while ago was unbelievably gentle and passionate. She asked herself if it was all a dream, but the raging storm reminded her it was all real.

* * *

"Good morning, Ruka-pyon, Aoi-chan!" Mikan greeted the two as they walked into the kitchen the next morning. She had just set the table. The breakfast she made was the traditional Japanese one. "What do you want to drink? Milk or Tea?"

Aoi tapped a finger on her cheek. "Um… I'll have chocolate milk please," she said.

Ruka sat down at the table. "I'll have chocolate milk as well," he said. He looked at the breakfast and smiled. "The food looks great as usual and I'm sure it tastes twice as good."

Flushing a little red, Mikan said, "I always do my best in cooking." She then wondered if Natsume was coming down soon to have breakfast with them. She was quite anxious to see him. Last night seemed like a dream. The way he kissed her and the way he comforted her… There has got to be an explanation for his actions.

She was preparing Aoi's and Ruka's drinks when Natsume came in. She swallowed hard and clutched the mugs a little tighter. She didn't know if she could face him properly. She rushed to finish the drinks and served them to Aoi and Ruka. "G-Good morning, Natsume," she said, reminding herself not to stutter. "Umm… Do you want milk or juice?"

Natsume was staring at her with a cold hard expression. "Milk…" he replied. He took a seat at the table and began eating his breakfast in silence.

After breakfast, the four of them walked together to school. Aoi and Ruka found it weird for Mikan to be awfully quiet. She would usually be the one talking about various topics. Mikan wasn't the only one who was acting unusual. Aoi and Ruka had also noticed Natsume sneaking glances at Mikan. While Ruka felt a little jealous, Aoi couldn't help feeling happy.

When they've arrived at school, Natsume secretly hauled Mikan away to a vacant chemistry lab. Pinning her against the wall, he leaned down to give her a kiss. But Mikan ducked her head and closed her eyes. He groaned softly and fastened his arms firmly around her waist. "Keep still or you'll have to answer to the consequences."

Her cheeks turned a warm, rosy pink. "Natsume, why are you acting this way? Last night you really surprised me. Now you're only scaring me. I think I deserve an explanation. You can't just kiss me whenever you want."

"Don't you realize my feelings for you yet?" His voice was a deep, husky whisper that sent tiny arrows darting along her spine. When his hand slid along the length of her back, she reflexively arched into it. "Don't you realize how much I want you, Mikan?"

Coming from his lips, her name sounded so good. It was the second time she heard him say her name. However, she felt more confused than ever. "What do you mean?" she asked. "What is it that you want from me, Natsume?"

"I want you…" he said, pausing for a while to tuck her hair behind her ear. "That's because I—"

"What are you guys doing here?" a familiar voice interrupted.

The moment they laid eyes on the unsuspecting guy they immediately separated from one another. Mikan was panting hard as her heart thumped loudly like a drum. On the other hand, Natsume stayed calm and composed.

Mikan forced a smile upon her face. "Hi, Ruka-pyon… What you saw a while ago… It's not what you think." How would she explain it to Ruka? Her head was totally spinning. "Umm… Excuse me… I have to go…" She dashed out of the lab, leaving the two boys.

Ruka narrowed his eyes at his best friend. Seeing Sakura in the arms of Natsume a while ago made his blood boil in jealousy. "Natsume, what were you doing to Sakura?" he grimly asked.

Natsume shrugged. "It's none of your business, Ruka," he replied nonchalantly. He could see the resentment in his eyes. He couldn't blame Ruka for feeling jealous, because Ruka was also head-over-heels in love with Mikan.

"You were taking advantage of her, weren't you?"

"What's it to you?"

"Don't make it sound like it's nothing."

"You know how I feel about her," he said, clenching his jaw. "And I have no intention of giving her to you or anyone else. That's why I'm making my move."

"But it seemed like you were only complicating things. I saw how confused Sakura looked before she left."

"That girl is too innocent to realize anything…"

"So what? Her innocence is not a reason for you to be aggressive with her."

Mentally admitting to himself he was wrong, Natsume turned his head away. His love for Mikan had turned him into some obsessive person. After hearing Mikan's childhood past, he had the desire to protect her even more and to make her the happiest girl in the world. However, he was only scaring her instead. He was supposed to be a genius, but he could be such a moron. In addition to being sore about himself, he was also upset at Ruka for interrupting him from confessing. He was so close. But he also thought of what would happen if he did manage to confess his love to her. Would she be able to give an answer right away? He didn't even know if she felt the same way like he did.

Thinking how weird it was for Natsume to be so silent, Ruka approached him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Look, I'm not mad at you…just a little upset…" he said, as Natsume looked at him. "And jealous too… We're still fighting to see who Sakura likes best." And he had no intention of losing or cheating his way to victory.

Jealousy was a common sensation for him, Natsume thought. Whenever he sees Mikan clinging to Tsubsa Andou or hanging around Ruka so comfortably, he would always feel the pang of envy and the urge to snatch Mikan away.

"If Sakura chooses either one of us, promise me we'll stay as friends forever," Ruka said.

Natsume smirked confidently. "I'll make sure she chooses me in the end," he said, and Ruka sighed. "But no matter what happens, we'll always be friends."

The blonde's lips curved into a smile. "Hearing those kind of words coming from your mouth make it sound so unrealistic. Natsume, you've really changed a lot and it's all thanks to Sakura." He gave Natsume a pat on the shoulder before he spun around on his heels. "When you see Sakura, you better apologize to her. She seemed so confused and scared."

"Whatever…" Natsume said with a shrug. Yeah, an apology was in order, as well as a confession. He wondered when he was going to have another chance at confessing.

* * *

The telephone rang the minute Misaki Harada stepped into her house. She didn't bother to answer it, knowing it would be probably be one of her suitors again or one of her mother's friends.

"Misaki!" Mrs. Harada shouted down at the staircase. "That was Mikan Sakura-chan on the phone and she would be by in thirty minutes to pick you up and you better be well better be ready to go."

"All right," Misaki answered her mother, and went into her room. "Damn, I still haven't decided on an outfit to wear. I'm going to have dinner in one of the finest restaurants in the city, so I have to dress in something fancy."

Misaki was showered, dressed and sitting in the porch when Mikan arrived in her limousine. The idol was wearing a pure white spaghetti-strapped short party dress with silver satin belt, and a pair of silver sandals. Her brown hair was tied in a half-ponytail with a white ribbon. She was only wearing light make-up with a touch of pale pink on her lips. "Mikan, you look great," Misaki said, although she really wanted to say she looks angelic.

Mikan blushed at the compliment. "Thanks…" She took a good look at her senior from head to toe. Misaki was wearing a light blue short and flirty tulle dress with a V-neckline and low back, A-line tulle skirt and a satin contrasting belt with rhinestone buckle. A pair of fabulous silver t-strap sandals with rhinestones completed the outfit and her hair was tied in a cluttered loose bun. "Wow… Misaki-senpai, you're absolutely beautiful!" And she wasn't kidding about that. Misaki was both sexy and totally attractive.

"Do you think he'll like it?" Misaki asked, not wanting to sound thrilled or anything.

"Tsubasa-senpai is going to drool over you, Misaki-senpai!"

"I certainly hope not or else I'll hit him with my fist," Misaki said.

The driver drove with the destination in mind. It only took them a half an hour to get to the restaurant. The driver swung the car into a parking area and got out to open the door for the girls.

Mikan stepped out of the car first. "We're finally here," she said. "I've been to this restaurant countless times already. How about you, Misaki-senpai?"

Getting out of the car, Misaki looked at the restaurant. "This is my second time," she sadly said. "I came here with Tsubasa before when we were still together."

"Oh, I see…" Mikan took hold of Misaki's hand and dragged her over to the main entrance of the restaurant. "Tsubasa-senpai is coming in later. He said he still had some stuff to do. In the meantime, we should enjoy ourselves to dinner. Don't worry because I'm paying."

Misaki's spirt sank low. She'd been hoping that Tsubasa would be dining with her. Instead, he was out there doing some stuff. She figured it has something to do with his work again. She thought Tsubasa would no longer prioritize work over important meetings.

Dinner was delicious and wonderful. They didn't stay any longer at the restaurant after eating and went to walk along the garden path beside the restaurant. The sounds of crickets were like music to their ears and the evening breeze was cool and relaxing against their skin.

"You know, this garden wasn't here when I first came here," Misaki said, stretching out her arms. "This place is beautiful. Thanks a lot for bringing me here, Mikan."

Mikan ran towards the center of the garden and twirled around twice before facing Misaki. "Since it's such a perfect night, I feel like singing a song. I have a perfectly new song for you, which was composed by Tsubasa-senpai himself. I hope you'll like it, Misaki-senpai." She drew in a deep breath and clasped her hands together. "The song's title is 'Aishiteru'."

_kanashikute kanashikute nakida shisou ni naru  
tada tsuyoiku nari tai dake namida wa nagasenai_

_taisetsu na anata no hitomi ni  
watashi wa utsutteru nokana  
komorebi sashikomu madobe ni wa  
doushite yasashiku nareru n da rou_

_kokoro kaku shite kodou kaku shite  
itsumo no you ni  
wakariaenai tsurasa ga tomaranai_

_waraitai waraitai kokoro no mannaka de  
anata ni wa buchiake you  
tsuyogaru watashi yowaki na watashi  
kinou no hanashi dou demo ii koto mo zenbu  
aishiteru kore kara mo zutto  
ude wo kunde aruite ikou Yeah!_

_ki setsu wa watashi dake nokoshite  
taisetsu na hito tsurete yuku n da ne_

_kimi wo saga shite kimi wo saga shite  
donna toki demo kimi wo sagashiteiru kedo  
mitsu kara no sore wa kimi na no?_

_kanashikute kanashikute nakida shisou ni naru  
dore dake no omoi nara dakishimete kureru no?_

_ah waraitai waraitai  
nani mo kamo nage sutete  
anata ni wa buchiake you  
kinou no hanashi ashita no hanashi  
futari no mirai kakae kirenai hodo zenbu  
yakusoku wa shinakute mo ii yo  
futari massugu ni hokou Yeah_

Speechless for a moment, Misaki was amazed with her singing voice. She already knew about Mikan's golden voice but hearing it personally made her admire the young girl even more. In addition to that, the lyrics of the song were very touching. She found it hard to believe Tsubasa could compose such a song. "Mikan, I really love it. The song is incredible and your voice is so lovely," she said. "If your fans knew about your little performance, I'm sure they would want to be in my shoes right now."

Mikan walked over to Misaki and took one hand. "I want you to know that Tsubasa-senpai composed that song for you. He put his heart and soul into it." She smiled adorably and placed a midnight-blue envelope on Misaki's hand. "Tsubasa-senpai also wrote you a letter."

"Wait a minute… A letter? Isn't he coming here at all? I thought he wanted to apologize to me personally."

"Senpai, open the envelope and read the letter," Mikan said.

Misaki was reluctant to do so. If the letter inside was a letter of apology, then she could never let herself forgive Tsubasa. An apology should be done face to face. But she decided to trust Tsubasa and tore open the envelope. She began reading the letter.

_Misaki, _

_Did you like the song I made for you? It sounds good when Mikan sings it, right? Well, for the past days I've been thinking a lot about you. Because of you, I was so inspired to write the song. You must think I'm pretty sappy, right? I think so too. I trust that dinner went well. I know you dislike the fancy stuff, but Mikan insisted on treating you to an expensive dinner. If you think I had anything to do with the expenses, you're dead wrong. Mikan wouldn't even let me pay your dinner. She could be so stubborn sometimes, but she's a very good girl. _

_I was so happy when Mikan told me you were willing to listen to what I have to say. I know a sorry is not enough for you to forgive me, so I thought about a plan real hard. I've been such a jerk to you before and I never once stopped to notice your feelings. I guess I let fame get the best of me. When we broke up, I couldn't eat or sleep well for days. And I almost quit my modeling career. But Mikan reminded me to keep moving forward and hoped for the best in the future. _

_Because of her, I was able to meet you again. You don't know how happy I was when I first saw you at school. Misaki, even though we've been apart for so long, I still love you with all my heart. You're the only girl for me. Okay, this may be getting cornier by the minute, but I'm telling you the truth. I'm not sure if you still have feelings for me, but I'm willing to accept any answer you'll give me._

_Yours truly,_

_Tsubasa_

A drop of tear fell on the letter. "This is one silly letter," she said, her voice trembling a little. "Only a fool would write something like this." She brought the letter close to her chest and lowered her gaze to the ground. She didn't expect herself to cry after reading such a letter.

"You're right… Only a fool would write that…" a familiar voice surprised Misaki.

Sucking in her breath, she looked up only to see Tsubasa Andou standing a few feet away from her. He was wearing a formal black suit. She noticed that Mikan was already gone and she was left alone with him. Her heart started pounding fast. "T-Tsubasa…" she said. "Since when did you…"

"The problems in a relationship are not to destroy you. They are to make you learn to be a better person. I was the problem in our relationship. When I realized that, I've wanted to change for you." He held out a blue rose and knelt down before her. "Misaki, I'm here right now to apologize for all the things I've done. I'm willing to accept any punishment from you—be it a punch or a kick. Do whatever you must to get back at me."

She took a deep breath. It was now or ever. "You've hurt me so much before. I mean, how could you leave me alone all the time?! You never made time for me. You'd rather spend time with your annoying fan girls. You didn't realize how jealous I was when I see you holding hands with another model. Our relationship didn't seem possible for me. After our break-up I tried to convince myself it was for the best." She knelt down to his level and flicked his forehead. "But that's all in the past. I'm not angry with you anymore, Tsubasa. I accept your forgiveness. And to tell you the truth, I really missed you."

He looked at her with a confused expression. "Woah… I didn't think you'd missed me." His lips curved into a smile. "It's surprising, but I'm grateful. So, are we friends again?"

She dropped a quick kiss on his open lips. "I don't want us to be mere friends again. I've done a lot of thinking these past days and I've realized that I was still in love with you." She took the rose and giggled at his stunned expression. "I'm not kidding, Tsubasa. I still love you. Do you want me to hit you as proof that you're not dreaming?"

Tsubasa shook his head. "This is all true! Yeah!" He leaped up for joy and pulled Misaki into his arms. "Thank you for accepting my feelings again! Misaki, I love you! I've always loved you! Now why don't you give me a kiss again?" He leaned forward and puckered up.

"Don't push your luck!" Misaki exclaimed, giving him a dragon uppercut. He was sent flying to the air and landed roughly on the bushes. "I already gave you a kiss. Why are you asking for more?!"

"But you kissed me so suddenly. I wanted a kiss to be more passionate." He stepped out of the bushes and brushed away the leaves from his clothes. "C'mon, Misaki, don't be so stingy."

Misaki sighed in frustration. "You're annoying me." She clenched her hands and walked up to him. Tsubasa shut his eyes, thinking she was going to pummel him again, but he was gently touched on the cheek. When he opened his eyes, he saw Misaki with a tender expression. "But your antics never get old for me."

He bent down and kissed her lightly, tenderly. "I love you, Misaki," he said.

She sighed contentedly. "I love you too, Tsubasa. Don't ever make me regret saying that again."

Tsubasa gave a lighthearted laugh. "I promise," he said happily, hugging her, kissing her, and loving her with all his heart.

Mikan was watching the couple from a distance behind a tree. "This is the beginning of a beautiful relationship," she said, thrilled to see the two kissed. Nonetheless, the kiss reminded her of Natsume. Her heart thundered all of a sudden. "What is this feeling? Why do I feel uneasy when I think of him?"

END OF EPISODE 32

* * *

Himeno: Well, that's the end of Tsubasa's problem. He got back with Misaki. Their relationship will bloom from now on. Ah… It's good to see a loving couple together. Tsubasa-sama was just so cool in this chapter. Misaki-senpai is also awesome.

Aoi: I agree with you. Let's see… Natsume-oniichan changed because of Mikan-chan. He's is good terms with me and Ru-chan again. Tsubasa-sama got the love of his life back. My bullying problems are all over. Shouda-san and Kokoroyomi-oniichan are a couple now. Basically, everyone's problems are solved.

Himeno: Aoi-chan, you've forgotten one thing. The love triangle is still there. Mikan-chan has yet to realize her feelings.

Aoi: Who is she falling for anyway?

Himeno: Both boys are determined to win her love. Be prepared for more romance and heartbreaks in the next chapter.

Aoi: Isn't the next chapter the final one?

Himeno: You're right, Aoi-chan.

Sumire: What?! It's the last one! I can't believe it. I still haven't beaten Sakura-san in anything yet.

Himeno: Oh, give it up, Permy. You'll never win against Mikan-chan.

Sumire: But she's stealing Ruka-kun and Natsume-kun away from me.

Aoi: Shouda-san, you already have Kokoroyomi-oniichan.

Kokoroyomi: She's not contented with one boy. Permy, you're a playgirl.

Sumire: I'm not a playgirl. I just adore Ruka-kun and Natsume-kun.

Kokoroyomi: Hmm… Well, it's fine with me. Just keep your admiration to a minimum level, okay? I may be happy-go-lucky all the time, but I'm still your boyfriend. I can get jealous too. (Smiles happily in an eerie way)

Sumire: (Gets nervous but doesn't show it much) Umm… Whatever…

Aoi: You two are really good together. (Giggles) By the way, the song Mikan-chan sang here is from Bokura ga Ita, right? It's nice. And Mikan-chan's voice is so lovely!

Himeno: Correct! Well, that's all for this chapter. I'm sure everyone is looking forward to the final one. Don't forget to leave good and interesting feedbacks to keep me motivated. No flaming!


	32. Together at Last

Himeno: Sorry if this chapter took so long. I had to finish up some things before I could focus on this story. Anyway, it's good that I finally updated this.

Aoi: This is the last chapter, right, Himeno-chan?

Himeno: Yup! In this chapter, you'll finally see who will end up with Mikan-chan.

Mikan: I'm kinda nervous for this.

Aoi: Don't worry, Mikan-chan. I'm here for you.

Tsubasa: Good luck to Natsume and Ruka-pyon. They're going to need it.

Mikan: Natsume and Ruka-pyon? Why?

Tsubasa: The love triangle's gonna end here. The decision is up to you, Mikan.

Mikan: What? I don't understand you.

Kokoroyomi: You're so dense (Giggles). But you'll find out soon.

Mikan: Um…Okay…

Himeno: Gakuen Alice doesn't belong to me. I'm only using the characters for my own enjoyment. Characters and the Series belong to Higuchi-sensei.

* * *

**Natsume the Jerk **

Episode 32: Together at Last

Mikan pushed open the front door of Hyuuga household and went inside. Since everything between her favorite senior, Tsubasa, and Misaki Harada was fine and dandy again, she decided to go home first to leave the two lovebirds alone. It was already 11:30 PM when she got home.

She went upstairs and towards her room. As soon as she reached for the bedroom door, someone suddenly slammed his hand on the door. Mikan gasped and quickly turned to face the person. "N-Natsume?" she stuttered. "I didn't know you were still awake."

His eyes, emotionless as ever, narrowed. "Do you have any idea what time it is, polka-dots? Who said that you can go home at this time of night?" His tone was grim and serious.

Mikan raised a brow at him. "Hey, I was out with Misaki-senpai and Tsubasa-senpai," she said. "I had fun, so I didn't realize the time. Jeez, Natsume, you sound like a father scolding his daughter."

Yes, maybe he was acting like a father, but it was in his nature to be protective of her. "I don't want you coming home this late, understand?" he muttered, caging her in with his arms.

"I think I'm allowed to decide that for myself," she said, feeling the thundering sound of her heart. With Natsume so near to her, she felt like she was hyperventilating. She managed to put up an annoyed face instead of a nervous one in front of him. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I would like to go to bed." She turned around and reached for the knob.

Clasping her shoulders, Natsume swung her around. "Don't go yet," he said. "I still haven't explained everything to you yet." His expression remained unchanged, but his tone of voice seemed to have softened a bit. Mikan wondered about that and then she remembered the time he hauled her to the chemistry lab. He was about to say something when Ruka came.

"I'm listening," she said, anxious to hear what he has to say. For a while he caressed her soft cheek before he embraced her. The feel of his arms was warm, but Mikan felt a tremor brush at her heart. "Natsume...?"

"Let's stay like this for a little while longer…"

Why he was acting that way was a mystery for her. Sure, she was aware of the fact that Natsume had changed his ways, but for him to act so gentle and touchy with her was another thing. And she had been bombarded with surprises and waves of confusing emotions every time he kisses her.

There was a long moment of silence between them until Mikan's cell phone shattered it. Natsume shrugged and eased away from her, turning his head away to avoid her eyes. Mikan was flushed red, but she quickly answered her phone. It was Tsubasa on the other line.

"Tsubasa-senpai?" Mikan muttered, and Natsume clenched his fists at the sound of his name. "Umm… So, how was your date with Misaki-senpai?"

"It was great. I really owe you big time, Mikan. You helped me get back with Misaki."

"I was happy to help out," Mikan replied in her cheerful tone. "Take good care of Misaki-senpai from now on, okay? Don't leave her behind like what you did before."

"Don't worry. I swore to never again repeat my past mistakes," Tsubasa said sincerely.

Mikan could hear the car pulling over through the phone.

"Well, I'm finally home. I'll talk to you again tomorrow, Mikan. Have a good night sleep."

"Okay… Good night, Tsubasa-senpai," she said. The smile on her face could not be measured as she listened to Tsubasa's sweet good night, and Natsume was getting jealous by the second. "Sleep tight. Don't let the bed bugs bite." She giggled and closed her phone.

Why was it always like this? Whenever he gets his chance to confess his feelings, something or someone would always disturb them. "What a way to ruin the mood," he said nonchalantly, spinning around on his heels. "That Andou is such a pest."

Mikan got pissed with him and pounded his head with her fist. "Don't call senpai a pest, pervert," she said, crossing her arms. "By the way, what were you going to say to me?"

Natsume shot her a glare for only a second before he turned his head away. "Forget about it. I'm not in the mood anymore."

"There you go again with this attitude of yours. I know you have something you wanna say to me now. I'm kind of curious myself, since you've been acting strange lately." Her cheeks turned red as she remembered the kisses. "You still act like the Natsume I know, but whenever you k-kiss me and h-hug me…"

"If you weren't so dense, I wouldn't bother trying to make you realize my feelings," he said with a straight face. "You've been in a romantic comedy series before, right? Using that as a reference, what do you think is the reason why a boy would kiss a girl so many times—even if the boy acts like he hates her?" Honestly, he hated that kind of talk, but it was time to knock some sense into her head.

Mikan tapped a finger on her cheek, thinking very hard. "Umm… In my show, the boy only kisses the girl he likes, even though that boy acts like he hates—Eh?" Her eyes grew wide in realization of what she just said. _The boy only kisses the girl he likes. Wait a minute… Is Natsume trying to tell me that he likes me? As in he really likes me? Well, he gets very annoyed with me, but the boy in my show also acts like he hates the girl. _Mikan got flustered in an instant. _Oh, no… Is it possible that Natsume…? _

"This is getting boring," Natsume declared, placing a hand on his temple. "I'm going back to bed."

"Wait a sec," Mikan said the moment he moved. She reached for his hand.

"How long does it have to take for you to realize anything, polka-dots?" He looked her straight in the eye as she bit her lip. He wore a stoic look. "You are so slow."

Taking a deep breath, she said, "Okay, I admit that I'm slow." She looked seriously at Natsume. "But you're not making things any clearer for me if you don't say what you want to say."

"It's not that easy for me." He held a lock of her silky hair and brushed his lips against it. "It's better if I'll tell it to you some other time."

"But I want to know now."

"If I tell you, I'm sure you won't be able to sleep tonight. You're going to get cranky in the morning and you might mess up breakfast."

Mikan let out a pout. "I don't get cranky and I never mess up breakfast. Come on, you already know that."

Natsume rolled his eyes away. "Whatever… Just get some sleep." From the expression on her face it seemed like she was going to stay stubborn until she gets what she wants from him. "Don't act like a spoiled child, polka-dots, or should I say, flowers?" He presented his familiar yet arrogant smirk.

"F-Flowers?" Mikan turned as red as a tomato. "You pervert! I don't know how you found out, but I'm so going to—"

He clamped her mouth with one hand and sighed in frustration. "You are too damn noisy for your own good," he said. "Remember, Ruka and that stupid Aoi are sleeping."

Mikan slapped his hand away. "It's your fault," she said in a controlled voice. She opened her bedroom door and went inside. She looked at Natsume one more time, clearly frustrated with him, and puffed her cheeks. "Pervert," she muttered and closed the door.

She hopped onto the bed and buried her face in the pillow. "Damn that Natsume…" she said, turning over to stare at the ceiling. Her thoughts about him being a pervert was suddenly replaced by flashbacks of the times he was gentle with her. "Natsume…" She could feel her cheeks burning and heart pounding once more. _When he hugged me, I felt so happy… Am I starting to have feelings for him? But what about him? _

"He acts like he hates me," she said, swallowing hard. "Natsume mentioned about his feelings... But I don't want to assume anything unless he tells it to me face to face." She placed a hand over her heart, feeling its rapid pace. _Natsume, are you going to say those words to me? _

* * *

The next morning, Mikan met Misaki outside the high school division building, and the two of them walked towards the school garden. They sat on a bench there and talked about Tsubasa.

Mikan was happy to see such a bright smile on Misaki's face. "It's great that you two are back together again," she said. "You guys are meant to be."

"I never thought we would be in a relationship again. I mean, being his girlfriend is great and all, but I still find it hard to believe. After all, we've been apart for so long." Misaki drew in a deep breath as she looked sincerely at Mikan. "Thanks a lot for helping us." Misaki touched her arm.

Mikan felt a warm glow. "You don't have to thank me, senpai," she said. "It was my pleasure."

"Okay, why don't we stop talking about my love life and focus more on you now," Misaki suggested. "I do wonder why a popular idol like you doesn't have a boyfriend yet. Don't tell me you're not interested in having one?"

Unexpectedly, Natsume's image flashed through her mind. She blushed madly and mentally scolded herself for thinking about him. "Umm… I have not yet fallen in love with any guy," she answered nervously, silently trying to erase Natsume from her brain. "And I don't think I have time for a boyfriend because of my career."

"If Tsubasa can manage his time, so can you. Come on, isn't there any guy you're crushing on? Another celebrity perhaps or some boy from this school?"

"I don't have a crush on any—"

"I know!" Misaki muttered in excitement. "Your crush could either be Ruka-kun or Natsume-kun."

Flushing red, Mikan shook her head violently. "That's impossible. I don't have a crush on Natsume. He's nothing but a pervert and he's always mean to me."

Misaki raised brow. "I mentioned Ruka-kun too, but you only mentioned Natsume-kun…" She narrowed her eyes in suspicion as a mischievous smirk appeared on her face. "I get it now. You like Natsume-kun."

With her heart racing, Mikan could no longer think straight. "No way… I don't like Natsume. Well, I do like him as a friend and I…I…" She was stuttering pretty badly. She didn't know what to say anymore. The mere thought of her having a crush on Natsume was driving her closer to insanity.

Giggling, Misaki patted her shoulder. "Woah, calm down, Mikan," she said. "You're making it more obvious that you like Natsume-kun."

Mikan's eyes grew wide. "What?!"

Misaki poked her cheek. "You're in denial and your blushing face tells me that you like him," she said. "I'm pretty sharp when it comes to these things. Plus, Tsubasa told me about your love-hate relationship with Natsume-kun."

Mikan got only more confused. "I like Natsume? But I'm not even sure myself."

Aware of Mikan's naivety, Misaki rubbed her head softly and caressed her cheek. "Take some time to listen to your heart, Mikan. I'm sure you'll realize the feelings you have inside." She then stood up and stretched out. "Well, I'm heading back. It's almost time for class. See you, Mikan." With that, she walked away.

"Listen to my heart…?" Mikan closed her eyes as she drew in a deep breath. "What is my heart telling me about Natsume?"

* * *

For the next few days, Mikan and Natsume were very busy. Going to interviews, photo shoots, and doing a commercial took up much of Mikan's time after class, and then she had to go straight home to study or do homework. On the other hand, Natsume spent most of his time in the Special Math Class. It was overtime for the class because competition was near. And being so busy meant that they had no time to do some other things they had gotten habit of doing.

Things have become awkward between her and Natsume. Mikan found it weird that Natsume wasn't harassing her anymore and pissing the hell out of her. And he doesn't even acknowledge her in class. Well, Natsume was the master of indifference, so he could ignore people so easily.

There were a lot of times that Mikan wanted to talk to him. But whenever he looks at her, she suddenly starts getting nervous. She can never stop her heart from pounding just by the mere sight of his crimson eyes.

On the day of the competition, Mikan wanted to wish him good luck personally. However, he was too busy reviewing with his team. "Natsume, do your best," she said as she watched him from a distance.

Finally, after what it seemed like an eternity of Math equations and problem solving, Jinno-sensei got up and went to the podium. After giving out a few words to the audience and some remarks, he said, "And now I'll get down to the moment we've all been waiting for—the winners of the Math Olympics."

There was a stir as students shifted in their seats, and Mikan and Ruka traded glances. The competition was tough. There were a total of six schools that came to compete. One shall emerge victorious.

"So I will announce the third place winner," Jinno-sensei was saying. "Third place goes to Fuuka Academy."

The Math students of Fuuka academy looked happily at each other as they stood up and went up the stage. Everybody applauded. Jinno-sensei handed them their bronze medals and shook their hands.

"Now for the second place winner." Jinno paused for a moment to adjust his glasses. "Second place goes to St. Lily Academy," he said.

St. Lily was an all-girls school. The ladies hugged each other before they went up the stage to receive their silver medals. They were all so gorgeous, so it was no wonder the boys in audience were whistling and howling in admiration.

Aoi was getting a little nervous. "Please let it be onii-chan's group," she said.

"Natsume, Iinchou, and the others worked hard for this. They're going to win," Mikan said, looking very confident.

"And our first place winner," Jinno-sensei said, "is—Alice Academy." He was proud to announce that. After all, he was the one who coached them, despite his distaste for Natsume Hyuuga.

"Oh, my gosh!" Sumire gasped. In her excitement, she hugged Kokoroyomi. "Natsume-kun won!"

Mikan giggled. "I told you so. Everyone in our team was great."

"I'm so happy for onii-chan!" Aoi cheered on.

Ruka watched his best friend go up the stage together with his teammates, taking note of his usual stoic expression. "That Natsume… One smile wouldn't kill him," he muttered. "I guess we can't change the fact that he won't smile openly to anyone."

Aoi nodded in agreement. "Well, before Mikan-chan came to our lives, he won't even smile for us," she explained.

When the medals had been given out, the applause sounded like thunder in the auditorium. Jinno-sensei took the trophy and went to stand in front of his math students, and together they shared the spotlight.

Misaki and Tsubasa were standing by the entrance, clapping their hands as well. Tsubasa had managed to take the day off from his work to watch the Math Olympics. Long ago, Tsubasa offered Jinno-sensei a very delicious proposal that he couldn't refuse. He promised the teacher that he and his students will be featured in a popular magazine if they win the competition. The catch there was to let Natsume in the team or else Tsubasa will have to reconsider. That was how Tsubasa got Natsume into the team.

"Congratulations, onii-chan," Aoi said when the program was over and they were heading towards Ruka's mansion to celebrate.

"Congratulations, Natsume," Ruka said. "You did great."

"It was nothing," Natsume said, clasping the medal in his hand. He stole a quick glance at Mikan. She was awfully quiet. He had yet to hear her say congratulations to him and to think he was expecting her to bounce around and say that he has done a great job in the Olympics. After all, he worked hard to impress her.

Mikan only talked when Aoi and Ruka talks to her. It was annoying him too much. He wanted to say something—anything that would make her talk to him, but he decided to wait until they were alone.

* * *

At the mansion, Aoi, Mikan, and Natsume gathered in Ruka's room.

"Here's the cake Mikan-chan baked yesterday," Aoi said, presenting a golden box tied with a cardinal red ribbon. "This is a cake made especially for you, onii-chan." She placed the box on Natsume's lap.

Polka-dots did prepare something for him after all. The congratulations came in the form of a cake. He looked over at Mikan, and once they made eye contact, the brunette blushed and turned her head away. He immediately got suspicious.

Ruka wasn't getting a good feeling about the way Natsume stared at Mikan. "Natsume, why don't you open the box and see what kind of cake is in there?" His suggestion would definitely take his eyes off of Mikan for a while.

Natsume untied the ribbon and lifted the cover. Inside there was a creamy chocolate mallow cake. It looked very tempting and attractive. Honestly, Mikan's skills never ceased to amaze him. "Hmm… A clumsy girl like you can actually bake something as good as this," he said nonchalantly. He was thinking of complimenting her for the cake, but since she was being awkward with him, a nice insult would do. "I'm surprised you didn't blow up the kitchen while you were doing this."

"What did you say?!" Mikan uttered, standing up, placing her hands on her hips and glaring at Natsume. "I worked hard to bake that cake for you and this is the thanks I get. Natsume, you're such an insensitive jerk."

Ruka shook his head in dismay. "They're going to start arguing again," he muttered under his breath.

"Yeah," Aoi added. "But it is kind of fun watching them bicker like a married couple."

What Aoi just said disheartened him a bit. "A married couple, huh?" Ruka admitted that the two act like one most of the time.

Natsume placed the cake on the table. "Why don't you make yourself useful and serve us some cake, polka-dots?"

Mikan clenched her fists tightly. "I'm no servant, Natsume," she yelled. "And stop calling me polka-dots!"

"I won't because that's the pattern you're wearing today."

Mikan, together with Ruka and Aoi, flushed red in an instant. "You… You are definitely the biggest pervert ever, Natsume!"

"You're finally talking to me without being awkward," Natsume said, looking at her with a small smile. "I was beginning to think you were upset with me."

"Oh, you guys haven't been interacting much for the past few days because of your busy schedules," Aoi said.

"And for some reason, Natsume here was keeping his distance from Sakura. I've always wondered about that. Care to explain it to us, Natsume," Ruka demanded.

Natsume kept his eyes on Mikan as he spoke. "Ruka, our battle has gone long enough. I think it's time for us to tell her."

Mikan felt her heart skipped a beat. She was getting uncomfortable as she continued to maintain eyes on Natsume's. "What does Ruka-pyon have to do anything with this? I thought this was between you and me, Natsume."

"No, this is between the three of us."

"Wait a minute… What's going on?" Aoi asked.

"This doesn't concern you, stupid," Natsume harshly said.

"Don't be so mean to Aoi-chan!" Mikan said, taking hold of Aoi's hand. "Look, my patience is growing thin. If you have something to say to me, then say it now. Don't make me wait any longer, Natsume. You're only making me more anxious. Let's go, Aoi-chan." She hauled the raven-haired girl out of the room, not bothering to close the door behind them.

Ruka stood up and reached out for Natsume's arm. "What was that all about, Natsume?" he questioned seriously. "I think I deserve an explanation."

"I can no longer hide these feelings from her."

Blue eyes shot wide in surprise. "So, you're going to confess to her, is that it?"

Natsume said nothing as he glanced down at the cake.

"If you're ready, I'm ready as well." Ruka released his arm.

"She has to choose between the two of us." Natsume turned to face his best friend again.

"I don't want to cause any problems for Sakura, but it can't be helped."

* * *

"Mikan-chan, what exactly is going on between you and onii-chan?" Aoi asked as the two of them stepped outside.

Good question, Mikan thought. She couldn't even explain the situation herself. "This is getting too complicated!" she yelled out, scratching her head furiously. She leaned against the door and sighed. "I'm so confused, Aoi-chan. Your brother had been acting so strange."

"How strange?"

"As in he-kisses-you-without-warning-strange," Mikan answered, placing a palm over her temple. "At first, I thought he was kissing me just to annoy me. But lately he's been doing that for another reason."

Although she doesn't get the whole picture yet, Aoi understood her brother's feelings towards Mikan. "Onii-chan is in love with you, Mikan-chan," she said. "Think about it… Why would he kiss you so many times if he hated you?" Aoi held both of her hands. "In addition to that, you're the only girl he's ever nice with. Do you see him interacting with other girls? No, right?"

"Well, how about you?"

Aoi giggled. "I'm his sister. It's different with me."

"Deep down, I always had a feeling he might have feelings for me," Mikan said, lowering her gaze to the tips of her shoes. "This is like the drama series I've starred in. The boy acts like he hates the girl, but he's only teasing her just to get her attention. Natsume is like that boy. Up until now, I've been denying the possibility of him ever liking me more than a friend."

"I see. I don't blame you for thinking that way. You can't figure out onii-chan's way of thinking right away."

Mikan's lips curved into a smile. "I guess so." She straightened up and touched her lips. "Those kisses were his way of showing his feelings. But I still want to hear the words coming from his mouth. Those three words… There were times that he probably tried to confess, but his chances always get ruined."

Aoi thought back of the time she barged into Mikan's room and found her brother there with Mikan. She finally figured out why Natsume was sore at her. Her brother was trying to confess his feelings at that time. Guilty as charged, Aoi pointed a finger at herself. "I guess I'm responsible for ruining one of his chances," she said with a nervous chuckle. "How about you, Mikan-chan? What do you feel towards my brother?"

Her feelings for Natsume were questionable at the moment. All she knew was that she cared about Natsume. Taking Misaki's advice about listening to her heart, Mikan politely asked Aoi to leave her alone for a while. She needed some time to think before she could answer the girl's question.

Respecting her decision, Aoi wished her good luck and went back inside the mansion.

Mikan walked towards the garden and sat down under the shade of a tree. "I don't think I can face Natsume properly anymore," she muttered to herself, hugging her legs against her chest. "If Hotaru was here, I wonder what she'll probably say."

* * *

It was just after six o'clock in the evening that everyone started to wonder where Mikan was. Aoi left her alone two hours ago and still she hasn't come back inside. The boys figured that Mikan was probably too uneasy to face them again and they decided to search for her outside.

After ten minutes of searching, the three of them met at the front door. None of them saw Mikan. Where could she have gone off to?

Ruka went to ask the gardener and found out that Mikan left the grounds an hour ago. "Sakura already left? Why didn't she tell us?"

Natsume stared down into his sister's eyes, his expression cold and unhappy. "You shouldn't have left her alone, idiot," he said. He looked up suddenly, his eyes sharp with determination. "I'm going to look for her."

"Mikan-chan probably went home," Aoi said.

"I doubt it. She left without saying anything. I don't think she's at her mansion either." Natsume had a feeling that she might be at that particular place. "You two stay here and wait just in case she comes back." After saying that, he ran off in a hurry. He knew exactly where to look for her. He didn't doubt his intuition for a second.

As he reached the destination, which was the park where she first met Hotaru, Natsume saw her sitting on one of the swings. But she wasn't alone. A certain emerald-green haired guy was trying to get her to come with him.

"How many times do I have to tell you?" Mikan pulled her hand away from the boy who was none other than Raito Tsurugi, one of Natsume's enemies at school. "I don't want to go with you."

Raito smirked. "Come with me, and I promise to give you a good time," he said.

Grabbing Raito by the shoulder, Natsume spun him around and punched him on the face. "Don't you dare lay one finger on her again, Tsurugi," he said in a deadly tone.

"N-Natsume?" Mikan gasped.

"Not you again," Raito grumbled, rubbing his now sore cheek.

Natsume shot him a glare. "Get out of my sight or else," he demanded.

Raito shrugged. "You're lucky that I'm not in the mood to fight you," he said. He glanced at Mikan and winked an eye at her. "I'll try to ask you out next time. Please do consider on having a date with me, okay?"

Jealousy kicked into his system as Natsume blocked Mikan from Raito's view. "She's never going on a date with you—even if you were the last man on earth. Besides, she belongs to me, so back off."

Raito shook his head in disbelief. "There's no way an idol like Mikan Sakura would ever go out with a bastard like you, Hyuuga," he said with a sarcastic laugh. "Reality check… You're a delinquent. It won't be good for her career if she would have you as a boyfriend."

Mikan stood up and approached Raito. She slapped him hard across the face. "If I were to choose between the two of you, I would definitely choose Natsume. Sure, Natsume can be mean and cold, but he's a good person inside. And it won't really affect my career if I'd have him as a boyfriend or not."

"Hyuuga…? A good person? You have got to be kidding me." He narrowed his topaz eyes at Natsume. "You know, from the way you're talking, you sound as if you like the jerk. Tell me something… What is Hyuuga to you anyway?"

Mikan smiled, a slow one designed to aggravate Raito. She noticed that it worked. "Natsume is a very important person to me," she said, "and I like him a lot."

"You like him? Okay, it's official—the world is totally screwed. I'm out of here." Frustrated, Raito spun around on his heels and walked away with a bitter expression on his face.

"You like me a lot, huh?" Natsume said, raising a brow, and Mikan sat down on the swing. "Were you serious with what you said?"

Mikan nodded her head. "Yeah, I like you a lot as a friend," she said, and Natsume grimaced in response. "That is up until I realized something." She could feel the hot color climbing up her neck. She stood up again and looked at him.

He gave her an expectant look.

"Natsume, this is your chance," she said.

Natsume grabbed her chin and tipped her face up for his inspection. "You drive me crazy, polka-dots," he said.

Mikan blinked twice. "Oh, really now? How so?"

"I wouldn't be having such a hard time if you weren't so clueless about love." His expression softened a little. "But that's one of the things I like about you. And to tell you the truth, everything about you is tempting beyond belief." He promptly demonstrated just how tempting she really was.

Mikan immediately recognized that this was what she'd been waiting for—Natsume's lips against her, his tongue exploring her mouth, his arms holding her tightly against him. Her heart quickened with anticipation and she shifted slightly to a more comfortable position.

When Natsume lifted his head, Mikan burrowed into his chest, unwilling to let him read the emotions on her face. Not that he didn't know.

"Mikan…" The sound of his voice calling her name was music to her ears. "Look at me…" he told her, and she did. Her blushing face brought a smile on his lips. He leaned forward to touch her temple with his, and she closed her eyes, reluctant to have him kissed her again. "Don't close your eyes, Mikan."

She opened them again, revealing the luscious color of hazel. "I feel strange when you call me by my name," she said, "and happy…"

"I don't know what your reaction will be after I say this, but I can no longer hide it from you." Natsume paused for a moment to caress her cheek. "When I first met you, I merely thought of you as an annoying and ditzy girl. You were the first girl to ever stand against me. You weren't scared of getting close to me at all. Even though I kept pushing you away, you still wanted to be my friend and you were willing to help me change."

"You were cold to everyone. You kept acting like a jerk. It wasn't right. Your sister and Ruka-pyon were worried about you. I had to do something for their sake and for your sake as well."

"That selfless attitude of yours is one reason why I was attracted to you."

"Are you saying that you love me?"

"If I didn't, then I shouldn't be doing this…" He gave her a short kiss on the lips.

She fumbled for words, scarcely knowing what she was saying. "I-I should have noticed this. I'm so slow when it comes to this."

"I don't mind." He thrust his hands into her hair and held her face immobile. "I wanted you ever since I've fallen in love with you. Whenever I kiss you, all I could think about was how much I wanted to keep you all to myself."

Her heart was thundering. "Natsume, I-I don't know what to say. I'm still struggling with my own feelings, so I can't give you my response yet." She yielded away from him, but when he took impatient hold of her uniform she shoo off his hands. "I need you to give me some time to think about this."

"Dammit, I already gave you enough time." He sighed heavily. "Don't make me wait, Mikan." He didn't mean to rush her, but he wanted to know right away before Ruka would have the chance to make his move.

"Have you forgotten that you also made me wait?" Mikan held his hand and squeezed it gently. "You have to be patient, Natsume. I promise you that I'll give you my answer soon."

Natsume knew that he had no right to pressure her, so he agreed to be patient. Silently he hoped that she would return his feelings.

* * *

She was having a hard time sleeping that night. Natsume's confession bothered her dreams and she hated herself for not being able to sort out her feelings yet. She kept on shuffling in her bed. Giving up on sleep, she hopped off the bed, left the room, and went downstairs for a glass of milk. As she sat down at the table, she wondered why it was so difficult to understand what her heart was telling her. Natsume kissed her more than once and there were times that she responded to his kisses. And to be honest, Natsume was the only guy to ever make her feel so edgy. She also understood that she was afraid of how to answer him.

"Sakura, what's the matter?"

Mikan looked up and saw Ruka standing by the entrance to the kitchen. "Oh, Ruka-pyon…"

"Can't sleep?"

She nodded her head in reply.

"Is it because of Natsume?" There was a hint of bitterness in Ruka's voice.

"Yes."

Ruka lowered his head, knowing that something happened between them. When Natsume returned with Mikan to the mansion, he saw them holding hands. The reluctant look on Mikan's face at that time told him that Natsume may have confessed his feelings to her. Ruka was troubled by that and he, too, had the desire to tell her about his love. But there were certain things in mind that was stopping him from doing so.

"My heart has been reacting oddly, feeling lost and helpless." Mikan hugged herself, closing her eyes to picture herself in Natsume's arms. "Just by being close with him, I feel like I can't be myself. Especially now that he told me how he feels about me, my heart's pounding even more."

"Sakura…" Ruka felt pain in his heart. "You love Natsume…" He was almost hesitant to speak.

Flushing red, Mikan stood up abruptly. "I-I…I…" She clamped her mouth with both hands and mumbled, "I think of Natsume as a…as a…"

Ruka motioned over to her side and wrapped his arms around her. "Sakura…" It was becoming clear to him that Mikan had feelings for Natsume. He tried to deny it before, especially when he overheard Misaki and Mikan talked about it.

_He was taking a stroll around the garden when he heard Mikan's voice. Cautiously, he followed her voice until he saw the brunette talking with Misaki-senpai. _

"_I know!" Misaki muttered in excitement. "Your crush could either be Ruka-kun or Natsume-kun." _

_Upon hearing that, he quickly hid behind a tree and monitor Mikan's reaction from there. _

_Flushing red, Mikan shook her head violently. "That's impossible. I don't have a crush on Natsume. He's nothing but a pervert and he's always mean to me." _

_Misaki raised brow. "I mentioned Ruka-kun too, but you only mentioned Natsume-kun…" She narrowed her eyes in suspicion as a mischievous smirk appeared on her face. "I get it now. You like Natsume-kun." _

"_No way… I don't like Natsume. Well, I do like him as a friend and I…I…" She was stuttering pretty badly. _

_Giggling, Misaki patted her shoulder. "Woah, calm down, Mikan," she said. "You're making it more obvious that you like Natsume-kun." _

_Mikan's eyes grew wide. "What?!" _

_Misaki poked her cheek. "You're in denial and your blushing face tells me that you like him," she said. "I'm pretty sharp when it comes to these things. Plus, Tsubasa told me about your love-hate relationship with Natsume-kun." _

_Ruka couldn't believe it. "Sakura's in love with Natsume? No…" he muttered, wishing he didn't eavesdrop on their conversation in the first place._

"You love Natsume," he repeated his line again, though it pained him so much. "You should go tell him that." Confessing to her was something he preferred not to do anymore. He decided to support her feelings for Natsume instead.

Mikan looked up at him. "Ruka-pyon, I don't know when it started," she said, swallowing hard. "But the feelings I have for him now—I shouldn't have denied it for so long." Her lips curved into a gentle smile as she leaned her head against his chest. "Thank you for making me sure of myself."

"Flirting in the middle of the night... That's unexpected," an unruly voice spoke, surprising them both.

"Natsume…" Ruka muttered, narrowing his eyes. "We were not flirting." He could sense jealousy from him.

"Then why are you guys so close to each other?" Natsume was glaring.

Ruka eased away from Mikan, feeling a bit reluctant to release her. "Don't jump to conclu—"

"I take it that you finally confessed your feelings to her," Natsume cut him off.

Mikan's eyes grew wide in surprise. "Ruka-pyon, what does he mean by that?"

"It's nothing," Ruka answered her before he shot Natsume a serious look. "Natsume, you're clearly misunderstanding the whole situation."

Natsume was unwilling to listen to any excuses. "Just shut up, Ruka." He grabbed Mikan's hand and pulled her away from Ruka. "We may be the best of friends, but I'm not willing to lose her to you."

Ruka heaved a deep sigh. "Is that so? Well, I'm not willing to let this rivalry continue." He ran his fingers through his blonde locks as he chuckled. His best friend's possessiveness was kind of amusing. "Natsume, our battle's over."

Before he could get the chance to ask Ruka, the blonde boy simply patted him on a shoulder, gave him a smile, and left the room quietly.

"Natsume…" Mikan tugged on his arm. She took a moment to give in some thought on what she was about to say, hoping she wouldn't stutter.

He turned to look at her again before he led her to the living room, and he asked her what she and Ruka did before he came. She bit her lip as her cheeks turned red, and Natsume didn't like that at all. He pinned her down on the couch and demanded an answer from her. Mikan, however, refused to even look at him. "Why was he hugging you?" He was becoming desperate, but still his expression remained serious. "Why did he say our battle's over?"

"I know nothing about your battle."

Natsume gripped Mikan's wrist. "Then what's with the hug? Did you let him hug you because you love him?" He dug his nails deeper into her skin, making her wince in pain. "Answer me! Do you love Ruka?!"

Mikan shook her head vigorously. "I only like Ruka-pyon's as a friend," she said with tears in her eyes. "The one I love is you, Natsume…"

Everything seemed to stop for Natsume. Much to his surprise, her words took time to process in his brain. He didn't expect her to confess at that very moment. "You…You're just full of surprises," he muttered, entwining his hands with hers and laying his head down on her chest. "And I thought it would take you some time to give me an answer…" No wonder Ruka announced that their battle was over. He'd won.

"I love you, Natsume," she said happily as the tears continued to flow.

"I love you, too, Mikan. I'm sorry I was such a pain in the ass over this. I guess I let my emotions get the best of me." And then he laughed. "It was stupid of me to get so worked up about Ruka and you."

It was her first time to ever hear his laugh. It was a nice tune. "Hearing you talk like this makes me wonder if you're really Natsume," she said with a giggle. "Love can really change people."

"It's not only love… You're also responsible for my change. I'm glad and relieved that you came into my life," he said as he looked at her.

Before she could speak, Natsume pressed her deep into the couch, using his mouth, his hands, and his body. She wrapped her arms around his neck as she answered his fierce kisses. Bolts of desire ran through her veins.

Temptation was strong, but Natsume knew his limits. He sat up and pulled her to a sitting position. "We should go back to bed," he said.

"Yeah, it's so late…" she said, lifting herself from the couch. Her nervous voice consented to her aching flesh and pounding heart. "Hey, how about if I sleep with you?" she innocently asked, making the boy uneasy.

"What the hell are you saying?" Natsume pinched her cheek hard. "If Aoi and Ruka caught us, what do you think they'll say?"

Mikan giggled. "I was only kidding." She dropped down on his lap and kissed his cheek. "I'm going to have sweet dreams tonight."

Natsume shrugged. "Whatever, polka-dots…or should I say pink with frills?"

Mikan blushed like crazy. "Natsume, you big per—"

He dropped a quick kiss on her open lips to stop her from yelling. "Yeah, I'm a pervert—only with you…"

She sighed deeply and placed both hands on his cheeks. With a smile, she said, "That's one part you're not willing to change."

* * *

Mikan showed up at her mansion only half an hour late for the party. She had a taping to do, which explains her tardiness. A smile graced her lips as she saw the birthday celebrant hurry to welcome her. "Happy Birthday, Aoi-chan!" Mikan greeted. She handed the girl a nearly wrapped package. "I'm sorry I'm late."

Aoi accepted the package, smiling brightly at the idol. She was wearing a traditional Japanese kimono dyed in royal blue with butterfly patterns on it. Her short bob cut hair was clipped a little to the left with red and gold hair ornaments. "Thanks for the gift, Mikan-chan," she said. "And you don't need to apologize. It's good that you're finally here."

"So, did you blow out the candles yet?"

She shook her head. "I can't start the party without you, Mikan-chan. After all, you are the main attraction."

Mikan took off the coat, revealing the kimono she was wearing. It was extravagant in texture and design. The lavishing petals of Cherry Blossoms decorated the carnation pink kimono. Mikan's beautiful hair was done in an updo hair arrangement with pink kanzashi hairpins.

"I can't wait to hear you sing, Mikan-chan," Aoi went on. "I feel very lucky to have an idol as one of my closest friends. Now that you're here, let's get the party started." Taking Mikan's arm, Aoi pulled her into the center of the party.

A lot of people were there, enjoying the party. Tsubasa and Misaki were happily chatting with Umenomiya Anna and Ogasawara Nonoko. The two girls were also big fans of Tsubasa, so they were honored to talk to him. Not only that, they found it very pleasing to talk to Misaki, one of the popular girls in school. Kokoroyomi was being chased around by Sumire. Obviously, Kokoroyomi had done something to do provoke the rabid fan girl again. It was his way of showing his fondness towards her. Tobita Yuu, also known as Iinchou, was together with Serina Yamada at a table. Serina was interested in letting him co-star with Mikan in an upcoming commercial about computers.

Ruka, who was standing by the buffet table with Natsume, couldn't help admiring Mikan in her kimono. "Sakura's really cute," he said, grinning at Natsume. "I'm amazed that you two have been running a smooth relationship for the past few months. Well, sure, you two would argue every now and then, but I still kind of envy you guys."

Natsume raised a brow. "Do you still love her, Ruka?"

"Yeah, I still do." Ruka poured himself a glass of punch. "But I have no intention of stealing her away from you. I'm not that kind of guy. As long as you make Sakura happy, then I'm completely fine with it." He took a sip before he turned his attention to the crowd.

Mikan went up the stage, bestowing a breathtaking smile upon the audience, and took the microphone from its stand. "This song is dedicated to the birthday celebrant, Aoi-chan," she said. "I hope you'll like it."

The music kicked in and Mikan started chanting:

_(CHU-LU CHU-LU CHU-LU PA-YA-PA)_

Smoke came out and covered Mikan. After that, the wind effects came and blew the smoke away.

_(DISCO LADY DISCO LADY DEEP EMOTION DEEP EMOTION)_

Mikan spun around, revealing her smile to everyone, and she was no longer wearing her kimono. Her costume was a short strapless white dress with pink ruffles on the side, and it was above the knee with a pink trim on the top. She also has white gloves and high heeled boots with pale pink pearls on the wrists and ankles and pink cuffs that extended to her mid-arm and slightly below the knees. Adorning the back of her waist was a pink bow. She had let her hair down to be more suitable for the dress.

_SWEETIE DARLIN odorimashou hajikeru BEAUTY LADY  
umarekawatte amai yume sotto irodori tai no_

She danced well to the beat and the audience was amazed.

_guramarasu naku chibiru PINKU iro no tsuya meku neiru  
garasu no mukou gawa ni utsuru sugao shuuru na Days  
kimi dake ni SO misete itai kokoro no naka hitomi no oku  
AH soba ni ite hoshii yo tsuki no MIRROR BALL terasarete_

_MY DARLIN ne VIVIDO na koishi masho hajikeru SEXY BEAUTY  
umarekawatte amai yume sotto irodoru MY LOVE hora sekai wa kawaru_

She skipped and spun around, waving her hands to her fans. _  
_

_(CHU-LU CHU-LU CHU-LU PA-YA-PA)  
(SEXY FEELING CHU CHU... CHU CHU...)_

_DORAMATIKKU na jounetsu ase nai dejavu mi tsuduke taku te  
karafuru na SWEETY STORY kokoro fukaku kizamikomu  
chiisana yami ga otozure te mo koi no jumon tonae ta nara  
sou kitto hate nai sora hoshikuzu no SHOWER ga furisosogu_

_dakara HAPPY STATION mezashite yukou 50 / 50 awasete  
hyaku PAASENTO ijou no ai yuruginaku koko ni aru to watashi omotteru_

She blew a flying kiss at Natsume and winked an eye. The said boy was a bit surprised at what she did, and Aoi couldn't help teasing him.

_(CHU-LU CHU-LU CHU-LU PA-YA-PA)_

_puroguresshibu to konsabatibu na jibun  
kimi ni ari no mama o suki de ite hoshii to  
negai wa (DISCO LADY DISCO LADY)  
sekirara (DEEP EMOTION TRUE EMOTION)_

_MY DARLIN motto issho ni odori mashou SECRET NIGHT suteki na  
RABU SONGU no dekoreeshon futari no haato de AH kanade awase te_

_MY DARLIN ne VIVIDDO na koishi masho hajikeru SEXY BEAUTY  
umarekawatte amai yume sotto irodoru MY LOVE hora sekai wa kawaru  
(CHU-LU CHU-LU CHU-LU PA-YA-PA)_

Her movements followed the beat and for the finale, fireworks were lit up and she posed in a very cute yet sexy manner on stage. As the music ended, the crowd went wild, especially the birthday celebrant. They all felt like they were in a concert.

"Thank you very much!" Mikan exclaimed, waving a hand. As she stepped down the stage, Aoi ran up to her and hugged her. "I'm guessing that you like the song?"

"Like it? I love it!" Aoi replied cheerfully. "You're so awesome, Mikan-chan."

"That's good to hear," she said.

When Aoi went to mingle with her other guests, Mikan approached Natsume who was standing at a corner. "How did you like my performance?" she asked, hoping to get a good answer from him.

"The song was good. It suits your style. The performance wasn't bad either. You did great for someone so annoying."

Mikan pouted cutely. "Why do you have to include insults in your compliments, huh?"

"You're supposed to be used to it by now, polka-dots," he said, taking hold of her skirt. "Damn, you can really move in this thing without any worries. You're not wearing shorts, aren't you? What if another guy sees your underwear?"

"And why are you bringing that up?" Mikan crossed her arms in over her chest. "For the record, you're the only guy I know who likes peeking at my panties."

Natsume rolled his eyes away. "I have the right to do so, dummy" he said nonchalantly.

"It's sexual harassment, jerk!" Mikan uttered, punching his arm with little strength.

Smirking, he grabbed her hand and pulled her towards him. "I don't mind sexually harassing you," he whispered hotly into her ears. "Besides, you're mine to keep." He wound his fingers into her silky hair, tilted her head back and devoured her lips.

She melted against him, arms coming up to wind around his neck, her slim body pressed close to his. He kissed her until they were both breathless.

"I want you to sing that song again for me when we get back home," he muttered, tracing the line of her eyebrows with his mouth.

She drew back far enough to look into his crimson eyes. "Do you want me to dance as well?"

"That's not a bad idea."

"I see…" she whispered against his mouth. "You know, I think you're a much bigger fan than your sister.

END OF STORY

* * *

Himeno: Now I can sit back and relax. Chapter has ended. The story has ended. A total of 32 chapters—Wow! It's such an accomplishment for me.

Mikan: Congratulations on finishing the story, Himeno-chan. And you even updated it on Christmas.

Himeno: This is my Christmas gift to my wonderful reviewers.

Aoi: After reading this, I'm sure they're happy. Things turned out well in the end. It's a good ending.

Himeno: I love happy endings. By the way, the song Mikan-chan sang here is the OP song of Rosario+Vampire Capu2 entitled, "Discotheque". The original singer is Nana Mizuki.

Kokoroyomi: Good choice of song. So, are you going to work on another story? Am I going to be in it?

Himeno: Yup, I'm currently working on another one. I'll probably update it on New Year's ever or so. Of course, you're in it, Koko-kun.

Sumire: Hey, how about me?

Himeno: Gee, I don't know… I have to think about it…

Sumire: Hey!

Himeno: (Laughs) I'm just messing with you, permy.

Mikan: All right… Would you mind sharing some facts about your new story to the readers?

Himeno: If you want to know about it, just check my profile. By the way, my sister, akatsuki-hime, still has an ongoing Gakuen Alice story entitled **Fragments of an Undying Love. **It's a great story. Be sure to read it. Thank you so much for reading this story. Don't forget to leave some feedbacks. No flames please!

Mikan: Merry Christmas everyone!!!


End file.
